Ed Underground
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: After a scam goes wrong, the eds and the other Peach Creek kids find themselves scattered across a new planet, now the eds must find the all as well as a way to get back home but they have the help a super fast and a super cool hedgehog and his sibs. R
1. A Scam Goes Wrong

"DOUBLE D!" A voice yelled.

Double D was snapped out of his thoughts and took the radio out of his pocket.

"Double D here, over." He said.

"Double D, snap out of whatever you're thinking about and help me get, the scam going!" Eddy's voice yelled from the other end.

"You'll have to refresh, my memory on this one, Eddy." Double D said.

They were at the creek, for some big scam Eddy had up his sleeve.

"Today, we are gonna make world history!" Eddy said, excitement in his voice. "We're gonna fly around the world in an airplain!"

Double D groaned, Eddy was, and most likely, once again making him and Ed perform one of his big brother's old scams. This time, they were going to try one of his first, and most amazing scams ever, a fancy airplane ride.

"Once Ed shows up with the kids, we'll be swimming in cash!" Eddy happily said. "And you know what happens next? JAW BREAKERS!"

Double D was snapped to attention at this. If there was one thing that held the eds together, it was jaw breakers.

"OH, EDDY!" A slow, dumb voice shouted.

Double D and Eddy could see, Ed, carrying the other kids from the Cul-da-sac in a wagon.

"What's this all about" Kevin asked.

"This is the first flight of the E.D., E.D.D., N. E.D.D.Y. the fanciest plane in the land! With great tasting food, including potato-"

"Rolf is missing his potatos!" Rolf snapped.

"You didn't let me finish!" Eddy snapped. "I was going to say, potato chips!"

"Yeah, potato chips, right." Johnny said, stuffing a spud up his shirt.

"What, no peanuts?" Jimmy snapped.

"Well, due to the late discovery on how bad someone can be allergic to peanuts, all plains have banded peanuts." Double D said.

"How bad can it be?" Kevin asked.

"I've heard about that!" Nazz said. "Some cases are so bad, that some people can't be in the same room as peanuts!"

"You're kidding!" Kevin said.

"It's true!" Double D said. "That is why we don't have any on our plain."

" Yep, and only a quarter, each." Eddy said, taking notice of Jimmy, and his bunny doll, Mr. Yumyum

"This is stupid! C'mon Jimmy!" Sara said, taking his hand.

"But, Sara, this looks like fun!" Jimmy said. "I've always wanted to ride in a first class plain!"

"Oh, alright." Sara groaned.

"We're going!" Johnny said.

"Rolf shall accompany you!" Rolf said.

"We're not going!" Kevin said. "C'mon, Nazz."

"Hold it, Kev. I wanna go too!" Nazz said.

"You do?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I've always dreamed about seeing the world from way up high, besides it may just be fun!" Nazz said.

"Fine, if she goes, I go!" Kevin said.

"Very good." Double D said. "The only ones who aren't here are the…K-K-Kankers."

"The Kankers can't screw this one up!" Eddy said. "We'll over a hundred feet in the air!" Eddy said.

"Good point Eddy." Double D said. "Now, everyone climb up the stairs and take your seats once inside."

Jimmy took Sara by the hand and led her up the stair and into the plain, followed by Johnny and Plank, then Rolf, Kevin and Nazz soon followed him, the last ones were the eds and Double D closed the door behind them.

"Welcome passengers, I'm Captain Eddy, of Eddy's air plain services! Now, here on the first floor, we have the emergency exits. On the second floor, we have the arcade. Above that floor, we have the pool and spa. And above that we have the green room, there you relax to aromatherapy and steel guitar, played by our own Double D. So just sit back, relax, and have fun!"

Double D groaned when he heard that he was playing a steel guitar but he had no way out of it. "Might as well." Double D groaned.

It wasn't long before the kids were enjoying themselves on board the large plain. Johnny and Plank were enjoying themselves in the arcade, Kevin and Nazz were lounging in the pool, Sara and Jimmy were relaxing to soothing music in the green room, as for Rolf, he sniffing around, positive that he had picked up a scent of his missing potatos.

On the bridge, Ed and Eddy were just lounging about. Eddy laid back in his chair and Ed had his eyes glued to a comic book he was reading. The door to the bridge suddenly swung open, a panicked Double D on the other side.

"EDDY, WITH HAVE PROBLEM IN THE ARCADE!" He panicked. "ROLF DISCOVERED THAT JOHNNY WAS THE ONE STEALING HIS SPUDS!"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Eddy said. "I'll take care of it."

He jumped from behind the wheel, making Double D panic.

"EDDY! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?!?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE CONTROLS!"

"It's called auto pilot." Eddy simply said. "Take over."

Ten minutes later, Eddy returned to the bridge.

"I took care of it, I just threatened to throw them off." He explained.

Double D just slapped his hand over his eyes, shook his head, and groaned.

"Hey, look!" Ed suddenly shouted.

Eddy and Double D looked out the window. A storm could be and they were approaching fast.

"We best turn around, Eddy, less we get caught in that storm." Double D said.

"Good idea!" Eddy said, taking the wheel. "Uh oh." He whispered.

"Eddy, please don't tell me you don't have a way to turn off the auto pilot!" Double D said.

"Okay, I won't." Eddy said.

"You don't have a way to stop the auto pilot?!?!?" Double D asked.

"It's okay, I have a plan!" Ed said.

He walked over to the auto pilot button and tore it right off! Next, he tore off the wheel itself!

"ED! NO!" The other two yelled.

"Eddy, tell the other kids to get back to their seats! I'll try to repair the controls!" Double D said.

"Right." Eddy said and placed the radio close to his lips. "Attenion passengers, we request that you all return to your seats, at once, we're heading for some rough weather and are having a bit of trouble with the controls so we suggest you remain in our seats until further notice, that will be all."

Eddy looked at Double D as he worked on the controls. He had already managed to get the auto pilot button back into place and added a button to turn it off, now he was working on the wheel. He had just managed to get it back on when the wheel made a sudden turn, causing them to till to the left. The eds screamed as they held onto the chairs. Double D reached up and turned the plain back to safe position

"LOOK!" Ed yelled.

Unseen by the other two, Eddy and Double D saw what they had hoped wouldn't get on the plain: the Kanker sisters.

"KANKERS!" They yelled.

"I told you this was a dumb idea!" Marie spat at Lee.

"Oh, shut up!" Lee yelled, slapping her sister on the head.

"Girls, look!" May yelled.

She was pointing at the eds.

"It's our boyfriends!" Lee yelled.

"Lets' kiss them!" Marie said.

"Wait!" Eddy yelled. "We're in the middle of something at the moment!"

"I say we kiss the small one first!" Lee said.

The Kankers just swooned and went for Eddy. He pulled out the only shield he had: his brother's old guitar. The Kankers just screamed.

"A ROCK STAR!" They yelled.

"Of coarse!" Eddy said. "How could I forget that the one sure fire way to get chick is to be a rock star?"

"Eddy, do you have any CDs we could play to keep them busy?" Double D asked.

"Ed." Eddy said, snapping his fingers.

Ed pulled out Eddy's backpack, and went through the many CDs they had brought.

"Puffy Ami Yumi, Crush 40." Ed said, going through the CDs. " Eddy, is the group, Underground any good?"

"Underground?" Eddy asked. "I've never heard of these guys!"

"May I see it?" Double D asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eddy asked, handing Double D the CD.

Double D looked at the cover, surprised by what he saw. On the cover there was a strange cobalt blue half human half hedgehog like creature, it seemed to wearing white gloves, and red sneakers with white stripes. The second thing that caught his eye was a similar pink hedgehog, but it to seemed to have a tuff of pink hair on the top of its head, this one seemed to be a girl and she seemed to be wearing a red shirt, a dark blue almost black skirt, long black gloves went up her arms and red boots. The third was a green hedgehog, but this one was a little different, it seemed to be a boy, he wore red vest, a fanny pack, red and white sneakers, but what really caught his eye was that he had strange quills on the top of his head that seemed to hang handover a little. The next thing was a strange guitar, for a body, it seemed to have the head of the first hedgehog, and three necks were sticking out, the word Underground was placed above the hedgehog and guitar.

"Strange." Double D simply said.

"Well, let's play the CD and see if these guys are any good." Eddy said, swiping the CD from Double D's hands.

He opened the CD player, put in the CD, and closed it. A guitar started to play and the first song began.

Female singer (whispering): "Sonic." 

Male singer: "Triplets born, the throne await. A sere warns of a deadly fate. Give up your children, separate. Buy your time, lie and wait. Sonic Underground!"

Female singer: (whispering): "Sonic."

Male singer: "Sonic Underground!"

Female singer (whispering): "Sonic."

Male singer: "They made a vow their mother will be found. The children grow learn what's right. Leaders of the freedom fight. They seek their mother she knows they do. Is it time? If she only knew! Will the prophecy come true? Sonic Underground!"

Female singer (whispering) "Sonic."

Male singer: "SONIC UNDERGROUND!"

New female singer: "I long for my children but I have to wait. To act too soon could seal their fate."

This was a new female but her voice was much more beautiful and she sounded pretty sad.

Male singer: "They made a vow their mother will be found! Sonic Underground!" 

"That was pretty good!" Eddy yelled. "Let's hear some more of the CD!"

The next song began to play. At once, Double D noticed that these were different singers and they sounded closer to their own age.

Male singer: "There's something missing! Something's not quite right! And I can feel it calling to me every night!"

Female singer: "A little voice inside tells me someone is out there. And I must never give up searching everywhere."

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "We are gonna be together!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "Life will be so much better!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "We will build a bond on one can break!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "No more dark clouds above!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "United in the light of love!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "The story can only end one way: We'll be together-"

All three: "SOMEDAY!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "WE ARE GONNA BE TOGETHER!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "LIFE WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "WE WILL BUILD A BOND NO ONE CAN BREAK, yeah."

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "NO MORE DARK CLOUDS ABOVE!"

Female singer and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: " UNITED IN THE LIGHT OF LOVE!"

Female and second male singer: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "THE STORY CAN ONLY END ONE WAY: WE'LL BE TOGETHER-"

All three: "SOMEDAY!"

First male singer: "Someday! Be together-"

All three: "Someday!"

"I like these guys!" Eddy yelled.

"They are indeed interesting." Double confessed.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Lets' play some music!" Eddy yelled and let the CD continue to play.

Over all, the CD was a big hit the only two that weren't liked were the songs, Money Can't Buy, and You Can't Own Everything and Eddy was the only one who didn't like them.

"Why is it never easy for us?" The female singer finished about the 33rd song. Everyone had lost count after song number 21, Take a Chance.

"Okay, I think we should try and get focused here." Double D said, pressing pause.

"Hey, why'd you turn off the music?!?!" Eddy snapped.

"I want to see where we are." Double D said, looking out the window. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"L-l-l-look." Double D said, pointing out the window.

Eddy just glanced out for a second but then stared. They had somehow managed to fly straight into a storm cloud. Lightning flashed all around them.

"This is not good." Eddy said.

Double D grabbed the wheal and started turning the plain.

"We'd best get out of this cloud before the storm gets any worse or we get struck by lightning."

A flash of lightning streaked across the window and right by them. They snapped their heads to where the lightning struck. They screamed when they saw what it had hit: the plain's wing!

"Eddy, tell the other kids to get to the emergency exit! I'll try to find out where we are! Ed and the Kankers, help Eddy!" Double D said.

"Got it!" Ed said.

"Why should we help?" Lee asked.

"Its either that or go down with this plain!" Eddy yelled.

"Okay, we'll help." Lee said.

Eddy ran to the door after the Kankers and noticed Ed, grabbing the backpack full of CDs.

"Come on Ed!" Eddy snapped.

"Coming Eddy!" Ed said and ran out.

"EVERYONE TO THE EMERGECY EXITS!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE PLAIN!"

"Eddy, what's going on here?" Nazz asked, getting up from her seat.

"Long story short: THE PLAIN'S WING IS ON FIRE!" Eddy snapped.

"WHAT?!?!" Nazz yelled.

Soon all the kids in the plain were running around, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Everyone!" Eddy yelled. "There's only one way out of here and that's to jump!"

"Jump?!?!" Kevin yelled. "Are you nuts?"

"Hey, if we stay on this plain we will die!" Eddy snapped.

Kevin couldn't argue with that. With that little battle, Eddy headed to the emergency exit farthest away from the burning engine, the smoke, and the burning metal.

Double D suddenly charged into the room, a panicked look on his face.

"Everyone, hold it!" Double D ordered.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"We can't just jump from this plain now that I know where we are!" Double D panicked. "We're over an open ocean! If we jump down there, during this storm then we'll never make it!"

"So, what can we do?" Sara asked.

"I have an idea!" Double D said. "If we were to tie some sheets, blankets and parachutes to the lifeboats on the plain, then we could try and we could slow our fall into the ocean!"

"I like that plan!" Eddy yelled. "Lets' do it!"

Minutes ticked past but it seemed more like hours to those on the burning plain. After about ten minutes of gathering what they needed, the Peach Creek kids were tying blankets, sheets, parachutes anything of the sort they could use to tie to lifeboats. After a few minutes, the boats were ready to fall. Eddy pulled the door open and looked down it was, without a doubt, at least a hundred thousand feet to the water and the burning wing.

He was suddenly jerked back into the plain. He grabbed the side of the boat and held on. The kids held on to their boat as everything loose enough was sucked out and into the burning wreckage.

"EVERYONE!" Double D yelled over he winds. "I'm going to start untying the ropes, when I do so, the boat its tied to will go out! I want you to time yourselves and release the parachutes when you pass by the door. After that, I'm afraid you're on your own."

The kids were tied down to their boats and were holding on as tight as they possibly could. Double D carefully undid the first of the knots tied to a seat. It snapped from where it was and it, along with the boat and the children in it, went flying out the door. Double D looked and saw that Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny were gone. They were the first to go. Double D then looked to the door, hoping to see some sign of them.

"HOWDY, HOWDY, HOWDY!" A voice called.

A large, crude parachute came up to the door and under it an orange rubber raft was tied to it with ropes. In the boat three kids were waving to them.

"OKAY!" Double D yelled. "I'm undoing the next one!"

He quickly untied the next knot. Like the one before it the rope snapped from where it was tied and the boat and kids in it were sent flying out the door. Like the one before it, the boat floated not too far away from the door, inside where Jimmy, Nazz, and Sara.

"Us next!" Lee demanded.

Double D was already working on the Kanker's knot and it snapped out of his grip. The Kankers flew out the door screaming the whole way. Double D waited until he saw the Kankers did he start to work on the last one, the one that held Eddy, Ed, and himself.

"Hey dreamboat!"

Double D could now see the Kankers floating in the air. Knowing they were safe, he began to undo the last one. There was a loud crash, Double D looked up and saw what looked like sparkles flying over him. Double D instantly knew what was going on: the windows were breaking under the pressure and heat. Double D began undoing the knot as fast as he could. He was finally done. There was a sudden blast of air thrown at his back, forcing him into the floor of the boat but he still held on.

The next thing he knew, they were outside the plain and falling. He grabbed the first thing he could feel: a rope. He gave it a quick pull and there was a swoop and a jerk into the air. Double D looked up and saw the underside of their parachute. He looked behind him and saw Eddy and Ed both looking up at the parachute.

"Guys!"

Double D looked behind him and saw the other boats floating around them. Nazz had called out to them.

"You guys alright?" Nazz called.

"I believe so!" Double D called back.

"This isn't so bad!" Sara called.

"I'm afraid we have more important things to worry about!" Double D called to all the boats. "The only reason we're not caught in the storm is because we're above it! The lower we fall the farther we go into the storm!"

Almost on cue, a strong gust on wind blew the kids down with great force. They were all screaming. Double D looked over the side of his boat. They were closing in on the water below at an alarming rate.

"Brace yourselves!" He called.

They all held on to anything bolted to their boats. They suddenly hit the water with great force. They bobbed up and down but where being thrown all around from the waves, Double D was right, there was a storm over he ocean and pretty nasty one at that.

"HELP!"

Double D looked up and saw Jimmy and Sara, struggling to keep their heads above the water.

"I'm coming you guys!" Nazz yelled from their boat and jump into the water after them.

'I wonder why Ed hasn't yet tried to go after Sara.' Double D thought.

He got his answer right away when he saw what was at the bottom of the boat: Ed. He had been knocked out when they hit the water.

"LOOK!" Kevin's voice rang out.

Double D looked in the direction where Kevin was pointing to and almost screamed. A wave was headed right for them. Double D quickly tided Ed to the boat and then held on for himself. The wave hit them. Double D looked up. The Kankers boat was sinking at an alarming rate while Rolf had gone missing from his boat. Kevin, Johnny, Eddy, Ed, and himself were the ones still in a boat.

"Not again!" Johnny yelled.

Another wave was headed straight for them. Double D braced himself again. The wave hit. When Double D looked this time, Johnny and Kevin's boat was gone along with the Kankers'. He then looked at Eddy, he like Ed, he had passed out.

Double D turned his attention to the storm. There was a sudden flash but it wasn't lightning, he didn't know what it was but it kept on flashing but something about this light was draining him of his energy. There was one flash so strong that it took almost all of his energy away at once. He fell to the floor of the boat, his vision slowly faded away until he finally passed out. The boys just bobbed up and down in the boat unaware of the shock they would get when they opened their eyes.

First his hearing returned sea birds were going on in the distance followed by taste, causing him to spit out the seawater in his mouth. Double D slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He felt light headed.

'Ow my head.' He groaned. 'Why do my cloths make me feel so itchy? Oh no! Ed! Eddy!'

Double D was about to call for them when he heard the unforgettable sound of Ed's snoring.

"ED!"

Double D turned around hoping to see his friend but was in for a big surprise. There in font of him was a very large crocidile! Double D slapped his hands over his own mouth to keep him from screaming. That's when he saw what appeared to be a small, half human half bumblebee like creature sleeping on the croc. That's when Double D took notice of something else: they were both wearing the same clothes his friends had.

'Could they have eaten my friends?' Double D thought. 'No otherwise they would have eaten me too but why didn't they?'

Double D backed up a little more he suddenly felt something touch his back. He slowly turned his upper body around and saw a long, curled up, chameleon like tail, his eyes slowly followed down and it ended at his pants. Double D was on the verge of screaming but first he needed to see his face.

He took in a deep breath and walked over to the side of the boat looked down into the water. There looking back at him was what appeared to be a chameleon like creature, and it was wearing the same hat that he was. Double D reached his arm out the chameleon reached its arm out. He frowned and it did the same. He reached up and fixed his hat, the chameleon did the same. He finally reached down and touched the water, the chameleon did the same and its hand vanished when Double D touched. There was no way around it Double D had accept it, he had become a chameleon.

He slapped his hands over his mouth and let out a muffled scream. He looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was indeed a chameleon looking back at him. He seemed to have a strange coloring, a sort of purple and pink mixed together. He also had a short yellow horn sticking out from between his eyes, which seemed to be together in some way. The only thing that seemed to be the same other then his clothes were his pupils, they were still small and dark, even though they were a little more narrow.

"I'm going to have to look into this." Double D said. "But I wonder, did that wave that hit us have something to do with this? There could have been something in the water that did this."

He then turned hid gaze to the other to creatures in the boat with him.

"I wonder, did what happen to me happen to these two and could they be…Eddy and Ed?" He asked himself.

The crocidile was the first one to wake up. He let out the long yawn that only Ed could perform.

"Gravy!" He shouted

Yep, that was Ed.

"Um…Ed?"

"DOUBLE D!"

The next thing Double D knew, he was in the death grip that only Ed could do.

"ED! Please, let me down!"

The crocidile dropped Double D and just gave a dumb laugh that is until he saw Double D.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! MONSTER! MONSTER FROM ANOTHER WORLD!"

"Ed calm down!" Double D said. "It's me Double D!"

It made to difference to Ed, he knew it was Double D.

"You have become Chameleon Man." Ed proclaimed.

"Ed, I have not become a super hero and I'm not the only one who has changed." Double said. "Just look in the water."

Ed did as he was told and just stared at his reflection.

"COOL!" He cried.

"Ed, help me wake Eddy." Double D said.

The new croc and chameleon walked over to the sleeping bee and started shaking him.

"Uh…a few more minutes Mom." The bee mumbled in Eddy's voice.

"This is, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"I know that Ed" Double D said.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Eddy grumbled.

The bee slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other too in the boat and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy it's us!" Double D said.

"Huh? Double D? Ed?"

"EDDY!" Ed cried and gave Eddy a cone crushing hug.

"Yep, this is Ed." Eddy said, gasping for air.

"And I am Double D."

"How do I know that?" Eddy asked, when Ed put him down.

"Ahem, if I do recall, before we ended up here, we were rein acting one of your brother's old scams, the air plain one if I am correct, we escaped using parachutes, and boats then we soon ended getting split up." Double D said.

"Okay, I believe you." Eddy said "But why the heck are you too a salamander and an gator?"

"One: We're not the only ones who changed and two: we're a chameleon and crocidile." Double D said.

"What do you mean you're not only ones who changed?" Eddy demanded.

"Just look into the water." Double D said.

"Uh, no thanks." Eddy said, backing away from his friends.

"I have my ways Eddy." Double D said and snapped his fingers.

Ed suddenly grabbed Eddy and picked him up.

"Hey, let me go you miserable lump!" Eddy yelled.

Not hearing his friend, Ed held Eddy over the side of the boat and made him look into the water.

"What the?" Eddy asked. "I'm a bee?"

"It would appear so, Eddy." Double D said.

"Okay, just answer me this: Why do my clothes make me itch like crazy?" Eddy asked.

"That is a good question." Double D said. "My own clothes make me itch as well."

"Well, I say we get rid of them." Eddy said.

"You mean-"

"Don't worry, Sock head." Eddy said. "If we are animals, no one will see anything."

"Oh, very well then." Double D said.

A minute or two later, the boys had stripped them selves of their clothes only to make another discovery.

"Since when did we start wearing gloves?" Eddy asked.

"We never did." Double D said.

"And what happened to our shoes?" Eddy asked, as he worked his way out of his shirt.

Double D noticed his shoes they too had changed. They were bigger and seemed more like of a ninja even though they were still purple but a lighter shade. He also wore gloves that also looked like they would belong to a ninja. That's even he noticed that his fiends also had different clothes and items that they didn't even own. Ed now had a gold chain around his neck, black boots that went up to his ankles, white gloves, and headphones covered his ears but he kept his jacket for some reason.

"Much better." Eddy said when he finally got his own shirt off.

"Eddy, it would seem you didn't just get a new body, but a new jacket." Double D said.

Eddy looked down and saw that he was right. He now had an orange jacket over his upper body, a small bee mark over his heart. He now saw his shoes they were now orange and white near the bottom and he also had white gloves similar Ed's.

A few minutes later, they were pointing out the news parts of their bodies they hadn't seen yet. Eddy had gotten a new pair of bumblebee wings on his back, and a stinger, he had also somehow gotten an air plain pilot's helmet. As for Ed, he had gotten small red spines going down his back and a tail! As for Double D, he had gotten some purple spines of his own on his back.

"Any idea on what may have happened to us, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Quite frankly Eddy, I'm not sure." Double D said. "All I can figure is that it had something to do with that wave that hit us."

"Well whatever it did you better figure out how to get us back to normal." Eddy said.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'll do what I can to get us back to normal." Double D reassured.

"You better be right about this, Sock head." Eddy said, walking over to the side of the boat.

"LAND!" Ed suddenly cried.

Double D and Eddy looked at him, confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Eddy asked, walking over to his friend's side.

"Land!" Ed yelled, pointing over the water.

Over in the distance of water, a city by the sea could be seen.

"What city is that?" Eddy asked. "I don't think I've seen that city before."

"I have not seen that city before either." Double D said.

"Well I say we head there and see if there's anyone there who can help us out." Eddy said.

"Do you think it's wise, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Well it's better then sitting in a boat out at sea and doing nothing. So I say we go for it!" Eddy proclaimed.

Double D just sighed and placed his hand on his head.

"Ed, get in the water and get us to that city!" Eddy ordered.

"Ay aye Eddy!" Ed said, placing his hand to his forehead.

Ed walked over to the side of the boat, placed his tail in the water, and started spinning it in a big circle. Using his tail like a motor Ed was pushing them closer and closer to the city. As they got closer to the city they could see more detail to it and it wasn't what they first thought it was. The city was dark, bleak, and had a very dirty look to it.

"Oh dear, I have a sense of impending doom awaits us for us in that city." Double D said.

"Put a sock in it Sock head." Eddy snapped. "Lets' get closer!"

About a minute later, they were close enough to dock in the city.

"There's a sign over there!" Eddy cried as he pulled himself from the boat! "I bet it'll tell us where we are!"

Double D pulled himself from the boat and onto soil ground, followed by Ed.

"Hold on Eddy, I want to tie down our boat so we don't lose it!" Double D called.

"Fine, just make it fast!" Eddy said.

Double D quickly tied the rope to a small post near the water's edge and double tied it just to be safe.

"Okay, I'm finished." Double D said, getting to his feet.

"Come on then!" Eddy yelled.

"Coming Eddy." Double D said, following his friend.

The Eds looked at the sign, their eyes cocked at the name.

"I can't make it out, what does it say?" Eddy asked.

"It states: Welcome to Robotropolis." Double D said.

**Hope you liked this. R&R. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. **


	2. The Sonic Underground

I decided to update as soon as possible so here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground or Ed, Edd, And Eddy.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robotrpolis? Never heard of this place." Eddy said.

"Neither have I and quite personally, I don't like the name." Double D said. "There's something about it that I just don't like."

"Well, lets' see if we can find anyone here who can help us out." Eddy said.

The three friends slowly made their way through the dark city, something about that place just didn't seem right, even Ed and Eddy could see that.

"Man, this place is dead." Eddy said, taking notice that there was hardly anyone around.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Eddy." Double D said. "I have yet to see anyone around here."

"Music!" Ed suddenly said.

"Huh?' Double D and Eddy asked.

"Music." Ed said again.

Double D and Eddy listened carefully. There was the slight sound of music in the air.

"Hey, that sounds like those Underground guys song 'Have you got the 4-1-1'. Eddy said.

"It does indeed." Double D said.

"I say we find out who's playing the music and see if they can help us!" Eddy said.

"If they're not scared away by the way we look." Double D groaned.

"Well, there's that." Eddy said.

The eds quickly walked through the city, with the music as their only lead.

All three: "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah! I'm looking for someone. Have you got the 4-1-1? I'm searching everywhere for this special lady! Looking for someone do you have the 4-1-1? Please help me if you can stop my lonely waiting! Have you got the 4-1-1?"

First male singer: "I will do anything to see her again!"

All three: "I will fight the battles and I know I can win!"

First male singer: "Moutains are not tall enough to keep me away!"

All three: "I will never give any bright shining day! WHOA! Looking for someone have you got the 4-1-1? I'm searching everywhere for this special lady! Looking for someone do you have the 4-1-1? Please help me if you can stop my lonely waiting! Have you got the 4-1-1? Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

The song ended but it was much closer now.

"I think it's just around that corner." Double D said.

The three quickened their pace and peeked around the corner. To their shock, there were many more half animal half human creatures and they all seemed to be gathered around a stage.

"My word." Double D said. "Could they all have been out in that storm?"

"I don't know." Eddy said. "Let's see what they're all looking at."

They slowly made their way into the large crowd trying not to get anyone to look at them. They made their way to the front row and saw something that, once again, shocked them. On the stage where three hedgehogs but what really shocked them was that they were the same ones on the Underground CD case. On the guitar was the blue hedgehog, the pink one was on the keyboard, and the green one was on the drums.

"Whoa, they're good!" Eddy said.

"Indeed they are." Double D said.

"Cool!" Ed said.

The crowd slowly departed from the stage leaving only the eds and the hedgehogs on the stage.

"Great show today guys." The blue hedgehog said.

"Yeah, at this rate we'll find Mom in no time." The green hedgehog said.

"I hope so." The pink hedgehog said.

"Hey guys, I think some fans want to hear more." The green hedgehog said.

"Huh?" The other two asked.

The green hedgehog pointed to the eds behind the other two.

"Sorry boys but you missed the show." The pink hedgehog said.

"We didn't miss it!" Eddy said.

"We were wondering if you could tell where we are." Double D said.

"You see we were traveling, got separated from our friends, and ended up in your city." Eddy said.

"Well you sure picked a bad place to end up." The green hedgehog said, jumping off the stage. "You're in Robotropolis, and if you can make it here and live you're super lucky."

"Why is that?" Double D asked.

"HA! That's a laugh!" The blue hedgehog said. "Anyone with a brain knows that Robotnik rules here."

"Robotnik?" Double D asked.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked.

"You're kidding." The pink hedgehog said. "You don't know who Robotnik is?"

"No." Eddy said.

"Where have you been living all your life? Under a rock?" The blue hedgehog said.

"No! In Peach Creek!" Eddy yelled.

"Never heard of that place." The green hedgehog said.

"Peach Creek? U.S.A.? North America? Earth?" Double D asked.

"Never heard of those places." The pink hedgehog said, following the green one.

"Earth is name of this planet!" Eddy said.

"No, it's Mobius." The blue hedgehog said. "You guys sure are some weird Mobians."

"Mobians?" Double D and Eddy asked.

"Dudes, I think you're more lost then you first thought you were." The green hedgehog said.

"What are you saying?" Double D asked.

"I'm saying you're on another planet." The green hedgehog said.

"What?" Double D asked.

"You sure about that, Manic?" The pink hedgehog said.

"Of course I'm sure, sis." The one called Manic said. "I once heard that there are a countless number of worlds and that many of them have life on them."

"Interesting." Double D said. "It almost sounds like something Ed would read from one his comic books."

"By the way, I'm Manic and these are my sibs, Sonic and Sonia."

"It is very nice to meet you. My name is Edward but everyone just calls me Double D and these are my friends, Eddy and Ed."

"So, who's this Robotnik guy anyway?" Eddy asked.

"It all started just after we were born." Sonia began. "The evil Dr. Robotnik used his machines to turn our world into a place of pure terror. While the source of Dr. Robotnik's money, the aristocrats were left to play, while our people were robotisized and became slaves."

"Our family was outlawed, a price placed on our heads." Sonic continued. "Then the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy to our mother."

"He told her that we would one day reunite to become the Council of Four and on that day Robotnik's regain of terror would end but there was a price."

All three looked to the ground.

"What happened next?" Double D asked.

"For the prophecy to come true our mother had to give us up, separate us." Sonic said sadly.

Double D almost gasped. 'No wonder they look so sad.' Double D thought.

"But it was also the Oracle that brought us back together." Sonic continued. "It was almost a year ago when he appeared before me. At the time I was too tired to care because I had just gotten back from taking out one of Robotnik's factories. The Oracle used a spell to wake me up and then he told me I was a prince which, caught me off guard but what really scared me was when he told me I had a brother and a sister."

"Wait! You're a prince?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Didn't we mention it?" Manic asked.

"No." Eddy said.

"Well it's true." Sonia said. "Our mother is Queen Aleena and we have to find her if we want to stop Robotnik."

"Anyway while Sonic had a middle class family, and Sonia got raised in an aristocrat family I was raised by a group of thieves." Manic said. "After the Oracle told Sonic about us he told him that the way to find us was by singing the song that was in his heart and we somehow heard it. We think it may have been through our medallions."

"Medallions?" Double D asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

He held out a small silver plate that was in he shape of his guitar only it had only two guitar necks. Sonia held out her medallion and it was in the shape of the keys on her keyboard. Manic held out his medallion and this one looked like the main drum from his set.

"Cool." Eddy said.

"Way past cool." Sonic said. "In fact if it weren't for these babies we'd be dead so many times over."

Eddy simply whistled.

"Astounding." Double D said. "How can such small items save you?"

"We'd show you but the medallions are drained at the moment." Sonia said.

"I could try energizing them with my plasma ray gun." Ed said.

"You're not touching our medallions!" Sonic said.

"And why not?" Eddy asked.

"They're the only things we have that connects us to our mother, Queen Aleena." Manic explained.

"Queen Aleena is your mom?" Ed asked. "Then that makes you The Sonic Underground!"

"How do you know the name of our band if we never mentioned it?" Sonia asked.

Ed reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a comic book and everyone gasped at the sight of the cover. On it was Sonic, Sonia, and Manic and each of them had a smile and seemed to be looking at a female, purple hedgehog that seemed somewhat older and quite beautiful.

"Ed, you have a comic book for everything." Eddy said.

"Whoa, it's us!" Manic said.

"But how did your world know about us to begin with?" Sonia asked.

"I'm sure we wouldn't know even if even if we paid him in pudding skins." Eddy groaned.

"EW! That's disgusting!" Sonia cried.

"I have to agree with you, Sonia." Double D said. "Oh, excuse me, Princess Sonia."

"Just Sonia will do." The pink hedgehog said.

"Oh, um. Very well then." Double D said, blushing.

"Oh, and don't worry we'll help you find your friends." Sonic said.

"Oh, you will?" Double D asked.

"Hedgehog's honor." Sonic said.

"Okay then, so here do we start looking?" Eddy asked.

"First, I say we go around the hideouts and see if anyone's seen or heard anything." Sonic said.

"We're coming with you." Double D said. "Some of those children can be quite hostile, to say the least. You may need someone to reassure them."

"Okay, but you'll have to fight if we run into any SWATbutts." Sonic said.

"SWATbutts?" Eddy asked.

"That's a nickname we came up for the SWATbots, they're mostly kind of like the police. But instead of keeping the peace, they do whatever Ro'butt'nik tells them to."

"I'm good with that." Eddy said. "So, we going to this hideout place?"

"Alright." Sonic said.

Sonia walked over to a bush and to the eds' surprise, it was a tarp that hid a pink motorbike. Manic reached behind it and pulled a red and yellow hover board.

"You guys ever travel at super sonic speed?" Sonic asked.

"No." The eds said in unison.

"Well, now you will." Sonic grabbed Double D by the wrist and smirked.

"Eddy, get on." Sonia said as she got onto her pink motorbike. Eddy quickly climbed on behind her and held on around her waist.

"Yo, big guy, you might wanna get on." Manic said as he threw in board into the air and jumped on. Ed just let out his trademark laugh and grabbed onto the back and climbed on.

"Double D, hold onto your hat." Sonic said.

Double D quickly grabbed his hat just in time to be hit by a very powerful gale of wind. He let out a cry of surprise and he could hear the other two eds screaming too. Double D knew that this adventure was going to be a very long one.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been kind of busy with school and Thanksgiving. Please R&R.**


	3. Learning to run and Fight

**Well, here's chapter three. Hope you like it. R&R.**

Unlike the rest of the planet Mobius, there was one place that held a great power source. It was called The Floating Island. The island was held in the air by a magic gem called a Chaos Emerald. They were very rare and very powerful and could be used to power machinery. But there was a guardian of the island that watched over everything but mostly the Chaos Emerald. Ever since two thieves had slipped onto the island and tricked him into thinking that the Royal Hedgehog Triplets were the real thieves, Knuckles the Echidna was almost always on watch, when he wasn't looking for food. On this day, Knuckles was sitting on his stone couch in a cave, with his partner laying on his back on the floor.

"Another lazy day in paradise, huh Chomps?" Knuckles asked, rubbing the head of his pet dinosaur Chomps. The dinosaur rested its long neck on the ground and just licked his sharp teeth.

"Thinking about eating Sleet and Dingo again?' Knuckles asked.

Chomps just made a sound in his throat that sounded like a muffled 'uh huh'.

"That was some trick Manic taught you, isn't it?" Knuckles said as he scratched his partner's belly. "Sorry buddy, but we'll have to make do." Knuckles said, placing a piece of cooked meat in front of Chomps.

The dinosaur stuck out his tongue, wrapped it around the meat, and pulled it into his mouth. Knuckles took a small piece of his own meat and looked out he window as he ate. He could see the face of a certain female hedgehog that he knew form in a cloud. Chomps saw this and got a silly look on his face. Knuckles looked at him when he heard Chomps making kissing sounds.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Chomps." Knuckles said with a ton of sarcasm. "But seriously, I'm starting to worry about Sonia and the others, we haven't heard from them in almost a month."

Chomps just made a grunt and went back to his food. Knuckles, however, was still looking out the hole in the cave that they called home. He knew that he could only leave the island if there was trouble and then someone could easily take the Chaos Emerald without him knowing until it was too late.

Suddenly, Knuckles felt something change in the air. There was some strange energy in the air that he didn't know. The Chaos Emerald on the island gave off an energy that flooded the island but this one was new to him. It felt like the air around him was being warped. Knuckles then looked out the window again. There was a quick flash high in the air and two figures could be seen falling from it.

"Looks like we've got some unwanted company." Knuckles said. "Lets' go check it out, Chomps."

The dinosaur quickly forgot about his meal and ran out he entrance of the cave slightly hoping he'd be allowed to eat these two newcomers.

Unbeknownst to Knuckles and Chomps, the two who had fallen from the sky were in for of a surprise then they thought they would be. Kevin was the first one to wake up.

"Ow, my head." He grumbled as he rubbed it. "Those dorks are going to so get it."

The jock suddenly took notice as to where he was.

"Looks like we crashed somewhere it Brazil." He said. "But where's the ocean?"

Kevin looked all around and didn't any water around other then a small pond. He seemed to be in the middle of a jungle somewhere. He cast his gaze onto the ground around him. To his shock and horror, there was a strange green half human half bird like creature. Kevin slapped his hands over his own mouth to keep him from screaming. He looked at the creature a little more carefully and to his surprise this woodpecker was wearing the same outfit Johnny 2x4 had been wearing before. Then he saw a small blue creature laying on top of the bird. This one was not a threat at all. It was small, less then two feet high really. It had a tear shaped head, a small body with small arms, feet, and small pink heart shaped wings. Its' hands, toes, and the top of its' head were yellow but what really shocked him was a small yellow orb floating over its' head.

"What are those things?" Kevin asked himself.

Suddenly, the bird started to stir. It sat up and stretched. Kevin recognized the voice that came from it.

"Johnny?" Kevin asked.

"Morning Kevin!" The bird said before it even opened its' eyes.

"Johnny, do you feel alright?" Kevin asked.

"I feel great! Why do you ask?"

That's when Johnny saw Kevin and his reply was far from what Kevin expected.

"WOW! Look, Plank! A run away circus freak!" Johnny said, pointing at Kevin.

The small creature suddenly jumped from where it was laying and made a loud chirp.

"CHOA!"

This took them both by surprise.

"Plank, is that you?" Johnny asked.

The little creature simply nodded and it seemed almost as scared as them.

"Johnny, that you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. That you, Kevin?" The bird replied.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kevin asked.

"Just look in that pond behind you." Johnny said, pointing.

"Only if you look too." Kevin said.

The bird and creature simply nodded. The three slowly waked to the water's edge, almost scared to look down. All three of them struggled not to scream. To his shock and horror, Kevin had also changed. He now looked like a half human half armadillo like creature, most of his body was black but the shell that came from his head went from red to yellow. He still had his clothes but they made him itch.

"Oh man." Kevin said.

"COOL!" Johnny screamed.

"Say, Johnny?" Kevin asked. "Is it me or do your clothes make you itch like crazy?"

"Actually yeah, they do." Johnny admitted. "I say we ditch 'em!"

"You mean go nude?" Kevin asked in almost total horror.

"What's wrong with that?" Johnny asked.

"Everything, dude." Kevin said.

"Well it beats being itchy! Besides, no one will see! We're animals!" Johnny said.

After a quick argument, the two boys stripped themselves oft heir clothes, Kevin decided to keep his hat. To their surprise, they were now wearing different shoes and they were now wearing gloves. Kevin's new sneakers were red and yellow and surprisingly sturdy. Johnny's new sandals were red with small black bombs on them and he also had a new bandana around his neck and it was the same color as his shirt. They both had a pair of white gloves that were made of strong materials.

"Where did we get these things?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think we did." Kevin said.

SNAP!

The two boys turned on their heals at the sound of the twig snapping. Something started to move in the bushes. A head poked out of the bush. To their shock and surprise a dinosaur came out of the bush.

"Whoa, a dino!" Kevin said. "I thought they were all dead."

"Me too." Johnny said. "Do you think it'll eat us?"

"Come on, Johnny." Kevin said. "It's a plant eater. It won't hurt us."

Suddenly, the dinosaur opened its' mouth and revealed rows of razor sharp teeth then snapped its' mouth shut.

"I take that back." Kevin said. "I think this one wants to eat us."

"Then what do we do?" Johnny asked.

"Simple." Kevin replied. "We RUN!"

Johnny replied with such. They ran screaming from the dinosaur. Kevin ran ahead of Johnny by a few feet and the small creature that they believed to be Plank held on to a bundle of feathers on Johnny's head.

"How do we lose this thing?" Johnny asked.

"In the water! It might not be able to swim!" Kevin said.

The two boys dived right into the water and stayed under for a few seconds before coming up for air.

"Did we lose it?" Johnny asked.

"I think so." Kevin said. "Lets' swim to the other side just in case."

Johnny simply nodded and followed Kevin with Plank sitting on top of his head. Johnny looked back to see the dinosaur at the bank pf the pond.

"I don't think it's going to follow us." Johnny said.

"I hope not." Kevin said. "Lets' keep going."

By the time they reached the bank both boys were totally out of breath.

"I think we lost it for sure this time." Kevin said.

SNAP!

The two looked up and few feet away, the dinosaur was right in front of them.

"How did it beat us here?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know but I don't think I have enough breath to swim that pond again." Kevin panted.

"Chomps?" A voice cried out. "Chomps? Did you find something?"

From the bushes a red creature with dreadlocks looked at the two boys. It seemed to be a type of echidna.

"Are you guys the ones who fell from the sky?" The creature demanded.

"I don't know. Are we?" Johnny asked Kevin.

"You were probably knocked out when you fell that's why you don't remember anything." The creature said. "So, who are you guys and what are you doing on my island?"

"Well, I'm Kevin, the clueless one is Johnny-"

"And this is Plank!" Johnny cried, holding up the small blue creature.

"Plank? Who calls their choa 'Plank'?" The creature asked.

"Who calls their dinosaur 'Chomps'?" Kevin asked.

Chomps opened his mouth wide and chomped down, HARD!

"Oh." Kevin said, slowly backing away.

"You still haven't told me why you're on the Floating Island."

"Floating Island?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's my home, along with Chomps' and-"

The land suddenly started shaking like crazy.

"WHOA! Why am I floating?" Kevin asked.

"You're not floating!" The creature said. "The island is FALLING!"

They suddenly hit the ground.

"Someone's taken the Chaos Emerald!" The creature said, getting to his feet. "Come on Chomps!"

The dinosaur got to his feet and followed his friend.

"Come on Johnny!" Kevin said. "Lets' check this out!"

The two boys forgot just about everything else and took off after the creature.

"What are you two doing?" The echidna asked when he saw the two following him.

"We want to know what's going on!" Johnny said.

"The island is falling" The echidna said again. "I have to get the Chaos Emerald or else this whole island will fall into the ocean!"

"Well we're going to help you if you like it or not." Kevin said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna."

"Nice to meet you." Johnny said.

"So, where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"The cave where the Chaos Emerald is." Knuckles said. "It's just up ahead."

They broke from the jungle and into a clearing. A cave in a cliff could be seen up ahead.

"Hey, who are they?" Johnny asked, pointing off to another cliff.

A strange ship could be seen near the edge but the boys were taken back by the fact that the ship was almost in the shape of a scorpion. That's when they noticed that two figures running towards the ship.

"Sleet and Dingo!" Knuckles cried.

"Who and who?" Kevin asked.

"A couple of thieves who slipped onto the island and tried to steel the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles explained. "They must be the ones who have the emerald!"

"Well it's too late to stop them now!" Kevin said. "They're already at their ship!"

Right on cue, the ship took to the air and flew off.

"You guys might want to hold on." Knuckles said. "Without the Chaos Emerald, this whole island will fall."

Kevin, Johnny, Knuckles, Plank, and Chomps held onto what ever they could as the island fell. The whole time they could feel their bodies being dropped hundreds of feet by the minute. Finally, they heard a loud splash and the whole island shook one last time. They waited a few minutes before letting go of the trees, or rocks they had been holding onto.

"I think we hit." Knuckles said.

"What a ride, huh Plank?" Johnny asked.

"Choa!" Plank chirped.

"You can understand what he's saying?" Knuckles asked.

"He said that the thing could talk back home." Kevin said. "Back when it was still a piece of lumber."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay, I guess we should start from the beginning." Kevin said.

The two boys told Knuckles what happened before he found them. They told him about the air plain, the storm, the escape, all the way to the point to when they were covered under the waves and then waking up, filling each other in on event and details the other had missed out on. By the end, Knuckles was deep in thought.

"Well, I can't tell you guys how you got here or how became like this but I'll tell you this, you're not on your home planet." Knuckles said. "You're on a planet called Mobius, and you transformed into mobians."

"I guess that explains why everything looks so different around here." Kevin said.

"Hey, Kevin." Johnny said. "Do you think that any of the others got here too?"

"I hope that Nazz is alright if she got sent here." Kevin said.

"A girl you like?" Knuckles asked.

"WHAT?" The two boys asked.

"It's okay, I've also got someone I'm looking to impress." Knuckles said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, if you plan to leave the island, you might want me to come along with you. I have some friends who might be able to help you out. Besides, you may need my help if you run into Robotnik."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Robotnik." Knuckles said. "And evil overlord who's goal is to take over the world. But as fate would have it, a group of Freedom Fighters are rising up against him. I happen to know three of them. If we find them, we'll find Sleet and Dingo, because those two are always after them, and if we find Sleet and Dingo, we'll find the Chaos Emerald."

"I'm game." Kevin said.

"I'm in!" Johnny cried.

"CHAO!" Plank chirped.

"The nearest shore line in pretty close, all we have to do is wait for low tide and walk across." Knuckles explained. "Chomps, while I'm gone, I'm leaving YOU in charge of the island, got it?"

"Uh huh." Chomps said.

"Whoa! He can talk?" Kevin asked.

"Not really. He can only say 'uh huh' and 'nu uh'." Kevin explained.

"So, when's the next low tide?" Kevin asked.

"In about an hour. That's about how long it'll take us to get to the edge of the island." Knuckles explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Johnny asked. "Lets' go!"

And Johnny charged into the jungle.

"But the shore is this way!" Knuckles called and pointed behind him.

Johnny came charging back of the jungle and into the direction Knuckles was pointing in.

"Is he always like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep, all the time." Kevin said.

"And here I thought Sonic was hyper." Knuckles mumbled under his breath and took off after the nutty woodpecker.

Unbeknownst to Knuckles, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were busy at the moment.

"WHOA! ROADBLOCK!" Sonic cried and skid to a halt.

A large number of SWATbots stood in their way. They were large red brown robots that were almost ten feet tall and in Double D's eyes they were quite frightening.

"What are those things?" Eddy asked as he peeked out from behind Sonia.

"SWATbots." Sonic said in disgust.

"They have us surrounded." Double D said. "Shouldn't we turn ourselves in?"

"We do that and we get turned into robots." Manic said.

"Then what do we do?" Eddy asked.

"WE FIGHT!" Ed cried.

The crocodile jumped from Manic's hover board and charged the large robots.

"LOTHAR SHALL DEFEAT ALL!" Ed suddenly cried.

"Oh dear, Ed is having another one of his horror movie induced hallucinations." Double D explained. "You remember what happened last time, correct Eddy?"

"Oh boy." Eddy said.

"Why? What happens?" Sonia asked.

"It happens when Ed watches too many horror movies. He starts to see things as the things he did in a horror movie." Double D explained. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't end up beating us up like he did to the other kids last Halloween."

"Halloween?" Sonic asked.

"What you guys don't have Halloween?" Eddy asked.

"No." The three hedgehog triplets said in unison.

"It's this one day of the year when kids dress up in scary costumes and go house to house and get buckets and buckets of candy!" Eddy said.

"But last Halloween, Ed had watched so many horror movies that he thought all the monsters that the children were dressed up as were real and he ended up beating them up." Double D finished.

"Oh, he's probably going to go straight to the robotizer if he does." Sonic said.

"THE MIGHT SPACE OUT LAWS SHALL NOT FALL TO THE EVIL ROBOT BOUNTY HUNTERS!" Ed cried.

"Oh dear, he thinks he's on the Robot Planet from Robot Rebel Ranch." Double D said. "This is even worse."

"You can tell us about it later on." Sonic said. "But right now I think your friend may need some help."

"But what can we do? Double D asked. "We can't do anything to help."

"Double D, jump up and do a back flip." Manic said.

"What? Why?" Double D questioned.

"Just do it!" Manic said.

"Oh, very well!"

Sonic placed Double D down and he walked a few steps away. Double D suddenly jumped into the air and to his surprise, it was much easier then ever before! He did a back flip with great ease but there was a sudden gust of wind blowing around his whole body! When he landed he looked at his hands and gasped! There were no hands!

"What in sam hill?" Double D yelled.

"It's something that all chameleons can do on our planet." Manic explained. "They're natural born ninjas so you can perform all of their tricks. If you practice, you should be able to become invisible without jumping!"

"Double D, think you can hotwire those robots?" Eddy asked.

"I believe so!" Double D said.

"Come on, sibs!" Sonic said. "Lets' give Double D a hand!"

Sonia and Manic jumped from what they had been riding and got besides Sonic.

At the same time, Double D had managed to get behind one of the largest of the SWATbots and was climbing onto it's back.

"Okay, Edward, remember what you've learned in school." He told himself.

He opened the back of the SWATbot and looked inside. Compared to one of Eddy's scams, this seemed kind of easy.

"It seems that I have to just cut a few wires, here…here…here…and here." Double D quietly said as he worked.

The SWATbot he was on suddenly started shaking violently. Double D quickly jumped from the machine and roughly landed on the ground. He looked back at the robot and to his surprise it was shaking even more wildly and electric shocks started dancing all around it until it finally fell apart.

"Oh my." Double D said.

"Nice going Double D!" Sonic cheered. "Now we'll take care of the rest."

What the triplets did next shocked the three Eds. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic each touched their medallions and from each one a flash of light shot out. A bright blue light shot from Sonic's and turned into an electric guitar. Not just any guitar but the one the Eds had seen him playing earlier. Sonia touched her own medallion and pretty pink light shot her. It the turned into the same keyboard they saw her playing earlier. And when Manic touched his, in flash of a great green light, a drum set appeared, he took his seat, and like before, it was the same drum set from before.

"Incredible." Double D said in awe. "Now I understand what they were talking about earlier."

"Rip it, sibs!" Manic said.

Sonic aimed one of the necks on his guitar and a blue laser shot from it! Sonia went next. Sonia held the keyboard on it' side and aimed at one of the SWATbots. A pink laser shot from it and the SWATbot was destroyed at once. Finally, Manic had his turn. He started playing his drums and the sound seemed to get more and more wild. Suddenly, the ground in between him and the SWATbots started shifting and split in half. Soon, the SWATbots were all but scrap metal.

"Well, that was fun." Sonic said.

"Depends what you mean by fun." Double D said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Sonic and Sonia gave their guitar and keyboard a gentle tossed into the air and almost at once they turned into a flash of blue and pink light and they turned back into medallions. Manic jumped out of his seat and his drums turned into a green flash of light then returned to resting as a medallion around his neck.

"Incredible." Double D said.

"It's nothing special." Sonic said.

"Yeah, they always do that." Sonia said.

"Come on already you guys!" Manic said as he climbed back onto his hover board. "Lets' get to the hideout already!"

"Alright already!" Sonic said. "Hold on Double D!"

Sonic scooped up the chameleon and revved up his feet. Sonia climbed back onto her bike, and Eddy held onto her around her waste. Double D then took notice that the smallest of them was blushing brightly as he held on. Ed quickly climbed onto the hover board and Manic gave a quick smirk.

"Hang on guys!" Manic said.

The three Eds were all hit by a gale of wind and screamed. Little did any of the six of them know there was an echidna and few others waiting for them.

Well that was chapter three. R&R please 


	4. The Oracle

Well, here's chapter four. R&R 

"Here we are, home sweet home!"

"At least until we beat Robotnik!"

Double D walked past Manic and Sonic and into the small building. It wasn't quite what he had in mind but it was better then nothing.

"Yo, you guys want a soda or something?" Manic asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you got?" Eddy asked.

"HEY! Who raided the fridge?" The green hedgehog yelled to his siblings.

"What are talking about, Manic?" Sonia asked.

"Someone took all of the soda!" Manic said.

"Well don't look at me!" Sonia said.

"Yeah, me neither!" Sonic said. "I haven't had a soda all week!"

"Well someone got their sticky fingers on our soda and it wasn't me this time!" Manic said, placing his hands on his hips.

"That, was these guys!" A voice sprang up.

The triplets turned to the area that served as the living room.

"KNUCKLES!" The three happily cried at the sight of the echidna.

"You got it!" Knuckles said as he leaned against the wall.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be on the Floating Island watching the Chaos Emerald?" Manic asked.

"I was until someone stole it!" Knuckles said.

"Stole it? How?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I found these two idiots on the island and then it was stolen." Knuckles said as he pointed to an armadillo and woodpecker who, were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You think they were in on the theft?" Manic asked.

"No, they appeared nearly an hour before." Knuckles explained. "Besides, according to the story they told me, they ended up on the island on accident."

"Accident? How?" Manic asked.

"Well, you guys might find this hard to believe but they're from another world." Knuckles explained.

That caught the Eds attention. They peeked into the living room and saw the echidna and his friends for the first time.

"What are their names?" Double D questioned.

"Who are these guys?" Knuckles asked.

"They're some new friends we made." Manic said. "Their story is the same."

"Well, to answer your question, their names are Kevin and Johnny." Knuckles said.

The Eds looked at each other. At the same time, Kevin, Johnny, and Plank perked their ears.

"I answered your question now will you answer mine already?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, yes. Pardon my manners." Double D quickly said. "My name is Edward but everyone just calls me Double D and these two are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"Hey Kevin!" They heard Johnny cry. "Double D and the other two are here!"

The woodpecker ran in from the living room and almost knocked the triplets down along the way.

"Hey guys!" Johnny said when he was closer. "Did you guys change too?"

"A woodpecker makes sense for melon head here." Eddy said.

"How so, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Remember? The 'poke poke poke' thing?"

"Oh, yes."

"The dorks are here too?"

The Eds snapped to attention upon hearing Kevin's voice.

"Please let him be a puppy or something." Eddy whispered.

"No such luck, Eddy." Double D said when he saw the armadillo.

"Are those freaks supposed to be the dorks?" Kevin asked.

"'Dorks'?" Sonia asked.

"Don't ask, please!" Eddy said.

"I think that might be a good idea." Manic said.

"So I take it you guys know each other?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think?" Eddy asked.

"I'm gonna pound you guys for sending us here!" Kevin said, stepping forward.

"Hold it, buddy." Sonia said, stepping in the way. "There will be no fighting in this hideout."

"What? Why are you standing up for these dweebs?" Kevin asked.

"These so called 'dweebs' helped us stop a group of SWATbots." Sonia explained. "It's probably more then you've done since you got here."

"It's their fault we ended up herein the first place!" Kevin replied.

"Do you really think that we intended on sending us to another planet?" Double D asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kevin said. "And I'm not about to let anyone get in my way. Especially not some snort nosed pink little hedgehog freak."

At that moment, Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles knew that Kevin had said the wrong thing. Sonia's spines were puffed up to almost twice their normal size and her cheeks were dangerously red and normally it would be harder to see against her pink fur but this time it was very clear. Sonia let out a growl and Kevin responded with one of his own. Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles knew what was coming next.

"Better take cover, guys." Sonic whispered to the other boys in the room.

Taking the hedgehog's word for it, they crept back into the kitchen before the mud started flying. That's when Double D noticed that Johnny was carrying around a small blue creature.

"Johnny, where's Plank?" He asked.

"He right here, Double D." Johnny said, holding up the small creature. "Knuckles called it a chao! Looks like Plank became something too, huh Double D?"

"Um…indeed Johnny." Double D said trying not to sound TOO worried.

Two minutes later… 

Sonia walked into the kitchen in a simple stroll.

"Uh…Sonia?" Knuckles asked. "Where's Kevin?"

"I think the question is: WHAT did you do to him?" Sonic said.

"Oh, nothing fancy. He's just going to have a little break in the closet. And he's going to wear those ropes weather he likes it or not." Sonia said.

"You mean you…" Eddy's voice trailed off.

"Uh huh." Sonia simply stated and nodded her head only once.

The boys burst out laughing at that. Double D did his best to hold his in but to no avail.

"That guy has had that coming forever!" Eddy laughed.

"I have to admit, I didn't see it coming." Double D said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nice one sis!" Manic said with a laugh. "We know him for less then ten minutes and he already knows that you don't take that kind of mouth!"

"I-I-I-I can't breath." Sonic said laughing.

"It hurts." Ed laughed.

"You get Princess Sonia mad and you get 'it'." Knuckles laughed.

"Oh you guys are making me blush." Sonia said.

"When are you going to let Kevin out?" Johnny asked.

"After we over throw Robotnik." Sonia joked. "But seriously, I'll let him out after an hour or so."

"We could use someone like you back home." Eddy said. "There aren't enough girls like you."

"Indeed. Only Nazz has ever shown any concern towards us." Double D explained. "The Kankers are madly in love with us but we'd rather them not be. As for Sara, she-"

"She hates us." Eddy said, cutting Double D off. "She beats us up whenever she can."

"Baby sister hurts Ed and friends many times." Ed said.

"You guys get beat up by this guy's baby sister?" Manic asked.

"Well she isn't a quite a baby but she is still younger then us but she can beat us up. I think she gets it from all that martial arts, and boxing that she did a few years ago." Double D said.

"So how tough is she?" Manic asked.

"She could probably single handedly tear a SWATbot apart and turn it into scrap metal." Eddy said.

Manic simply whistled.

"The Kanker Sisters are just as bad." Double D said. "They're the school bullies, constantly skip school, beat up on poor little Jimmy, once tied Kevin to a tire-"

"And once tore apart the whole town just to find their missing ship in a bottle that Ed got stuck on his finger because of his walking and sleep eating thing…AGAIN!"

"'Sleep eating'?" Manic asked.

"Yes, that's when he sleep walks and goes around and eats all the found from different people's houses." Double D explained. "Which he did do TWICE!"

"The whole town was in ruins because of them!" Eddy went on. "The sky turned red for Heaven's sake! They even set up sirens that went off when those three were spotted."

"Very well put, Eddy." Double D said.

"Well, if they're as bad as you say, then they probably found their way to Robotnik." Sonia explained.

"Lets' just hope they didn't." Manic said.

"Yeah, Ro'butt'nik's already got Sleet and Dingo." Sonic said.

"Who and who?" Double D asked.

"A couple of bounty hunters that Robotnik hired to catch us." Sonic explained.

"They're a big ugly dog looking kind of guy and a little sleeze ball." Manic said.

"Dingo has also got the brain of a flea." Sonic went on. "Once Dingo sent him in a room after us and when he told him to Dingo asked through the door and Sleet replied: no through the wall!"

"And he took it literally!" Manic said. "He charged right through the wall!"

"That's the two wolf faces for you, no muscles for Sleet and no brains for Dingo." Knuckles said.

"They sound like the Kankers, only they're all muscles. And publicly humiliating people." Eddy said.

"Oh? How so?" Manic asked.

"Manic!" Sonia snapped.

Manic just shrugged and gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, we're used to it by now." Double D said.

"Yeah, but our bodies aren't." Eddy grumbled. "I still have lip bruises in some places!"

"I know a female hedgehog who's just like that." Manic said.

"And who would that be?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, you don't her." Manic quickly said. "Her name's Amy, Amy Rose. Whenever I saw her, she would just be talking about Sonic and that he would one day be hers. Anything that had Sonic on it that she had had lipstick and kiss marks all over it."

"YUCK!" Sonic cried. "I'd rather be hit by a train."

"Yeah, well the Kankers are BIG pains!" Eddy said. "They hang out n the school's basement so their mom doesn't know they skip school!"

"Yes, they are quite horrible at times." Double D said.

"Mushy gushy girls!" Ed cried.

"Don't worry, guys. Soon those girls will be running after me." Sonic simply said.

"In your dreams." Manic mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." The young green hedgehog quickly said.

"Knowing them they probably became weasels or something." Eddy said.

"What I'd like to know is why we changed." Double D said.

"Well…" Manic said. "I did once hear that each world has different properties and stabilization. If something isn't stable enough for the world they're on they might die. Some times a person's body will change because it isn't stable enough. Either they're too dense or not dense enough. Either way, it's just an idea."

"Is that even possible?" Sonia asked.

"It sounds like something out of a horror movie Ed may have once seen." Double D said.

"I say we go to the Oracle, maybe he can give us some answers." Sonic said.

"Who's the Oracle?" Johnny asked.

"The Oracle of Delphious is a friend of ours'." Sonia explained.

"Yeah, he knows more then he lets on. I bet he'll be able to tell us a thing or two." Manic said.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Double D asked.

"About an hour, he lives in the coldest part of Mobius, so you might want to bundle up." Manic said.

"We'll have to take the van, we have quite the hull." Sonic said.

"I'll get some extra coats." Sonia said.

About an hour later… 

"Are we there yet?" Eddy asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"And here I thought Sonic had trouble with waiting." Manic said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Sonic snapped.

"Chill bro." Manic said. "Besides, we're here."

"It's about time." Both Sonic and Eddy said.

"I don't know which is worse: having Ed around or those two." Sonia said as she climbed out of the van.

"I don't think either of them are as bad as Kevin." Knuckles said as he followed the pink hedgehog. They had brought the jock along but others would have been happier with leaving him in the closet.

"So, where is this guy anyway?" Kevin asked as he jumped into the ankle deep snow.

"He lives in a cave nearby." Sonic said as he jumped out.

Eddy, who was finally getting used to his wings, had decided to try and fly out but it was taking a lot of energy and he had very little control.

"Don't worry dude, you'll get the hang of it." Manic said as he left the van.

"SANTA!"

Those outside looked back to the van and saw Ed come running out.

"SANTA! MAKE ME AN HONORARY ELF!" He cried as he an around in circles.

"What's he taking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Please don't ask we don't need to relive what happened LAST Christmas." Eddy said.

"Christmas?" The mobians asked.

"You guys don't know what Christmas is?" Eddy asked, almost having a heart attack.

"No." They simply said.

Eddy fell over, clutching his chest.

"Oh dear." Double D said as he looked out of the van.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what?" Sonic asked.

"Each Christmas we bring winter inside!" Johnny cried as he ran around the hedgehogs and echidna. "A little thanks to Mother Nature for everything she's given us!"

"Never mind Johnny." Double D said as he finally left the van. "Each family does something different for Christmas. It's mostly spending time with those you care about and giving each other gifts. Sadly, Eddy hates it because each Christmas he gets clothes for Christmas."

"Well, that stinks." Manic said. "But lets' just find the Oracle and get out of here before we freeze."

Sonia grabbed Eddy and carried him on her back as she went. Double D then noticed that she was blushing slightly and that Knuckles looked pretty ticked because of it. Ed was still busy running around in circles until Double D grabbed him by one ear and pulled him along. Johnny just caught snowflakes on his tongue with Plank, while Kevin tried to keep the falling snow out of his eyes. After what seemed like many hours to most of them, they finally arrived at the Oracle's cave.

"Be careful guys." Sonic warned. "This guy is really crafty and can use all sorts of different magic. Heck, he even once sent us to another dimension!"

"Please don't remind me." Sonia said.

"Yeah, that Manic was creepy enough I don't need to remember it." Manic said as he rubbed his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddy asked. He had recovered from his shock after a few minutes and was able to walk on his own again.

"A few months ago, the Oracle sent us to another dimension where Robotnik was the good guy and we were the bad guys." Sonia explained. "They were mean, greedy, vain, and bossy."

"Yeah, they were real music haters." Sonic continued. "They sent taxes sky high! Their Sonia even threw a jeweler and his family in the dungeon just because he couldn't deliver her a necklace!"

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Sonia asked. "We're here to see if we could find the others, not talk about what happened months ago."

"Alright already!" Sonic said.

CRACK!

The group looked behind them. An avalanche had started!

"Everyone in the cave!" Sonic cried.

Everyone ran as fast as they could into the cave to avoid getting crushed by the snow. They were suddenly shot out of something it felt like and they were sent flying right into a wall. They crashed and ended up in a big pile.

"OUCH!" Sonic cried when something fell on his head.

"Whoa, major da ja voo." Manic said.

That's when Double D became aware of an aqua light in front of them. He looked up from the feathers that were being forced into his face and saw something that was about as shocking as everything else had been. An old, warty, reptilian anteater but in his eyes it looked more like an alligator or a crocidile. He was green and had a dark cloak covering most of his body.

"Well, well, well, now. This is a surprise." The Oracle said in a wise voice.

"Oracle, we need your help." Sonia said as she pulled herself out from under her brothers. "You see, our new friends, they-"

"They're from another world." The Oracle said, cutting the princess off.

"Who'd you know?" Manic asked. "Wait, don't answer that."

The Oracle chuckled heartily at the green one's confusion.

"Well, Orc?" Sonic asked. "You got an answer or what?"

"Yes, there was a rift between our two worlds." The Oracle said and waved his hand.

In an instant, they all suddenly found themselves floating in what seemed to be an entire universe. They could see galaxies, cosmos, stars, black holes, worm holes, and so much more.

"As you can see," The Oracle began. "There are many universes. Ours' is here." He placed his hand under a star system. "And yours' is here." He then placed his hand under another star system not too far away. "Now this next part is important so pay close attention." Everyone, even Sonic, Eddy, Ed, Johnny, and Kevin watched. "Now this next part may be hard to believe but our worlds are in the same positions in both universes. Both planets are similar but different at the same time. Just a few hours ago I felt a shift in the balance of our world. A rare event has taken place. Somehow, the lines between our worlds have been warped and a rift between both worlds has appeared. It would seem that you and your friends were somehow sucked into this world through the rift."

"It must have happened during the storm." Double D said. "I saw a number of flashing lights but I don't what they were. I know that they weren't lightning. It must have been when or bodies changed! I felt strange and I passed out because the flashing was taking away my energy."

"Any ideas on what it was?" Sonic asked.

There was just a bunch of shaking heads.

"Interesting." The Oracle said. "I have a feeling that this 'light' might have had something to do with all of this. I must look into look into this. In the mean time, you must find your friends and try to find out what you can. I have a feeling that a very powerful force was responsible for this."

That was when Double D noticed that the room had turned back to normal. It must have happened when he wasn't paying attention.

"Can you tell if it was good or bad?" Sonia asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Oracle said. "I wish I could be of some more help."

"Do what you can and call us I you find anything out that might help us." Sonia said. "We'll take care of the rest."

"We will?" Eddy asked.

"No worries, we'll find out what's going on and fix everything." Sonic declared.

"Good. The Oracle said.

"Say, Oracle, do you think you could find the Chaos Emerald that was on the Floating Island?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot." The Oracle said sadly. "Only the guardian can locate the emerald that was on your island. I have no power there."'

"That's okay." Sonic said. "We'll come across it at some point or another."

"I hope that it's soon." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, you'll get it back." Sonia said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sonia." The red echidna said.

"Let's head back." Manic said. "Cyrus might be able to help us out."

"Cyrus?" Double D asked.

"He's another member of the Freedom Fighters. One of the brightest and most brilliant." Sonic explained.

"Yeah, he's built all sorts of stuff." Sonia agreed.

"He's way past cool." Manic finished.

"Okay then, lets' head back to the city and find him." Knuckles said. "Maybe we'll learn something new."

The others just nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you all." The Oracle said. "I will contact you if anything comes up. I will also be on the look out for your friends."

"Thank you." Double D said.

The Oracle raised both hands and pointed them at the group. They glowed with an aqua light for a few seconds and then there were a few quick flashes and then they suddenly vanished. Before they did, just for a split second, Double D thought he saw a purple hedgehog somewhere in the room.

The next thing they knew, they were back at the van.

"How'd we get here?" Kevin asked.

"The Oracle used his magic to send us here." Sonia explained.

"Normally I would go against such talk but seeing as how things are in this world." Double D said.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic reassured. "Now lets' get out off here!"

The blue hedgehog quickly climbed into the van and the others quickly followed, not wanting to take the chance of being left behind.

"I'll be glad to get back, I hate the cold." Sonic said.

"As do the rest of us." Sonia said.

As the large van drove away from the cave, double D looked back and saw a cloaked figure standing tall as she watched them go her long purple hair blowing in the wind.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**The episodes they were talking about was 'Six is a Crowd' the one where they go another dimension and 'Jingle Jingle Jangle' where Eddy puts himself up for adoption Christmas Eve but you probably knew that already. Either way, R&R people and no flames.**


	5. Journey to Sanctuary

Here's chapter five. Hope you like it.

"So, where do we find this Cyrus guy?" Eddy asked.

"I know he's around here somewhere." Sonic said as he walked around Freedom Fighter HQ.

"I think he said something about going to Sanctuary to check up on things." Manic said.

"Sanctuary?" Double D asked. "What's that?"

"Sorry, trait Freedom Fighter secret." Sonia said.

"Oh come on!" Kevin groaned. "Why can't you tell us?"

"It's very important to the future of the Freedom Fighters." Sonia explained. "Without Sanctuary, I don't know what we would do."

"Yeah, Robotnik has some times come this close to discovering its' location." Manic said, keeping his fingers about an inch from each other.

"Some attempts we'd rather not go into." Sonia said.

"What's so great about it?" Eddy asked.

"Silly Eddy." Ed said, reading his comic book with the triplets on it. "Sanctuary is where the Freedom Fighters raise their children! Without it, the future Freedom Fighters would not be and the current Freedom Fighters would break and fall apart!"

The triplets gasped at what Ed had just said. Knuckles looked at him in shock, since he had never been to Sanctuary. Double D and Eddy were in awe at this. It seemed to be an amazing.

"You know, I wonder what really is going on at Sanctuary right now?" Manic asked.

At Sanctuary… 

Nazz slowly sat up. Her head was pounding like crazy.

"She's awake!" She heard a child cry.

Nazz forced her eyes open and slowly sat up. She looked around the room it was the inside of a hut it seemed.

"Hi!"

Nazz looked down and saw what appeared to be a child in a tiger costume.

"Ah, go-go Nazz girl is awake."

Nazz turned her head at the sound of Rolf's voice. What she saw shocked her. There was what appeared to be a goat like creature it was a cross between goat and human really but mostly goat. It stood on two legs that had hooves at the bottom of each leg. The upper half had a few more human features. It had hands complete with fingers, had Rolf's shade of blue hair for fur. Two mall horns came from its head and he wore Rolf's shirt.

"Rolf?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf, do you know her?" The young tiger asked.

"This is Go-go Nazz girl." The goat said in Rolf's voice. Nazz knew that ONLY Rolf would talk like that.

"Rolf, what is going on here?" She asked.

Rolf then started to speak in something that was his own tongue from his life in the 'Old Country'. Rolf noticed her confusion and just sighed.

"Perhaps Go-go Nazz girl would understand better if she saw for herself." Rolf said.

"I've got a mirror right here!" The young tiger said, holding it up.

Nazz just looked into it in confusion. She gasped! Instead of her own reflection, there was one that looked like a hedgehog! Its spines were curved down much like her own hair. It even had two bangs hanging down at the sides of her face. Its fur was the same color of her hair and it looked quite attracting. She still had her clothes but other then that, only her eyes remained the same but they now had much longer eyelashes.

"Rolf, what is this?" She asked.

"We have been brought to the legendary Mobius!" Rolf proclaimed. "And we have taken upon the proper forms."

"Okay." Nazz said in a slightly worried tone.

"ROLF!"

A young fox came running through the doorway.

"PROBLM! BIG!" She cried, mostly from fear.

"What is it?" The tiger asked.

"Robotnik found us!" She cried.

"WHAT?"

"A whole army of SWATbots are just outside they're destroying everything!"

Rolf suddenly screamed something again in his native tongue and charged out the door.

"Come and help us!" The young tiger said to Nazz.

"Oh…um…okay." She said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, SWATbots are easy to beat." The young fox said.

Nazz raced outside and to her shock and horror, what seemed to be a once beautiful place was being destroyed by a group of robots! Nazz quickly turned and saw Rolf taking out as many as he could. She then noticed that almost everyone who seemed to live there were just children.

"I don't know what's going on but I do know that I need to help!" Nazz cried.

And with that said, she charged.

With the Underground… 

"Incoming message!" Sonia said as she opened her laptop. "It's from Cyrus!"

"What's it say?" Sonic asked.

"There's not much but what it does say is that there's an emergency at…OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"There's a bot attack at Sanctuary!" Sonia cried.

"WHAT?!" Her brothers asked in shock.

"We have to get there now!" Sonia cried.

"Right! Lets' do it to it!" Sonic said.

"Everyone to the van!" Manic ordered.

Everyone climbed as fast as they possibly could into the van and Sonic climbed behind the driver seat. Manic had just slammed he door shut when Sonic slammed on the pedal and sent everyone to the floor. Double D grabbed onto a seat and pulled himself into it while the other followed.

They had lost track of time while trying to keep themselves, steady as Sonic drove. It was a wild ride at that. Just when Double D thought he was going to be turned into a puddle there was a 'pop' and the van came to a halt.

"Oh man! Don't tell me we hit a flat! Not now!" Manic cried as he jumped out of the van.

"Hurry it up, bro!" Sonic called. "We have to get to Sanctuary on the double!"

A minute went past and they heard a loud grunt. Another minute went by. Manic still didn't return.

"I'm going to go check it out." Sonia said and jumped out of the van before anyone could stop her.

Sonia looked around. Manic was nowhere in sight.

"Manic!" She called. "Manic!"

She felt something under her foot and looked down. It was Manic's medallion and his drumsticks!

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

"Sonia, what is it?" Sonic asked, sticking his head out.

"I didn't find Manic but I did find his medallion and drumsticks." Sonia said, showing him the objects.

"Oh man, this is not good." Sonic said, taking the medallion. "Manic can't bear to take off his medallion but his drumsticks too?"

Sonic looked to Sonia and she just had tears building up in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked, poking his head out.

"Manic's gone missing." Sonia explained.

"Could be possibly be fooling with you?" Eddy asked.

"No, Manic would never do that." Sonia said. "Something must have happened."

There was something moving around in the bushes.

"Whoever it is, I'll grab them." Knuckles said and charged into the bushes. Almost as soon as he entered the bushes he screamed.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"I think he's in trouble." Sonia said.

"I'm going in." Kevin said. "Come on Johnny."

The two raced into the bushes with Plank following and like before, they screamed.

"Come on, Sonia, lets' check it out." Sonic said.

Right." Sonia said and followed her brother into the bushes.

Like those before them, they screamed and as soon as they were out of sight.

"Looks like we'll have to go in after them." Eddy said.

"Are you certain, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, now lets' go!"

Knowing he was going to be pulled into it anyway, Double D followed Eddy and Ed into the bushes. They suddenly realized why all the others had screamed: there was a pit and they had fallen into it!

It was too late for the Eds they were already falling in. When they finally hit, Eddy fell on top of Double D and Ed fell right on top of Eddy.

"Well, this is nice." Double D grumbled.

"You guys alright?" Sonia asked as she pulled them to their feet.

"I believe so." Double D said getting up. "I don't believe anything was broken."

"Well that's good." Sonia said.

They suddenly heard something that only the Eds recognized and they feared it. It was that rhyme! That horrible rhyme! The one that had led them into the quicksand in the forest near their homes, the one that had led them to the Kanker Sisters!

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-NG!"

They looked up to the entrance of the hole and saw the three pairs of eyes that scared them into the quicksand.

"KANKERS!" They cried.

"You know who they are?" Sonia asked.

"They're the Kankers!" Eddy cried.

"They used this trick to get us to their trailer!" Double D said.

"We're doomed!" Ed cried.

The rhyme continued.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"THAT'S IT!" Eddy cried. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

With that said he, Double D, and Ed charged out of the hole as fast as they possibly could and took cover in the van.

"ED! FIRE UP THE ENGINE!" Eddy cried.

The lump quickly climbed behind the driver's seat and slammed on the pedal. The van sprang to life and charged will the flat tire still on.

"Hey! What about us?" Sonic cried.

"That's it!" Knuckles cried. "I'm digging our way out of here! And when I get my hands on those three they're going to regret it!"

Knuckles started shoveling at the ground beneath them and started digging a tunnel. Sonic and Manic also started clawing at the dirt before them with Knuckles and soon a tunnel was formed.

"Oh, I HATE getting dirty!" Sonia cried.

On the surface, the Eds were fighting over who was going to drive.

"ED! IF YOU KEEP DRIVING YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Eddy cried.

"A MIGHTY SPACEOUTLAW ALWAYS PILOTS HIS OWN SHIP!" Ed snapped back.

"Gentlemen please, lets' not behave like children!" Double D cried, trying to get them to stop.

Finally, due to all the confusion, the Eds ended up driving the van into another pit. When they realized what was happening, they screamed and braced themselves. When they finally hit, they look around, the van was in no shape to continue going. The entire front was smashed the windows were cracked if not broken.

"Are we dead?" Eddy asked.

"No." Double D said.

"Ed is scratched!" Ed sadly said.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The three friends snapped to attention. The Kankers had found them!

Ed tore the door off the wall and ran out followed by Eddy and Double D. They looked up and saw the three pairs of eyes getting close until they could see their figures and colors only.

Looks like we found what we were looking for, huh girls?" The red one asked.

"Yeah, Lee." The blue one said.

"I get the big dopy one!" The yellow said.

"We are doomed!" Ed said.

"Hi guys!"

The Eds looked down and saw Knuckles' head sticking out from a tunnel.

"Knuckles, are we glad to see you!" Eddy cried. "You have to get us out of here man! The Kankers are coming!"

Knuckles looked up and the saw the strange figures.

"Alright, follow me." Knuckles said and pulled his head back into the tunnel. The Eds got down on their hands and knees and followed Knuckles through the tunnel. After a while, they heard the Knankers' laugh, echoing through the tunnel.

"They're following us!" Double D peeped.

"Hurry up!" Knuckles said.

They crawled as quickly as they possibly could through the tunnel and into a chamber. There were the triplets, Kevin, Johnny, and Plank.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Sonia said.

"We have more important things to worry about, the Knankers are following us!" Eddy said. "If they catch us, then we're dead!"

"I have an idea." Kevin said and pushed his way past Knuckles and the Eds.

Kevin reached to the ceiling on the tunnel and pulled a large chunk of it down. He then did it again and again until some of the ceiling started coming down on its own.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"I'm trying to cause-" Kevin was cut off when the whole ceiling started to come down.

"A CAVE IN!" Kevin cried.

"Let's move." Sonic cried and started moving farther down the tunnel.

The others followed Sonic down the tunnel until they were far from the caved in dirt.

"Now they won't be able to follow us." Kevin said. "It'll take them a while to find us."

"Okay but can we get out of here?" Sonia asked.

"I'm on it!" Knuckles said and started digging another path that pointed upwards.

After about ten minutes Knuckles managed to gasp a breath of fresh air. He quickly climbed out and let the others out as well. They all breathed in the fresh air hungrily.

"Where are we?" Double D asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonia said. "I lost track of where we were when we were underground."

"Say, what happened to the van?" Sonic asked.

"They drove it into a hole." Knuckles answered.

"What?" Sonic and Manic cried.

"The whole front was smashed." Knuckles explained.

Sonic and Manic looked at the Eds like they were looking at a robotizer.

"GUYS!"

Sonia looked over her shoulder and saw a lion in a dull blue jumpsuit come running in their direction.

"Guys, guys, its Cyrus!" She called.

Sonic and Manic looked away from the Eds and to the lion.

"Where were you guys?" Cyrus asked. "I called you nearly ten times!"

"We had a bit of trouble getting here." Sonic said.

"Doesn't matter, Sanctuary is still under attack. Some of us have been able to slow down the attack but it's ongoing." Cyrus said.

"Just tell us how far away we are and we'll get there as soon as possible." Sonic said.

"The bridge is less then ten yards away. You have to hurry! I'm only here to get help now go!" Cyrus ordered.

The group nodded and ran in the direction they were told not knowing what horror, awaited for them in Sanctuary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R please. And in the next chapter, a few of my own characters are going to show up along with a few old faces and one that wasn't going to be in Sonic Underground. No flames.**


	6. The Battle for Sanctuary

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy or Sonic Underground but I do own Shelby the Hedgehog, Topaz the Fox, and the Space Sisters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was the first one to cross the bridge. What he saw shocked him! Sanctuary was in ruins. He could see children running from the SWATbots while the older ones fought back. Most of the huts that served as their homes were either destroyed or on fire, and several of the children were running, trying to get away from the robots.

"HELP!"

Sonic looked to see a young fox being chased by a SWATbot.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic cried and charged the robot head on!

He jumped into the air and kicked its head off. Sonic looked to the young fox but it was already on the run.

"So much for being grateful." Sonic mumbled.

"SONIC!"

The young prince looked over his shoulder to see Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Knuckles, his siblings, and the Eds come running.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked.

"A bot attack." Sonia said.

"This is so not good." Double D whispered.

"We have to stop this!" Sonic said.

"But how?" Sonia asked. "The SWATbots are all over the place, and we have to get the children somewhere safe and find a new Sanctuary!"

"We'll work that stuff out later!" Sonic snapped. "Right now we have to save those that we can!"

With that said, Sonic revved up and was about to leave when, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of him. Sonic was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

"What the?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, three figures jumped down from a near by tree. They were all hedgehogs. The first one was pitch black she had icy blue eyes, a black short sleeved, shirt, short pants, and black sneakers.

The second one was grey she had yellow eyes, a grey shirt with sleeves that hung on her arms, a grey skirt, and grey sneakers.

The third and final one was very different from the other two. She was a golden yellow for starters. She was also the only one that had her spines curved downward. She had three short bangs hanging just over her eyes sunny eyes. A bright yellow ribbon was on her head, as well as a golden orange shirt and skirt, orange sneakers, and white gloves.

"Well, well, well, now." The black hedgehog said. "What do we have here? Freedom Fighters. You shouldn't have come here!"

"Who are you three?" Sonic demanded. "Are you working for Robotnik?"

"Introductions? Fine." The black one said. "Girls…"

The orange hedgehog just giggled.

"Black Fire!" The black hedgehog sneered.

"Black Hole!" The grey one said.

"Nova!" The orange one said.

"We are the Space Sister and we will destroy all of you." Black Fire sneered.

"You can't do anything to us!" Sonic simply said.

"Oh, really?" Black Fire asked. "Even if I have a hostage?"

Black Hole suddenly held up a young fox by its tail and Sonic recognized it as the one from before. Black Hole held the young fox in the air and Back Fire made a black star appear in her hand.

"If you don't want this little one killed along with all the rest of them, then I suggest you all back off!" Black Fire ordered.

"What do we do?" Double D asked.

"What can we do?" Knuckles asked.

The group had no choice, if they didn't do it, they'd kill all of the children. They slowly took a single step back.

Just when they were about to take another step, something attacked the three hedgehogs. It charged Black Hole first then Black Fire. Whatever it was sent the young fox flying but something grabbed him. However, the star that Black Fire was holding was released. It was sent flying at the group and it was coming FAST!

Something suddenly dropped from the air and cut straight through the star and caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, what they saw shocked them.

"It's Sonic!" Sonia said.

"Impossible! He's right here!" Manic said.

They looked again. This time they saw many differences. For starters, the one before them was a female! She was a blue hedgehog and looked very much like Sonic but she had longer eyelashes, and opal blue eyes. She was also a little younger then Sonic, about fourteen. She wore a white t-shirt with a yellow turtleneck collar sky blue sleeves a sky blue heart on the front, white gloves, slightly faded blue jeans and red orange sneakers. And in her arms was the young fox.

"Well, well, well, now. If it isn't Shelby from back in the forest." Black Fire sneered.

"Zip it." The blue hedgehog said. "Now, if you don't want me to open up some old wounds I suggest you three GET OUT!"

"I think not!" Black Fire hissed and charged her.

The blue hedgehog called Shelby looked behind her.

"Take care of him for me!" She said and threw the fox to Sonic who quickly caught him.

Shelby then turned to the charging black hedgehog. What she did next shocked them: she caught Black Fire when she was just a few feet away from her and threw her back.

"Give it up!" Shelby hissed. "I'll protect this place with me life!"

"Then your future is short!" Black Fire hissed.

"We'll see about that!" The blue hedgehog snapped and charged.

It wasn't her actions that shocked the group it was her speed! She was running as fast as Sonic! She was running around the three hedgehogs, confusing them.

"Where is she?" Nova asked as she held onto her ribbon.

"Don't ask questions!" Black Fire snapped. "Just fight!"

Nova nodded once and held out her hand.

"**_Fire!"_** She cried.

A blast of flames shot from her hand and hit the blue hedgehog. She fell to the ground a held her leg where the attack had hit.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot." Black Fire said. "Black Hole, send her into your nearest namesake!"

The grey hedgehog stepped forward and pointed her hands at the fallen hedgehog.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Something suddenly charged Black Hole. At first it seemed to be an orange turret but when it attacked Black Hole again he others could see that it was a young fox.

"Rolf! Nazz I could use some backup!" She called.

"On our way!"

Everyone turned to see the yellow hedgehog and blue goat.

"Nazz? Rolf?" Double D asked.

Nazz charged Black Hole and managed a good kick to the chin. Rolf pulled out what seemed to be a bag of rocks and hit Black Fire with it.

"Topaz!" Shelby called. "Get the others and get out of here!"

"No way!" The fox said. "I'm NOT! I repeat NOT going to leave you behind!"

"I think we can help there." Sonic said, stepping forward.

"You guys should get out of here!" Shelby said. "It's too dangerous!"

"No way!" Sonia said. "We're here to protect Sanctuary and that's just what we're going to do!"

"Yeah, I'm not about to let these kids get hurt!" Manic said.

"Too bad your attempts are futile!" Black Fire said.

"I wouldn't say that."

Everyone gasped when they saw Shelby, getting to her feet.

"Shelby, you shouldn't be trying to fight!" The young fox called Topaz said. "Especially with an injured leg!"

"Topaz, you know that I'm strong enough to do this." Shelby said. "I won't allow any of these kids to be robotized."

"We're right with you!" Sonic said, coming to her side.

"We won't let any of these children be sacrificed!" Sonia said, following her brother.

"We'll fight to the very end." Manic said and joined his siblings.

With that said, the triplets touched their medallions and their weapons appeared. The Space Sisters looked at them in fear.

"Robotnik never said we'd have to fight the royal triplets!" Nova said.

"She's right, they're TOO powerful!" Black Hole said. "We have to fallback!"

Black Fire looked hard at them with an icy glare.

"Very well. FALLBACK!" She cried.

The SWATbots replied and left the Sanctuary. Nova and Black Fire ran up to Black Hole and she whispered some words under her breath.

"Stop them!" Shelby cried. "They're going to get away!"

It was too late, Black Hole completed the spell and they vanished.

Shelby fell to the ground, clutching her leg.

"Shelby!" Topaz cried and ran to her side.

"Oh man this is not cool!" Nazz said.

"Nazz?" Double D asked.

She looked at him a little surprised by what she saw.

"Double D?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He simply said.

"What about Ed and Eddy?' She asked.

"We're right here!" Eddy said.

"Ed is here!" The lump said.

"Kevin, Johnny, and Plank are here as well." Double D said.

"Hey Nazz." Kevin said.

"Hi Nazz." Johnny said.

"CHOA!" Plank said.

"Rolf is pleased to see that hot shot Kevin, Johnny the wood boy, and the Ed boys are unharmed." The blue goat said.

"Guys where are the others?" Nazz asked.

"We're not sure." Double D said.

"You guys can figure it out later!" The female fox snapped. "Right now, we've gotta get Shelby to a doctor."

"Well, I'm not a real doctor but I know a few things about first aid." Double D said.

He got to the blue hedgehog's side and checked the wound. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. The wind that she had caused while running had put out most of the flames leaving only a fairly small burn. But a burn nonetheless and if it wasn't treated soon, it could become infected.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!"

They looked over their shoulders to see an elderly chipmunk come running, holding a medical bag in one hand.

"Will you please move?" The chipmunk asked as she got to the hedgehog's side. "Oh the poor dear. I'll be able to patch it up soon, sweetie."

"Thanks Rosie." Shelby quickly said. "But you better make it quick. We still need to save Sanctuary."

Rosie just nodded and hurried along with her work.

"What are all of you standing around for?" Shelby asked the others. "Get moving and save Sanctuary!"

"Right." Sonic said. "And I think I know how we can save it."

Sonic held up his guitar.

"With a song?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, all sort of cool things have happened when we play!" Sonic said.

"He's got a point." Manic said.

"Oh alright!" Sonia said. "But lets' play 'Being a Kid is Cool'."

"Done and done!" Sonic said. "Hit it!"

All three: "Being a kid is cool! There's, so many fun things for kids to do! Making funny faces and acting like fools. Playing chase, singing songs, hopscotch too! Games and toys and ice cream really rule! Being a kid is cool! Running through the house!"

Sonic: "Chasing each other!"

All three: "Jumping on the bed!"

Manic: "Hiding from your mother!"

All three: "A lovely bubble bath!"

Sonia: "Washes off the day's dirt!"

All three: "Put a band aid on the booboo where you fell and got hurt! Being a kid is cool! There's, so many fun things we used to do! Making funny faces and acting like fools! Baseball, bicycle, ballet too! Dogs and dolls and ice cream really rule! Being a kid is cool!"

Sonic: "Being a kid is cool!"

All three: "Being a kid is cool! Being a kid is…so very cool!"

As the song ended, Double D became aware of the surrounding area. The fires were somehow put out but things were still in ruins.

"You finished your song just in time." Rosie said. "I just finished bandaging Shelby's leg."

The female hedgehog got to her feet at once and looked to Rosie.

"Thanks Rosie." She quickly said and was about to takeoff when the young fox grabbed her.

"Shelby, are you sure that it's a good idea to be running so soon?" Topaz asked.

That's the first time that they actually got a good look at the young fox. She wasn't very old about eight-years-old she had bright yellow fur, a tuff of hair hung just above her aqua blue eyes, she had long eyelashes, and her hair was held back with a red ribbon.

"Topaz, if we don't hurry, we'll lose those three!"

"Hey!" Knuckles said. "Who are you guys and who were those other hedgehogs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shelby said. "Allow me introduce ourselves, I'm Shelby the Hedgehog and this is Topaz the Fox. As for your other question, those were the Space Sisters, Black Fire, the Black Star, Black Hole, the Portal, and Nova, the Bright Star. All three of them are super powerful and each of them, have their own powers. Black Fire can call forth black stars as weapons, Black Hole, like her name in tends, can transport people from one place to another, and Nova has fire abilities."

"But why where they scared when we brought out our weapons?" Sonia asked.

"You got me?" She shrugged.

"Hey, where'd that other fox go?" Topaz asked looking around.

"I've got him." Double D said, holding him out.

"Are you okay?" Topaz asked, running up.

"I…I think so." He quietly said.

"Did they hurt you or anything?" Topaz asked.

"No." He said.

"Well that's good news." Shelby said, coming to get a better look at him.

He looked a bit like Topaz only he had three short bangs hanging off of the top of his head and no ponytail. He even had sneakers that were similar to Topaz's.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonia suddenly cried.

"What is it, sis?" Sonic asked.

"I just noticed something!" Sonia said. "He had TWO tails!"

"What?" Manic asked.

Sure enough, the little fox had two tails. Double D put him down out of shock.

"It's okay." Shelby said.

"Okay? OKAY?" Sonia almost screamed. "Are you crazy? He could be a robot!"

"Well then I guess that makes Topaz a bot too." Shelby said as if it were no big deal.

Everyone looked at the female fox and she turned around to show them her two tails.

"But…how…?" Sonia asked.

"Well, we have a guess that before she was born, her mother was given something powerful and instead of doing anything to her, it gave Topaz an extra tail and it comes in extra handy when fighting a group of bots" Shelby explained. "So my guess is that this little guy's mother went through something similar if not the same."

"How do you know she's not a robot?" Kevin asked.

"Because I was there on the day of her birth." She said.

The others just looked at her in shock.

"Ha ha ha, just kidding." She said. "I actually met her when she was getting picked on because of her tails."

"Yeah, she saved me from being tied in a tree by my own tails…again." Topaz said.

"It was nothing." Shelby simply said.

"If you're done." Kevin said. "Can we just let this kid go?'

"I don't think so." Shelby said, taking the small fox in her arms. "Some of my friends protect this place and if anything should go wrong in Sanctuary, they were to take all the children to an underground hideout that we made. The hideout has an underground spring with healing properties, those who were hurt will be alright after they get some of the water but the entrance was designed to cave in on itself after everyone was inside and there's only one way out but I'm afraid that this little guy couldn't get there in time. There's one secret entrance, I'd take him there if I knew where it was."

"So he's stuck here?' Sonia asked.

"I'm afraid so." Shelby said.

"So what do we do?" Manic asked.

"He'll have to come with us." Sonic said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"He doesn't have a home, family or anything. It's the least we can do." Sonic said.

"You guys can come too, if you want." Sonia told Shelby and Topaz.

"Alright, we've been needing a place to stay." Topaz said.

"Lets' introduce ourselves." Sonic said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Sonia the Hedgehog."

"I'm Manic the Hedgehog.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"My name is Edward but you may call me Double D."

"The name's Eddy."

"I am Ed!"

"The name's Kevin."

"I'm Johnny and this is Plank!"

"CHAO!"

"I'm Nazz."

"I am Rolf!"

"It's very nice to meet you all." Shelby said. "And what's your name?" She asked the fox.

"I don't really like my name." He quietly said.

"Well, if you tell us your name, then maybe we could come up with a nickname or something." Sonic said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Shelby said. "So what do you say?"

"Okay." He quietly said. "My name is Miles Prower."

"Now that's not so bad." Topaz said. "We know a few people with even worse names."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, way worse." Shelby agreed. "Now for your nickname…"

The group thought for a minute when Sonic spoke up. "I've got it!" He said. "Lets' call him Tails because he has two of them!"

"Miles "Tails" Prower." Double D said. "I like the timber of that."

"He likes the what of what now?" Topaz asked.

"He likes the sound of it." Shelby answered. "And so do I!"

"Sounds cool to me!" Nazz and Manic said.

"I'm in!" Kevin said.

"We like it!" Johnny said.

"The two tailed one has such so it shall be." Rolf said.

"It sounds cute to me!" Sonia said.

"I guess it's alright." Eddy said.

"Tails, huh?" The small fox said. "I like it!"

"It's a solid vote. Tails it is." Shelby said.

"So, Tails, wanna come with us?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" Tails cried. "When do we leave?"

"Well, we would go if our van wasn't totally crushed!" Sonia said, looking at the Eds.

"Drove it into a pit?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, they did!" Sonia snapped.

"I'll see what I can do." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"You'll see." She simply said. "Now lets' get moving already!"

Topaz nodded her head, jumped into the air, started spinning her two tails around at a very fast speed, and started flying!

"WHOA!" Manic said and fell over.

"Oops, guess I should have told you she can do that." Shelby said with a giggle.

"How can she do that?" Sonia asked.

" Don't ask me, I just go along with it." Shelby said.

"Hey, Tails!" Topaz said. "Think you can fly?"

"I'm not sure, I never tried it before." He said.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad, you can even use it as an attack." Topaz explained. "When my tails are spinning around this fast they can cut through all sorts of things, including metal which really helps when I'm taking on flying enemies! And when I'm on the ground, I can spin super fast and cut through just as many things!"

"Why don't you try flying first, Tails, it takes less energy." Shelby said.

"Okay." He shyly said.

Tails jumped into the air, and started spinning his namesakes around as fast as he possibly could and for a moment, he was ale to hover in the air and then he was flying!

"You're doing it Tails!" Topaz cheered. "And if you get enough practice, you can go as fast as I can, and I can keep up with Shelby!"

"So true." She said. "But you can continue with your flying lessons later, right now, lets' get that van out of that hole!"

"Okay!" Topaz said and landed next to her.

"How do I land?" Tails asked.

"Just slow down your spinning until you land!" Topaz replied.

Tails did as he was told and he was back on the ground.

"Very well done for a beginner, Tails." Shelby said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so."

Tails giggled a little.

"I'll see if I can find your van and see what I can do."

With that said, the blue hedgehog took off at super sonic speed, leaving the others in a cloud of dust.

"She better know a real good drycleaner." Sonia said as she brushed herself off.

"She doesn't have time to get her clothes dry cleaned!" Topaz said as she brushed herself off. "But she does have time to stop Rootnik."

"I'm back!"

Everyone looked behind them and saw Shelby standing there.

"Found your van, it's a total wreck, should take a few hours to fix." She explained. "But ten seconds to get it out of the hole."

"And ho is that possible?" Sonia asked.

"I think you might want to take these to find out."

Shelby tossed Manic his hover board and showed Sonia her bike!

"How did you-"

0"I opened up the back and found them." Shelby said, cutting the princess off.

Sonia climbed onto her motorbike while Manic threw his board into the air and jumped on.

"Yo, Ed, Tails, get on!" Manic said.

Ed climbed onto the back of the board while Tails held onto Manic around his neck.

"Get on!" Sonia said as she revved up her bike. Nazz, Eddy, and Johnny climbed behind Sonia while Plank got in front of her.

"Hang on, guys!" Sonic said as he grabbed Rolf and Kevin under his arms.

"And I guess that means you're coming with me!" Shelby said, grabbing Double D by the wrist.

Topaz took to the air and waited for the hedgehog to begin.

"Hey, lets' race to see who can get there first!" Manic said.

"You're on!" Shelby said.

"I'm in!" Sonia said.

"So am I!" Sonic said.

"WAIT!" Double D cried. "WHAT ABOUT-"

He was cut off Topaz's voice.

"GO!" She cried.

It was too late now, the hedgehogs were already on the move and those they were bearing screamed at the sudden gale that hit them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. R&R.


	7. Friends in the Shadows

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You weren't kidding when you said it was trashed." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Ah, I've seen worse!" Shelby said.

"So, how are you planning on getting it out?" Sonia asked.

"Like this, stand back everyone!" Shelby said.

The others quickly moved out of he way of the blue hedgehog. She jumped into the hole and the others watched. A blue tornado seemed to appear in the hole.

"What the heck's she doing?" Eddy asked.

"I have no idea." Double D replied.

After a few seconds, the van was lifted out of the hole and the tornado came out of the hole with it. It moved a few feet away from the hole and gently placed the van down and Shelby came to a stop right in front of it.

"Hedgehog Van Delivery Services." She joked.

"Funny." Sonia said. "But this thing looks like it's ready for the trash heap!"

"I can fix it!" Tails said.

"Tails, this thing isn't made out of blocks." Sonia said.

"I'm not taking about that, I can really fix it!" He replied. "I built my own working airplane!"

"Probably out of paper." Sonia said.

"No, I built one with a real working engine and everything!" Tails insisted.

"He just might have." Shelby said. "A friend of mine once built a spy robot that sends us all sorts of info! And she's only twelve."

"But is it possible for an eight-year-old to build a real working plane?" Sonia asked.

"My guess is that whatever gave him his second tail also gave him more knowledge about building things." Shelby shrugged.

"Yeah, what she said!" Topaz agreed.

"Well, let me work on it for a while and let him help then see how things go." Manic said.

"Oh alright." Sonia said.

"Allow me to help." Double D said. "I know a few things."

"Alright, looks like we have a whole crew of brains." Manic said.

"You guys work on the van while we get things for camp tonight." Sonic said.

"Got it!" The three said and got to work on the van while the others spread out.

Time quickly passed and sun fall was coming fast.

"I'm beat." Eddy said and fell over.

"I ace in places I didn't even know I had." Nazz whimpered.

"Well, get used it because we're going to be facing much more painful thins very soon." Shelby said, rubbing down Sonia's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked from where he was laying.

"Now that you guys got in the way of the Space Sisters, you're going to become their targets, especially with Topaz and me around."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"Because we're targets number one and two for them. And since they work for Robotnik, we could be sent to the robotizer if they ever catch us." Shelby explained.

"Well, what do they want?" Knuckles asked.

"You're asking the wrong hedgehog." Shelby said.

"Shelby, you should massage people for a living." Sonia said, taking them off the subject.

"Is she really that good?" Sonic asked.

"She beats the Do-Bot and that's saying something." Sonia said.

"Whoa, that's good then." Sonic said.

"Yeah, not many can beat her." Manic said.

"Remind me to have you do all of my massages." Sonia said.

"It's only a hobby, if that's what you want to call it." Shelby said.

That's when she noticed the fire before them.

"The fire's getting low, come on Double D, it's our turn to get the firewood." Shelby said, getting up from where she was sitting.

Double D nodded and got up as well. He quietly followed the blue hedgehog through the dark forest, gathering what little firewood they could which wasn't very much.

"Well, lets' go back, I don't think we're going to find much more." Shelby said, holding the few sticks in her arms.

"Agreed, we should-" Double D was cut off when something hit him on the back of the head!

"DOUBLE D!" Shelby cried but something hit her as well and she passed out.

When they finally woke up, they were in some sort of cell.

"Where are we?" Double D asked.

"I'm not sure." Shelby replied as she got to her feet.

"I do." A voice said.

The two looked to the cell bars and saw a dingo wearing some sort of armor with a blue cape and sideburns. Next to him was what looked like a warthog with a lot of muscles, with only a pair of pants that seemed to be too tight and very small purple glasses.

"Sleet and Dingo." Shelby spat. "What do you two want?"

"Oh, nothing too fancy." The murky brown dingo said.

"Probably trying to get cash from Robotnik, huh Sleet?" Shelby hissed.

Double D looked at the two, he expected the orange one to be Sleet and the dingo was Dingo but it was the other way around.

"Shut your mouth hedgehog!" Sleet snapped.

"Make me!" She snapped back.

"That won't be needed." A voice said.

A very fat human walked in front of the cell.

"Robotnik!" Shelby snapped.

"That's Robotnik?" Double D asked.

He had expected him to be a robot or much more frightening but he wasn't very scary, other then his robotic arm, and red and black eyes. Shelby, however, didn't seem to be even the least bit scared.

"What do you want, you overgrown egg?" She spat.

"Why, just to know where the hedgehogs are." Robotnik said. "And according to Black Fire, you're teaming up with them!"

"You better believe it!" She snapped back.

"Well, I know how we can flush them out." Robotnik said and snapped his fingers.

Two robots marched up to the cell and turned to the two before them.

"Put it in." Robotnik told Sleet.

Sleet inserted a programming chip into the back of their heads and they flashed for a few seconds and when it ended, what Double D and Shelby saw before them, shocked them: they looked just like they did!

"Sonic and the others are too smart to be fooled by a couple of robots." Shelby said. "Even good ones."

"Oh but we're not finished my dear." Robotnik said. "We still need to add your sparkling personalities."

A strange purple ring appeared over their heads. Both reached up to try and remove it but they couldn't move! They looked to the two robots purples rings were over their heads as well.

"Robotnik, when I get out of here, even a DNA tracker isn't going to find you!" Shelby snapped.

Both of them suddenly felt very light headed.

"How are you doing this, Robotnik?" Shelby struggled to say.

"Why, we are."

They looked and saw Black Fire and Black Hole next to the evil doctor.

"I should have known that you two were behind this." Shelby struggled to say.

"Yes, and the longer you stay under that ring, the more of your body will become part of these robots until you're nothing but shadows." Black Fire sneered.

"Why would you tell us that?" Double D asked.

"She does it when she's positive that we cant beat her." Shelby explained. "And if we don't stop this, we WILL become shadows."

"How?" Double D questioned.

"They're very powerful with magic, so this is how they're able to do this." Shelby explained. "We won't last much longer though."

And she was right. Double D was the first of them to fall but Shelby was struggling to keep herself up. When the rings vanished, Shelby was barely aware of what was going on. Robotnik activated the robots and she watched helpless as to what they did next.

"Hello, my name is Edward with two but just call me Double D." The robot chameleon said.

"Hi, I'm Shelby. Oh don't get up, I am the leaded of a group of Freedom Fighters but out of the Great Forest titles are meaningless." Her own look alike said.

"Oh no." She whispered and blacked out.

Shelby was the first of the two to wake up.

"Oh, my acing head." She moaned as she held her pounding head.

She looked around. They were on the streets of Robotropolis!

"How'd we get here?" She asked herself. "Double D?"

When she looked around, she was what seemed to be a shadow of Double D.

"Double D! Wake up!" She cried, shaking him a light hard.

"Oh my." Double D said as he sat up.

"Double D, you're a shadow!" Shelby cried.

"So are you!" Double D said.

They looked at their own hands they were nothing but shadows.

"This must be what happened when we passed out." Shelby sneered. "We turned into shadows."

"What do we do now?" Double D asked, who for the first time in his life didn't have the answer.

"Find the others, and hope they listen to us." Shelby said.

"How do we do that?" Double D asked.

"For starters, we know they were near Sanctuary and this part of the city is the closest to it so we should be able to catch up to them quickly." Shelby explained. "We'll have to walk though, if I run, I might give us away from a sonic boom."

"Good point." Double D said. "So, how long will it take us to get there?"

"If we hurry and take no breaks, we should be able to get there by 44:00 hours. That means eight o'clock." Shelby said, taking notice of Double D's confusion.

"Of coarse." Double D said. "Lead the way."

With that said, Shelby took the lead and headed out of Robotropolis.

Two hours later… 

"We made it, Double D." Shelby said, pushing her way through some bushes. "If I'm right, they should be just behind this next patch of bushes."

Shelby peeked over the bushes and Double D heard a gasp!

"What is it?" He asked.

"The robots, they're already here!" She said.

Double D peeked over the bushes himself and saw that there were imposters of them sitting with their friends.

"If those bots aren't stopped, the others will be led into a trap and turned into robots for sure." Shelby said.

"But how do we let them know? They'll think we're the imposters." Double D said.

"Let me think." Shelby said, putting her hand to her lips. "I've got it!"

She reached into her pocket and prayed that it was there.

"Aha!" She said. "They may have stolen my body but they didn't steel my gadgets!"

She pulled out a small cube like object.

"What is that?" Double D asked.

"It's a hyper cube." Shelby explained. "One of my friends made it, it can hold a numberless amount of objects, including my guitar!"

A black guitar came out of the cube and Shelby had a smile on her face.

"How is that going to help us?" Double D demanded.

"It's called music code I made it up so that my friends and I could warn each other so nobody else could understand it. I just pluck a few certain strings on a few certain frets and we get the message out." Shelby explained.

She began to pluck a few strings in a few places with her fingers on a few frets, some Double D didn't even know.

Topaz looked at Shelby, something seemed wrong with her ever since she got back from gathering wood with Double D. She even acted different when a small white hedgehog had wandered into their campsite.

"So, what's you're name?" Sonia asked the orphan.

"I don't have one." The four-year-old replied.

"Well you need to have a name." Manic said.

"We'll come up with something." Nazz said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sonic said.

Everyone's ears perked. A strange sound could be heard from the campsite.

"What's that?" Manic asked.

"Music code!" Topaz said, jumping to her feet.

"Music what?" Sonic asked.

"Music code." Topaz explained. "Shelby, our friends, and I use to talk to each other without others knowing what it is! That way, even Robotnik won't find out what it is!"

"Well, what does it say?" Sonia asked.

Topaz listened carefully.

'Topaz, don't tell the others what you're hearing, meet us in the forest alone, RIGHT NOW!'

"Guys, I have to go." Topaz said.

"What, why?" Sonia asked.

"I need to do something very important. Alone." She said, looking at Shelby.

Topaz left the campsite and followed the music into the forest. Topaz came to a small clearing and looked around.

"Topaz!"

She looked to her left and gasped at what she saw.

"The imposters!" Topaz cried. "Shelby and Double D warned us about you!"

"Topaz, listen to me!" Shelby cried. "The ones you have at the camp are the imposters!"

"Why should I trust you?" Topaz demanded.

"Because I know you're real name!" Shelby snapped!

Topaz flinched at this.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We were replaced by robot replicas." She said. "The ones you have are the robots."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Topaz asked.

"Listen, meet us on the top floor in the old clock tower a mile from here in one hour, we'll have all the proof we need." Shelby said.

Topaz looked at them for a minute.

"Alright, but if you're lying you'll be in so much trouble!" Topaz said.

"Okay." Shelby said.

The young fox looked at them one last time and ran back into the bushes.

"We've done all we can for now, Double D." Shelby told him. "Now, lets' head to the old clock tower."

"Very well then." Double D said, grabbing onto her shoulder.

Shelby tried to rev up but she ended tripping on her own feet.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"That spell that Black Fire cast must have stolen me of my speed and probably you of your abilities as well." Shelby explained, getting up. "Looks like we're walking there."

The two ran at a normal speed to the clock tower but Shelby wasn't very fond of the idea.

"This normal running stuff is for the birds." She mumbled.

"Less talking more running." Double D said.

"Hey, I'm not used to going at such a slow speed!" She snapped.

"YOU WRETCH!"

"Whoa, Double D, stop!" Shelby cried and came to a halt.

Double D quickly joined her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen." She whispered.

Double D heard what sounded like a fight.

"It's coming from behind that bush!" Shelby said and peeked over it.

"What do you see?" Double D asked.

"I think you better see this for yourself." Shelby said.

Double D peeked over the bushes. To his shock, he saw the three Space Sisters, and Black Fire was pushing Nova!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?" Black Fire snapped.

"But, Black Fire, you said I was too careless to carry it so you took it." Nova said, with tears in her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Black Fire snapped and started beating up her younger sister.

Double D looked away, not wanting to se someone get beaten up. Shelby, however, continued to watch.

"You are to stay here until you find it, you worthless piece of scum!" He heard Black Fire say. "Come on Black Hole!"

"Of coarse." The grey hedgehog said, following her sister, then cast a spell and they both disappeared.

Shelby turned to Nova, a worried look on her face and Double D noticed. This was a side of her Double D hadn't noticed yet, a caring side and it didn't really care about who the person was but still wanted to help them all the same but this was one of the Space Sisters!

"We have to help her." Shelby said.

Before Double D could stop her, she ran out of the bushes and to the fallen hedgehog's side and he quickly followed.

'She may be my enemy but she still needs help all the same.' He thought. 'I guess she figured it out before I did.'

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked her, getting down on one knee.

She looked up to her face with tears streaming down her cheeks but said nothing.

"Have you lost something?" Double D tried.

"Yes, I have." She sighed. "Go, it's not your problem."

Neither one of them would accept that. Nova laid back on the ground, trying to rest. Shelby began to search to surrounding area, shifting through the tall grass and Double D did the same.

"What happened to you?" Shelby asked, pretending that she didn't see what had just happened.

"Don't worry about me, really." She sighed again.

Double D suddenly found something in the grass it looked like a grenade a grenade with a large crack going to down the side.

"This thing will never go off." Shelby told him. "Sonic and the others were never in any danger of this thing."

Double D picked it up and walked over to Nova.

"Is this what you lost?" He asked, holding out the broken bomb.

She didn't get up but just nodded.

"Can you get up?" Shelby asked.

"No…" She said quietly.

"She doesn't recognize us because we're shadows now." Shelby whispered into Double D's ear.

"Don't waste your time with me." Nova said.

"You're name is Nova, right? I know bit of first aid. Let me help." Double D insisted.

"Fine." She quietly said.

Double D got to her side.

'I've never done this with a hedgehog before.' He thought.

"Let me help." Shelby said, sitting next to Double D.

Double D let Shelby take full control being a hedgehog herself it would be easier for her.

"Well, from what I can tell, it only looks worse then it really is." Shelby said. "Just a few bruises, and a few cuts, nothing more."

Shelby reached into her backpack and pulled out some bandages and a bottle of water.

"This might sting a little." She warned Nova and poured a little of the water on her opened wounds.

Nova only shivered a little when Shelby wrapped the bandages around her wounds.

"There, that's all of them." Shelby said, as she placed the roll of cloth back her backpack.

"Thank you." Nova said quietly.

"No problem."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because no one deserves those kinds of injuries."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Like I said, it was no problem. Now we have to be going."

She quickly grabbed Double D by the wrist and pulled him along.

"We have to hurry, we lost some time helping her." She whispered to Double D.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Nova asked.

"They turned back. "Yes."

"Is there something I can do to thank you?"

"You can tell us what happened to you." Shelby said.

"Nova sighed. "Very well. My sister, the one called Black Fire. She treats me like dirt. I don't understand why but she calls me a wretch. If I ever mess anything up, this is the punishment that I get."

"That stinks." Shelby said. "You shouldn't have to go along with that."

"Who are you?" Nova asked. "It's not often that I see a shadow like you."

"I guess we should explain." Shelby said. The two told about being captured by Robotnik and the robots and two evil witches stealing their identities and the danger that they're friends were in but they left out who they really were.

"That's horrible! You both have it worse then me!" Nova said.

"We know each other. We know each other's problems." Double D said.

"Well there's something I must do!" Nova said.

"And that would be?" Shelby asked.

"I have to help you!" Nova said. "I'll go with you!"

"Are you sure?" Shelby and Double D asked.

"This what I've been waiting for! I can help you! I have to make things up for you two for saving me!" She said. "Such kindness like that should never go to waste!"

"But you're hurt." Double D said.

"Like I said, don't worry about me, I can help, please let me come with you!"

Double D looked to Shelby, it was her choice.

'This will be uncomfortable, siding with who was my enemy for so long. But we need all the help we could get. Besides, she will be much safer with us then her sisters.'

"You can come along. We'll need all the help we can get!"

"I know." Nova smiled.

She looked at the weapon in her hands, once designed to kill her enemies. It was a sign of the darkness in her sister. And with a hard toss, she threw it into the woods.

"So what do we do now?" Nova asked.

"We go to the old clock tower." Double D said. "That's where we told them were we'd meet."

"How did you tell them?" Nova asked.

"We used a special code that one of our friends know to get her away from the group and told her to meet us at the old clock tower where'd have everything we need to proof that we were the real things." Shelby explained. "And if don't hurry, we're going to miss them."

The other two nodded and followed her through the woods to the old building.

Minutes later… 

"We're here." Shelby said.

Standing before them was an ancient building, an old clock decorated the front and it was still working.

"Are you guys nervous?" Nova asked.

"Sort of." Double D replied.

"Hardly." Shelby said.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, I'll never let anything happen to you." Nova whispered to Double D.

"Thank you." Double D said. "I'm still thankful-"

"LOOK OUT!" Nova cried.

Double D had just enough time to dodge. A ghost like creature come flying from the shadows licking Double D straight across the face. The strike was so hard, that it ripped across his hat, making an unexpected metallic clang, until the hat was ripped from his head.

Shelby did a front flip and kicked the ghost and Nova punched it causing it to vanish.

"I hope you're alright, I-" Nova stopped and screamed the second she saw the exposed head. "YOU'RE…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Didn't see that coming, did you? But then again, I guess you didn't expect me to update so soon. I have a lot of time on my hands so what else is there to do? As you might have guessed Shelby the Hedgehog is going to be an important character inup and coming chapters. Anyways, R&R please.**


	8. Two New Members to the Team

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're…" Nova was unable to speak.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"What's going on over-OH MY GOSH!"

Double D felt the top of his head and screamed himself when he realized that his hat was gone!

"OH NO!" He covered his head with both hands he had three new points at back of his head but they didn't matter at the moment.

The most noticeable feature was what he was trying to hide. At the highest point of his forehead was a metallic like object it was no larger then a royal hedgehog medallion the object seemed to be imbedded to his forehead. It seemed to be a slightly different version of Sonic's medallion.

Double D reached behind him with his tail and pulled back his slightly torn hat and placed it on his head. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Nova seemed to be in disbelief. "I know who you are."

"WHAT?" Double D and Shelby almost yelled.

'If she knows who Double D is, then she may figure out who I am and then well have to fight!' Shelby thought. 'And none of us are in any condition to do so.'

"How long have you been in this dimension?" Nova asked Double D.

"How did you know about-"

BONG!

The bell tolled! Shelby panicked.

"We're late! We should already be in the belfry!" She told them. She looked at Nova. "Please, we can't do this alone. Help us, please!"

Nova only nodded.

On the top floor… 

"What are we doing here, Topaz?" Sonia asked.

"The person who was using the music code claimed to be Shelby."

The "Shelby" with them took a few steps back.

"She said there was a mix up." Topaz finished.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing two shadows and a hedgehog behind it.

"You're the one who contacted me." Topaz said.

"Listen, all of you!" The real Shelby said, walking into the room. "Those two are imposters!"

Nazz looked at the two pairs and let out a laugh. "Yeah, sure."

"No, we are the real ones!" The real Double D said.

"I hate liars more then I hate dorks!" Kevin shouted and charged the two.

Shelby quickly reached into her pocket and prayed that it was there.

"YES!" She cried.

She pulled out a black gem a held it high over her head.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" She cried.

In a bright flash of light, Shelby disappeared!

"She used the Chaos Control!" Topaz cried.

"The what?" Sonia asked.

"It allows you to teleport else where! It can also damage the fabric in space and time!" Topaz explained. "But as to where she went is what I wanna know!"

"Over here!" They looked behind them and saw the shadow, tossing the black gem up and down.

"Chaos Control." Nova whispered. She gasped. "Aside from Black Hole, only one person I know can use the Chaos control. Shelby the Hedgehog. This means you…"

She simply nodded.

"And that makes you Double D!"

Double D looked at her confused. "But didn't you say you already knew?"

Nova was crying. "The one who I swore to my sister that I would destroy, I just helped."

"Nova…" Shelby said.

"This was all a scheme to get what you wanted!" She cried. "Giving me these bandages was only a tactical move to get what you wanted!"

"It wasn't like that!" Double D tried.

"Shut up!" Nova growled. "I should have known better then to trust anyone!" Nova cried, going over to the door.

"WAIT!" Double D called but it was too late, the door swung shut and she was gone.

"Now that you're finished fighting with your friend." The fake Shelby said. "I do believe we have a fight to start."

"No, we're not fighting any of you." The real Shelby said.

"Because it's sixteen to two." The fake hedgehog said.

"Because I don't want to hurt any of you." Shelby told them.

The robots laughed.

"Except you!" She growled and charged them head on!

But Sonic charged her from the side, catching her off guard! She could only block the punches that followed and Knuckles soon joined in and Johnny was soon trying to peck at her head.

Double D made an attempt on his own look alike, but Sonia and Manic, swarmed around him and managed to pin him to the ground.

'If we don't fight back, we ARE going to get killed.' Shelby thought. 'What do I do? What do I do?'

She blocked Sonic's next hit and held up the gem.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was another flash of light and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Sonic asked.

"I think you mean, where didn't she go?" Topaz said. "With Chaos Control, you can anywhere!"

"LOOK OUT!" Sonia cried.

The real Shelby had reappeared above her fake and was falling straight towards her! But the robot beat her to an attack, she jumped into the air, she managed to grab the real one by the arm and throw her into a wall. She was wracked in pain for only a few seconds.

"That should do it!" Manic said, getting off of Double D.

"No!" The mimic ordered. "Keep attacking!"

"But they're both down!" Tails said. "We should just leave them!"

"No, kill them!" The fake Double D said.

Kevin ran ahead, he charged them, turned into a ball and slammed right into Shelby. Tails then ran straight up to her and spun around one using his namesakes to cut her. The tiny white hedgehog charged her and surprisingly managed to get a good punch to her. Johnny threw Plank and he managed to punch her square in the jaw.

"Good, now hurry!" Both robots said.

Rolf charged her head on, using his horns. He managed to teat up her shirt and she finally fell to the floor. Eddy jumped into the air, using his new wings to help, and stung her on one of her spines. Ed then charged himself and whacked her right across the face.

"Now if you could please finished this off." The robot hedgehog asked Topaz.

Topaz nodded. "Nobody mimics my best friend!" She said and took to the air. Once she was right over her, she stopped flying all at once and was headed right for her. But Shelby managed to roll away, just before the young fox could land on her. Topaz ran back to the fake hedgehog.

"Sorry, Shelby, I'll get her next time!" She smiled.

The mimic, out of frustration, hit Topaz down to the floor!

"Everyone less could do it, why not you?" She roared

"Shelby how could you?" Topaz asked with tears in her eyes.

"Shelby, that was horrible!" Sonia cried.

"I used to like you!" Sonic yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The mimic was about to make another attack on Topaz but it never happened. Shelby had intercepted the attack and took it herself.

Everyone just stared in awe. The already beaten down hedgehog had gotten in the way of that powerful attack and right in the gut too.

"Are you okay, Topaz?" The real thing asked. "Her punch hit me pretty hard."

She fell over again.

"I'll be seeing you around, Zoey." She said and she went down.

Something in Topaz's mind clicked.

"O-Only the real Shelby the Hedgehog knows my real name." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

The others gasped!

"She was telling the truth." Sonia whispered.

"Then that means we've been fighting Shelby this whole time." Manic said.

"And that means that we've been fighting Double D too." Knuckles said.

Sonia quickly got off of Double D and he smiled softly.

Topaz wasn't looking at Double D she was looking at her fallen friend. She had a small smile on her face. Topaz knelt down, reached into Shelby's backpack, and pulled out a bottle of water.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Remember the spring that Shelby mentioned, the one that's under Sanctuary?" Topaz asked. "This water is from that spring, if I pour it on her wounds then she may come back but, if she's gone…" Topaz's voice trailed off.

"Just try." Nazz said.

"But if she doesn't wake up in ten minutes then it means that she's…"

"Just try." Sonia urged.

Topaz nodded once, opened the bottle, and poured the water on her opened wounds. Everyone watched in painful silence while Topaz counted down.

"Three…two…one." Topaz said.

There was a small groan. Selby slowly sat herself up.

"Am I dead?" She joked.

"Want me to pinch you?" Topaz asked with tears in her eyes.

"No." She said with a smile.

Topaz hugged the older hedgehog, relieved that she was alright.

"How do feel?" Sonia asked, trying repress her tears.

"Better then I did when I got here that's for sure." She said. "Wait a minute! Where'd the robots go?"

"There they are!" Manic cried, pointing to them as they escaped out the door.

"They're mine." Shelby hissed and charged out the door.

"Wait for me!" Double D called.

The others followed them only to the top of the stairs and looked over the railing. The robots looked back and the Shelby look alike pointed her finger at the shadow that was chasing them and a laser shot from it!

"Yep, those are robots." Manic confirmed.

"Well, it'll take more then a little light show to stop my best friend!" Topaz cheered.

Both Shelby and Double D were dodging the lasers very well but they didn't know what little "surprise" they had waiting for the mat the bottom of the steps. The robots skid to a stop and pointed their fingers at the floor. Some brown mud came from their fingers and they hid behind a pillar. When Shelby and Double D came down the steps, they suddenly discovered that they could move their feet! Shelby struggled to pull her feet out but to avail.

"Mega Muck." She growled.

"This is what?" Double D asked.

"Mega Muck, super stick mud that once you're trapped in…" Shelby said, trying to free her feet. "You can't escape. Only way either with magic or have a robot pull you free."

That's when the two robot look a likes walked out from behind the pillar.

"Say good night, hedgehog." The robot Selby growled and pointed her laser at her and the Double D look a like did the same with Double D.

"Hey bots!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked, looking to the door.

The next thing anyone knew, the robots were splashed with water!

"You could use a shower."

Shelby and Double D looked to the door and saw a certain golden hedgehog.

"NOVA!"

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"We would be if our feet weren't stuck to the ground with Mega Muck." Shelby said.

"I'm on it!" Nova said.

She pointed her hand at the brown muck at their feet and cast the spell.

"Fire!" 

A burst of flames shot from her hand and hit the brown muck, hardening it enough for it to weaken. Shelby pulled her feet up and broke free of the muck.

"Thanks Nova, now for the bots!" Shelby said.

She looked at them as they sparked from the water all over them. Shelby smirked and charged them head on causing the chips in the back of their heads to fall out and break upon hitting the floor and the robots revealed their true forms.

"Whoa, and I thought SWATbots were ugly." Manic said.

"Now to finish them off!" Shelby said and charged them again.

This time, however, she was going at super sonic speeds! She ran several laps around them, and the robots tried to follow only to overload their own working systems and the heads just hung down.

"Alright!" The others above them cheered.

Shelby and Double D looked up at them, grateful that they knew the truth. Suddenly, both of their bodies started glowing. They shielded their own eyes. When the glowing faded they rubbed their eyes and looked down. Their bodies were back to normal!

"We're back to normal!" Double D cried.

"The heck we are!" Shelby said.

The others above them cheered and came running down the stairs with Sonic in the lead. Topaz on the other hand jumped from the railing and fell straight into Shelby's arms.

"Shelby, I'm SO sorry that I doubted you!" Topaz cried.

"It's okay, Topaz, it's all over now." Shelby said, cuddling the young fox.

"Sorry we beat up on you, Double D." Eddy said. "You okay?"

"Yes, you mostly attacked Shelby anyway." Double D said.

"I can't believe we were all fooled like." Sonic said. "We all owe you guys apologies."

"Guys, how did you get them to short out like that?' Nazz asked.

"We didn't." Shelby said. "She did." And she pointed at Nova.

"YOU!" Rolf cried and tried to charge her but half of the group held him back and they need even Knuckles' help.

"It's one of the creeps we saw back at Sanctuary!" Manic shouted.

"Rolf shall not forgive you for attempting to destroy the Sanctuary!" Rolf was growling like a monster.

"Yeah, take a hike!" Eddy ordered.

Nova didn't say anything.

"Do us all a favor and return to the shadows where you belong!" Rolf snapped.

Nova looked at Double D, tears in her eyes.

"Listen to yourselves!" He said. "Nova saved all of us!"

She gasped but Shelby seemed unfazed.

"If it hadn't been for her you would have done along with those robots and turned over to Robotnik! We owe her our lives!"

"But she's evil! Even a dork like you isn't that dumb, heck he isn't that dumb!" Kevin said, pointing at Ed.

"She's no where near evil." Shelby said. "Out of the whole time that I've known her, she has never done anything wrong that I have yet to seen. Whenever we fought she would miss me on purpose."

"If you say she's not evil then I believe you!" Topaz said, hugging her friend.

"If you say so, then we believe you." Sonic said and the others all nodded, except Rolf.

"Thank you both for sticking up for me." Nova told Double D and Shelby. "I don't deserve to be treated so kindly."

"Yeah you do." Shelby said. "And Nova, Double D and I saw what happened between you and Black Fire. And I think you should come with us."

"Do you really mean it?" Nova asked.

"Girl, if I were you, I'd have left those two a LONG time ago." Shelby said.

Nova looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Nova said.

"Okay, let me introduce you to the gang." Shelby said, pulling her forward. "This is Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, and you already know Topaz and Double D."

"What about him?" Nova asked pointing to the small white hedgehog.

"Never saw him before." Shelby said.

"Oh, he wandered into our campsite when you and Double D were gathering fire wood." Sonia explained. "The poor dear doesn't even have a name."

"Now that's bad." Shelby said. "But I think I might have an idea for a name."

"And that is?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I was thinking Tune." Shelby said. "Because of that little medallion hanging around his neck."

The others looked closer and sure enough, there was a small medallion in the shape of a musical note hanging on a white string.

"I never even noticed that!" Sonia said.

"Tune the Hedgehog. I like the sound of that." Sonic said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then its' decided. Tune the Hedgehog it is!" Shelby said.

"Wow." The little white hedgehog said.

"So, where do we go next?" Manic asked. "Do we do a bit of traveling or do we head back to Robotropolis?"

"Well, there is a fishing village not too far away from here that I've been meaning to visit." Shelby said.

"Why visit an old smelly fishing village?" Sonia asked.

"An old childhood friend of mine used to live there." Shelby explained. "He's about due for a visit back home about now and I wanna catch him before he leaves again."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"He does a lot of traveling so we don't get to see each other very much any more." Shelby explained.

A light breeze suddenly started to blow through one of the broken windows. A small slip of paper floated in on the breeze and right into Sonia's hands!

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"It's a message from Mother!" Sonia said in shock.

"Well, what does it say?" Sonic asked.

"It says you're needed over at Castaway Kay." Sonia read.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up!" Shelby snapped. "Did you just say Castaway Kay?"

"Yes, I did." Sonia said. "Why is there a problem?"

"You mean you didn't hear the legend?" Topaz asked.

"What legend?" Sonic asked.

"A long time ago, a pirate king was defeated and he headed back to his hideout on that every island! And he never returned nor did any of his crewmates." Topaz explained. "It is said that anyone who goes near the island will never be seen again."

"That's what you're freaking out about? A dumb legend?" Manic asked.

"It's not the legend I'm worried about." Shelby said. "It's just that I've tried going to that island more times then I can count and each time, some natural disaster stops whatever I'm using to get there and sends it to the bottom of the sea. I've managed to make it out of everyone of them alive but no matter what it is I take it gets sent to the graveyard of wrecked ships and airplanes!"

"So how DO we get there?" Manic asked.

"You know that friend I mentioned earlier?" Shelby asked. "He's sailed all over the world and he has one of the best crews too. If he hasn't already left port, we might be able to get him to take us there."

"So, where is this fishing village?" Sonia asked.

"Just south of here, along the coast, if we leave now and hurry we may be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon!" Shelby said.

"Okay, lets' do it to it!" Sonic said.

"Lets' get to the van and move out!" Manic said and ran out the door.

"Manic, wait up!" Sonia called and ran after him and soon the others followed with the two blue hedgehogs taking the lead.

Double D looked at Nova, took her hand and ran after the others. Nova blushed slightly and kept up with Double D.

But unseen, three shadowy figures peeked in through the window, giggling at their work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming either. As well as two chapters in one day! So, is it possible that Double D might have a new girlfriend? Who is Shelby's friend? And what about those three shadowy figures? Anyone care to take a guess? Anyway, R&R please and no flames please.**


	9. The Pirate Hedgehog

**Well, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are we there yet or are we lost?" Manic asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Chill, Manic." Shelby said. "The village is just over that hill."

"So, Shelby, what's you're friend like?" Sonia asked.

"Well, he's really cool, very brave, and was known for getting into trouble as a kid." She joked. "We used get each other in and out of SO much trouble."

"So, do you like him?" Sonia asked.

"Like, how do you mean?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I mean do you like, like him?" Sonia asked.

"You mean as in a crush?" Shelby asked.

"Uh huh." Sonia said.

"I don't like him like that! I him like as my friend!"

"Sure you do."

"Besides, he likes Isca!"

"Who's Isca?" Double D asked.

"You're asking the wrong hedgehog, I never met her but he did tell me a bit about her the last time we saw each other." The blue hedgehog said.

"You're not the only one in the dark about Mr. Mysterious." Topaz said. "I've never met him either. Whenever she goes to see him, she wants it to be private. For all I know, he could be a bot."

"Topaz!" Shelby cried.

"Just kidding but who is he and I mean his name." The young fox said.

"Don't worry about it." Shelby said. "When you meet him, you meet him."

"Hey, the village is coming into sight!" Manic called before a fight could break out and the last thing they needed at the moment was a catfight or in this case, hedgehog, fox fight.

Shelby ran up to the front of the van and looked out the window. There was a small village near the ocean in a little valley, it was actually a little cute but what se was really looking at was the coast. There were several boats by the docks but she had her eyes open for one certain caravel. And she spotted it at once!

"He's still here!" She cried.

"Who's still here?" Tune yawned when Sonia woke him up from his nap.

"My friend is." Shelby happily replied.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I can see his boat!" She happily said.

"Which one is it?" Topaz asked.

"I'll show you when we get down there." Shelby said.

"It better be good." Knuckles grumbled, still tired from the long drive.

"Don't worry, he never leaves his ship for very long, a few hours at the most." She explained.

"A few hours?" Sonic asked. "We don't have that kind of time!"

"Well, we could go down to the local info and try to find out where he is." She shrugged.

"And that would be?" Nazz asked.

"The seaside bar." She said.

"A BAR?" They all asked in shock.

"Don't worry, they only look bad." She said.

"Wait a minute." Topaz said. "I remember this place. This is where you got that job before you became a Freedom Fighter."

"What are you talking about?" Sonia asked, shaking Tails awake at the same time.

"That's a story for another time." Shelby said. "Manic, get us down to those docks in ten minutes. I want to see if he's still there."

"On it, if it'll get us some answers." Manic said and drove the van down the hill and into the town.

Ten minutes later… 

"Okay, we're here." Manic said as he climbed out of the van. "So, where's your friend's ship?"

"It's that one!" Shelby said, pointing to one of the largest ships.

"Whoa, now that's BIG!" Sonic said.

"Looks like we just missed him and crew though." Shelby said.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Manic asked. "Wait here for them to come back?"

"No, you guys can head to that bar over there." Shelby said, pointing to a shady looking building. "Just tell them that you're friends with S."

"What are you going to do?" Ed asked.

"I'll look for them, I know this place like the back of my hand." Shelby said.

"Oh really?" Manic asked.

"You guys don't trust her?" Nova asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"We just have this weird feeling about all of this." Eddy said. "I mean, what's with and the secrets?"

"I'll be fine." Shelby said. "Just wait in the bar for me. If I don't come back by ten tonight, then you can start to worry."

"Why so late?" Sonia asked.

"They're some times harder to find at times then others." Shelby explained and quickly took off into town.

"Well, if she says not to worry, then I won't." Topaz said.

"I don't know." Sonia said. "She's been really sneaky."

"Do you think she could be seeing someone?" Nazz asked.

"Maybe." Sonic said.

"Or maybe this captain guy is really cute and she does have a crush on him." Sonia added.

"Or may be another member of the crew." Manic suggested.

"Well, we wont know until she gets back." Tails said.

"So we might as well check out that bar." Tune said, pointing to the building.

"Oh, alright." Sonia said.

"Well, it can't be that bad can it?" Manic asked.

"They always say that and it happens." Double D said.

"Totally, dude." Kevin agreed.

"I have a very bad feeling about this place." Johnny admitted.

"We all do, dude." Nazz said.

Sonic opened the door and looked inside. The bar was rather dark and a little creepy. Sonic quickly pointed to a table near the back and the others quickly followed him to it. They quickly took their seats and looked around. Everyone in the bar seemed to be looking at them.

"What'll you have?" The waitress asked.

"We're friends of S." Sonic said, remembering what their friend had told them to say.

"Ah, coming right up." The waitress said.

"But she didn't even give us menus." Sonia said.

"Well, maybe it means something important." Nazz guessed.

"What I'd like to know still, is who owns that big ship out there." Manic said again.

All activities in the bar seemed to stop at once. Everyone was looking at them for sure now. The group could feel their eyes burning at them, with confusion and hate mixed together.

"Come with me." A fox told them and quickly urged them to a wall near the bar.

Not wanting to have all of those eyes looking at them, they quickly followed him to the wall. The fox pressed against it and it revealed a door!

"Inside, quickly." He told them and they quickly entered.

The fox closed the door behind him and looked at the group before him.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am the owner of this bar." He told them. "Now, what was that about one of those ships outside?"

"Our friend is friends with the captain of one them and she won't tell us who he is not even his name." Manic explained.

"Do you mean the large caravel by the docks?" The owner asked.

"Depends, which one are you talking about?" Manic asked, he had noticed that there were several large caravels.

"Well, the captain of the largest one is a feared pirate captain. He defeated one of the terrors of the sea. They even say that it was the feared pirate captain, Scar Blade." The older fox said. "I also heard that you're friends with S."

"That's what she told us to tell you." Double D said.

"Oh, well I still owe her for saving my bar from that fire a few years back." The owner said.

"You owe her just for saving your restaurant?" Sonia asked.

"Well, if she didn't save it, it would have gone up in smoke and I'd have gone bankrupt." The owner said.

"Very nice." Sonic said. "Now, this captain's name?"

"Oh yes." The owner said. "His name is Captain Garin. If you hear his name or see him, run don't walk away. Move as fast as you possibly can before you meet the end of his sword."

"Has he ever killed anyone?" Eddy asked.

"Other then the terror of the sea no, not to my knowing." The owner said.

"Well, can you tell us about it?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know." The owner said.

For the next few hours, the owner told them everything he knew about the captain Garin. He told them how he became a pirate, how he encountered the terror of the seas, how the pirate captain robbed Garin of his ship and crew, how Garin managed to get this crew back and stop the evil pirate from destroying the village and some of his other adventures. Before they knew it, it was past sun down.

"I guess we were so into those stories that we lost track of time." Manic said.

"It's alright." The owner said. "It happens a lot."

"Well, thanks for the stories but we should get out there, our friend will get worried about us." Sonia said as she opened the door.

The others followed her out the door and back to their table.

"Well, I don't see Shelby anywhere." Manic said, talking his seat.

"I hope she's okay." Nova said, taking her own seat.

"Nova, if there's anything I've learned about Shelby, is that she can take care of herself." Topaz said.

"Are you sure? Nazz asked.

"She said only to worry if she didn't get back by ten it's not even seven yet." The female fox said.

The door to the bar suddenly opened! Everyone in the bar, like before stopped what they were doing and gasped! There, in the door way was a tan hedgehog with blond fur on top of his head, he wore very tacky pants, a white shirt, a brown vest, a red headband, but what they all laid their eyes was a sword at his side. His indigo eyes looked to the bartender.

"It's him!" Someone whispered.

"It IS him!" Another said.

"It's Captain Garin!"

"That's Garin?" Sonia whispered. "I thought he would be more…I don't know, scary."

"I hear you." Manic whispered back.

They watched as Garin made his way to the bar and looked at the terrified hedgehog behind it.

"I'm looking for a girl hedgehog named Shelby." He said.

"What does he want with Shelby?" Kevin whispered.

"Beats me." Sonic said.

"Lets' keep watching." Sonia said.

The bartender looked rather scared.

"It's not polite to stare pal." Garin said.

"HEY!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Topaz standing on a table, staring Garin down!

"What do you want with Shelby?" Topaz demanded.

"What does it matter to you?" Garin asked like it was no big deal.

"A whole lot!" Topaz snapped.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Garin asked.

"Do I really care?" Topaz snapped.

"Guess I'll have to teach you you're place." Garin said and reached for her sword.

Double D look around and watched in shock as everyone in the bar made a mad dash for the door. They didn't want to be anywhere near when the mud started flying and soon only Double D, his group and Garin were the only ones in the bar.

"What's going on in here?" A voice cried out.

Those still in the bar looked to the door and saw Shelby standing there, looking very confused.

"Topaz what are you doing up there?" She asked the young fox.

"Shelby, look out! That hedgehog is looking for you!" Topaz cried, pointing to the pirate.

Shelby then looked to him and looked shocked and he looked the same.

"Garin?" Shelby asked in shock. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was looking for you too, Shelby." Garin said putting his sword away. "I heard you were in town and I started looking for you!"

"Shelby, what is going on here?" Topaz asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet one of my childhood best friends, Captain Garin the Hedgehog!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shelby's friends with a pirate!? What's up with that? Is Garin going to help them get to Castaway Kay or refuse? R&R to find out.**


	10. New Helmsmen

Well, here's chapter ten, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're friends with a pirate captain!?" Topaz almost screamed.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Shelby asked.

"Uh, YEAH!" Topaz cried. "He's a pirate! When he came in, everyone else in the bar turned white and bailed!

"Yeah, and the bar owner told us that if we ever saw him that we should run before we meet with the other end of his sword!" Tails said.

"They just say that because they're scared out of their wits of him." Shelby said. "Listen and learn guys, Garin is one of my best friends, I met him when we were just kids, and ever since we've been getting each other in and out of all sorts of trouble. He even saved my life once."

"He did?" Sonic asked.

"You better believe it." She said.

"But we were told that he defeated a terror of the seas!" Kevin said.

"You got that right." Shelby said. "And if he hadn't, this whole village would have gone up in smoke!"

"But I thought pirates were mean!" Tune said.

"Well, Gain is a special case." Shelby said. "Come on, let me introduce you guys."

"Are you sure?" Sonia asked.

"As sure as I am blue." She said, pulling Sonia out of her seat.

"Oh, alright." Double D said, getting up from his seat.

Shelby walked over to Garin and pulled him over to the table.

"Garin, I'd like you to meat, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, Tune, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Topaz, and Nova."

"You mean these are the famous hedgehog triplets?" Garin asked.

"Yes they are." Shelby said.

"It is an honor." He said and made a graceful bow.

"He may be a pirate but he's a pirate with class." Shelby said.

"So we noticed." Sonia said.

"Anyways, Garin, we need a favor." Shelby told the handsome pirate.

"Oh?" He asked,

"Yes, what do you think the chances are of you and your crew being able to get to Castaway Kay?" Shelby asked.

"Very good." He slyly said.

"Well you better be sure about it because we received a message from Queen Aleena telling us that we need to get to that very island."

"Compared to old Scar Blade, this will be easy." Garin said.

"So it was Scar Blade he took on." Topaz whispered.

"Who's Scar Blade?" Johnny asked.

"One of the terrors of the sea." Shelby said.

"I've heard all sorts of rumors about him." Topaz said. "One even says that he's a ghost!"

"I guess that would explain how the boat got under water." Shelby whispered to Garin.

He nodded in agreement.

"So, you think you're crew is willing to follow you there?" Sonic asked.

"They're all ready to even follow me down to the deepest darkest corners of Heck itself." Garin answered.

"Wow, now that's loyal." Kevin said.

"Rolf, is something wrong?" Nazz asked the blue goat. "You haven't said a word all day."

"My guess he's still bitter to Nova." Shelby said, leaning on a table.

Rolf grumbled in his native tongue and some of them weren't quite sure that they wanted to know what it was.

"So Garin, you up to the job?" Eddy asked.

"You better believe it." Garin said.

"Okay, so, when do we leave?" Sonic asked.

"Very soon." Garin said.

A few hours later… 

"I can't believe it only took us this long get everything really." Sonia said as she placed another crate on the ship.

"Yeah, normally it takes a full day to get everything ready." Manic said as he placed his own crate down.

"Well it's not everyday that a ship had two super sonic fast hedgehogs loading everything it needs on board." Shelby said as she carried three rates past the two siblings.

"Show off." Manic grumbled.

Ed then walked by then, one crate in each arm.

"Okay, now I know they're doing this on purpose." Sonia said.

Nova and Double D helped load another large crate on board and they placed it near the mast.

"You guys can take a break." Shelby said. "The we can take care of the rest."

The two nodded and headed over to the starboard railing. They watched as the fairly sized crew carried things all over the deck, even Garin was helping. Double D was even surprised when Shelby ran all the way back Robotropolis and back just to get their little lifeboat. She explained that Garin didn't want to risk losing anyone from his crew but they were short on lifeboats at the moment Time quickly passed and soon it was time to set sail.

"Alright." Garin announced. "Are we ready to set sail?"

Many of the heads nodded.

"Very well then." Garin said.

"CAPTAIN GARIN!"

Everyone looked and saw a small orange cat come running up.

"Who's that?" Double D asked Shelby.

"That Talaka." She quickly said.

"Captain, the helmsmen flaked out when they learned where we're going!" The young cat cried.

"What?" Garin asked in shock.

"We can't leave port without them!" A voice said.

"Wait, we needmorethen one?" DoubleD asked.

"The waters around the island are monstrous, it takes two good pairs of arms to get past the whirlpools." Shelby explained.

"Well, I could try." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles have you ever bent metal with nothing but water?" Shelby asked.

"No." The red echidna said.

"Well, that's what happened the last time I tried to get to that island." She said. "We need another good pair of arms to get through it all."

"Maybe we could find a replacement." Sonia said.

"I know such a hedgehog who might fit the bill." A fox said.

"Who, Jacques?" Garin asked.

"I heard that there's a very powerful hedgehog who lives in this very village, he's very powerful from what I've gathered." The fox said.

"Do you know his name?" Garin asked.

"Yes, his name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Jacques said.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Garin asked.

"I'm sorry, no." Jacques said. "But I do know what he looks like. He's a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spines, arms, legs and highlights along his eyes."

"Very well then." Garin said. "Everyone spread out and find this Shadow."

The whole crew nodded and quickly left the boat.

"Let us help too, Garin!" Shelby said.

"You can if you want." Garin said as he too left the ship and disappeared into town.

"Well, are you guys going to help or not?" Shelby asked the others.

"I'm in!" Topaz said.

"There are quite a few of us." Double D said. "Perhaps we should spilt into groups?"

"Good idea, Double D." Shelby said. "Nazz, Double D, Topaz, Nova, Tails, Knuckles, Tune, Rolf, and the triplets come with me, the rest of you see what you can find."

The group all nodded and quickly split into two groups as they left the ship.

"Where do we start looking?" Nazz asked as they entered the market.

"We look around town and see if we can find a black and red hedgehog." Shelby simply said.

"NO WAY!"

"Speak of the daredevil!" Sonic said.

Everyone looked just ahead of them and they saw a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spines, going up his arms legs, and highlights on his eyes. He had white gloves with black and red rims, golden rings, and strange white sneakers.

"You're not getting a meal!" The pig behind the counter or the small restaurant snarled.

"Why not?" The hedgehog asked.

"You don't have any money!"

"Give me the special!"

"Okay then."

The pig picked up a handful of some strange grey food and three right in the hedgehog's face!

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shelby asked quickly walking up to the stand.

"I'm just giving this guy what he deserves." Pig laughed.

"I think my little friend here will beg to differ." Shelby said, reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out a fairly sized ruby and placed it on the counter.

"Now, about a few specials?" She asked.

The pig picked up the ruby and examined it closely.

"Right, a hundred specials coming up for the little lady." The pig said.

"Not me, him." She said pointing to the black hedgehog.

"Right, coming right up." The pig said and quickly got to work.

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked the black hedgehog.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Here, get that junk off you face." She said, getting a handful of napkins.

He quickly took the napkins and wiped his face off.

"Thanks." He said and tossed the used napkins into a trashcan.

"You're orders are ready!" The pig called and placed a large bag on the counter.

"You didn't have to do that for me you know." The hedgehog said.

"It was no problem." Shelby smiled. "So, you're Shadow the Hedgehog huh?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, taking the bag.

"We need your help."

"For what?"

"We need your help getting to and island called Castaway Kay." She said.

"You want me to sail? No!"

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"It's not your business!"

Shadow stormed off when something suddenly knocked him to the ground.

"What the?" Shelby asked but she recognized the blue goat on top of the black hedgehog. "ROLF! Get off of him!"

Rolf didn't listen and continued to pin Shadow down. Shelby, Topaz, the triplets, Double D, Knuckles, Tune, Tails, Nazz, and Nova struggled to pull him off of the hedgehog.

"ROLF! GET OFF OF HIM!" Shelby yelled.

When they finally managed to pull the mad goat off of the hedgehog, Shelby noticed something silver in the dirt. When she tried to get a better look, Shadow suddenly covered it with his body.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Shadow asked.

"That silver thing that you're covering up."

"There's nothing there." Shadow insisted.

"Yes there is, I saw it."

"There is nothing here!"

"Fine, have it your way." Shelby said with a shrug.

Shadow quickly gathered up his things and made a mad dash down the road.

"What was that all about?" Manic asked.

"I don't know." Topaz said.

"Any ideas, Double D?" Nova asked.

"No." He simply replied.

"Well, if h doesn't help us we won't be able to get to Castaway Kay." Sonia said.

"So how do we get him to help us?" Knuckles asked.

"You're asking us?" Tune and Tails asked.

"I think I might know where we can find out about that hedgehog and Topaz knows it too." Shelby said.

"You mean we're going there?" Topaz asked happily.

"Yep." Shelby said.

"Where are we going?" Nazz asked.

"To Sammy's!" Both girls said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's the secret behind Shadow? What is this 'Sammy's'? Can they get Shadow to join them out at sea? R&R to find out. **


	11. Secrets

Well, here's chapter eleven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this place?" Manic asked as they approached an old building.

"This is it!" Shelby said.

"What's it?" Sonic asked.

"This is Sammy's!" Topaz said.

"This place is a restaurant?" Sonia asked.

"No, but the basement is a soda bar." Shelby said.

"Soda bar?" The others asked.

"Yeah come on, it's this way!" Topaz said, pointing to a staircase that led into the ground.

Shelby and Topaz took the lead and walked down the stairs quickly. Rolf followed after, still growling under his breath. Nova and Double D quickly followed him, the triplets followed soon after, Nazz looked around and quickly went down the stairs and Tune and Tails ended the chain.

"Are you, bunch of cowards quite through?" Shelby asked.

She got no answer.

"Oh for the love of…" She grumbled under her breath and knocked on a door near the stairs.

A slot moved near the top of the top and a pair of eyes looked out.

"Yeah?" A gruff voice asked.

"Flame, it's us!" Topaz happily said.

"Shelby? Topaz? Is that you? Why I haven't seen you in months! Come on in!"

The slot closed and the door opened, revealing a light purple echidna wearing a deep red poncho and white sandals.

"Come in girls." Flame said.

Shelby and Topaz entered but Flame stepped in the way before any of the others could.

"Calm down, Flame." Shelby said. "They're friends of ours'."

"All of them?" He asked.

"Yes, all of them."

"Alright." He said and moved out of the doorway.

The others quickly enter and looked around. It was a brightly lit bar but this one was filled with children and teenagers, drinking soda. They were either chatting with friends or playing around

"Wow." Sonia said in awe.

"How'd you guys know about this place?" Manic asked.

"Shelby was a singer here a few months ago." Topaz explained.

"Yeah, then I got caught up in a group of Freedom Fighters and the rest is history." She explained.

"Cool." Sonic said.

"Come on, if there's anyone who knows anything that's going on in this town or about anyone its' Sammy."

"So, which one is he?" Sonia asked.

"There he is!" Topaz said. "The one working the bar!"

Double D turned to the bar and a green hawk was cleaning a glass behind it. He held it up to his eye to make sure he didn't miss anything and he pointed it right at Shelby and Topaz.

"Whoa! Shelby! Topaz! Is that really you?" He asked as he pulled the glass out of his sight.

"Hey Sammy!" The two said and ran up to the counter.

"Man, it has got to have been at least six months since I last saw you guys! How've you been?"

"Great, Sammy." Shelby said. "Sammy, I'd like you to meet our friends. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Double D, Nazz, Knuckles, Tails, Tune, Rolf, and Nova."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Sammy, we need some info on someone in town." Topaz said.

"Well, if you're looking for Garin, he's looking for a new helmsman because his flaked out." The hawk said.

"No, not him." Topaz said.

"Well, you know I know everything about everyone in this town and all the rumors that go around." He said. "So who do you need info on?"

"Someone called Shadow the Hedgehog." Shelby said.

Sammy stopped what he was doing all together and most of the surrounding activities did as well.

"I'm really beginning to hate it when they do that." Sonic grumbled.

"You want info on Shadow huh?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, why, don't you got any?" Shelby taunted.

"Yes, I have a bit but you might want to order a few drinks." Sammy said. "His story is a tragic one at that."

"Okay, just tell us." Shelby said, placing a small handful of tiny gems on the counter.

"Where are you getting all of those gems?" Double D asked.

"Would it help if I told you it's not against the law?" She asked.

Double D quickly looked away and saw Sammy placing a glass in front of him.

"Well, Shadow's story is a sad one at that." Sammy began as he continued to clean another glass. "They say he was left on the doorstep of a great scientist, others say he was created in one of the labs but still others say that aliens left him there, only he knows for certain. He grew up alongside the scientist's granddaughter, Maria. They were best friends."

"Well what made him so bitter?" Tails asked.

"I'm getting there." Sammy said. "What happened next, nobody ever likes to hear. One night, a thief broke into their home and threatened them with a gun. The scientist, professor Gerald, told Shadow to take Maria and escape their home. Being his only family left, he wanted them safe."

Everyone stayed quiet as they noticed a small tear running down Sammy's face.

"Shadow did everything he could and more to save Maria but in the end, it was the other way around. In the end, it was Maria who saved Shadow but at a terrible price…"

Sammy had a stream of tears running down his face now and they all knew what happened next.

"Afterwards, Gerald was killed as well. Shadow as alone in the world…I don't know what happened after that but what I do know is that he ran away from his home and eventually came here. He once even showed me a picture of Maria and I could see why he missed her so badly. Even though she was a human, she was beautiful in every way."

Sammy stopped again.

"There are humans in this world?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, but most mobians don't trust them because of everything that Buttnik's done." Sonic explained.

"What happened next, Sammy?" Topaz asked.

"Well, I thought that Maria was gone too for a while but when I saw Shelby for the first time, I thought that I was seeing a ghost because her eyes are just like Maria's."

"My eyes are just like a human's?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, but then I remembered that Maria was a human so I knew that it wasn't possible. He feels that if he had been stronger, he could have saved her. Now, he doesn't want to have any friends or do anything with anyone because it hurts so much."

"The poor guy." Nazz said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, no wonder he was like that earlier." Topaz said.

"Yeah, I can understand that, I felt the same when Robotnik robotized my Uncle Chuck." Sonic said.

"And when I lost Lady Windimere." Sonia said sadly.

"And Ferral." Manic said, looking to the floor.

"You ALL lost someone to the robotizer?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, it feels like a big chunk of your heart was ripped from the inside out." Manic said.

"More like a metal stake was slammed right through it." Sonia said.

"Those are BOTH good ways to put it." Sonic said.

"Well, Shadow won't be getting Maria back when we beat Robotnik," Sammy said. "She's gone for good."

"The poor guy." Sonia whispered.

"Well, we still need his help, no matter what happened in the past." Shelby said. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Well, it's said that Shadow hangs out around the old SWATbot factory district. You should check that area out first, he's been seen going in and out of the largest one." Sammy said.

"Okay, let's check out that area first, see what we can find." Shelby said, getting out of her seat.

"Be careful!" Sammy called. "That Shadow is a dangerous one."

"If I remember correctly, we've faced even more dangerous." Shelby said.

"Okay, but still!"

"Don't worry!"

Sammy could only watch her and the, group leave and then worry.

"May Shadow have mercy on your souls." He whispered and got back to work.

Ten minutes later… 

"So, this is the SWATbot factory district?" Shelby asked." Not as scary as I thought."

"Well, it is to me!" Topaz whimpered.

"Would you relax?" Shelby asked.

Double D could tell that she was getting to be pretty tense. The large, old, deserted building that stood before them gave off a bad feeling and Double D was totally scared by it.

"So, how do we decide the one that goes in?" Sonic asked.

"I will." Double D said.

Everyone looked at him like he had just said that he was going to robotize himself.

"Double D, are you sure?" Nazz asked.

"If it is to help this world regain its' freedom, then I must." Double D said.

"Oh Double D, you're so brave, I'll never forget you!" Nazz cried and hugged him. Then she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek! Double D walked into the building like a love struck idiot.

"I'll give five minutes before I go in there and get him out." Shelby told the others.

There was a loud crash from the inside.

"Two minutes." She corrected herself.

Inside… 

Double D looked around, he had knocked off some barrels and caused a huge crash.

"I hope Shadow didn't hear me." He mumbled.

Double D glanced around all seemed quiet. Double D made his work quick and became invisible so Shadow would not see him. After a minute, he had somehow managed to scan almost the whole factory! Only one place left: the boiler room. Double D crawled as fast as he could along the walls he was starting to enjoy being a chameleon.

'This isn't TOO bad!' He thought. 'I could get used to this. Maybe I could remain this way when this is all over. But what would Mother and Father think? Oh, they will surely think that I have gone mad.'

Double D was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he had made it to the boiler room. Once he did realize, he shook the thoughts out of his head and snuck in. He didn't even have a second to look around before he came face to face with the black and red hedgehog! He had a gun in his hand and it was pointed right at Double D!

"I know you're there." He hissed. "You've got ten seconds to get out before I blast your head off!"

Double D slowly backed off, not wanting to take any chances.

"Ten."

"C-Can't we talk this over?"

"Nine."

"P-Please, just hear me out!"

"Three."

Realizing Shadow had just skipped eight numbers did Double D realize that he was serious! He turned tail and made a mad dash for the door.

Outside… 

"Two…one." Shelby finished counting down Double D's two minutes and looked to the factory. "I'm going in."

The blue hedgehog quickly walked up to the building when she heard someone come running out! Double D ran out of the building, behind Shelby, and started shaking like a leaf!

"Double D?" Nazz asked. "What happened?"

"Shadow threatened me with a gun!" Double D cried.

"What?" Soon all of the others were crowding around him, asking and making sure he was alright…well almost all of them. Shelby just stared at the building she looked like she was lost in another world. She blinked hard and snapped out of it.

"Double D, where did you see him?" She asked. "Which room was it?"

"The boiler room." Double D said.

"That's all I needed to know." She said.

The others watched in shock as she walked to the building and went inside!

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Double D asked?

"Don't worry about her, Double D." Topaz said. "I think she's going to find Shadow and get some answers."

In the boiler room… 

Shelby stuck her head in first and checked around. The black hedgehog was nowhere in sight!

"Must have left when Double D made a break for it." She mumbled under her breath.

She continued to look around. The room was not was what she thought it would be. There was a small nightstand, a lamp, a bookshelf, and a bed placed right next to the boiler! The blue hedgehog cocked an eyebrow and went in. She slowly looked around to make sure that there were no booby traps. There were none.

"I don't like this." She mumbled. " My radar's telling me that this guy is hiding something."

As she passed the nightstand, she noticed a picture placed on it. She picked it up to get a better look. In the picture, there was a young human girl, about fourteen, she had long blond hair, a blue dress, a blue jacket, a blue ribbon in her hair, and big beautiful blue eyes.

"Whoa, Sammy wasn't kidding. Her eyes do look like mine!"

"I'll give five seconds to put down the picture!"

The blue hedgehog turned around and saw Shadow, a gun in his hand and it was pointed right at her!

"I'm not going to say it again! Put the picture down!"

Shelby wasn't focused on Shadow but on the gun. She slowly placed the picture back on the stand, not taking her eyes off the gun. Shadow walked past her, and she remained still. Flashbacks from her past flooded her mind and eyes. Shadow picked up the picture and put the gun down. Shelby blinked hard again and looked at Shadow.

The black hedgehog looked at the girl in the photo and compared it to the on in front of him. He looked at the blue hedgehog in shock when he saw their eyes! They matched!

"I already told you, I'm not going to sail with you." Shadow hissed.

"I'm not here because of that." Shelby said. "I'm here because I know about Maria."

Shadow's heart jumped! She knew?!

"I know that it hurts when you lose someone important to you." She continued. "How the pain never really goes away. I lost…two people who ever very important to me."

Shadow continued to look at her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain but Shadow could tell that it was all from more then just losing them there was something else, something more painful.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"…My parents."

Shadow's heart jumped again! Her whisper was so quiet that he almost missed it. He looked at her again. Her head was down, her eyes were focused on the floor, her ears were limp, her arms hung loose, her hands were clutched tight. There was no way that she could be lying!

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's nothing." She said, looking up.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Shelby, Shelby the Hedgehog."

Shadow looked at her. Her name was like his in a few ways and the name of that famous Sonic he had been hearing so much about lately.

"YIP, YIP YAHOO!"

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"Sounded like Ed." Shelby said. "He's a friend of mine but the guy is a real screwball. He's not even supposed to be here!"

"Shelby!"

"In here, Topaz!"

"SHELBY!"

The young fox came running in, and jumped into the arms of her best friend.

"Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"This is Topaz, she's my best friend." Shelby explained.

"Do you have other friends?" Shadow asked.

"A bunch, not all of them are here though." Shelby said.

"Yeah, most of them are back home." Topaz finished.

"How many are there?" Shadow asked.

"Too many to count." Shelby said.

"Yeah, you usually lose count at about twenty." Topaz agreed.

Shadow continued to look at her. This hedgehog was unlike anything or anyone he had ever seen or met before. She was sweet but also tough. She had a good heart and acted as a leader at times. He could tell that she was loving but also hard. She was smart but also acted her own age. She was, so many things rolled up into one.

"Why do you need me to come with you to Castaway Kay?" Shadow asked.

"Because the two helmsmen that were supposed to take us there flaked out." Shelby said.

"We're going there as a response to Queen Aleena!" Topaz said.

"Queen Aleena?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, she sent us a message telling us hat we're needed there." Shelby said. "We still need a second helmsman with those rough waters near the island though."

Shadow continued to watch her. She needed him to help follow an order from the queen! That's why she was asking him. Most people wouldn't even ask him to fetch a glass of water these days but she was asking him to do something big! He thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll go with you." He said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Shelby said, placing Topaz down.

"No. I think that Queen Aleena has something to do with my birth family and I want to know what. Maria always told me that if it wasn't for Queen Aleena, I wouldn't be here."

"Well that's deep." Shelby said. "But are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." Shadow said.

"Okay, lets' go tell the others." Shelby said. "Shadow, hurry up and pack and meet us at the docks by noon."

"Got it." Shadow said.

Shelby took Topaz by the hand and led her away from thermo and out the door and the whole time, Shadow was watching and he started packing.

Well, didn't see that coming, did you? But no the real question is: what will happen when they get to Castaway Kay? R&R please to find out.


	12. Shocking Secrets!

Well, you asked for it and you got it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Underground, or Ed, Edd, and Eddy but I do own the crew, Shelby the Hedgehog, and Topaz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Release all sails!" Garin ordered.

The sails were released and the strong wind was caught up in them. Double D watched in awe, as everything was set into motion. He looked over the port railing and could see several waves coming in their direction. He looked up to the wheel and saw Garin, Shelby, Knuckles, and Shadow. Shelby was showing them all of the routes that had taken her the closest to the island, by how much, the flows of the currents, and all of the known whirlpools.

"Couldn't we try that direction?" He heard Knuckles asked, pointing to the map before them.

"No, that's where one of the largest whirlpools rests, it comes and goes you can't time it." Shelby explained.

"What about the other side of the island?" Garin questioned.

"For some reason, the storms are worse on that side of the island, I have yet to find a single "eye". We could be risking everyone's lives if we try to go through that way."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Shadow asked.

"Well, Topaz can control the wind so we could try to get through a storm but we'd be in danger of the whirlpools, and rocks. We could use the Chaos Control to stop the whirlpools for only a few moments but it's risky, if one goes unseen, we could end up sailing right into it."

This whole thing sounded risky to Double D. He turned his attention to Talaka, who was talking with Eddy. Topaz, Tails, Sonic, and Manic were playing a card game in one corner.

"Three ace!" Manic said and placed three cards face down on a pile.

"Not cheating." Sonic said.

"Not cheating." Tails agreed.

"Cheating!" Topaz accused.

"How'd you know?" Manic asked as he took the pile of cards and placed them in his hand.

"I have my ways." Topaz said with a sly look on her face.

"What are you four doing?" Double D asked.

"We're playing Cheat!" Tails said.

"What's Cheat?" Double D asked, sitting down.

"It's a card game that Shelby came up with." Topaz explained. "The rules are a little complicated so listen carefully. The point of the game is to get rid of all of the cards in your hand first. To do so, you have to have to put your cards into the pile but to do that you have say what number card you have and how many of them you have and put them in the pile. The highest number of cards you can put down is four though. Now this is where it gets tricky. Each player gets thirteen cards because there can only be four players. You can also lie and say that you have a certain number of cards but you really don't. Like this. Lets' say I put down four threes when I'm actually putting down two ace and two threes. It's okay to cheat but if someone catches you cheating, the whole pile goes to your hand but if they're wrong and you're not cheating, the pile goes to their hand. It's the same way if you say someone's cheating. If you're right, the pile goes to their hand, if you're wrong, it goes to yours."

"I think I understand." Double D said.

"It's pretty easy when once you get the hang of it." Manic said.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Sonic said.

Double D sat down and watched a few games before he started to play. Soon, he took Manic's place and started playing a few rounds. He wasn't very good at it but for some reason he enjoyed it. After about ten rounds Double D noticed Eddy heading for the front of the ship. Deciding that he was up to something, Double D folded his cards and went to see what he was up to. Eddy climbed onto the figurehead and stood at the very edge.

"I'm king of the world!" He said loudly, but not loudly enough for anyone farther then the mast to hear.

"Please, you're not even king of the cul-da-sac." Double D said with a laugh.

"Oh, so your world has kings and queens?" Nova asked.

"Not exactly Eddy had us run an election to determine the 'King'."

"But kings aren't-"

"I know, but it was impossible to talk Eddy out of it. He did everything to win, even get the 'dirt' on the only other one running and he still lost…and to a wooden plank."

Nova giggled a little.

"Shelby says we shouldn't be reaching the island for a few days so I was wondering if you could tell me about your adventures, you know, to pass the time." Nova said.

"Why, I would be thrilled to do so." Double D said.

The two quickly made their way below deck and Double D told Nova about their first adventure with Ed's sleepwalking and sleep eating problem.

"So, we follow him up the stairs and to the back door in time to see him jumping the fence. We look over and he's standing on a peg on the neighbor's clothesline, trying to get an apple out of a tree. When he did so, he slid down the line and it caused a pair of underwear to fly off the line and then it sent Ed back up and he managed to grab onto the underwear with his teeth and then used them as a parachute, sending him into the air and floating in the breeze."

Nova giggled laughed at very thought of someone being able to do that.

"And how do we get him back? We use his shoes as bait."

The two laughed as a certain blue goat glared at Nova, HARD!

"She-who-is-evil shall not try anything funny while Rolf is on guard." He growled and then looked at Shadow. "Nor shall he. No one is safe as long as they are around. Their lies shall not fool Rolf."

Kevin looked at his friend, confused at his behavior.

"He's a freak sometimes." Kevin grumbled under her breath.

"So, it's settles then." Nazz heard Shelby say. "We sail into the storm, have Topaz clear the way, I use Chaos Control to stop the whirlpools, and we make it to the island and in hopefully one piece."

"Sounds risky." Knuckles said.

"Well, whoever said that this was going to be easy?" Shadow asked.

"Besides, my crew could use the challenge." Garin said.

"There's still a chance that we might not make it." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but that just makes it more challenging." Shelby said.

Knuckles just groan slightly and headed below deck. Rolf continued to watch Shadow he wasn't going to let him out of his sights.

_Later…_

"The next thing I know, I'm half naked." Double D said, telling Nova about the incident with the boomerang.

"Oh dear." Nova said, struggling not to giggle.

"Indeed, I still don't know how it happened though." Double D said, blushing.

"Who knows?" Nova shrugged.

"Yes, but I do wonder how long it will take us to get to Castaway Kay?" Double D asked.

"Shelby says it's going to take at least four days." Nova explained.

"Four days?" Double D asked in shock.

"According to her, the strongest winds are the ones that surround the island, and the ones we're sailing on are pretty weak." Nova explained.

"Oh." Double D quietly said.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Nova said. "I'll get Shelby, she needs to know this too."

"Of-of coarse." Double D said, watching the yellow hedgehog run up to the blue one.

Nova quickly returned with Shelby in tow.

"What is it, Nova?" Double D asked.

"I can't tell you, not here." She quickly said. "Come with me to my quarters, quickly."

The two looked to each other and then followed the yellow hedgehog under the deck and straight into her quarters.

"What' this all about?" Shelby asked.

"I'll explain." Nova said, locking the door and pulling the curtains over the window. "Okay, now for your questions, I need Double D to remove his hat and Shelby to take off the necklace around he neck."

"Are you sure?" Double D asked, grabbing the rims of his hat and he noticed that Shelby seemed to be gripping something that was under her shirt, near her chest.

"Yes, I must explain, what they are if you show them to me." Nova said.

The two looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. Shelby sighed, reached into her shirt, and pulled out a small necklace. It was on a white string, it had a small yellow pendent on it that was in the shape of a sort of tag, in the very center, there was a pink line and a closer looked revealed a small pink flower like design but the pedals were sharp and they weren't even touching the center, Double D made a quick count and there were eight pedals that were sharp at both ends on it. It was very strange indeed.

Double D, inspired by her courage, took off his hat and looked at Nova. The small metal item that was imbedded to his head was shaped just like Sonic's medallion only his was red with a strange green jewels implanted were Sonic's eyes would be if it had his face on it.

"I thought so." Nova said.

"You thought what?" Shelby asked.

"Listen, I know what those things are and you should know too." Nova explained.

"You mean you know what these things are?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, the one Shelby has is called the Crest of Light, while Double D's is the Medallion of Music." Nova explained. "Now, what you should know is that those two items have the same origin."

The two looked at each other in shock.

_On deck…_

"Sis, what's with the flowers?" Manic asked, noticing the large number of roses in her arms.

"Oh, Manic you're never going to believe it!" Sonia said. "Someone on this ship has a crush on me!"

"What?" Manic asked in shock.

"He left these roses on my bed and a card. He calls himself Sarrow." Sonia said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh great." Manic grumbled.

This was going to be at least boy number four that she's had a crush on, including, Knuckles.

"Well, good luck with him." Manic said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Sonia said.

Manic just sighed as he watched his sister dancing off. She was hopeless sometimes and this was one of those times. He knew it was impossible to talk to her now. Even if you told her something totally funny, she would still be thinking about her 'crush'. Manic just shook his head and started to look for Sonic, to tell him the news.

"Hope this one lasts." Manic mumbled.

Rolf watched as Manic went below deck to find Sonic and just started grinding his teeth. Rolf continued to Shadow and shook his head. How could the others trust him and Nova? He just shook his head again and headed below deck. He continued to grumble under his breath as thoughts from his past flooded his mind. As he walked he lost himself and where he was going. He suddenly found himself almost falling on top of Eddy, who was looking through the keyhole in Nova's door.

"What is no-neck-ed-boy doing?" Rolf asked.

"Quiet!" Eddy snapped. "This is getting good! They're talking about Medallions of Music and Crests of Light!"

"What?" Rolf asked in shock. "Out of the way!"

Rolf pushed Eddy out of his way and looked through the keyhole.

"Double D-ed-boy has his hat taken off! The medallion!" Rolf then noticed the necklace in Shelby's hand. 'THE CREST OF LIGHT!' He screamed in his mind.

"So, the evil monster was destroyed at first thought but it was only his body that was destroyed. In reality, his soul was too powerful to be destroyed so the spell casters used their most powerful spells to seal him away, never to be awakened." Nova said, finishing her story.

"That much I understand, but what I don't get is what these things have to do with all of this." Shelby said.

"You see, the monster created those items along with eleven other crests to alert him when one of those things that they stand for would become too powerful. They would glow to alert him and he'd then use his powers to take the pure energy that came from it until there was hardly any left. The Crest of Light glowed often, because the other eleven purities powered it." Nova explained. "Like, if there was a lot of music in the world, it would glow, and the monster would use his powers to destroy the music and the medallion and the crest would stop glowing. Or the Crest of Courage, when people gathered a lot of courage together, the crest would glow."

"I think I understand." Double D said.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is how the Medallion of Music got imbedded to your head." Nova said.

"It is indeed weird." Double D said. "I've had it since my toddler years and I've never had any contact with this world before."

"Well, after the monster was stopped, the twelve crests were scattered and would remain dormant until the proper heirs revealed themselves. However, the Medallion of Music was sent to another dimension, in hopes that it would never be used again." Nova finished.

"Well, what do the other crests look like?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure, I just knew when I saw it hanging around your neck." Nova said. "But how did you ever get it in the first place?"

"I haven't the slightest clue really. It sort of slipped into my mind one day and then I started thinking about it more and more until, one day I woke up and it was there, hanging around my neck. When I first saw it, I didn't much of it, I just looked at it and smiled, like it had always been there and I had seen it a thousand times before." Shelby explained.

"That is strange." Double D said.

"I think they are somehow connected but I'm not sure how." Nova said.

"Very odd." Shelby agreed.

"Well, we best be getting back to the deck, the others will start to worry." Double D said.

"Agreed." Shelby nodded. "Lets' go."

Nova was about to open the door when Shelby sensed something…something wrong.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She quickly said and pulled out the black gem that she had used at the old clock tower near Sanctuary! Before Double D or Nova could stop her, Shelby cried something out.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash of light, she vanished!

On deck… 

Shadow stood alone. Everyone else was below deck, the wheal was tied down and they had set anchor so everyone could have something to eat, they'd all of their strength if they were going to get to Castaway Kay in a few days. Shadow had already eaten and was looking to the horizon.

"Maria would have loved this." He whispered.

His ear twitched at the sound of someone coming on deck. He paid whoever it was little head, thinking they had come to see the sunset. But oh, how wrong he was. Shadow kept his eyes on the orange sky when he sudden felt something grab him around his neck! He suddenly felt them tighten their grip greatly! He was then lifted in the air! He was being strangled!

Shadow kicked his feet wildly, not knowing where the attacker was other then behind him. He could feel his face building up with pressure, the lack of air getting to him! His whole head was in pain! In a few seconds, he would be dead if something didn't happen!

"LET HIM GO!"

Both Shadow and the attacker felt to the floor. Shadow looked up in time to see Shelby, she had charged the attacker! They both looked in time to see the attacker run below deck, his entire body hidden in the shadows.

Shelby scrambled to her feet and ran to Shadow's side. Shadow was holding his throat, coughing and wheezing with tears in his eyes.

"Shadow, come on, I'm getting you to the medical room." She said, scooping him up.

She raced below deck with the injured hedgehog in her arms.

"Thank you, Shelby." Shadow whispered in a raspy voice from the attack.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, guess you didn't see all of THAT in one chapter. A secret crush, ancient medallions and crests, and a straggler on top of all that! Anyways, you know the drill, people the more reviews I get, the sooner a new chapter will come up. R&R please.**


	13. A Tale of Two Friends

**Well, here's chapter thirteen, enjoy. Oh, and Energy Witch, the Crests in my story are similar to those in DGM but are different and they have a different purpose.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe that this has happened!" Garin said as he paced back and forth.

Shadow was laying in a medical bed, Shelby was sitting next to him. A large bruise had formed on Shadow's neck from nearly being strangled. Besides, himself Shelby and Garin, there was Double D, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Jacques, and Talaka.

"Do we have any suspects?" Sonia asked.

"No." Shelby said. "The attacker ran below deck, so it could be anyone."

"Well, I haven't hired anyone new other then your two friends." Garin said. "And I know that my crew wouldn't do such a thing without my permission."

"Then it must be someone who snuck on board." Manic said.

"We'll have to figure it out in the morning." Talaka said. "It's late as it is."

"You guys go on ahead." Shelby said. "I'm going to watch over Shadow for a little while longer, incase the attacker comes back."

"Suit yourself." Garin said and closed the door.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Shadow said quietly.

"It's okay." Shelby said.

Shadow just watched her. Just minutes ago she had saved him from being strangled and now she was taking care of him. Shadow pulled the blanket over his shoulder and closed his eyes, hoping to go to sleep but it just wouldn't come. After a while, he opened his eyes and looked around. Shelby was still sitting there.

"Shelby?" He whispered.

Shelby opened her left eye a slit.

"You okay, Shadow?" She asked.

"Just making sure you, were alright." He whispered.

"Just thinking." She replied.

Shadow looked out the window and shuddered.

"Don't worry." Shelby said. "I have a trap set up for tomorrow night if the attacker tries again. I hooked up a fishing line near the base of the door, the only way to avoid it is to step over it and I only told a few people about it. Now, when they get caught on the line, it they cause of a bunch of tin cans that I've hung over my bed to clank together. That way, if someone tries anything funny, I'll be the first to know!"

"But what if one of the people you told is the attacker?" Shadow asked.

"Because, the only people who know about it are Garin, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Double D, Nova, and Topaz." She said. "I can trust them with anything."

Shadow looked into her eyes, something told him that she was right.

"Why do you trust Garin?" Shadow asked. "He's a pirate."

"That may be true but he's one of my best friends, we've known each other since we were kids." She explained. "He even saved my life."

"W…What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago…" She began. "I was about eight-years-old and he was about twelve…"

(Flashback)

A younger Shelby the Hedgehog sat against a wall, tired and hungry. The boat she was on had hardly any food at all for those aboard it. She ate very little so someone else could have a little more but it didn't help her very much. She was very thin and looked somewhat sickly. Those who passed her by on the boat just looked down at her and shook their heads. With her small size, little weight, and sick look, the chases of her living was little to none and deep down she knew it too.

A small growl came from her belly and she held it, trying to quiet it down. She had eaten only an hour ago but it wasn't much at all, a very small loaf of bread and that was it. She sighed quietly. There as no way she was going to survive the winter.

BAM!

"What the?" She cried.

The ship was under attack! Shelby got to her feet and ran! All around her were people, running for their lives!

"PIRATES!" Someone cried.

Shelby was too scared to stop and ask she just kept running. In such a cramped area, she couldn't use her speed!

"OUT OF THE WAY, BRAT!" A gruff male voice said, pushing her.

Shelby fell over from the hard push. People started walking all over her, literally! She was being trampled! Finally, someone kicked her out of the crowd and near the railing. She grabbed the railing above her and used it to pull herself to her feet and she continued running.

She finally made it to one of the lifeboats and was grateful to get in. She took her seat in a small corner, leaving room for more.

"Move over, brat!" A buff hedgehog moved to her and glared. It was the same one that had knocked her over on the boat!

"I said move!" He snapped.

"Yes, sir." She said and scooted as close to the edge of the boat as she could.

The hedgehog sat down and glared at her.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked.

"You knocked me over on the boat." She explained. "I was trampled because of it."

"Well then, let me finish my work!" He snapped.

"What do you mean?" She asked, scared out of her mind.

"I mean this!" He suddenly grabbed her and held her over the water!

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She cried.

"Nope! We need more room for the most important people! Like me!" He snapped. "Runts like you have no meaning in the world!"

He then threw her into the water. She struggled to keep her head above the water. One of the workers on the lifeboat tried to help her but the buff male hedgehog held him back. Shelby finally went under when the male hedgehog threw a piece of wood at her head!

She began to sink. Her whole world was going dark. As it was, she saw a young brown hedgehog starting to swim towards her. Before very long, her whole world went black.

When she finally woke up, she was in a lifeboat. She slowly sat up and looked around. Standing at the very front of the boat was the same brown hedgehog she had seen in the water.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I…I think so." She said. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing but could you tell me how you ended up in the water?" He asked.

"I was thrown in."

He looked at her in surprise. He knew that some adults were impossible to deal with but one that would try to kill a child? It was a revolting thought. She smiled up to the older hedgehog. Someone trying to hurt such a sweet, young hedgehog was just sick!

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Shelby." She said quietly.

"Nice name." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm Garin." He said, giving her a happy smile.

"That's a nice name too." She said.

"So, how'd you end up in the water?" Garin asked.

"I was thrown in." She answered.

"What?" Garin asked.

"I was thrown in." She said again.

"By who?"

"An adult hedgehog."

"I think you should tell me the whole story here."

Shelby explained to Garin what had happened on the ship and lifeboat and the whole time, Garin was listening.

"Some adults have no shame." Garin grumbled under his breath after awhile.

"I know." She said. "This isn't the first time something like has happened to me."

"What do you mean?" Garin asked.

"It's…it's nothing." She said.

Garin just looked at her.

(End flashback)

"For the next couple of days Garin and I floated in that little lifeboat, trying to find land and we ended up in that fishing village where we found you. We spent the next couple of days after that finding a place for us to stay and we ended up getting into all sorts of trouble, mostly Garin, but we managed to get each other out of trouble no matter what. We then met Jacques and then Garin went thrill seeking. After a while, he became the captain of this very ship. We lived on it until the day I joined the Freedom Fighters, after that, Garin started sailing the ship farther and father away from the village until he would be gone for more then a day but he always came back. One day, he told me he was going on a long journey but he would come back someday. I saw him and his crew off, I didn't hear from him for years but I always thought about him and after a while I thought that he had been killed. But a few weeks ago, I got a letter in the mail. I didn't recognize the mark on it but I opened it anyway. You can only imagine my surprise when I found out who it was from. And then I learned that he was coming back to the village so I decided to come back too. I wanted to see my childhood best friend again. I let Topaz tag along because I didn't want to be alone on the long trip back to the village, even if I did run. I was going through Sanctuary and some of my friends were doing some work there so I decided to stop by since I was a few days ahead of time and during the time I was in Sanctuary it was attacked and I met Sonic, Double D, and the others."

"You two sound really close." Shadow said.

"Yeah, we are." Shelby replied, looking out the window.

"How much did he change in the time you were apart?"

"Surprisingly, hardly any. He's always been known for getting into trouble and for sailing so I wasn't very surprised when he mentioned that he was a pirate in his letter."

"You must have really missed him."

"Yeah, I did. Once every month I would return to the village and look out on the very same dock he had set cast off from, hoping to see his ship appear over the horizon. But it never did. And once a year, on the very same day he set sail I would set a small boat with candle and a flower in it out to sea, hoping that he might one day find it and return home."

Shadow just let out a raspy whistle.

"I guess my wish came true." She continued. "I usually wished to see Garin again someday and well…"

Shadow just nodded. He could see the moon's light reflecting off of her eyes. She was just like Maria.

"It's late." She said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Shadow whispered.

"'Night." She replied and walked out of the room.

Shadow just sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

On deck… 

Garin looked out on to the sea, watching as the waves rolled by in the moon light.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Garin didn't even bother turning around. Shelby walked up to his side at the figurehead.

"It's great to see you again." She said.

"You too." Garin replied.

"Garin?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah?" Garin asked.

"Why did you come back?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her.

"You never came back before…and after a while, I thought that you wouldn't come back. That's why I left the village, I hoped that I would run into you someday."

"Shelby, I know that you must be upset about me not talking to you in over a year but I love being a pirate. And after Scar Blade I had to help rebuild Isca's city. I felt like it was my fault that it was almost destroyed."

"Garin, you beat him and stopped him from destroying the city and saved the village, isn't it enough?"

"I still felt guilty."

"Garin, do you even remember how many years you've been away from the village?"

"Two…three?"

"More like five."

Garin just looked at her in shock. Five years? No wonder so many things seemed to have changed.

"I guess I should tell you." Garin said. It wasn't long after we stopped Scar Blade. The city had been rebuilt and we had just set a course for some place new…"

(Flashback)

Garin stood at the front of the ship, the wind blowing through his spines. He felt proud of himself and his crew, the danger of Scar Blade had been bested and everyone and everything was safe, for now anyway.

"Captain!"

Garin looked over his shoulder and saw Talaka come running.

"There's an island just up ahead! We should stop there we're running low on supplies and there's a very bad storm coming! With the damage the ship's taken, I'm not sure if she could survive the storm." Talalka said.

"Right, lets' head for the island." Garin agreed.

After a few minutes, Garin and his crew had arrived on the island. They too refuge at an Inn. Most of them kept low and quiet but Garin just tried to stay calm. If he and his crew stuck around for too long, someone could recognize them and turn them in. After a few hours, the storm cleared but another one was on its way, it would arrive within the hour and that was no time to get the ship fully repaired. The crew spread out, gathering the supplies they need for the repairs as well as food and water.

Garin had finished early and was walking along the beach, figuring he would try and catch the sunset before the storm came. He just enjoyed himself as he watched the sky slowly change colors, perhaps the storm would just go right past the island and he and the crew could work straight through the night and be gone by morning.

That's when he noticed something wash up on the beach. As he got closer, he could see that it was a small hand made boat. It had a small stain glass box over it, a cherry blossom design on each side. Inside the box was a single candle. And, laying in the deck of the boat was a small rose.

"What's this doing here?" He asked himself as he picked it up.

He looked closer and caved into the haul was his name!

"This is too weird."

That's when Garin noticed there were four other small boats like it along the surrounding beach. He checked each one and found that in each one, his name was carved into the haul. Garin decided he would try and figure it out at the Inn, so he placed the five boats in his backpack and headed into town.

As fate would have it, the storm hit the island with great force, making it impossible to go outside. By this time, most of the crew had gone to their rooms and straight to sleep, allowing Garin to inspect the tiny boats even closer. For some reason, he could feel something calling to him when he looked at them. That's when the bartender turned on a small radio.

"And in other news, the famous Shelby the Hedgehog has taken out another SWATbot factory." The reporter from Rebel Radio said.

Garin's head snapped up when he heard the name.

"Shelby the Hedgehog has once again broken the record for destroying robot factories in our fight against Robotnik. She has saved countless numbers of lives many times over making her one of the greatest Freedom Fighters ever." The reporter continued. "And now, her latest hit song, singing with her two friends, Zoey the Fox and Mimi the Echidna, Someday My Friend Will Come Home!" And the song began.

Shelby: "Someday…I will find my find my friend….he maybe far away…but I know he will come…someday."

Zoey and Mimi: "Friend in my dreams, far away, he will come home, someday."

Shelby: "Oh-oh!"

Zoey and Mimi: "Friend in my dreams, far away, he will come home, someday."

Shelby: "Yeah, yeah."

Zoey and Mimi: "Please come home, someday!"

Shelby: "Someday, my friend will come, someday, I'll bring him home. And how thrilling that moment will be. When my friend comes to me. He'll whisper: I missed you."

Unknown male singer: (whispering) "I missed you."

Shelby: "And he'll make some friends or two."

Unknown male singer: (whispering) "More then two."

Shelby: "Though he may be far away! I will find my friend someday! Someday, we'll see who, we've been longing to and I'll know him the moment we meet, for my heart will start skipping a beat. Someday, when my friend comes home. Oh-oh!"

Shelby and Zoey: "Somewhere, waiting for me. There's someone I'm longing to see. Someone I can't help but miss. Who will help me get through this!"

Shelby: "Someday, we'll see who we've been longing to and I'll know him the moment we meet, for my heart will start skipping a beat. Someday, when my friend comes home! Someday, my friend will come."

Unknown male singer: "Someday, my friend will come."

Shelby: "And I will find my bud."

Unknown male singer: "And I will find my bud!"

Shelby: "And I'll know him the moment we meet."

Unknown male singer: "The moment we meet."

Zoey and Mimi: "Friend in my dreams, far away, he will come home, someday."

Shelby: "Oh-oh!"

Zoey and Mimi: "Friend in my dreams, far away, he will come home, someday. Friend in my dreams, far away, he will come home, someday."

Shelby: "Yeah-yeah!"

Zoey and Mimi: "Friend in my dreams!"

Unknown male singer: "Friend in your dreams!"

Zoey and Mimi: "Far away!"

Unknown male singer: "Far away!"

Zoey and Mimi: "He will come home!"

Unknown male singer: I will come home!"

Zoey and Mimi: "Someday."

Unknown male singer: "Someday!"

The music started to fade out and Garin just continued to look at the small boats in front of him. What was once confusion was now guilt. He had left the fishing village, not even wondering about how Shelby would react to it. She probably didn't even remember him. He had been away for so long, and if she did remember him she was probably infuriated with him. He had once to even send a letter home and who knew where she was, now that had joined the Freedom Fighters. His best guess was to write a letter to the old house that the two had lived in before he had gotten the ship.

So that night, Garin secretly wrote a ten page long letter, telling his old best friend about his adventures, the new people he met, Isca, the places he had been, and how much he missed her. He went over his work a few times and when he thought it was good enough, he mailed it, hoping that it would reach her in one piece. The next morning, they would plot a course to return home for a short time and maybe, just maybe, see his old friend again.

(End flashback)

"I was afraid that I'd never see you again." Garin admitted. "And I hadn't even bothered to send you single letter so I was scared that you wouldn't talk to me ever again."

"Garin, you know me better then that!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I doubted you." Garin said, smiling.

"You better be." She said, punching him playfully in the arm.

Garin smiled again. This was just like when they were kids. One of them would joke about something and someone would punch them in the arm.

"It's late." He said. "Lets' hit the hay."

"I'm right behind you." Shelby said, following her friend.

Garin lowered the anchor and headed below deck with Shelby following. But unseen by everyone, a small scorpion shaped ship flying only a few miles in the air, following the ship.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's that. I've been meaning to update sooner but the torture facility codenamed: school, gets in the way, big time! Anyway, R&R please.**


	14. The Search

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By morning, Shadow's swelling throat had gone down some but he still had a big ugly bruise. Everyone else on board was keeping an eye opened for someone who could have snuck aboard, well almost everyone. Sonia was too busy trying to find out who "Sarrow" was but she still kept her eyes open.

"Sonia, how can you even be sure if this Sarrow guy isn't the attacker?" Manic asked after a while.

"Call it a feeling but I just know that Sarrow isn't the attacker." She said.

"Yeah, that's what they always say and in the end it's never pretty." Manic said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh get over yourself." Sonia said.

A blue streak of light flashed as it ran by them.

"Man, Sonic's been like this ever since we got on this ship." Manic said.

"I've seen people go stir crazy before but I've never seen anything as bad as this." Sonia admitted.

"He's just lucky that Amy Rose isn't here." Shelby said, walking up to them.

"Why's that?" Sonia asked.

"'Cause she'd give him "the lecture"." She said, watching as the blue hedgehog ran past again.

"Some people can't even relax for a minute." Sonia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think this is bad, you should have seen Weed and the others when we were going against Hougen." Shelby said, watching as Sonic ran by again.

"Who?" Sonia asked.

"Weed's a friend of mine." Shelby explained. "I haven't seen him since last winter."

"Why's that?" Manic asked.

"His father, Gin, created a paradise a long time ago but it was attacked by a monster years ago, Gin had one of the commanding officers, Smith, take his wife, Cherry Blossom, away from the area because the monster was merciless. After a while, Smith lost track of Cherry Blossom. A few years later, Smith finally found them but it was too late for Cherry Blossom…"

Shelby looked to the floor and her ears fell. She didn't need to say anything they could tell that it wasn't good news.

"Afterwards, Smith, Weed, and their new friends, GB and Mel, set out for the paradise, for Ohu. But when they got there, things were looking grim. They fought the monster and won but what they didn't know was that, Gin and two of his followers John and Akame had been captured by an evil wolf named Hougen who wanted to take over Ohu, he had Gin and John badly beaten when they captured them while Akame made a run for it, on Gin's orders. Akame reached Ohu and told them what had happened. Weed and his friends left Ohu to create an army and stop Hougen's crazy plot. I don' really know what happened next though."

"What? What do you mean?" Manic asked.

"The Freedom Fighters called me and Topaz back, we didn't want to go but we had no choice or say in the matter and it was right before the final battle." She said.

"What about Gin?" Manic asked.

"I'm not sure how but they somehow managed to save Gin, stop Hougen, and save Ohu but there were some who didn't make it."

"Like who?"

"John."

Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"Hougen's followers happened." Shelby answered. "And he wasn't the only one. We lost Toube, Jerome, and a countless number of soldiers."

"Who were Tube and Jerome?" Manic asked.

"Toube was once a follower of Hougen but when he threw Toube off a cliff, we came to his aid, he died fighting, standing straight up, his whole body frozen solid by the time they found him. As for Jerome, Hougen threw him into a raging river. He could swim, of coarse, but Weed went in after him, Jerome gave his life to make sure that he was going to survive."

Sonia and Manic could tell that she was going very deep into her story.

"I heard about what had happened about a few months later, although I never learned the details. I learned that Ohu had been won back, Weed was united with his father, what happened to Jerome, Hougen was defeated, harmony was restored, and life goes on."

"Sounds pretty deep." Manic said with a whistle.

"You think that's deep, you should have seen some of the wounds the others got during the fight." Shelby said.

"I'd rather not." Sonia said, in grimace.

"Whatever." Manic said with a shrug.

"Yeah well, aren't we supposed to be searching the ship for an uncounted passenger?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." Manic said, walking off.

Shelby just grumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to find whoever attacked Shadow. She just went with the idea that she wanted to finish what she started and stuck with it. But something was still nagging her like crazy. Something she couldn't shake.

"Guess I'm just thinking too much about Ohu." She mumbled to herself. "Oh well, might as well keep searching."

Out of a corner, Garin watched the blue hedgehog and sighed.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. "I'm supposed to be a pirate, I'm not supposed to be like this, caring. I guess I'm just different…too different."

Even as a child he had always been a little different from the other kids, he was always looking for adventure and he sometimes went to extremes just for kicks. He closed his eyes and remembered one of his most dangerous adventures. He had climbed up a most covered cliff, there were even several signs warning people just how dangerous it really was. Garin had ignored all of the signs and climbed it, he had almost reached the top when he lost his footing and fell, he managed to grab onto the edge but he wasn't strong enough to pull himself up. Jacques ran into town for help while Shelby urged him to hold on. As he held on for life he looked down into the water below and saw a beautiful cat bobbing in the waves. Her stare gave him the courage to hold on. Jacques arrived with help, a group of adults, they managed to safely make it to where Garin had slipped and pulled him to safety. He looked back to the water again to see the young cat but he looked just in time to see a long aqua green fishtail disappear under the water.

Garin later met the same cat when Scar Blade stole is ship. It turned out she was a mermaid, or mercat as she called herself. She took him to her underwater city where he could stay until his wounds had healed. Her name was Isca and after a while, he realized that he had a crush on her, which later turned to love but he had left her for pirating, he doubted that she would ever forgive him. He just shook his head, he seemed so pathetic to himself sometimes. Why would someone as beautiful, special, and gifted ever like someone like him? He just sighed and the image of the beautiful cat appeared in his mind.

"Garin?"

The brown hedgehog was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the voice.

"What is it, Shelby?" He asked.

"You seemed lost in another world." She said.

"Just thinking." He said, looking away, already knowing what she probably going to say.

"Did it hurt?"

He knew it!

"Very funny." He said.

"What? No punch to the arm? Now I know you're thinking about Isca!" She accused.

"How'd you guess?"

"I can tell that you like her. I've seen that look in your eyes before."

Garin just turned away, blushing.

"Garin, there's nothing wrong about being in love." She said, taking his chin under one finger. "I've seen a lot of people who are in love and they're very strong, because they have something to fight for. I actually found that those who are in love are stronger then those who aren't."

Garin just looked into her eyes, something was telling him to believe her.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Now, are we looking for a stowaway or lovers?" She joked.

"Stowaways." Garin said with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll race to the cargo hold."

"You know you're faster then me!"

"Tell you what, I bet I'll beat you on one leg, going backwards, eyes closed and holding my breath, heck I'll even give you a head start, that should make it about even if I go at half speed."

"I KNOW I'll beat you under those conditions." Garin said.

"Is that a fact? Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." He said in a challenging voice.

"READY SET GO!" She said almost at once.

Garin took this as no surprise and took off charging at top speed in less then a second. He had to use all of his speed if he was to beat her, and he'd have to use every second that he had. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. If he won, this would be the first race against her that he'd probably ever win. He was almost half way to the cargo hold! Had he lost her along the way? A blue streak suddenly dashed past him! Nope. He still couldn't beat her in a race even if he tried or was given a head start with crazy odds that make racing a normal person cinch.

He quickly arrived at the cargo hold and looked around.

"With those reflexes, it's no wonder Benny the Blade managed to get you."

He looked to a large crate and sitting on it was Shelby, swinging her leg.

"Funny." He said.

"Come on, Garin." Shelby said. "Where is your of humor?"

"I think I left it back on land." He joked.

"I'd think otherwise." She said.

"Come on, with all this stuff down here, a stowaway could easily hide here." Garin said.

"Right behind you." She said and jumped from where she had been sitting.

The two spent the next hour or so searching the cargo hold, still cracking jokes.

"Is that anything to say to the person who saved your life?" Garin asked.

"If he was half as cocky as you? Nope. But for you, I'll make an exception." Shelby joked.

"Well, we've pretty much turned this whole room up side down and then some and still no stowaway." Garin said.

"Yeah, we might as well go back on deck and see if anyone else has had any better luck." Shelby said, closing another crate.

"Wanna race again?" Garin challenged.

"Even when I beat you going backwards, on one leg, eyes closed, holding my breath and with a head start you wanna race me?" Shelby asked.

"You know giving isn't my thing." Garin shrugged.

"Okay, but this time, I'll give you an even bigger head start." She said, leaning against a wall.

"Alright." Garin said.

"READY SET GO!"

Garin took off in a flash he was almost as fast as a shooting star but he knew that Shelby was just as fast, maybe even faster. He was almost out onto the deck! Maybe he could win this one! A blue streak of light flashed by! Nope. He wasn't going to win.

"Beat 'cha again." Shelby said, leaning against the mast.

"Very funny." Garin panted.

"I thought so." She said.

"Come on, lets' see if Jacques found anything." Garin said, pushing her.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said.

From where she was watching, Topaz glared hard at Garin.

"What's wrong, Topaz?" Tails asked as he walked up to her.

"Look at them." She spat.

"Shelby and Garin?" Tails asked. "What about them?"

"That used to be me, Tails." Topaz said. "I used to be the one Shelby messed around with."

"Yeah, but Garin's closer to her age so she can be a little tougher and Garin's one of her best friends, and your one of hers as well but she gets to see you all the time but Garin doesn't get to see her every single day. Maybe they just wanna spend as much time together before he leaves again. I mean they haven't seen each other in about five years so they must have really missed each other. They just want to see as much of the other better Garin has to go. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I…I think so." Topaz said.

"Okay, so are you gonna go a little more easy on them?" Tails asked.

"I guess so." Topaz said.

"Okay, come on, I was going to check out the kitchen for the person who attacked Shadow, wanna come with?" Tails asked.

"Okay." She said.

The two foxes took to the air and flew below deck. But all the while, Rolf watched with great hate. He looked at Nova and Double D, who where discussing the most likely places for someone to hide.

"I think that the quarters are the best place to hide." Nova said. "With all of those room and how much stuff's in them someone could easily hide there."

"Yes, but they wouldn't hide somewhere where a lot of people sleep, they could be caught." Double D said. "They would hide somewhere dark and where hardly anyone goes. Like near the lowest levels on the ship."

"Maybe." Nova said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolf just growled at Nova. Why would anyone care about her or Shadow? And after what they did? It was just ridicules! Rolf then watched as Shelby told Garin something. Rolf just shook his head in disgrace. He still couldn't believe that he had been so blind. Why hadn't he seen that Double D ed boy had the Medallion of Music? Or Shelby, why hadn't he seen that she had the Crest of Light? It was so foolish. But now they were helping those two! Rolf almost spat! He growled and went below deck.

But unseen by all on the ship, a large red ship was STILL following them! But just ahead, there was an even greater danger waiting for them to arrive on the island.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that it's a little late and a little short. Well, review if you want to see more (I only got two reviews for the last chapter).**


	15. Romance?

**Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they reached sunset, the crew still came up empty handed on finding their unwanted guest. The only good news that seemed to come up was that Shadow was well enough to leave the medical room. Shelby soon found him looking off the side of the ship and to the setting sun.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

Shadow just turned to look at her.

"Just thinking." He said.

Shelby slowly watched up his side.

"Any luck on finding the attacker?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry, no." Shelby answered.

The sun continued it's slow, decent as the two hedgehogs continued to watch.

Shelby: "Every morning, very night, you watch over me, like the sun in the sky. Every morning and every night, do you promise me you'll be my guardian light?"

Shadow looked over at her in shock! She was singing! He didn't know she could do that and let her continue.

Shelby: "Promise that we'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness, we can find the path that leads us home. And on the way you'll (maybe) sing me a song. Promise you always will be there hold my hand if ever I'm real scared, help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away, on my bluest days. How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone? I'm standing in your light. I wish that I could (maybe) sing you a song…tonight. You promised me we'd stay for the sunset."

Shadow was just flabbergasted. That song seemed to come from an angel in his ears.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"I wrote it for my friend, Icy. Her father died and I wrote it for her because he was really close to her." She explained.

"Oh." Shadow said.

There was a sudden splash. The two looked out to the ocean and saw something jumping in and out of the water.

"Dolphins!" Shelby happily said.

"Dolphins?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, let them come to the boat on their own." She said.

One of them started swimming towards the boat. It jumped out of the water and did a single flip.

"Whoa!" Shadow said.

"Cool!" Shelby agreed.

"Thanks." A young voice said.

"Who said that?" Shadow asked.

Shelby just shrugged.

"I did!" The voice said.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded.

"Down here!"

"Shadow, I think it's the dolphin." Shelby said, pointing.

"What?"

The two looked over the edge of the railing to get a better look.

"Are you the one talking?" Shadow asked, pointing at him.

All it did was make a bunch of clicks.

"Not gonna work like that, Shadow. Let me try." Shelby said. "Okay pal, one click means yes, two clicks means no, got it?"

The dolphin just let out a single click. She turned to Shadow.

"Okay, you were right." He said.

"So, were you the one talking to us?" She asked him.

The dolphin clicked once.

"What I tell ya?" She asked Shadow.

He just rolled his eyes.

"How were you talking to us like that?" She asked the dolphin.

"A mermaid taught me." He said. "She called telepa…telepath…"

"Telepathy?" Shelby asked.

"That's it!" He said. "I'm Pebble, who are you?"

"I'm Shelby and this is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you!" Pebble said. "What are you two doing all the way out here?"

"We're going to Castaway Kay." Shelby said.

"Castaway Kay? Why would you ever want to go there?" He asked.

"Queen Aleena needs us there." Shelby said.

"Okay, but if you ask me, you want to stay as far away from that island as possible." Pebble said. "I guess I'll be seeing you around if you survive?"

"Okay, I guess." Shelby said.

With that, Pebble dove under the water and vanished.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked.

"Beats me." Shelby shrugged.

"Here he comes again." Shadow said, pointing to a fin going through the water.

"Uh, Shadow, I don't think that's him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, not noticing that the fin was right under him.

"LOOK OUT!" Shelby cried and pulled him back from the railing, just as a large creature snapped at where he had just been. "Grey Sharks, I've messed with them before, they live around Castaway Kay."

"That thing looked just like a dolphin." Shadow said, holding his beating heart.

"Easy mix ups." Shelby said. "I can tell the difference because a shark's fin is sharper at the tip."

"I think I get it." Shadow said, finally getting up.

"Yeah, the Grey Sharks are known for being able to jump out of the water like that. They're not to be fooled around with." She said, getting up herself. "That must be why Pebble took off. He must have known the shark was coming and made a break for it."

"Makes sense to me." Shadow said.

"Come on, those things are known for trying more then once." Shelby said, walking towards the door that, lead below deck.

"I'm right behind you." Shadow said.

As the two went below deck, a shadowy figure watched from the crow's nest.

"They make Rolf sick." He grumbled. "They-who-are-evil shall not fool Rolf. Blue spiked girl is easily fooled by the black one's trickery. Rolf shall put an end to them."

Below deck… 

"So this Sarrow guy left her a bunch of flowers?" Sonic asked Manic.

"Yep, I'm starting to wonder if this guy has anything to do Shadow's attack yesterday." The green hedgehog said.

"Good question." Sonic said, tapping his chin.

"What I want to know right now is why in the world someone would attack Shadow." Manic went on. "I mean I know he has a temper but I don't think anyone would hold a grudge against that."

"Think somebody onboard could be a bot?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly." The youngest of the siblings said.

"Well, I know that Garin was in quarters at the time of the attack with Jacques and Talaka, the eds were in Double D's quarters, Nova, Tune, Topaz, Knuckles, and the kids from Earth were with us when we were practicing, and Shelby was the one who saved Shadow." Sonic said. "So that leaves just about everyone else on board."

"Wait, what about Rolf?" Manic asked.

"What about him?" Sonic asked.

"He wasn't with us when we were practicing, he's on the list!" Manic said.

"I think he said something about smelling his spuds in the kitchen." Sonic said.

"What does that mean?" Manic asked.

"You've got me." Sonic shrugged.

"Still, he's on the list, there's something I don't like about him, I've been getting some seriously bad vibes from that guy since Nova showed up and when Shadow showed, they just got worse." The drummer said, twirling one of his drumsticks. "I think he's got something to hide and he's not telling us what."

"Well, maybe we can use our medallions to get the truth out of him." Sonic suggested.

"Maybe." The drummer said, twirling both sticks now.

"Maybe Topaz knows someone and we can ask them to get the truth out of him?" Sonic guessed.

"Sonic, by that time, we'll be back on dry land." Manic said.

"That's my point." The blue hedgehog said.

"Oh, funny." Manic said with a ton of sarcasm.

"I thought so." Sonic shrugged.

"Let's just find the guy so we can get moving, if Mom wanted us on that island, it HAS to be important." Manic said.

"I know, I know, I just hate being around so much water for so long." Sonic said.

"Don't tell me you're still scared of Moby Deep?" Manic asked. "Everyone now knows that he's not a sea monster but a HUGE whale!"

"I know, I know, but I still can't swim." Sonic said.

Ever since they had met Moby Deep, Sonic wasn't quite as freaked out about being near water as he once had been, but he still couldn't swim, the former sea monster in legends turned to whales, now that he was revealed. But either way, Sonic couldn't stand being near water.

"Bro, you need a vacation." Manic said.

"Duh, we haven't had one since we stopped Robotnik from melting the polar icecaps!" Sonic snapped. "And that was months ago!"

"Chill, bro." Mainc said.

"That better not be a pun." Sonic warned.

"Hey, you know I'm just kidding." Manic said in defense.

"Well, it's not funny." Sonic growled.

"I thought so." Manic shrugged.

"Manic, just shut up." Sonic said, getting very annoyed with his little brother.

"But I…" Manic stopped when he saw the look on Sonic's face.

"Shutting up now." The drummer said.

Sonic just shook his head in disbelieve. Manic was impossible sometimes. He wondered if Shelby knew anyone like him, maybe she could help him out here.

"Guys!" Sonia cried, running up to her brothers, the eds following close behind.

"S'up guys?" Manic asked.

"We're almost at the island." Double D said. "If the winds hold up, we should get there in about twenty four hours, if not a little over."

"And when we get there, I will get a chance to fight the evil pirate king, Hook Scar!" Ed cried.

"His name is Scar Blade, Ed." Sonia said.

"I don't think we'll be encountering him." Manic said. "No one's seen him since Garin beat him."

"You sure?" Eddy asked.

"I know these things, dude." Manic said, pointing at himself.

"If you say so." Eddy said. "The others are already getting some shut eye."

"Well we are going to wake up rather early, Eddy." Double D said with a shrug. "It makes sense."

"You guys better get some sleep." Sonic said. "We're used to late nights. We'll keep an eye on things here."

"Very well then." Double D said.

The three boys quickly headed down the hall and into their rooms. As they did, the three hedgehogs saw Topaz coming down the stairs with a yawn.

"Topaz?" Sonia asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just checking on Shelby." The young fox said. "She and Shadow are in the medical room doctor says Shadow still needs to sleep there if any problems came up during the night."

"Guess it makes sense." Sonic said.

"Shelby hasn't taken her eyes off of him all evening, never thought that I'd see her with anyone, especially after what happened to Icy." Topaz said.

"Icy?" Sonia asked.

"She's a friend of ours'. Something happened a while ago and I never thought I'd see Shelby with someone after it." Topaz explained.

"What happened, exactly?" Manic asked.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that story. You'll have to ask Shelby, she's the only one of us that I know who has any actual details on what happened. I just know that it was almost as bad as being turned into a robot." Topaz said and opened the door to her room.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Sonia asked.

"Let's just say that after that, Icy was never the same again." Topaz said and went into her room.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, it's none of our business. We should just leave it to them." Sonia said.

"If you say so." Sonic shrugged.

"Now that's better." Sonia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I still think that she's acting like an S-A-P." Manic whispered Sonic.

"You're right, she is being a 'Spiny Annoying Princess'." Sonic laughed.

"I heard that!" Sonia yelled.

"Oops, royal mad at twelve o'clock." Manic said.

"RUN!" Sonic said in a laughing tone and took off, with Manic at his heels.

Sonic! Manic! Get back here!" Sonia cried, and took off after her brothers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's that for now. R&R please (I only got one review for the last chapter, again!)**


	16. A Night in the Cabins

**You asked for it and you got it. Here's chapter sixteen, enjoy. Sorry if it's a little late.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"When I get my hands on you two. You won't come out even for a chilidog factory!" Sonia cried as she continued to chase her two brothers.

"Pick up the pace, bro. She's gaining!" Sonic said, yards ahead of his brother.

"Hey, not all of us were born with super sonic speed!" Manic said, struggling to keep up with brother but keep ahead of his sister at the same time.

"What is going on out here?" Shelby asked, opening the door to the medical room.

She barely had enough time to get out of Sonic's way as he ran past.

"What in the world?" She asked.

"Gain way!" Manic cried, running past.

"What's going on here?" Shelby asked, seeing Sonia running past. "On second thought…"

"What is going on out there?" Shadow asked.

"You got me." Shelby said with a shrug.

"Sounds like they're playing." Nova said, peeking out.

"That, or running for the sakes of their fur." Shelby said.

"What does that mean?" Nova asked.

"It means Sonia is pretty ticked off at them." The blue hedgehog said.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Tune said, grabbing onto Nova's leg.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." The yellow hedgehog said, scooping up the white one.

There was the sudden sound of wood splitting.

"Oh, that HAD to hurt!" Shelby said, cringing.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I think they crashed into some wooden crates." Shelby said.

"Should we do something?" Nova asked.

There was a sudden blue gust of wind holding something green, a pink tornado following close behind.

"I take that back." Nova said.

"Wise choice." Shelby said. "Besides, they're probably just going to tire themselves out and go to bed after a while."

"What makes you say that?" Nova asked.

"I have friends just like them." Shelby said. "Get Pyro, Oscar, or Flame to start fighting with one of them and it'll go on for a while. Sooner or later, they'll get bored and end it. I've seen it before."

"If you're sure." Nova said, watching them run like heck around a corner.

"I haven't seen anyone run like that since Kiabutsu nearly destroyed Ohu." Shelby said.

"Kai-whatsu?" Tune asked.

"Kaibutsu, Tune." Shelby corrected. "A terrible monster that was going to destroy a paradise located in the twin mountain pass of Futago Pass. He hid in the strong hold of a demon bear known as Akakbuto, defeated years ago, by a group of brave mobians."

"I've heard that legend!" Nova said. "Are you saying that it's true?"

"As true as the blue fur on my spines." She said.

"Gin and Gajou too?" Nova asked.

"As true as Shadow's attack." Shelby said with a shrug.

"How'd the story go?" Shadow asked.

"You might want to take a seat, this is one LONG story." Shelby said, hearing a crash come from somewhere down the hall.

Meanwhile… 

Double D found himself staring up at the ceiling of his quarters. He couldn't get to sleep. Too much was racing through his mind but it all had to do with one topic: How did he get the Medallion of Music implanted in his forehead? Ever since he was a child, he had it there, unmoving. He had some interest in his medallion and Sonic's. They could be connected. When he first saw the Royal Hedgehog Medallion, he was shocked to see that it looked so much like the one on his head. His parents asked doctors about it but there was no way they could safely remove the object. So his parents took a daring step: hiding it from the world, in fear he would be made fun of because of it. But then that terrible day last summer when it happened, Eddy and Ed saw it. When they tied his hat to a lamp hanging from the ceiling. He had let go for merely a second and his hat popped off. They took it better then most people would have, he still panicked. He pulled his hat back on. He warned them that he would never speak to them again if they told anybody. Eddy had once threatened to tell that it was there, making him go along with his ridicules plan.

"I can't believe it." He whispered under his breath. "I've had this…thing implanted into me for years and I've never known a thing about it. But Nova suddenly tells me all about it. I hold an object of another world. I've had something from this world for YEARS and never even known about this world!"

The sound of splitting wood could be heard again. The last thing Double D wanted to do was get involved.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Manic's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic cried.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sonia screamed.

A sonic boom could be heard just outside Double D's room. Whatever the problem was it had to be BIG.

"What is going on out there?" Double D asked.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. Three blurs ran right past, almost taking his hat with them.

"What on Earth?" Double D asked, forgetting he wasn't on Earth any more.

"When I'm through with you, it's going to be The Council of Two instead of four!" Sonia cried.

Double D just groaned, they were almost there and he wondered if they would make it.

"I think I'll check o Shadow." Double D told himself and headed down the hall.

In the medical room… 

"So, Gin attacked the demon bear, using his father's attack! Taking the head of the monster right off its own shoulders!" Shelby said, telling the story about Weed's father, Gin. Those before her were totally shocked, this was one scary story, and what made it all the more scary was that it had actually happened.

"Was Aka…Akakab…?"

"Akakabuto." Shelby answered Tune. "And yes, he was finally dead!"

"Wow, years of terror suddenly taken out in one final blow!" Nova said, holding Tune.

"Huh not nearly as scary as facing Hougen." Shelby said. "He was merciless. I still can't believe that sweet little Ruby managed to trick that ugly mug and force him into the river."

"What happened?" Tune asked.

"Hougen had found her, Mel, and Hiro, who was in no shape to fight. Mel charged him and Hougen easily threw him to the ground. Hougen was going to kill Hiro but Ruby used the fact that she's a female to her advantage and tricked Hougen. She made it look like she was falling in love with him. She got him away from Hiro and Mel by a few feet and when Hiro asked if that was the kind of girl she really was, Roby said that she had the willpower of a female, the willpower to never go changing her mind. When Hougen asked what it meant, Ruby made her move. She then jumped him and pushed him into the river, going in with him!"

"Was she alright?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, Jerome came to her rescue." Shelby said.

"Jerome?" Tune asked.

"One of Weed's greatest allies."

"Oh."

"If I remember right, one of them took a bullet to the leg." Nova said.

"Yep, that was Jerome." Shelby said. "Got infected, and right when he was going to takeout Hougen too. He couldn't control his body, and Hougen threw him into an ice, cold, river. The poor guy never came out."

They could see that Jerome had been a brave soul and in losing him, they had all the more reason to fight.

"I still wish that I could have stayed and fought with them. I might have been able to do something." She said, looking out a window.

"Poor Jerome." Tuna said quietly.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Shelby said, looking back at them. "As long as Hougen was taken down is all that mattered."

"It must have been a long time." Nova said.

"It was." Shelby sighed.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Tune jumped up in surprise.

"Someone's just knocking on the door." Shelby told him.

Tune held his pounding heart, breathing heavily. Shelby just shook her head and answered the door. Standing there was Double D.

"Hey, Double D." Shelby said. "You need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you've seen Nova." He said.

"I'm right here." Nova said, walking into view.

"Nova, may I talk to you? In private." Double D asked.

"Alright." Nova said, having a pretty good idea what it was. "Tune, it's time for bed."

The small hedgehog nodded and headed down the hall to his quarters. Once his door closed, Double D and Nova took their leave.

"What was that about?" Shadow asked.

"You got me." Shelby lied.

She turned her attention back to Shadow. His breathing was still somewhat raspy so she didn't take her eyes off of him. She was into finding out who it was that attacked Shadow and why. If there was anything that she had learned about this kind of stuff is that the attacker would try again. Shadow slowly climbed onto the bed, and pulled the blankets over him and slowly fell asleep.

'Don't worry Shadow, I won't let that attacker get his hands on you again.' She thought.

In Double D's room… 

"Nova, I'm at wit's end, I need to know more about this medallion." Double D said as he opened his door.

"I know it's shocking, Double D, but you have to understand, I don't know how you got it." Nova said. "Think about Shelby, she has the weight of the world on her shoulders, the Crest of Light is extremely powerful and in the wrong hands, it could destroy all of Mobius."

"But I want to know why I have it." Double D said.

"I don't even know myself." Nova said sadly, shaking her head. "I wish I could do more."

Double D just sighed and looked out the window. Why was this happening? Why was he the one who had to get the Medallion of Music? Surely there were more worthy people in the world, heck, even some of the kids were more worthy then he was.

"How do we get home?" Double D asked.

"I wish I knew." Nova said. "I once heard that there was something that could transport things from other dimensions but I never learned what it was or what it was called. It may have been a rift between dimensions, that's been known to happen."

"That's what Manic said." Double D replied.

"I don't know how it happens but it does." Nova said.

The two remained quiet for a moment.

"What were you talking about with Shelby?" Double D asked, taking them off the subject.

"She was telling us about her friend's father, Gin. She was telling us how he defeated a demon bear." Nova said.

"Well, on my world, Gin is Japanese for 'silver'." Double D said.

"Really?' Nova asked.

"Yes." Double D nodded.

Nova scooted a little closer to Double D.

"I could tell you about it, if you'd like." Nova said, blushing.

'I would." Double D said, feeling his heart in his throat.

"Well, it all began with Gin grandfather…"

As Nova told Double D, they didn't notice that they were scooting closer and closer to each other. But even though they were telling a story, they were too busy to notice a ship flying just a few miles away, with three figures riding inside, familiar giggles echoing over the open ocean, saying the same thing over and over again.

"Ed, Ed, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wonder who's in the ship, she asks as if she didn't know. Well, we know who's going to show up soon but when and how, and what about Queen Aleena's message? And awaits for everyone on the island? Keep reading to find out. R&R please.


	17. Attacked Again!

Well, here's chapter seventeen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Sonic Underground, but I do own Shelby, Topaz, Nova, and the crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come they would be arriving at Castaway Kay soon. Sonic was getting a little more stir crazy now that they were closing in on land but he still couldn't stay still and everyone was keeping their eyes and ears peeled for anything…suspicious. Shadow's attacker was still at large and Garin wanted him or her caught at once!

"Is he going to alright?" Sonia asked Shelby as they watched him give out the orders.

"Ah, this is nothing, you should see him when he's REALLY stressed out!" Shelby said in reply.

"I'm sure that I'd rather not." Sonia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Those kids with you have been pretty quiet, you know, Double D and his friends." Shelby said.

"Well, they ARE from another world, after all." Sonia said.

"Ah, a dimensional rift, seen those before." Shelby said, leaning against a wall.

"You know about those?" The princess asked.

"Yeah, I've seen them plenty of times before, nothing new to me, really." Shelby said.

"How many times have you encountered them?"

"I've lost count. So how's, 'Sarrow' doing?"

"I've searched everywhere but I can't find anyone who knows about it." Sonia admitted.

"PFFT! I don't see the big deal about crushes, you love one guy you've loved them all."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked in an almost shock like state.

"I just don't see the big deal, I've been a loner for the most part of my life and I never really needed to like a boy. They're nothing but trouble sometimes."

"But what about Shadow?" Sonia asked.

"What about him?"

"I've seen you two together, you seem pretty close to him." She shrugged.

"He just needs someone to be on guard for if the attacker strikes again." Shelby explained.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"You've been hurt before, in the past, haven't you?" Sonia asked.

"Sort of." Shelby said her arms crossed tightly on her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't me but a friend of mine, Icy, her boy hurt her REALLY badly, and it hit ALL of us pretty hard."

"'All of us'?" Sonia questioned.

"Me and all of my friends." Shelby explained. "Things were never the same after that."

"What happened?"

"They were on a date, she had started dating him about a month after her father's death, she arrived at my house, badly beaten up, I got her to the hospital, she later told me that it washer boy who did that to her, he had also left his "mark", a scar in the shape of a heart of her forehead, after a month, she got out of the hospital, he attacked all of us, in my own home…with a gun."

Sonia looked at her in surprise! It was no wonder that she didn't want a boyfriend, something that horrible would leave a mental scar on all of those around her friend, she was probably scared to have a boyfriend, scared that history was to repeat itself.

As the two girls discussed the matter, Eddy couldn't help but wonder one thing: How to win Sonia's heart?

_Below deck…_

Shadow was looking out a window, wondering if he had made the right choice, by coming on this trip. Maybe and maybe not but whatever it was, there was something that had made him go along.

"Maria, I'm lost, what should I do?" He whispered to the sun.

Shadow just shook his head, why was he bothering? She couldn't answerback. She was dead! She couldn't answer him. Or could she? Just as he turned around, the door slowly creaked open.

"Maria?" Shadow asked.

But in almost a second, Shadow found himself grabbed by the throat, the pressure suddenly growing! It was the attacker! Shadow kicked wildly, trying to escape.

That's when Shadow noticed the string near the base of the door, if he could grab it, he might be able to get help but first he needed to get away from the attacker. Putting everything he had into it, Shadow managed to sink his sharp teeth into the attackers finger. He could hear a cry of surprise and he was released! Shadow wasted no time he made a dive for the string and when he felt it in his hand, and pulled as hard as he could.

_On deck…_

CLANK! CLANG! BANG!

"What is that?" Sonia asked.

"SHADOW!" Shelby cried, realizing it was her security system!

She pushed past Sonia and raced as fast as she could down to the medical room, but not, before grabbing a piece of wood!

She slammed the medical door opened and saw someone raising Shadow off of the floor, pressing hard against his throat!

"LET HIM GO!" Shelby shouted and hit the attacker with the wood, only to have it shatter on contact. "Oh man."

The attacker looked at her and was about to charge when she managed to side step him and stick her foot out, causing him to trip.

"LET HIM GO!" Shelby yelled and lunged.

She dug her fingernails and teeth into the skin as best she could, causing the attacker to drop Shadow. She wasn't done there though. She grabbed a needle and used it to cut the attacker's arm. He cried out in pain.

"SHADOW! COME ON!" Shelby cried and raced for the door, the black hedgehog right behind her.

Once they were safe and sound in the hall, Shelby slammed the door shut, and tied it down with a rope.

"That should hold him." She told Shadow. "Lets' go find Garin, he's gonna fill when he hears this." Shadow nodded and quietly followed her up to the deck.

_One minute later…_

"He's trapped in there?" Garin asked.

"Yeah, we tied it down." Shelby said, undoing her knot.

"Be ready to jump him if he tries anything." Garin told his crew and they all nodded once in agreement.

"Get ready!" Shelby said and pulled the rope.

The door sprang open and the crew kicked the door open. What they saw hocked them: the whole entire medical room was in shambles, and tied to a broom that had been nailed into the wall, blindfolded, bound, and gagged, was a certain blue goat.

"ROLF!" The Peach Creek kids cried.

"Are you alright dude?" Nazz asked as she took the blindfold off.

Rolf let a muffled sounded something like 'Rolf is unharmed'.

"Dude, what happened?" Kevin asked as he pulled the old sweat sock out of Rolf's mouth.

"Rolf was blinded by darkness and pushed through sharp spines and tied up." He simply said.

"The attacker must have broken out!" Nova said.

"But why did he tie up Rolf?" Double D said struggling to undo the not that bind him.

"Rolf saw dark one crash through the window and Rolf tried to stop him." He explained.

"So he attacked Rolf, tied him up, and left him here after he tried to stop him?" Tune asked.

"Looks that way, little dude." Manic said.

"Question is where is he now?" Sonic asked.

"Good question." Topaz said.

"What do we do?" Ed asked.

"First of all you could help me undo this knot, I've never seen one like this before." Double D said still struggling to undo the knot.

"Allow me, Double D!" Johnny said. "I've got a "Know-Know-How" badge in the Urban Rangers!"

Johnny walked up to them and looked at the knot.

"A Double Hick, Clover Hitch, very clever." He said. "But I have a better way of undoing it!"

Johnny then started pecking at the knot, starting to make it weaken until he finally freed Rolf.

"Now the son of a Shepard shall take revenge on he who did this to Rolf!" He proclaimed and stormed out of the room.

"Looks like we've got nothing, let's see if we can find anything else whereon the ship." Garin said and he and the crew left the room, ready to start looking on the whole ship…again.

"I can't believe this, we haven't even had any lunch yet and already something goes screwy." Sonia said as she shuffled through some of the papers that were scattered across the floor.

"Well, we won't find anything just standing around, I'll check out the cargo hold, you guys look else where." Manic said and walked out of the room.

"I'll check out the higher places he could have gotten." Tails said and took off flying.

"Tails? WAIT UP!" Topaz called after him.

"I'll check around the deck." Sonic said and took off.

"I'll check out the quarters." Sonia said and left the room as well.

"We'll check around and see if there's anything we missed." Double D said as he and the Peach Creek kids left the room.

Soon, it was just Shadow and Shelby, who was staring at something strange.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"It's…it's nothing." Shelby said. "C'mon, lets' go."

Shadow just nodded and followed her out the door. The only act of movement was the single window in the room, completely unbroken…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you had been paying attention, you would have found out that Rolf had said that the attacker "crashed" through the window but it was unscratched! Makes you wonder what's really going on, doesn't it? So, anyone have an idea who the attacker may be? R&R please and you'll find out even sooner.


	18. Shelby's Past

You guys, you're gonna make me blush. Thanks for the reviews though, keep 'em coming! Here you go, chapter eighteen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was high strung they couldn't shake this feeling that something really bad was about to happen, and not just Shadow's attacker. They could feel another powerful force at play here, and it had yet to strike. Garin could feel it especially it felt like there was nothing but ice everywhere. The feeling was something they couldn't explain really, but it was strange and that was the best thing they had to go with.

"Something's going to happen." Garin told Shelby after a while. "I can just feel it."

"We all can." Shelby said. "We're getting close to Castaway Kay, we're just outside the danger zone, another few miles and we'll hit the first whirlpool. I'll get Topaz to clear any storms that we may encounter."

Garin nodded and let her go. As she left, Garin kept a watchful eye on things, with Shadow's attack no more then a few hours ago, it was hard to relax. But now they were nearing the island and it would help them get their minds off of things.

"Topaz the Wind Master, reporting for duty." Topaz said, giggling at her own title.

"Very nice." Garin said. "You know the drill."

"You've got it." Topaz said, and took to the air.

"Be careful!" Shelby called after her.

"You know I will!" Topaz called back.

Topaz fell straight into the oncoming thunderhead, not showing any fear.

'Okay Topaz, keep it straight, keep it straight.' She thought.

FLASH!

Topaz nearly jumped out of her fur as the lightning flashed under her.

"Maybe I should have let Shelby come along." She said to herself. "But either way, I've got a job to do."

Topaz flew until she reached the center of the storm.

"Okay Topaz, remember your training." She told herself.

Topaz pulled herself into a ball and focused all of her energy into this task.

"WIND BLAST!" She cried.

"HIT THE DECK!" Shelby cried, pinning Garin to the floor. "I told her not to use that one!"

"What's wrong?" Garin asked just as a howling wind hit.

"IT'S HER MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!" Shelby cried over the howling winds. "THE WIND BLAST IS EXTREMELY POWERFUL!"

The wind died down just as quickly as they came.

"Finally." Garin panted.

They saw a tired Topaz slowly flying down, panting heavily.

"I cleared the way for another few hours." Topaz said, panting.

"You did good, I'll take it from here." Shelby said, helping support her friend. "Garin could you hold her?"

"Of course." He said, taking the small fox.

"I'll be only a minute." Shelby said and ran onto the figurehead.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Double D asked, walking up with the others.

"She's done more dangerous, don't worry." Topaz said, leaning on Garin.

"If you say so." Double D said.

Shelby reached into her pocket and pulled something familiar out.

"Isn't that the same jewel from the clock tower?" Double D asked, seeing the black jewel.

"The very one." Topaz panted.

"What's she going to do with it?" Sonia asked.

"Stop the whirlpools."

Everyone looked at Shadow. Shelby had managed to save him before so much as a bruise had been inflicted.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"She's going to use that jewel to stop the whirlpools, although I don't know how." He said.

"She's going to use the Chaos Control." Topaz said with a pant.

"Chaos Control?" The others asked.

"I'll explain later." She said.

Shelby clutched the jewel and held high above her head.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" She cried.

There was an intense flash. Once it died down, they looked around.

"That's it?" Eddy asked.

"Believe me, this is BIG." Topaz said.

"What's big?" The bee asked.

"Shelby just stopped time." She laughed.

They just looked at her in shock.

"S-S-Stopped time?" Double D asked.

"That's the power of Chaos Control." Shelby said, jumping off of the figurehead. "I'd explain it to you but we're wasting valuable time here."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos Control only works for so long, if we're not to the island by the time it wears off we could be in BIG trouble." Topaz said, catching her breath. "And on to of that, Chaos Control takes a lot of energy, once it's done, Shelby could pass out. It's effects doesn't hit the user till the timer's up, and with all the energy she used this time, I'd day it's a safe bet that she'll be knocked out cold when the timer is up."

"How much time do we have?" Garin asked.

"A few hours." Shelby said.

"A few HOURS?!" Topaz asked. "Shelby, you've never held a Chaos Control for THAT long!"

"How long does she normally do it?" Double D asked.

"Usually ninety seconds if we're taking on SWATbots, sometimes longer if the odds are against us, less time if the odds are good but NEVER over twenty minutes! Who knows what kind of damage it'll do to you!" The young fox said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, if it'll help free Mobius from that sleaze ball, Robotnik!" She said.

'She's got some sense of justice.' Sonic thought.

"Lets' hurry." Garin said. "I wanna be at that island before the timer IS up."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Shelby said and took off.

"What's with that girl?" Sonic asked. "She's going to pass out in a few hours and she's going to only make it worse by working."

"That's her life style, she put the important stuff first, Mobius, those around her, the Freedom Fighters and such." Topaz said.

"Well why push herself so hard? I mean, isn't that dangerous?" Knuckles asked.

"In a way, yes, but she knows that not many people are part of the Freedom Fighters and she takes it upon herself to take their places, she also tries to take the places of those we've lost." Topaz explained.

"But if she does that, she could seriously damage her body." Sonia said.

"I know, our friend, Click the Rabbit, she's gone over that with her nearly a thousand times already and she still doesn't listen." Topaz went on.

"Why is she like that?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we're the heirs to the throne and we don't do NEARLY as much as she does." Manic said.

"Because…her mother was like that." Topaz said, looking to the floor.

"'Was'?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not in the place to tell you what happened to them." Topaz said, looking to the floor again.

"'Them'?" Manic asked.

"Her parents." Shadow replied.

The others looked at him in surprise, especially Topaz.

"She didn't give me details but she told me that she had lost her parents." He quietly said.

"That's just the tip of the ice burg." Topaz said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Topaz sighed heavily.

"Topaz…?" Tails asked.

"Listen, when she was a baby, she lost her parents to Robotnik, no one other then him knows the details but what we DO know is that they were killed and that Robotnik was involved one way…or another. No one's quite sure how it happened but she ended up in an orphanage where Robotnik's rule had spread out of control. She was usually starving she weighed very little, even for a kid her age she got sick very easily, and on top of all that, she was beaten often, not only by the kids but the people who worked there as well. When she was taken into her first family it was only a single man and he was a drunk madman, she ran away her very first night. Soon, it turned into a cycle, get pulled into an abusive orphanage, get tortured with little food, beaten often, get adopted into an abusive family, and then run away soon afterwards. After a while, she was living on the streets. A group of Freedom Fighters soon found her and she surprised them when they got jumped by some SWATbots by taking them down with ease. They wanted her to be part of their team but they had to send her to someplace safe for proper training. She was to take a boat to a trainer but, it was attacked by pirates and I guess that was when she met Garin."

They were all stunned by this new information. That a single girl could go through so much and end up so nice was…stunning.

'So that's what she meant the night we met.' Garin thought.

(Flashback)

"It isn't the first time something like this happened to me." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Garin asked.

"It's…It's nothing." She said.

Garin just looked at her.

(End flashback)

"Man, I thought living out on the streets was tough but I didn't think someone could go through something so ugly." Manic said in guilt.

"She thinks that if she does enough, she can forget all of the pain she went through in her past, every now and again, some of the burn marks start hurting but she keeps on going for it, she doesn't stop. She's learned to deal with pain, that's all she went through as a child." Topaz said. "She can go up against a knife and it might not even make her shed a tear. Take a hit from a laser beam and she won't even whimper. A few good punches as and she won't even falter. Rake at her face or cheek, she won't even flinch. She's a fighter, but if it's the other end of a beer bottle, it's a WHOLE 'nother story. She's like a helpless kitten, literally. She'll fall over, start shaking like crazy, and if you hit her with it, she'll cry out! I think it's 'cause she was hit with so many of them so many times that she can feel the old wounds all at once at full force when she gets hit with one of those things."

"Oh man, you're kidding." Nazz said.

"I'm afraid not." Topaz said, shaking her head. "I wish was though. I've seen some of the scars that she bares they're NOT pretty. Some of the fur is starting to grow back though, but it's going extremely slow."

"Oh, that's awful." Sonia cried.

"Seriously." Kevin said, and he rarely ever showed sympathy for anyone.

"I heard ya, dude." Manic said.

"Why is it like this?" Johnny asked.

"Choa." Plank said quietly.

"Man, and here I thought she had it good." Sonic said.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed was crying his eyes out.

"Man, now I feel guilty for being jealous of her because she has all those jewels." Eddy said, kicking a small piece of wood on the floor.

"And I feel guilty for my sisters' actions against her." Nova said, looking to the floor.

Tune looked sadly to Tails.

"I feel sorry for her." They both said.

"If I ever find those guys who caused her so much pain, they'll wish that they were dead!" Knuckles said, punching the air.

"But I can't help but wonder how she managed to stay this way." Double D said.

"That's an easy one." Topaz said. "Being with such nice people makes her happy and she doesn't want anyone else to feel the pain that she did. That's why she and our friend, Kyoushiro, get along so well. He was the leader of a group of children who had been abused by their parents so they get along very well on those levels."

"So they can relate?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, you know it." The young fox said with a smile.

"Topaz, you just helped me get a LOT more respect for her." Manic said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, she's still strong." Sonia admitted.

"You're right. I mean did you see her get the van out of that hole?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but guys, could you not tell her?" Topaz asked. "It might REALLY upset her."

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed." Manic assured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Hedgehog's honor." Sonic said, crossing his heart.

"Thanks, I don't think I could bare to see her like that again." She said.

"Why, what happens?" Sonia asked.

"She gets really depressed, you know, like sighing heavily, trying to hold back tears, and other things like that?" Topaz asked.

"Topaz, I was raised by thieves, I know how to keep quiet." Manic said in a gloating voice.

"Don't worry, we're not going to blow a thing!" Sonic said.

"Thanks." Topaz said.

"What are friends for?" Sonic asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how's that for a chapter? And I wrote most of this in one sitting too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. R&R please.


	19. FLAMES! ABANDON SHIP!

Sorry if any of you found the last chapter a little...deprssing. Sorry. So, here you go, chapter nineteen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed since Topaz's story and those who had been listening didn't dare say a thing. Every now and again they would see Shelby doing something, a smile plastered to her face. They did their best to avoid her, in hopes that they wouldn't and up spilling on anything. Shadow seemed to be extra quiet more then normally. It wasn't until around dinner that they finally got to see her.

"Shelby, you've been running around since you performed Chaos Control, don't you think you should be taking it a little easy?" Topaz asked.

"I'm fine, Topaz." She reassured.

"But the Chaos Control is about used up, shouldn't you get some rest or something?" She asked.

"What, you mean that Chaos Control thing is still in affect?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah." Topaz said, nodding her head.

"But that was HOURS ago! Are you saying that it's just about to wear off?" Sonia asked.

"We're still got time." Shelby said, laying back.

"Are you sure"? Sonic asked.

"Well, I am the one who pulled it off." She said.

"She's got a point there." Manic pointed out.

"I'm just glad that Shadow and Knuckles are at the controls, we're almost at the island." Nova said.

"We are?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, we should be there in a few hours, maybe even by sun up to tomorrow." Double D said.

"If the Chaos Control holds." Shelby said.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, time is progressing." Double D said. "Time is still moving."

"Yes but not the whirlpools." Shelby pointed out.

"You only froze time around them?" Manic asked in surprise.

"You know it." She said.

"But that takes a LOT of energy. You'll surely pass out!" Topaz said.

"A small price to pay to bring down Buttnik." She said.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, you know that don't you?" Topaz asked.

"I know it." She said in pride.

"Sometimes I wish I had stayed at home with May and the others instead of coming with you." Topaz teased.

"And then where would I be?" Shelby asked.

"A robotizer." The young fox said. "But power shopping with May is probably better then this! Being amongst pirates I mean."

"I'd go with the pirates, at least I could escape into the ocean, but I doubt I could survive another power shopping trip with THAT echidna." Shelby said.

"Echidna? I thought Knuckles was the last of his kind!" Manic said.

"Nope, most of them just moved into the underground chambers beneath our town." Topaz said. "May and her family and some of the few echidnas that live in town left after an underground flood took out their homes."

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"To much rain above ground. May and her family were already living top side as well as another echidna friend of ours, Flame, so the echidnas are starting to move in." Topaz said.

"Boy, wait till Knuckles hears about this, he's gonna flip!" Manic said with a laugh.

_On the deck…_

"We're almost at the island, we should be there in about twelve hours." Garin said.

"If it's so close, then why is it going to take so long?" Knuckles asked.

"Because the winds are dying down, if they keep this up, we won't get there until tomorrow." The brown hedgehog said.

"I guess I get it." Knuckles shrugged.

"Don't we have a job to do?" Shadow asked.

"You know, we could drop anchor so you two could get something to eat." Garin said.

"No, the Chaos Control is about due." Shadow said.

"Do what you want, Jacques and Talaka are in the crow's nest, they'll keep an eye out for anything." Garin said and headed below deck.

Shadow looked up to the crow's nest and wondered what was going on up there.

_In the crow's nest…_

Jacques looked over the horizon, wondering how he ended up here.

"What's the point of all this? There's nothing out there!" Talaka said.

"I know, but since Scar Blade showed up-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Talaka cried.

Jacques practically kicked himself. He had forgotten that the evil pirate had made the young cat walk the plank, nearly drowning the kid he was one of the few who managed to escape from Scar Blade, the others pretended to join him in orders to try and find a way to help Garin. It was thanks to Talaka that Garin was able to save Jacques from three evil sisters who toured him.

"Sorry, Talaka." He said, placing his hand on the young cat's back.

"It's alright." He said, giving him a, thumbs up.

"Hey, what's that?" Jacques asked, pointing over the water.

"What's what?" Talaka asked.

"Look." Jacques said, handing him a pair of binoculars.

The young cat looked into them and focused. What he saw scared him.

"EMBERS! BLUE ONES!" He cried.

"What?" Jacques asked, taking the binoculars.

He looked through them and saw what the young was going on about. There were small blue flames, each having a pair of yellow glowing eyes, not a single one looked friendly. And they were headed straight for the boat! Something started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Talaka, stop it." He quietly said, still watching the flames.

He was tapped again.

"Talaka!"

Jacques turned around and came face to face with, not Talaka, but a Flame! Talaka was cornered on the floor with about thereof them staring right at him! Both of them screamed. Jacques grabbed a bell by the rope and started ringing like crazy. Then, he and Talaka jumped from the crow's nest and onto the rope ladder, climbing down like mad!

"What's going on up there?" Shadow asked the two as they climbed down.

"FLAMES! LOTS OF THEM!" Talaka cried.

"Flames?" Shadow and Knuckles asked, looking at each other.

"What's going on up here?" Garin asked, coming up from below deck.

"FLAMES!" Talaka cried.

"WHAT?!" Garin cried. "Are they from his crew?"

"We didn't bother to look for 'im, three of them had Talaka cornered on the floor." Jacques said.

"They're on the ship?!" Garin almost yelled.

"LOOK!"

Talalka pointed over the water, a ring of the flames had fomed.

"Hard starboard! Hard starboard!" Garin yelled.

Jacques took the wheel and started changing their direction.

"We'll sail around them." Shadow said quietly.

"Uh, Garin?" Talaka asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"They're moving too!" He cried and pointed. The Flames had indeed moved they were going to crash into them!

"HARD STARBOARD!" Garin cried again.

"WE'RE AS FAR AS WE'LL GO!" Jacques cried.

"IT'S NO USE! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Talaka cried.

Almost as soon as he had said it, the boat crashed into the ring of Flames.

_Below deck…_

"So, what time is it?" Eddy asked.

"It's about-"

Double D was cut off by a sudden jerk, everyone was sent to the floor by this and struggling to get back up.

"What the hip hop just happened?" Topaz asked, getting off of Manic.

"Look!" Nazz cried.

A HUGE hole had formed and they were taking on water!

"As Captain Squeeze once said, MAN THE BUCKETS!" Sonic cried.

"More like man the pumps." Kevin said.

"He said that too." Sonic told him.

"And never a sea sponge around when you really need one." Shelby said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Manic cried.

"I'm with ya!" Sonia cried.

"Sonia, wait!" Both Eddy and Knuckles cried as she ran out the door. They soon forgot about her and headed for the door as well, they were taking on too much water too fast! Soon they were scrambling to get on the deck.

"Open those sails, we need to keep moving!" Garin called to those already on deck.

"It's too late, Garin! The galley is already flooded with water!" Shelby cried.

"We have to abandon ship!" Ed cried.

"I never thought I'd say this but Ed's right! This ship won't make it!" Double D cried.

"Get the lifeboats!" Garin cried.

"Too late, the Flames have already burned them!" Talaka cried.

"Wait, we still have ours'!" Double D cried.

"Nice thinking, Sockhead!" Eddy said.

They both pulled the tarp off the small escape boat.

"Are you kidding me, this thing can only hold about ten!" Garin said.

"We'll have to risk it!" Shelby said.

"Take Sonic!" Sonia cried. "He can't swim!"

"You're safety is important as well." Garin said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yours and your brothers'."

He pushed her and her two brothers onto the boat and then started helping others on. Soon everyone was either swarming to get on the small boat trying to help others on. But in all of the chaos, Shelby noticed Garin heading for the, door that lead below deck.

"Garin, what are you doing?" She demanded as she ran to him.

"I'm going below deck to find others!" He said.

"What, but it's too dangerous!" She said.

"I don't care, I have to find as many as I possibly can!" He said.

"Garin!"

He turned to her.

"Just be careful. I couldn't stand getting you back after five years apart only you lose you all at once."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright, I promise."

She just hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hurry, we're running out of time." Garin told her gently.

"Alright." She said. "Just be careful."

He nodded and headed below deck and she headed back to the crowd.

"WEMON AND CHILDREN FIRST! BE COURTIOUS!" Manic yelled but no one listened.

"Take him!" Double D said, placing Tune in the boat, knowing he was too young to swim.

"Double D!"

"Nova!" Double D grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the boat.

"Double D!" She said in surprise.

"I'll be fine, just make sure Tune stays safe. You're still injuries, you won't be able to swim with those bandages!"

Nova couldn't argue, he was right and there was no other way around it. Double D was then tossed to his knees. Water was reaching the deck!

"Shadow, get in!" Shelby told him, pushing him forward.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I can swim!" She said.

"You mean you're staying?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to try and make another boat out of the brow's nest!" She said. "Just watch over Topaz for me."

Shadow looked into her eyes.

"Please Shadow, I beg of you!"

'Those words! The same ones that Maria had said, before her death!' He thought.

Shadow snapped out of his shock and saw that Shelby was already climbing up to the crow's nest! But unseen by anyone, Kevin had dragged Nazz onto the boat. Shelby reached the crow's nest. She stood just over the sails, keeping her balance.

"Triple Spin!" She said and cut the crow's nest from the mast! "INCOMING!" She cried and jumped back onto the deck. "HERE! USE THIS!"

The few who had heard her were scrambling into it, some even holding onto the very little bit of mast that was in the look out.

"One at a time! One at a time!" Shelby yelled although no one listened.

A sudden alarm in her mind suddenly went off!

"Oh no." She whispered. The Chaos Control was about used up and in this mess, there was going to be trouble. They passed the worse whirlpools but they were still in danger and with all of this chaos, she would pass off surely.

"KEEP MOVING!" Someone cried.

She was suddenly swept from her feet and to the ground. The water was almost over the railing! She looked back to the door that, lead below deck. She was worried for Garin.

"He's a strong swimmer, he'll be alright." She whispered to herself, sounding more confident then she really was.

The boat gave a hard jerk and tipped to the starboard side. Many of the crew began to slip and fell into the ocean. The lifeboat had been swept out into the ocean, and the many sailors were swimming to it.

"HELP!" One sailor cried, trying to climb onboard.

"BACK OFF!" Kevin cried and pushed him back into the waters.

"KEVIN!" Nazz yelled.

"WHAT? WE'VE GOT TOO MANY AS IT IS!" He yelled.

Kevin was right the small boat already had nearly thirty-six on board and was dangerously close to the water.

"That doesn't give you the right to take lives!" Sonia yelled, pulling Knuckles on board.

"Yeah, back off!" Manic said, pulling Johnny and Plank on.

"HELP!"

They then saw something that scared them: Topaz was being swept away by the ocean!

"TOPAZ!" They cried.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Sonia cried and jumped in after her.

"SONIA!" Her brothers cried.

They watched helpless as she swam out to the young fox and grab her. They watched in surprise as she pulled Topaz back to the boat and back on board.

"LET ME GO!" Topaz cried. "TAILS NEEDS MY HELP!"

They gasped and let her go. She was right! Tails was struggling to keep his head above the water, but not doing a very good job.

"HANG ON, TAILS!" Topaz cried and took to the air. She flew as fast as she possibly could to her friend. Once she was right above him, she reached her hand out. "TAILS! GRAB ON!"

He reached up and thrashed about a bit before finding her hand! Using every ounce of her strength, she pulled Tails out of the water and into the air.

"C'mon!" Topaz said.

The two foxes flew over the boat and were about to land when someone started swinging something at them.

"What the?" Topaz cried.

"Buzz off!" Kevin cried, swinging the piece of wood.

"Knock it off Kevin and let us on!" Topaz pleaded.

"No way! It's every man for himself!" He yelled.

"You can't do that!" Topaz snapped.

"Watch me!" Kevin yelled and swung again.

"Knock it off!" Nazz, Sonia, and Manic all cried.

This gave the two foxes a chance to land. The small lifeboat gave a jerk. Topaz lost her footing and nearly fell out of the boat. She would have if Shadow hadn't managed to grab her first.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me just yet." He said.

'I'm doing what you wanted me to, Shelby.' Shadow thought. 'If you make it out…alive, would this make you…happy?'

'I'm not happy about this!' Shelby thought.

She was still on the boat, helping Double D try to find something else they could use as an escape.

"This is hopeless, we're not going to find another lifeboat or anything like one on this thing!" She finally cried out.

"What can we do?" Double D asked in a sort of panic.

"LOOK OUT!!" She cried.

"What?" Double D asked.

"THAT!"

He turned around saw what she meant: the flaming orbs were somehow leading a HUGE wave in their direction!

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Shelby cried and hit the deck.

The wave hit the ship with great force, sending most of those on board off the ship and into the water. It wasn't good for those on the lifeboat either. What was left of the wave hit them and it still sent many to the water. Kevin, however, was one of the lucky few to be spared and was still in the boat. He then saw that Nazz was still in the boat. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen that Sonic, Topaz, Tails, Shadow, Nova, and Tune had been thrown from the boat, not like he'd care.

"HELP!"

"EDDY!"

Nazz and Sonia made a grab for the bee and started pulling him aboard the boat, causing it to tip only a little. However, to Kevin, it seemed more like they were tipping by three feet when it was more like three centimeters.

"LEAVE THE DORK BE!" He yelled and started pulling the two hedgehogs from the bee.

"LET GO!" Sonia cried.

But Kevin managed to get her and Nazz to slip, and that sent Eddy into the dark waters. He seemed to be pulled by some sort of current to where he didn't know.

"Ouch!" He cried when he hit dry land.

He looked up and saw that, somehow, he ended up back inside of the ship! He then saw a busted window, pouring water spewing from it.

"I've gotta get out of here!" He cried.

He grabbed the door by the handle and started pulling but it was stuck tight.

"HELP!" He yelled.

"IS SOMEONE THERE?"

"GARIN?" Eddy called.

"EDDY, IS THAT YOU?" He called through the door.

"YEAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

"I GOT SUCKED IN THROUGH A BUSTED WINDOW!"

"HANG ON, I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THERE! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Eddy backed away and jumped at what Garin did: he started chopping at the door with his sword!

"WATCH IT!" He cried.

"SORRY!" Garin replied.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Garin continued chopping at the door while Eddy stayed out of the blade's way.

CRASH!

Garin had rammed the door, making it weaken even greater. He charged it again. There was a splitting sound. He rammed once again and the door finally went down.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Garin told him and Eddy didn't need to be told twice. He was out as fast as he possibly could go while Garin continued to search the ship for those who were trapped.

However they couldn't imagine what was going on above deck. The ship was jerking wildly and it wasn't getting any better. The ship suddenly started to tilt!

"SHE'S GONNA GIVE!" Double D cried.

"We have to stop it!" Shelby said. "Everyone in its path will be crushed!"

"How do you intend to stop a ship that's over a hundred feet long?" Double D asked.

"I have to try!" She said. 'Before the Chaos Control is up.' She thought.

Not even giving her a second chance, Double D watched Shelby as she jumped onto the railing and hung on by the other side. She began spinning her legs like crazy and started pushing the, boat back up.

"THE FLAMES ARE ATTACKING AGAIN!" Someone cried.

Double D looked and saw that the orbs had another huge wave and if this one hit, they'd all be sent to the water below.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Shelby cried.

Double D grabbed the railing. The wave hit! A bolt of lightning flashed! The ship was nearly under! Those who were still on board were now trying to get to the lifeboat.

"C'mon, Big Guy!" Manic said, helping Ed onto the lifeboat.

"Thank you, Manic." He said.

"SHELBY!"

Manic was drawn to his sister's call! Shelby was trying to get to the lifeboat the Chaos Control had less then a minute and she had to get to the lifeboat or she'd drown…

Five…

She was getting closer to the boat, stroke by stroke…

Four…

Just a bit closer…

Three…

Closer…

Two…

Closer…

One…

Closer…

Zero…

'NO!'

The whirlpools started back up, whirling at incredible speeds. Shelby suddenly felt so tired she let out a single breath and fell beneath the waves. Double D watched as she went under, unable to do anything for himself.

He was then hit in the back of the head and passed out he was then swallowed by the unforgiving waters. Everyone else was now in danger of the whirlpools, they were at the sea's mercy. And the flames were now circling then, waiting for their chance to attack them when they were helpless. Now one question was on everyone's mind…

'Will any of us survive…?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is a real question. Shelby and Double D are both passed out and sinking fast, Sonic, who can't swim, Shadow, Topaz, Tails, and Tune, who's too young to swim, and Nova, who can't swim with her bandages, are all lost somewhere out on the water! And what about Garin?! He was still inside that thing! Did he make it out? And what about Eddy? And what will become of the others? Anyone who wants to find out what happens next, R&R please.


	20. Stranded

Well, you wanted to see what happens next and here you go. Oh, and those of you who don't like depressing songs should just ignore Manic's. And Kirby2000, don't worry, Sarah and Jimmy are gonna show up soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around him was darkness. He felt water splashing up against him. He let out a groan, and slowly opened his eyes. Double D sat up slowly and looked around. He was on some sort beach. Could he possibly have drifted back to shore? No, they had been too far away from the shoreline and if what the triplets had told them before was true, then there was no way Robotnik would let a place as clean and beautiful stay that way for very long.

"Where could I be?" He asked himself.

He slowly raised his hand to his forehead, and felt the medallion! He panicked and looked into the water. He could see that he had lost his hat, showing the Medallion of Music. He carefully placed his hand on it, rubbing it gently. Who knew what kind of power rested within? Double D carefully got to his feet and began walking, hoping an idea would come to him or at least something to help hide the medallion. Nothing came to mind nor did he find anything. His shirt was gone long before he had even met the Sonic Underground so that wasn't an option. Suddenly, he came across a broken piece of wood, the edges sharp and unruly. He carefully got closer and gasped at what it read: Black Jewel.

He had learned that was the name of the ship, and if it was here then that meant that the Black Jewel was resting on the ocean floor. But he couldn't help but worry about the others. Were they all right? Were they hurt? Were they even alive? The answer didn't seem to come to mind. He couldn't see how. He didn't know their chances of surviving and he didn't want to.

"DOUBLE D!"

Scratch that. Double D turned around as fast as he could and saw someone swinging on a vine coming out of the jungle and onto the beach. She landed on her feet in the sand and regained her composer. It was a certain blue female hedgehog.

"SHELBY!" Double D cried and ran up to her.

"Hey dude." She said.

"Shelby, are we the only ones here?" Double D asked.

"In your dreams!" She said, pointing. "Almost everyone is here!"

"'Almost'?" He asked.

"You'll see, anyways, I'm only out on patrol trying to find supplies or other survivors. Come on!" She said, gripping the vine.

"But, I lost my hat, they'll see the medallion."

"I thought you'd be happy to see this." Shelby said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out…

"MY HAT!" Double D cried, taking it.

"Found it on the beach, figured it fell off your head when the ship went down, good thing I held onto it." She said. "Now come on!"

Double D quickly placed his hat on his head and turned to Shelby. With a bit of doubt, Double D grabbed onto her shoulders and held on. She slowly backed up a few steps and jumped, letting them swing on the vine. It was a bit of a wild ride, much more wild then anything even Eddy could come up with but they didn't crash into anything. A song suddenly filled the air.

"Oh no, he's singing it again." Shelby groaned.

"Who's singing what?" Double D asked.

"Manic, he's been singing this song ever since we ended up on the island." Shelby said.

"Why?"

"You'll see or hear."

Manic: "How can I repay you brother of mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past I shed a lie and shattered your chance to live. Though I know it was because I paid no head. How can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know has cost you dear, for there is no cure for death. Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you alas it was not meant it to be. And how can I make a mend? For all that I took from you. I led you with hopeless payers. My bother I was a fool. Don't cry for the past now brother of mine. Either way I'm not free from glance. Nothing can erase the things we did for the pasts we took were the same. Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you alas was not meant to be. My dreams made me blind and mute, I long to return to that time, I'd follow without a word, my brother the fault is mine. So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost. Now all we can do is live."

As Double D listened to the song, he could tell something was troubling Manic. Something bad. They finally reached the camp, and to Double D's surprise, it seemed as if though the whole crew was there. They landed near one of the tents and stood up straight.

"Shelby, how many of us are there?" Double D asked in surprise.

"I think you might wanna see for yourself." She said and led him to the center of camp.

Double D could see Jacques standing on a stump, looking at those around him.

"Okay, when I say your name, I want you to say 'here'." He told them.

"Talaka?"

"Here!"

"Sonia?"

"Here!"

"Manic?"

"Here."

"Shelby?"

"Here!"

"Double D?"

"Here!"

"Tune?"

"Here."

Double D looked to the ground and saw the white hedgehog. He walked up to him and got down one knee.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tune replied.

Double D just carefully picked him up and pulled him into a hug.

"Nova?"

"Here!"

Double D looked up and saw the golden hedgehog standing not too far away.

"Double D, thank goodness you're alright." She said, walking up to him.

"Yes, it is a miracle." He said.

"Kevin?"

"Here!"

"Nazz?"

"Here!"

"Johnny?"

"Here!"

"Plank?"

"CHOA!"

"Rolf?"

"Here!"

"Tails?"

"Here!"

"Knuckles?'

"Here!"

"It seems that we're all here." Double D said.

"Don't be so sure." Shelby said in a very sad voice as she walked up.

"The following are still missing!" Jacques said.

"Oh no." Shelby whispered.

"Topaz: the passenger…"

Double D gasped, that was why Shelby was so worried

"Sonic: the passenger…"

Sonia and Manic both had worried looks.

"Shadow: the helmsman, Ed: the passenger, Eddy: the passenger…"

"They're BOTH, missing?" Double D asked.

"There's one more." Shelby said.

"…Garin: the captain."

Double D could barely believe his ears, so many of them were missing.

"Couldn't we have lost Kevin instead of Sonic?" Knuckles asked himself.

"Until Garin is found, I will take charge of the crew!" Jacques said. "If anyone is found or goes missing, contact me at once!"

"JACQUES!"

Everyone turned to see Talaka come running.

"JACQUES!" He said again. "I'VE SPOTTED THEM! I'VE SPOTTED ISCA AND CLAYLISS! THEY HAVE GARIN WITH THEM!"

"WHAT?! Where are they?" The fox demanded.

"They're headed for the shore! C'mon!" Talaka said and ran to the beach.

"Hurry!" Jacques ordered. He needn't say it twice, because the crew was already half way there.

When they finally DID stop, they were looking over the water, two figures carrying a third. The first was a beautiful aqua green cat wearing a white shirt with what looked like clams standing up near her shoulders and a green skirt.

On the other side was a very dull blue cat that wore a similar shirt and skirt only she had a band around her left arm and laying in their arms, eyes sealed shut, was Garin!

"GARIN!"

Half of the crew ran out into the water, to help their captain.

"Garin!" Shelby cried and waded into the waste deep water.

Those in the water took the brown hedgehog from the two girls and onto the land.

"Thank you so much for saving him, I am SO grateful." Shelby said.

"It was nothing." The green one said. "I'm Isca and this is my sister, Clayliss." She just waved.

"Why don't you come out of the water? I'm sure it's quite cold." Double D said.

"Uh…Double D?" Shelby said.

The two sisters then revealed something…surprising: they had fins instead of legs!

"They're mercats." Shelby said.

"Mercats?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of like mermaids." She said.

"Amazing!" Double D said.

"Yeah, Garin told me about them in his letter but he didn't tell me they were THIS beautiful!" Shelby said.

"Thanks again girls." Jacques said.

"You're welcome, but we must be getting back to the city, the king with realize that we're missing soon!" Clayliss said.

"Very well then, but did you find anyone else?" Jacques asked.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry." Isca said, bowing her head. "My dream did not show anyone else."

"I understand, if you see anything, either of you, let us know." Jacques said.

Both mermaids nodded their heads, swam out to the ocean, and went under.

"So, those were the mysterious sisters I read about in the letter." Shelby said, placing her fists on her hips.

"Yep." Jacques said, lifting up Garin's chest.

Shelby smiled softly and went to help the crew get their captain to shore.

"How on Mobius he managed to survive is beyond me!" Sonia said.

"That's an easy one." Jacques said as they passed her. "This."

He pointed to something around Garin's neck. It was a seaweed necklace.

"It allows him to breath underwater. He must have put it on when the ship was going under." Jacques said.

"At least he's alive." Shelby said quietly.

"Lets get him back to camp so he can rest." Talaka said, lifting up his head.

"I couldn't agree more" Shelby said.

"Once we get him to bed, we can start searching for the others." Jacques said.

"Maybe we could find Sonic!" Manic said, looking to Sonia.

"Manic, we both know that Sonic can't swim." Sonia said. "His chances of getting out alive are…too slim."

"But Tune can't swim either, and he made it here alive." Manic said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess, but you know how Sonic is." Sonia said, tears building up.

"But what about Shelby? You heard what Topaz said, if she could overcome all of THAT then Sonic should be able to overcome this!" Manic said.

"That's just it, they're not the same hedgehog." Sonia said.

"Don't worry." Knuckles said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure Sonic is going to be alright."

"I hope so." Sonia said quietly.

"Don't worry Sonia." Shelby said as she walked pass. "Call it a feeling, but I just KNOW that Sonic is alive and well. So are the others"

Sonia just held her arms and looked out to horizon before following the others back to camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's kind of short, but I'm still doing my best. R&R please.


	21. Things CAN get Worse

Well, here's chapter twenty one. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll be alright." Shelby said, feeling Garin's forehead. "He's just wiped out. He just needs a few hours of rest then he should be alright."

"That's the first bit of good news I've heard since we got here." Jacques said.

"Tell me about it." Shelby agreed.

"Well, with Garin back, we should be fine." Talaka said.

"Either way, I'm still sending a search party to look for the others." Jacques said.

"Well I'm going." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Manic asked.

"Topaz is out there somewhere, I've just gotta find her. She's my best friend, I just can't leave her out there, she'd do the same for me." Shelby said.

It was clear that she was upset about her best friend's disappearance and it was even more clear that she wasn't going to give up until she found her.

"Very well then." Jacques said.

"Let us go too!" Manic said. "Sonic's our brother, we can't just leave him out there!"

"Please let us go!" Sonia said.

"Understood, you may go as well." Jacques said with a nod.

"I'm going too." Double D said. "Ed and Eddy are my best friends, they may need medical help."

"I'm going if he's going!" Tune said.

"I'm going too!" Nova said.

"Rolf is not about to let golden one out of his sights." The blue goat said.

"Count me in!" Nazz said.

"And if she's going, I'm going!" Kevin snapped.

"CHOA!" Plank cried.

"And if Plank's going then I'm going too!" Johnny said.

"I'm going I want to look for Sonic too!" Tails said.

Jacques looked at them all. They all had the spirits of true fighters.

"Very well then." He said.

They smiled and looked at each other.

"Don't worry, we WILL find them!" Shelby said.

"I know you will." He said.

Soon the group was headed out into the jungle, ready to search for their missing friends, siblings, or in Kevin's case, enemies, namely Eddy.

"SONIC!" Sonia, Manic and Tails cried.

"TOPAZ!" Shelby called.

"ED! EDDY!" The Peach Creek kids cried. Well…most of them.

"I don't see why you guys are so worked up about finding them." Kevin said.

"Then why'd you come along?" Shelby asked.

"Because Nazz wanted to come along." He said.

"Then you should just head back to camp." She growled.

"Why would I?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, can I talk to you, in private?" Nazz asked, wrapping her arms around his.

Not giving him a chance to answer, the yellow hedgehog pulled him behind a bush.

"What's going on back there?" Manic asked after a minute.

All he got was a bunch of shrugs.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nazz's voice cried out.

She came running out of the bush, a terribly serious look on her face.

"What happened in there?" Manic asked.

"KEVIN KNOCKED SONIC OVER BOARD!" Nazz cried.

"WHAT?!"

They turned to see Kevin come out from behind the bush.

"Kevin! Did you knock Sonic over board?" Sonia demanded.

"Yeah, so what? He was taking up too much room." He shrugged.

"YOU IDIOT!" Half of the mobians cried.

"HE'S THE FIRST IN LINE FOR THETHRONE!" Manic yelled, jumping onto Kevin, grabbed his chest fur, and started shaking him.

"Yeah Kevin, that was low." Johnny argeed.

"CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA, CHOA!" Plank cried.

"Whoa, language." Shelby said.

"What'd he say?" Sonia asked.

"I'd say but I'd have to cuss to do so." Shelby said.

"What's the deal with you guys?" Kevin asked. "You two can replace him."

"You can't replace a life." Shelby said pointing.

"So what? He and Dorky were taking up too much space." Kevin snapped.

"YOU KNOCKED EDDY OVER BOARD TOO?!" Sonia cried.

"Yeah, so what? He's a-"

Before Kevin could finish, Nazz punched him square in the jaw! It took everyone, Kevin especially, by surprise but what she said next really surprised them!

"KEVIN, THERE'S ONLY ONE DORK ON THIS ENTIRE ISLAND! I HAPPEN TO BE LOOKING AT HIM AND QUITE FRANKLY, I CAN'T STAND HIM!"

"Nazz, don't stand up for those dorks!" Kevin said, still too scared to get up.

"THEY'RE NOT DORKS! INFACT, RIGHT NOW, I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU'RE THE DORK! NOW UNLESS YOU HELP US FIND THEM I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO CAMP AND STAY THERE!"

There was a moment of silence and they watched as Kevin slowly rose to his feet, took a few steps back, and turned into a full sprint back to camp.

"Figures." Manic snarled. "C'mon, lets' find our friends WITHOUT him."

"I'm with you." Sonia said and followed her little brother.

The others followed the green hedgehog they were ALL in a bad mood. Kevin might have killed their friends it was enough for them to just explode.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry you had to see me blow up like that." Nazz said.

"It's cool, I probably would have done the same thing." Shelby said, trying to cheer her up.

Nazz just gave her a queer look but Shelby gave her a cocky grin, a wink, and, a thumbs up making Nazz crak a weak smile.

"HELP!"

Everyone looked straight ahead, where the voice came from.

"TOPAZ!" Shelby cried.

They all charged through the bush that separated them and gasped at what they saw. There was a short bridge over some running water that lead to the ocean on both sides and standing in the middle of the bridge, the flame creatures all around them were the missing crewmembers!

"SONIC!" Sonia and Manic cried.

"Guys! You're alive!" Sonic said in reply as the flames continued to circle them.

"Yeah but you guys may not be in a few minutes if we don't do something soon!" Sonia said.

"Topaz, try the Topaz Twister!" Shelby suggested.

"Got it!" The young fox said and began twirling around. "TOPAZ TWISTER!"

Topaz seemed to become a bright orange twister, slowly pulling the flames closer.

"This isn't working!" Topaz called from the twister and stopped spinning.

"Double D! HELP!" Ed and Eddy cried.

"What can I do?" He asked in panic.

"You guys HAVE got to get out of here!" Shadow snapped.

"But what about you?" Topaz asked.

"Forget me and save yourselves!" He snapped.

He then grabbed Ed, Eddy, Sonic, and Topaz and threw them over the ring of flame right at the others. He then ran in the other direction, jumped from the ring and into the jungle on the other side, the flames still chasing him.

"Shadow!" Shelby called.

More flames suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Don't you know it's rude to cut in when someone is talking?" Shelby scold, it.

Not even giving it a second, Shelby started running around it, putting out its fire.

"Come on! Shadow may need our help!" Sonic said.

"Dude, I'm right with ya!" Shelby said.

"And don't think that you're leaving me behind!" Topaz said.

"Count us in!" Manic and Sonia said.

"Hey, I'm not going to let him get himself killed." Nazz said.

"Rolf shall not let him out of Rolf's sights." He growled.

"We're in." Eddy said, pointing to Double D and Ed.

"I'm going." Nova said.

"We're going too!" Tails and Tune said.

"Looks like everyone is going." Sonic said. "Okay lets' hurry and get over there already."

"Dude, I was there yesterday." Shelby joked and was off in a flash and the others followed quickly.

When they finally did spot the flames, they were circling a tree.

"Shadow must be up there." Sonic said.

"It must have been his only escape." Double D said.

"Then let's get those fire heads away from him." Nazz said.

"Easy girl." Shelby said. "This is _fire_ we're playing with."

"We're gonna have to be careful." Nova said.

"I have an idea." Shelby said. "Think you're up to it, Sonic?"

"Is water wet, is dirt dirty, does lightning fork, is the grass green, is the sky blue, do bears hibernate?" He asked.

"Boy, that was a mouthful." Shelby said.

" Just GO!" Sonia snapped.

"We're going, we're going." Sonic said.

"Just do what I do and try to keep up." Shelby told him.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing." The prince said.

"Then follow me!" Shelby said and charged towards the tree.

They watched for a minute as to what she was doing. She was running around the tree and flames.

"Ah, now I get it." Sonic said. "This is gonna be fun."

He too then started running around the tree.

"What are they doing?" Nazz asked.

"Simple." Sonia said. "Fire needs air to burn, and they're creating a cyclone which will suck the air out of it, thus putting them out."

"Oh yeah, now I get it." Nazz said.

"It is indeed an interesting plan." Double D admitted.

They watched, as the flames became weaker ad weaker until they were finally out and then finally stopped.

"Now THAT was sweet!" Sonic said, giving her a high five.

"It was nothing." Shelby said.

They then looked up into the tree.

"SHADOW! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW! THE FLAMES ARE GONE!" Shelby called up.

The black hedgehog grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and slid down.

"You alright?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"That's good news." Sonic said.

"We have even better news." Shelby said. "Everyone else is at camp! Everyone made it out alright!"

"Whoa! If that isn't a miracle I don't know what is." Sonic said.

"Come on you guys! They're gonna start worrying if we don't get back to camp!" Nazz said.

"We're comin'." Shelby said.

Shadow suddenly sank to his knees.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" Shelby asked.

"Just brushed my leg against those flames when I jumped over them, I'll be fine." He growled.

Shelby then looked at his injured leg.

"You can't walk with THAT! Look at it, it's twice the size of my fist!" Shelby said. "Sonic, help me get him back to camp."

"On it." Sonic said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

That sound made, them all freeze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

At LEAST fifty of the flame creatures appeared and were approaching the three hedgehogs.

"Sonic, take Shadow and get out of here." Shelby told him.

"But what about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'll stay here and keep 'em busy while you and the others make a run for it." She said.

"WHAT?! You can't take all of those things on by yourself!" Sonic said.

"I'll be fine, just go!" She snapped.

"But-"

"GO!"

Sonic knew that there was no way to convince her into leaving so he did what he was told. Shadow, on the other had, had other ideas. He was struggling, trying to make Sonic drop him. He wanted to fight too but Sonic held strong. Sonic pulled him to others and they could Shelby dodging the flames.

"We have to go." Topaz said.

"But what about Shelby?" Shadow demanded.

"She'll be alright! She's faced even worse then THAT before!" The young fox said. "Now lets' go!"

Double D headed back for camp first with the others following close behind. Sonic was struggling with Shadow, trying to pull him but he refused. He tried pulling against him, as long as e could see Shelby he'd try to get away and help her fight. After a few seconds, the fight was covered with jungle leafs and Shadow couldn't see then any more.

"SHELBY!" He cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. How'd you like it? Now the real question is will Shelby survive and why was Shadow so into trying to help her? Anyone care to take a guess? Anyways, please R&R.


	22. Messages

Here's chapter twenty-two. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By sun down, everyone was feeling down. Who knew what their friend was going through? They knew the jungle was dangerous during the day but at night, they didn't even want to know what came out. When Garin woke up and learned about what happened, he nearly took off to the jungle, he wanted to find her at once. It took half of the crew to keep him in his bed he was still far too weak to leave.

However, the ones who seemed to be taking it the hardest were Topaz and Shadow. Topaz stayed at the look out tower for hours, trying to find her. Shadow just couldn't stop pacing about, even with bandages on his leg. It wasn't until nearly midnight did the two finally fall, asleep. Topaz had fallen asleep with a pair of binoculars in her hands and being draped over the railing on the look out tower. Sonic had found Shadow passed out on the ground and put him on a cot so he could have a slightly decent place to sleep.

However, fate is a strange and funny thing and it some times sends you even stranger messages but perhaps the strangest thing about it is HOW they send the message, as Shadow was about to learn.

Sonic placed him on the cot, he knew he was worried about the blue hedgehog and Sonic couldn't blame him. For all they knew she was already burnt to a crisp. One couldn't help but worry. Sonic sighed as he walked out of the small hut. He, Sonia, and Manic planed to playa song in the morning in hopes that it would help lead her back to camp. But there was still a question on his and his siblings' minds:

Why would Mom have us come here when it's so dangerous or not give us any warning about how dangerous the island was?

As he pondered these thoughts, a figure hid in the shadows, looking at the hut he had just left. She waited for a minute until it was completely clear. Once it was, she moved in. She ran quickly and quietly until she was within Shadow's hut. She saw the young hedgehog and couldn't help but crack a sad smile. She slowly walked up to him and rubbed his cheek.

"I love you, my precious little Shadow. Remember, you and Shelby have something special and even death can't break it. As long as you hold her in your heart and thoughts, you'll never be apart." She said and began rubbing his spines.

Shadow smiled softly as the figure continued to smooth out his fur. As she did, a longing desire began call to her. She had been fighting for years and she decided to let it out, at long last. She began to sing the lullaby that she had done, years ago.

Female singer: "Hush now, my baby, be still now.

Don't cry.

Sleep like you're, rocked by a stream.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby, and I'll be with, when you dream.

Drift on a river that flows through my arms.

Drift, as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm and holding you I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too.

Hush now, my baby, be still now.

Don't cry.

Sleep like you're, rocked by a stream.

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm holding you I'm smiling too.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby, I'll be with you when you dream.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby, I'll be with you when you dream.

I'll be with you when you dream."

After she was done singing, Shadow cracked a slightly bigger smile. After about a minute she pulled herself away, hurting her deeply. She looked over her shoulder, and sighed. She hadn't seen him since the day they were separated but she had to pass the song onto her other three children. As she left, Shadow's smile widened and he began to dream.

He seemed to be in some sort of totally white void.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"Shadow."

He turned around fast.

"Shelby!" He said in surprise. Her back was to him. He forgot all else and ran as fast as he could to her but he didn't seem to get any closer. After a while, he did get closer but it was painfully slow. As he did get closer, she seemed to be changing but he barely noticed.

"Shelby, let's get out of here!" He said when he was about ten feet away.

"I can not." She said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I can not leave this place." She said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Shadow demanded.

She slowly turned around and Shadow noticed her changes. She had a large pair of angel wings, she was now wearing long flowing white robes, a golden halo floating over her head but it wasn't until she fully turned around did the most drastic change make itself known. Her eyes were glowing white her pupils and iris were also missing. Shadow could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour. He griped it but he didn't feel a beat.

"She…Shelby?" He asked a little nervously.

"Yes, Shadow." She said in a sad voice.

"W…What happened?" He asked he could feel the blood drain from his cheeks.

"The flames happened." She said sadly.

"Then…you're-"

"No. Not yet." She said. "I am her spirit, the one that is still recovering from the past. I was broken long ago but I am now recovering. You must listen, Shadow. Shelby is in extreme danger. If you do not find her by midnight tomorrow night, she will be lost. There are dangerous forces on the island. You must be careful."

"But how do I find her? And what if I'm too late?" He asked.

"Even if that does happen, you must know that as long as you hold her in your heart and thoughts you will never be apart." The spirit said, softly rubbing his cheek. "It is the same with Maria."

Shadow closed his eyes and let a strange feeling sweep over him. A sort of rush, it wasn't the same rush he got when he ran or when he hugged Maria. It was completely new to him. And, in a way, he liked it.

"I have to go, Shadow." The spirit said.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I am still trapped within Shelby, some of the wounds have yet to even start healing. She has sealed the door to her heart she will not let anyone come in too close, for something that happened after she met Topaz. She began to think that there, people in the world worth meeting, but her friend was then hurt badly, both mentally and physically. It scared her, that was what locked her heart but I believe that you can unlock it."

"How?" Shadow asked.

"When the time is right, you will know." The spirit said. "I have to go now, but remember what I said." And she began to fade away and Shadow did nothing to try and stop her.

"I will do whatever it takes to open her heart, I swear." He vowed.

And Shadow slowly opened is eyes. He blinked for a minute as it all came back to him. But as it did, he remembered something else…

"I love you, my precious little Shadow."

He let his mouth fall a little. That voice, it…was so pure. He knew it from somewhere, from very long ago. But the problem was he couldn't remember when and who it was. Only one thing made sense at that moment…

"M…Mother?" He asked in a voice so quiet that even he almost missed it.

He couldn't believe it, his birth mother was somewhere on the island! She had left him on Gerald's doorstep as a baby Gerald and Maria had told him so. He never thought that he'd ever get the chance to see her for real Maria had taken the mothering part into her own hands. Then the lullaby, he had heard it from the same person as well but it had been so long…he had nearly forgotten it. Maybe, there really was someone out there who cared about him. He looked out to the jungle.

He remembered the vow. When the morning came, he would go out and search for her, he promised inside of his heart that he would and no one, not even those flame creatures would get in his way. He had made a promise and intended on keeping it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is a little short but if anyone has any idea about what's going on, don't be afraid to guess. Now, who wants to guess who Shadow's visitor was? Where Shelby is? And what else does Shadow have planned? R&R please.


	23. Shelby and the Queen

Here's chapter twenty-three. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garin just sat there, thinking. Shadow had requested for him and the others to go and search for Shelby. Garin couldn't blame him for wanting to find her, who wouldn't? But he knew that there were dangers of going off alone in this place. Something terrible could happen. He sighed and finally came to the question: Shelby's the one on the line, am I going to risk her? Finally he came to his answer.

"You may go and find her, Shadow." Garin said. "Just be careful."

"Of course." Shadow said with a nodd.

"If you're not back by sun down we'll send a search party for you in the morning." Garin said.

"So I've got over twelve hours?" Shadow questioned.

"Exactly." The brown hedgehog said, nodding his head.

"That'll be more than enough time." Shadow said.

"If you say so." Garin nodded. "Good luck."

Shadow nodded and walked out of the hut. Garin was still too weak to walk very far, and Jacques wasn't about to let him go out there and end up getting himself hurt when he can barely walk even ten steps. Garin forced himself to the door and watch as Shadow gathered up Double D and the others. Even Kevin wanted to find the missing hedgehog. Garin sighed as he watched them go into the jungle.

"May Queen Aleena look after you…" He said quietly. "May she look after us all."

_Somewhere in the jungle…_

"HIYA!"

She kicked another tree out of her way. Quite frankly, the young hedgehog was getting very ticked about being lost in this jungle. She had searched for camp since sun up and even then it was dangerous. The flames were everywhere. She couldn't escape them for more then an hour. She had managed to lose them by escaping into sources of water and by fighting them when they returned to normal.

"I hate ghosts." She growled.

She kicked a patch of leafs out of her way and walked through the bushes. She found herself in a glade, it was quite clear and seemed safe enough. She took a few steps out into the clearing, just incase. It was all clear.

"I should be safe here…for a while." She said.

Shelby was so tired from all of the fighting and running she had done in the past few hours, she had to sit down and catch her breath. She focused on the rising and falling of her chest.

"Shelby."

She was snapped to attention upon hearing the voice.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"You need not worry." The voice, belong to an adult female. Shelby was awry of most adults, since they had been known to beat her in the past.

'Who are you?" Shelby asked.

"You already know me." The voice said. Shelby decided she couldn't be much of a threat her voice was too sweet.

"Who are you, exactly?" Shelby asked.

The figure walked out of the shadows. She was cloaked in a dull blue cloak with a little purple hood and Shelby gasped!

"Queen Aleena! I didn't know it was you!" She said.

"It's alright." The queen said.

"Queen Aleena, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask you that very same question."

"We got your message, about coming to Castaway Kay."

"I didn't send any such message." The queen said, removing her hood.

"If you didn't send it, then who did?" Shelby asked.

"There is quite a list, for both you and Topaz, and my children."

"And put those lists together and you get a mile long list, and that's not including Garin's enemies. So it could be anyone. Anyone from Robotnik to Black Fire and Black Hole to Scar Blade to…Tucker."

Poison was practically dripping off the last word.

"I know how you feel about Tucker and what he did but there's nothing we can do to stop it now." Queen Aleena said, placing her hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"The scum belongs in the robotizer!"

"Shelby, calm down." Queen Aleena said.

The queen couldn't blame her for being so up set. After what Tucker had done in the past it was understandable. Shelby felt strongly about it and Aleena knew just how much.

"When I find him, his life isn't; going to be worth living. He hurt Icy, and I'm gonna-"

"Shelby, you must learn-"

"To control my anger and not let it control me! I know but I just can't stand him!"

Queen Aleena sighed heavily. There was no way Shelby would ever get rid of this grudge and how Tucker was neither would he.

"How do we get rid of him?" Shelby asked. "How do we get rid of him and Robotnik?"

"Well the Oracle told me that I would reunite with my children and stop Robotnik but I'm afraid I don't know what to do about Tucker."

"I know, but…"

Queen Aleena placed her hands on Shelby's shoulders.

"You know how the prophecy goes, once we reunite it will be all over."

"Maybe for the Freedom Fighters but not me and my friends."

"You know you all are welcome to Mobodoon whenever you wish to visit. As well as Freedom City."

"I know, but with Tucker around, we don't have any freedom, he has us living in fear that he'll attack our town."

"You left not only to see Gain again but to find Tucker and to bring forth the prophecy."

"I know but, oh I don't know, something's different, ever since that new guy, Shadow showed up."

Queen Aleena let out a chuckle. She knew what that meant.

"Shelby, Shadow and the others are searching for you. You know very well that the time for the prophecy has yet to come, we shall meet again." Queen Aleena said, pulling her hood up.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled soon, won't it?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, it will."

"When?"

"I do not know, the Oracle has not told me but my year's end, my children and I will be reunited."

"Then it's soon." Shelby said in awe. The year was already half over, so the time would be soon.

"I will see you again." Queen Aleena said. "Let my children know this information."

"Of course, I am but your humble servant." Shelby said, getting down on one knee.

"Now there's no need to be so formal." Queen Aleena said.

Shelby just looked up at her and smiled.

"SHELBY!" A voice cried from the jungle.

"Sonic?" Shelby asked.

"SHELBY!"

"Double D?"

"SHELBY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Topaz!"

"SHELBY!"

"Shadow!"

Shelby looked back to where Queen Aleena had been standing but saw that she was gone.

"SHELBY?"

"OVER HERE!" She called.

"SHELBY?"

"OVER HERE!" She called again.

The others came tearing through the bushes and to her. From a distance, Queen Aleena watched. It brought her great joy to see her children so happy. She wiped a tear from her eye. She watched as Shelby told about their little meeting. Her children could barely believe it. At that moment, the mother and her children hearts soared. What her children didn't know was how soon it would be. Queen Aleena knew. It was going to be soon…very soon. What she had not told Shelby was that within the next one or two months that it would happen. But even she did not know just how soon the counsel of four would be formed. It was going to be sooner then even she thought. Even sooner then she knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, that was …interesting. Now we have some new questions. What ties does Shelby have to the queen? What is Freedom City? Who is Tucker? And how soon will the prophecy come to be? Keep reading to find out. R&R please.


	24. The Secret of the Chaos Emeralds

Here's chapter twenty-four. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then she just…disappeared!" Shelby said, finishing what had just happened.

"Mother's here! On the island!" Sonia said, not even trying to hold back her tears.

"But that's not the strangest thing." Shelby said. "According to Queen Aleena, she didn't send the message!"

"What?!" The triplets asked in shock.

"That's right." Shelby said, nodding her head. "And we've got a mile long list of bad guys who could haven sent it."

"Then we came here for nothing?" Manic snapped.

"Maybe, but good does some times come from bad some times." She continued.

"Seriously?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. There have been a bunch of times when things go from sour to sweet for us!" Topaz said.

"So true." Shelby agreed, nodding her head. "But we've got to get this info to the others! We need to get off the island like bloody heck."

"What's wrong?" Topaz asked.

"Scar Blade's followers are here, so he can't be far behind!" She quickly said.

"SCAR BLADE IS ON THE ISLAND?!?" Topaz cried.

"'Afraid so." Shelby said. "Those flames are his followers. I saw them transform."

"So we're stuck on an island in the middle of no where that's infested with GHOSTS?!" Topaz cried.

"GHOSTS?!" The others asked.

"That's right. Scar Blade, his ship, and all of his followers are ghosts!" Shelby said. "How else could they have gotten to the underwater city?"

"I think I'm going to faint." Sonia said, placing her wrist on her forehead.

"I've got cha!" Eddy and Knuckles said at the same time, trying to catch her only to charge right into each other.

"Now there's no time for hysterics." Shelby said, placing her fists on her hips. "We've got to get off this funny island!"

"What about Mom?" Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all asked together.

"She has her ways of getting from place to place, now let's scram before something else happens!" Shelby said.

"We'll never be able to get back without being jumped!" Double D said.

"Then how do we get back?" Ed asked.

"And where are we to go if we get back?" Nova asked.

"We're stranded!" Tune added.

"Perhaps they who are evil can get us off this cursed land." Rolf growled.

"Are you suggesting that we work with the crew of Scar Blade?" Shelby asked. "Nu uh, no way, not happening, now way, no how!"

"What's wrong with them?" Sonia asked.

"Do you know how fast they'll have us cut to pieces? Now I say unless you want to be sleeping with the fish tonight, I suggest we move it!" Shelby said.

"And how do we get to the camp?" Sonia asked.

"We could try Chaos Control!" Topaz said.

"Problem, the ghosts snatched it before I even knew what was happening, they have it now." Shelby explained.

"So those…things have the black chaos emerald?" Topaz asked.

"I'm afraid so." Shelby said.

"This jewel you had was a Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, it was." Shelby said, nodding her head.

"But that's impossible, Chaos Emeralds are green!" Sonia said.

"Only one of them is green, the others are all different colors." Topaz said.

"What? That's ridicules! We've seen two of them and they were both green!" Manic said.

"And I'm the guardian of the one on the Floating Island!" Knuckles said.

Shelby and Topaz looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing!

"What's so funny?" Knuckles demanded.

"That's not a Chaos Emerald on the Floating Island!" Shelby laughed. "It's the Master Emerald!"

"Master Emerald?" The others all asked together.

"You don't know what the Mast Emerald is?" They both asked. "Where have you been living all your lives? Under a rock?"

"That's what I asked these guys when they didn't know who Robotnik was." Sonic said, pointing to the eds.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Sonia asked.

"It controls the Chaos Emeralds. The guardian just has to say the incantation and tell it to do whatever he or she wants to but it's only to be used in an extreme situation! Such as stop the Chaos Emeralds from using their power and such." Shelby explained.

She and Topaz then realized that the others were looking at them like they were crazy.

"What? It's true." She said.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Knuckles asked.

"An echidna named Locke." Topaz said.

"But I'm the last of my kind!" Knuckles said.

"Not true because an extremely large number of echidnas moved to the underground chambers under our hometown." Shelby said.

"What are you? The founder of the place?" Manic joked.

"Yes." Shelby said.

The others looked at her in surprise.

"They're still loyal to Queen Aleena as well." Shelby continued. "They even have a statue of her in their town square and it's made out of pure gold."

"You said that there's only one green Chaos Emerald, care to explain?" Sonia asked.

"Well, one is green, one is purple, one is dark blue, one's light blue, one's purple, one is silver, one's yellow, and the last one is red. You already know of the black one." Shelby said.

"So all of the Chaos Emeralds come in those colors?" Sonia asked.

"Duh, there's only eight of 'em." Topaz said.

"THERE'S ONLY EIGHT CHAOS EMERALDS?!?" Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Knuckles cried.

"Dude, I knew they were rare but not THAT rare!" Manic said.

"But about that one that Sleet and Dingo broke a while back?" Sonia asked.

"You mean when the whole world seemed to be coming to an end?" Topaz asked. "That's what that was?'

"Uh huh." They said.

"Uh oh." Shelby and Topaz both said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"That wasn't a real Chaos Emerald, it was a fake our friend made." Topaz said.

"A fake?" They asked.

"Yeah, she makes them to power machinery when we need the real ones." Shelby explained. "They have the same wave lengths and properties but are less powerful, and some are designed to reverse the power inside the real Chaos Emeralds and blow up! They are so real even machines can't tell the difference."

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"Man, we need to get our hands on those!" Manic said.

"Sorry but Shurie is the only one who knows how to make 'em." Topaz said.

"Shurie?' Sonia asked.

"That's the name of our friend who makes the fake Chaos Emeralds." Shelby said. "But there's a major flaw: she can't copy the black emerald."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's because it's so powerful. It's so powerful that most who try to tap into its energy are sent flying across the room! So far, I'm the only one who can control it." Shelby said.

"You are?" Manic asked.

"Why's that?" Sonia asked.

"We're not sure." Topaz said.

"Wait, back it up a few pages." Knuckles said. "You said that it was an echidna who told you about the Chaos Emeralds, right?"

"A few actually but we learned most of what we know from one." Shelby said.

"You said his name was Locke, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Topaz said.

"He's red, with a small white beard, right?" Knuckles asked and Shelby noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"How'd you know?" Topaz asked.

"Did he ever mention a son?" Knuckles asked, tears starting to fall.

"What are you getting at?" Topaz asked.

"I think what he's trying to say that he thinks that the Locke we know is his father." Shelby said.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Knuckles said.

"So you're the son he's always talking about!" Topaz said.

"It IS him!" Knuckles cried. "I can't believe it!"

"Let me guess: you've thought he was dead, didn't you?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But something kept on telling me otherwise! I just can't believe that he's alive!" Knuckles said.

"Wait, if you're the guardian of the Master Emerald, then why aren't you doing your job?" Topaz asked.

"Because the Chaos- I mean MASTER Emerald was stolen." Knuckles said.

"By who?" Shelby asked.

"Sleet and Dingo." He said.

"We know them." Topaz said. "They sometimes come after us, usually when they think we're going to meet with the queen."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Queen Aleena sometimes comes to us, to warn us of approaching danger." Topaz said, tapping her head.

"But what they don't know is that she doesn't come to us when we're awake and someone can see." Shelby said. "She comes to us through our dreams, while we're asleep so no one can know what we're talking about."

"She uses some kind of magic to do it." Topaz said.

"We're not sure how but she can enter how people's dreams. Our friend, May, has been looking into it." Shelby said.

"Whoa, this is a lot of info." Sonic said.

"How do we get off the island now anyway?" Manic asked. "We learn all about the Chaos Emeralds and we don't have a single one!"

"Well, you're medallions are giving off some sort of Chaos Energy." Topaz said.

"Chaos Energy?" The siblings asked.

"That's the power that the Chaos Emeralds give off." Knuckles said. "My dad told me so before he…vanished."

"He had to leave you Knuckles, otherwise you wouldn't become the great warrior you are now." Shelby said, swinging her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, if we introduced you to May, she'd fall for you in a heartbeat!" Topaz joked.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the others?" Double D asked.

"Oh man! I forgot!" Sonic cried.

"Shelby, do you think you could use Chaos Control with one of the medallions?" Topaz asked.

"I don't think they have enough power and I don't wanna risk it at a time like this. Who knows what'll happen?" Shelby said.

"Good point, we better go by foot." Sonic agreed.

"Then let's move it!" Shelby said just before taking off.

"Right behind ya!" Sonic said and ran off after her.

"SONIC, SHELBY! WAIT UP!" The others called after them and took off running.

As they left, three forces watched them. The first was a pure of heart one, who only wanted her children. The second was dangerous and wanted to capture them, knowing that their payment was within them. And the final one was the most dangerous of them all. He glared hard at them. His eyes glowed blood red and looked at Shelby. He knew she'd be coming back with the others to get the emerald back, and when they did, he'd be ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the next few chapters are gonna be good. Who are the forces that were watching them? What do they want with them and who is the most dangerous one? Read the next chapter to find out. R&R please.


	25. KANKERS!

Here's chapter twenty-five, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Shelby cried.

The group skid to a halt.

"What cha stop for?" Sonic, Manic, Shadow, Eddy, Kevin, and Johnny asked.

"Something's not right here." She said.

"What's not right?" Sonia asked.

"The ground, something isn't right about it." She said, glaring hard at the ground.

"What's not right?" Tails asked.

"Well, there was a patch of grass here before, but now it's just sand and dirt." She said.

"Aw come on! Let's just go!" Sonic said walking forward.

"SONIC! STOP!" Shelby cried but it was too late.

The ground under neither them gave away! The next thing they knew, they were falling into a pit. They were all crying out as they tumbled until they finally hit bottom.

"You say 'I told you so' and I will personally beat the tar out of you." Sonic growled at Shelby.

"Okay. Topaz?"

"She told you so." Topaz said with a giggle and Sonic just pound his head on the ground.

"Look at what we caught, girls!" A voice said.

They looked up and saw three weasels looking down at them. One had extremely fluffy red fur that covered her eyes, another was yellow with buckteeth, and the last one was blue with her fur covering one of her eyes. Only the eds and other Peach Creek kids knew them. It wasn't just the looks that gave them away but also their voices but what really did it was the rhyme they were singing.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"KANKERS!" They cried.

"IT'S OUR BOYFRIENDS!" The yellow one cried, which they guessed was May.

"Aint they dreamy?" The blue one, they guessed was Marie asked.

"I just want to hug the little yellow one." The red one they guessed was Lee said.

"HIDE US!" The Peach Creek kids cried.

"What's with you guys?" Sonia asked.

"Those are the girls we were telling you about!" Eddy cried, hiding behind her.

"Them?" Manic asked, looking at Ed who was cowering behind him.

"Yes them!" Double D cried, looking over Sonic's shoulder.

"Come on! You guys have plenty of muscles! You've got teeth, ninja skills, and a stinger! You can handle a couple of girls!" Manic said but that was when he realized what big of a mistake he had made.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Sonia, Nazz, Nova, Shelby, and Topaz yelled.

"I-I meant them! Not you guys! Them!" Manic said, pointing at the Kankers.

"Nice recovery." Shelby said.

"But seriously, what's so bad about them?" Sonic asked.

"They tied ME to a truck tire to play trivia with!" Kevin said.

"They tied me to a tree and May was swinging in and out to kiss me up side down!" Ed said.

"THEY ARE EVIL!" Rolf proclaimed.

"They once stole Plank and used him as a backscratcher!" Johnny snapped.

"CHOA!"

"They wrecked the town!" Nazz said.

"We already went into that." Double D told her.

"May poisoned Double D with love!" Eddy snapped.

"Which one's May?" Sonia asked.

"That would be me!" The yellow weasel said.

"I'm Lee!" The red one said.

"And I'm Marie!" The blue one said.

"Well we're the Sonic Underground and we can get out of a hole." Sonic smirked.

"Dr. Robotnik told us about you." Lee said. "We made an agreement, if we capture you, then we get our boyfriends!"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh, and don't even try to use your little medallions, we've got something for those!" Marie snickered.

They held what looked like a HUGE magnet with wires attached to it over the hole.

"Hit it." Lee told May who threw a switch.

"WHOA!" Manic cried.

A sort of forced entered the hole and it started pulling on the medallions!

"What are you doing?" Sonic demanded.

"We're taking your medallions, we know you're next to powerless without them." Lee said.

The siblings cried out when their precious medallions flew off of their necks and onto the magnet! That's when they saw that Shadow was holding tightly onto something that was being pulled out of the hole. None of them could make out any details but it was made of silver on a purple string. Shadow held on until he himself was being lifted into the air!

"Give it more power, May!" Lee said.

"Already done!" The yellow weasel said, turning something.

Shadow was being lifted off the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Shelby said, grabbed onto Shadow's legs, and started pulling him back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Lee said. "May!"

Even more power started pulling Shadow up. By now, Shelby was barely touching the ground.

"Shelby!" Topaz cried and grabbed her around the waste. "Guys! HELP ME!"

Soon everyone was grabbing onto them trying to pull Shadow back to the ground.

"MAY! MARIE! PUT IT TO FULL POWER!" Lee snapped.

"You've got it!" Marie said.

"On it!" May said.

In the hole, Knuckles was holding onto Sonia with one hand with his other fist in the dirt. Everyone was holding on and Shadow refused to let go of whatever it was that he was holding onto. The force was just so powerful and whatever it was it slipped from his grip.

"NO!" He cried as he watched it go. He and the others fell to the ground. "Give that back to me right now!"

"I don't think so." Lee taunted, causing Shadow to grit his teeth.

"I've had enough." Shelby said. "I'll get those medallions back on my own."

"How can you?" Marie taunted. "Without one of these, you're just a regular hedgehog."

"She's right." Sonia said. "Our powers are connected to them, without them, we can't use our powers."

"Well, I don't have a medallion!" Shelby said.

To prove her point, she charged straight up the hole, launched herself into the air, and landed right in front of the three sisters.

"And I thought Gemstone could be as nasty as a dragon but you three REALLY take the cake." Shelby said, striking a martial arts pose.

"Bring it on!" Lee snapped.

"Done-"

Before she continued, Shelby jumped into the air, did a flip, landed behind Lee, gave her a kick to the back, sending her into the hole, the whole time with her back turned. Marie tried to charge her, only to have herself grabbed by one wrist, and thrown into the hole. Shelby simply looked at May, who was pretty freaked by this. Figuring it would cause her less pain, May jumped into the hole.

"-and done." Shelby finished.

Now if you're wondering why the Kankers aren't kissing the eds like heck, there's a simple answer: Tails and Topaz were carrying everyone out of the hole! Knuckles scaled the wall with Kevin and Johnny hanging onto him, Plank flew after Johnny. Nova used her flames like jets to slowly lift her out of the hole, holding Tune in her arms. Eddy flew out with Sonia in his arms, trying EXTREMELY hard not to blush however, Knuckles was just getting madder by it.

"You know, it's getting pretty useful to have you guys around." Sonic and Manic said.

Once they were all out of the hole, they looked back down at the sisters, who were fighting over who's fault it was that they got stuck down there.

"Let's beat it before they climb out." Topaz said.

"Good idea." Tails agreed.

"Let's get out of here!" Tune said.

"Yeah, we've still got to tell Garin what Shelby found out." Nova said.

"But first, the medallions." Shelby said, pulling them from the magnet.

She handed them back to the three siblings but then she noticed the last one, it looked just like Sonic's only the spines were turned upwards, in fact it looked a lot like Shadow.

"Shadow? Is this yours?" Shelby asked.

He didn't give an answer he just snatched it from her hand. He stuffed it into his glove and mumbled something.

"Maria gave it to me."

The others didn't say anything else. They just walked back to camp. All the while, they were being watched. The pure force smiled sadly. She knew her son was in great pain but things were starting to look up for him. She then looked at another in the group and smiled. That single one would be what would bring Shadow out of the dark cave he had crawled into and into the sun. But there were still many dangers they had to go through before that happened. But she knew that some very special things would happen to them and when the time was right, everything would be made clear.

"May the time for us to be reunited be soon…"

She then looked at the royal triplets.

"For all of us…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, this is getting better. Now, let's see, someone's mother is on the island, the Kankers are working for Robotnik to get their "boyfriends", Shadow has a medallion that looks just like the one Sonic has, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! With spring break finally here, I think can answer at least ONE of those questions. I'll try to update more. Until then R&R please.


	26. Thinking Things Through

Okay, let's get moving already!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garin just sat there, listening as the group told him what had happened

"We HAVE to get off the island before Scar Blade finds us." Topaz finished.

"I think we're a little on that." Shelby said.

"Why's that?" Topaz asked.

Shelby just pointed over her shoulder and to the window. Looking in was a small blue flame. When it realized that it had been spotted it made a break for it.

"I'll bet its Benny the Blade." Jacques growled. "He's ALWAYS getting the dirt for Scar Blade."

"I can handle that bottom dwelling scum sucker." Garin growled, getting up.

"Oh no you don't, you're still in no shape for going after ghosts." Jacques said, trying to stop him.

"Jacques I'm going after him and you're not stopping me!" Garin growled.

Jacques knew that once Garin got something on his mind, there was no stopping him even if he was weak.

"Don't think you're going alone." Shelby said. "The guy still has the black chaos emerald, I can't take that sitting down."

"And if she goes, I go!" Topaz said, rapping her arm around Shelby.

"Yeah, and it's not like it's any safer here." Manic said. "We're going, our mom's on the island! They may have her captive!"

"Manic has a point." Sonia said.

"Did she just say that I have a point? Sonic, you're a witness." Manic joked.

"Please, be serious!" Shelby said.

"Alright, alright!" Manic said.

"Sorry, but this whole thing is just getting to me." Shelby said. "We don't have any Chaos Emeralds on an island invested with ghosts and they have one."

"We're going to have to find out where they're hiding and steal it back!" Topaz said.

"New we're talking!" Manic said.

"Why's he so pumped up about this?" Eddy asked Sonic.

"Are you kidding? The guy is one heck of a thief." Sonic replied.

"A thief?" Nazz asked in shock.

"Don't worry, little lady, I don't steal from friends and family." Manic said.

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"We were all born with silver spoons in our mouths, Nazz, you've just gotta keep yours." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I had to steal mine." Manic joked, causing most of them to laugh.

"Manic, you'd get along great with our friend, Crystal." Topaz said.

"I would?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice and full of surprises." Topaz said.

"Cool, I'd like to meet her." Manic said.

"Maybe you'll get the chance." Topaz said.

"Hope so, sounds like I might like her." He said.

"Can we stay focused here?" Shadow asked.

"Chill Shadow, I've already got a plan." Shelby said.

"You do?' Sonia asked.

"Yeah. Listen, while I was in the jungle, I found the way to their hide out! The entrance is hidden behind this rock wall that goes up when you give it the right password." Shelby explained. "If we get enough lime leafs and dried mustard powder, we could blow the door open! Once inside, we'd have to get past all of the ghosts that might be inside, and if they have any prisoners, free them. I have a pretty good idea where Scar Blade has the emerald stashed, while I get it, you guys ready the barrels of gunpowder they're most likely to have in the war room and we prepare to blow them sky high!"

"I like the sound of that!" Eddy said.

"That'll make 'em sore!" Kevin said.

"If Gemstone was here we'd be able to blow them up without the gunpowder!" Topaz said. "But this will make it all the more fun!"

"But what if we're discovered?" Garin asked.

"We go with plan B." Shelby said.

"What's plan B?" Sonia asked.

"Simple, we run like bloody murder and then some more, maybe fight off a few." She shrugged.

"Isn't that risking it?" Double D asked.

"Where's the fun in it if it's easy?" Shelby asked.

"Can't argue with you there." Sonic said.

"Come on, whoever said this was going to be easy?" Topaz asked. "Besides, we've got a fox eye view."

"Fox eye?" The triplets asked.

"That's me!" Topaz said. "I can fly up and let you know if there's any trouble."

"But what if YOU'RE caught?' Sonia asked.

"That's why I'm taking Tails, if something happens to me, he can let you know." Topaz said, throwing her arm around Tails, causing him to blush.

"Oh my gosh!" Nazz cried.

"What?" Double D asked.

"I almost forgot about Sarah and Jimmy!" She said.

"Oh my goodness, you're right, they're still missing!" Double D said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Ed's little sister and her best friend." Double D told him.

"A couple of kids, one a big mouth and the other a weakling?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah." Eddy said.

"Uh oh." She said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I think Scar Blade had them." Shelby said. "I saw a few pirates taking two kids into the cave."

"WHAT?!" The Peach Creek kids cried.

"Hey, I don't even know what they look like, I'm not even sure if it was them or not but it's a very good chance because I heard a little girl telling kid named Jimmy that they would be alright and that he asked her if she was sure." Shelby said.

"It has to be them." Nazz said. "I mean, what are the odds?"

"The odds are-"

"Don't even think about it!" Eddy snapped at Double D.

"Looks like we've got a rescue, mission." Topaz said.

"Are you sure that its wise? It sounds terribly risky and unsanitary, to say the least." Double D said.

"Chill, Double D, if anything happens we've still got our medallions." Sonic said.

"I've got my own bunch of weapons." Shelby said, reaching into her pocket and pulled out the same cube she had before her and Double D help Nova.

"The Hyper Cube survived the shi wreck?" Topaz asked.

"Yep, and it still has everything inside." Shelby said.

She pressed a button on the side and the same guitar from before came out and Shelby grabbed it. It was followed by a keyboard, which Topaz caught. The instruments then turned into weapons similar to Sonic and Sonia's.

"Whoa! You've got weapons just like Sonia and Sonic!" Manic said.

"Yep, specially made by our friend, Shurie." Shelby said.

"Another friend of ours', May the Echidna, plays the drums just like you, Manic." Topaz said.

"Oh my, then how do we tell her apart from May Kanker?" Double D asked.

"We'll just call her Mimi." Topaz said. "Her real name is Mimi but she'd rather be called May."

"Well that clears that up." Eddy said.

"We must hurry, little sister needs our help." Ed said.

"I wanna come, too!" Tune said.

"Tune it's too dangerous." Double D said.

"Let him come." Shelby said. "We'll need all the help we can get, besides, there are smaller places where he might be able to fit it that we can't."

"So he'll be of some use." Nova said.

"Yeah, and you're coming too, we'll need someone to light the fire." Shelby told Nova.

"Really?" Nova asked.

"Duh, besides, something tells me you'll be of more help then we think." Shelby said.

"Okay then, I'm in." Nova said.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Kevin said.

"By 'we' I hope you're including me!" Nazz said.

"Of course." Kevin said.

"Count us in!" Johnny said.

"CHOA!" Plank cried.

"Rolf shall fight those who are evil!" Rolf proclaimed.

"Count us eds in too!" Eddy said.

"Hey, we're not gonna let you guys have all the fun!" Manic said.

"Yeah, we're in too!" Sonic said.

"This might not be the best thing I could be doing but it'll do." Sonia said almost jokingly.

"I'm in." Shadow said quietly.

"And I know that my crew will go along if I go." Garin said.

"Then everyone is going." Topaz said.

"Just tell us when you want us to attack, Garin, and we'll be ready." Shelby said.

"Then we set out tomorrow at dawn." He said.

All the while, the entire time they were talking, someone was watching, she sighed at the sight of her children.

"Good luck to you all, and don't forget, if you ever need me, I'll always be there for you. Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now we know where Sarah and Jimmy are but they've still got to get to them. So until next time people. R&R please.


	27. Without and Within the Cave

Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plants shifted as Garin slashed them with his sword.

"Careful, it gets thicker from here." He said.

The ones behind him nodded. The entire crew had followed him into the dense jungle at the risk of losing their, own lives.

"Maybe I should just use my drums to clear a path." Manic said.

"That would tell them that we're coming." Sonia said.

"She's right." Shelby agreed. "Is the decoy in place?"

"Yep." Eddy said.

There was a sudden cry from just head of them.

"HOWDY, HOWDY, HOWDY! IF YOU CATCH ME I'LL GIVE YOU ME POT OF GOLD!"

"Johnny's really good at acting like a boggin." Topaz said.

"What's a boggin?" Eddy asked.

"A boggin is a mythical creature that' suppose to have a treasure crest and if you catch it, it's supposed to give you the treasure chest." Topaz explained.

"Sounds like a leprechaun." Double D said.

"A what?" Topaz asked.

"A mythical creature on our world. It's supposed to have this pot of gold and if you catch it, it's supposed to give you it's gold." Nazz explained.

"So that's why Johnny's in that weird get up." Topaz said.

"Yep, and he's paid in granola." Eddy said.

"I'm, surprised he even agreed to this." Double D said.

"Well, his fist nearly twice as big now and I promised him a handful of the stuff." Eddy said.

"Well that explains it." Double D said.

The plants behind them moved a bit and Johnny poked his head out.

"I did my part, now pay up!" He told Eddy, holding his hand out.

"CHOA!" Plank agreed.

"You'll get your pay once we're off the island." Shelby told him.

"What? Why?"

"Cause we're not done here yet." She said. "Look."

They looked through the dense leafs to see a, stonewall.

"That's the entrance, if we can blow the door open without being seen, we might actually be able to pull this off." Shelby said. "That is, if we can get past all the traps, ghosts, flesh eating plants, monsters, tripwires, the list goes on."

"Right." Garin said. "Get that powder ready."

"Yes sir!" Two of the crewmembers said, picked up two barrels, and headed to the, stonewall.

"When that powder is lit, head for cover, with all of that powder we're putting in it, it's bound to be big!" Shelby said.

"If I'm right, we should be safe enough over here." Double D said.

"Hopefully." Topaz said.

The two crewmates soon returned, they barrels nowhere in sight.

"Nova?" Garin asked.

She nodded and held her hands up in the direction of the barrels. She aimed carefully and cast the spell!

"FIRE!"

The second she cast the spell, Double D pulled her back. The blast of fire hit it's mark head on.

BANG!

Smoke was everywhere now, and bits of rock that had been thrown into the air landed. The crew slowly raised their heads to see that the, stonewall was gone.

"Let's move." Garin said.

They ran into the hole, unaware that they were being watched…sort of.

_Within the cave…_

The crew WOULD have been watched if a figure was staring into his orb of magical energies.

"Those fools! They cannot even find a simple camp!"

"Captain Scar Blade, sir, please calm down." Benny the Blade said.

The green wolf looked sharply at his right hand man.

"CALM DOWN?!" He roared. "THAT BLASTED GARIN AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS ARE HERE AND THOSE FOOLS CAN'T FIND THEM!"

"Yes, yes, I know but-"

"YOU BETTER LET US OUT OF HERE!"

Scar Blade growled. The little brat hadn't stopped yelling since she and her friend got there.

"Sarah, please calm down." Jimmy begged, trying to calm his friend down.

Scar Blade looked sharply as the foxes in the cage hanging from the ceiling. The one called Sarah was getting to be a serious pain.

"You better let us out of here before I get REALLY angry!" She spat.

"Not like you're angry enough already." Benny grumbled.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Sarah roared.

Sarah was now a fox, a small thin one, but a fox all the same. Her clothes were the same as well. Jimmy was also now a fox as well. He was the same color he was before, and he still had his clothes minus the retainer, which had vanished when they arrived, in his arms was a chao with rabbit ears, it was Mr. Yumyum.

"Shut up lassie, or I'll have you're head!" Benny barked while Scar Blade went on.

"Once those fools find out where we be hiding, why they're libel to-"

"CAPTAIN! THE DOOR'S BEEN BLOWN OPEN!" A voice cried. "THEY'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"WHAT?!!" Scar Blade roared.

"But we're looking for them right now, they won't get away!" The voice said again.

"Very good, I want it done by noon! YE UNDERSTAND? NOON!" Scar Blade yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" The voice said and took off running.

"Don't let them escape! I want every one of them fed to the sharks, especially Garin!" Scar Blade snarled.

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" Benny said and took off running.

"Whoever this Garin guy is, I hope he woops your-"

"SILENCE!" Scar Blade roared and hit the birdcage Sarah and Jimmy were in, cutting the little girl off.

"WHOA!" They both cried.

"Man, what's he so mad about?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe it was you saying such unkind things." Jimmy said.

"Choa!"

"Whatever." Sarah said.

"Psst."

"Sarah? Did you hear that?" Jimmy asked.

"Hear what?"

"Psst!"

"That! Didn't you hear it?" Jimmy asked.

"PSST!"

"That time I did. Where's it coming from?" Sarah asked.

"Up there!" Jimmy whispered.

They looked up to see a figure looking down a hole in the ceiling.

"I'll get you out of here." The figure said in a female's voice.

They watched in amazement as the figure held onto the edge of the hole and began to swing her body and then releasing, allowing her to come close enough to the chain that held them to the ceiling. She grabbed on, not so much as making a single sound. She slowly slid down the chain until she was right over the cage. She seemed to be wearing a dark red cloak of some sorts so they couldn't make out who she was. She hushed them and she began working at the bolts near the top of the cage.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

The figure hushed her again and pointed to Scar Blade, who hadn't even noticed the figure. That was when they got the message: she was trying to get them out of there without being seen or heard. After a minute she finally managed to make a hole big enough for the two foxes and one choa to climb out. They looked down when Scar Blade yelled when he looked into the orb of magical energies. He had just seen the blast and boy was he ticked! The figure shook her head in disgust.

"Hang on to me." The she said.

The three did as they were told and held on. The figure climbed up the chain, up to the ceiling, where ropes hung from. The woman carefully grabbed a rope and began to use the ropes like monkey bars to get closer to the hole. After a minute, they finally made it. She pulled them all out of the hole and into the sunshine.

"Thanks for saving us." Sarah said.

"It was nothing." She said, putting Jimmy down.

"Please, who are you?" Jimmy asked.

The figure reached up and removed the hood of her cloak.

"My name is Queen Aleena. I believe my children and their friends are looking for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now things are getting good. Queen Aleena just saved Sarah and Jimmy, and Garin and his crew made it inside. But now things are getting dangerous. Scar Blade is onto the crew ands they're being hunted down. And what dangers are the queen and the youngest members of the Peach Creek kids? How are they gonna get out of this one? R&R to find out.


	28. Enter the Ghosts

One word: enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we've turned the hideout upside down and inside out, there's no sign of them anywhere!" One of the followers of Scar Blade said to another.

"It was probably a trick to try and fool us." The other said.

"Yeah, let's beet it." The other said.

As the two floated off somewhere, Garin peeked his head out of their hiding spot. They had been moving around a whole lot to try and avoid the pirate ghosts and so far, it was working out quite well.

"Want me to bring down a wall or two?" Topaz asked, pointing her keyboard's laser at the ghosts who had just passed them by.

"Not yet." Garin said.

"It's hard not to jam out when I'm holding this thing." Topaz groaned, walking back to Shelby.

"Trust me, Topaz, it's just as hard not to play my guitar." Shelby said, trying her hardest not strum her guitar and blasting something.

"Join the club." Sonia said, holding her keyboard.

"Oh, would that be the Spiny Annoying Princess club?" Manic teased.

"No. I mean the one who's urging to play their music but are fighting not to." Sonia said, dragging it along.

"She's right, Manic." Sonic said, holding his own guitar.

"Quiet!" Shelby snapped. "Topaz, you take Tails and get the fox eye view, you see anything heading our way, blast 'em!"

"You know it!" Topaz said. "C'mon Tails!" And she took to the air, keyboard still in hand.

"I'm coming!" He said and flew after her.

Ed was struggling not to jump out and greet every ghost that came before him. They had managed to get to him saying that if he blew their cover, they'd throw straight into the deepest darkest part of the ocean and leave him there to be cleaned by the water or eaten by the sharks.

"Easy big guy." Manic said, placing his hand in front of Ed.

"Must…not…touch…ghosts." Ed said, trying hard not totally flip out.

"Chill big guy, we'll be able to kick their butts!" Manic said.

"Yeah, besides, this is gonna be fun." Sonic said.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Shelby asked.

"Hear what?" Eddy asked.

"That."

There was muttering sound echoing through the cave. It sounded like 'Forgive me, Teru. Your dad is such a coward. That's why I've been beating you up until now…'

"Oh my gosh!" Shelby whispered.

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"That voice, its Teru's dad's voice." Shelby said.

"Teru?" Sonic asked.

"A friend from Ohu, his father used to beat up on him all the time because he was a coward, another friend of ours saved him from killing his son but ended up tearing off his dreadlock in doing so."

"Dreadlock?" Sonia asked.

"He was an echidna." Shelby quickly explained. "Our friend Kyoushiro the one that saved him got into a fight with another of our friends Weed. Their fight was broken up when they heard someone scream. They found two friends from both sides injured. They said that they were attacked by wolfs with weird fangs. They went after them only to have Teru taken hostage by the very attackers, Vector and Thunder a couple of wolfs who trained specially with their fangs, so they were razor sharp, strong as steal. Kyoushiro and Weed fought for Teru but were losing. Jerome, Hiro, and GB managed to turn Teru's father, who was siding with Lector and Thunder, to help save his son. He fought for him and paid the ultimate price for it but in the end, all he wanted was for his son to forgive him."

"But you just said that was his voice, so he must be alive." Sonia said.

"No, he died, his wounds were so serious, too serious. I was there, I watched him die there was nothing any of us could do."

"Then how can it be him?" Double D asked.

"You're saying that in s cave full of pirate ghosts." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"She's got a point." Sonic said.

"Well I guess I can't argue with logic like that." Double D said.

"My point exactly, so it has to be his spirit." Shelby said.

ZAP!

The group jumped as a laser blast hit the ground. They had failed to notice a ghost coming so dangerously close to them the only thing that saved them was Topaz's laser.

"Too close." Sonic whispered.

"That's an under statement." Sonia said, readying her own gun.

"Move out." Garin whispered.

The group moved as quickly and as quietly as they possibly could. Those who had weapons were ready to use them at any second. But as they continued through out the caves, they could still hear the voice, crying out to Teru, it was heart breaking.

"Forgive me, Teru. Your dad has been such a coward. That's why I've been beating you up until now…" He repeated.

"This is terrible." Double D whispered. "That poor soul."

"You tell Kyoushiro that and you'll lose your head, if not an ear, if you're lucky." Shelby said.

"Is he really that violent?" Double D asked.

"No, usually he's worse. You should have seen what he did to Teru's dad. If you saw the scars on his body, you'd understand." Shelby said.

"Would you guys shut it before I sting you both." Eddy said.

"Eddy, I have my laser out, so I suggest that you keep quiet." Sonia said. "Sorry, the stress is getting to me."

"Alright, alright, I'm keeping quiet." Eddy said.

"All of you stop it before-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Garin and the group turned in the direction of the scream.

"Oh no! That was Sarah's voice!" Nazz said.

"Come on!" Garin said and took the lead.

They headed in the direction of the scream. They kept their ears open for any other screams or the ghosts. As they got closer, they could hear other voices, mostly grunts.

"What's going on in there?" Sonic, Manic, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, and Tune asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of ghosts came in their direction! They just braced themselves, ready for the hit.

"Out of my way!"

"Move it!"

"Get out of the way!"

That was when they realized that the ghosts were running AWAY from something. They looked and saw a flash of red cloak. Wait, red cloak?

"Mom!" Sonic called.

"Queen Aleena!" Shelby cried.

The figure disappeared deeper into the cave.

"Mother." Sonia said.

"Why'd she run?" Manic asked.

"Hey, are you Sonic, Sonia and Manic?"

They looked to see two small foxes and one choa.

"Sarah? Jimmy?" Double D asked.

"Double D?" The one that looked like Sarah asked.

"BABY SISTER!" Ed cried.

He ran from the group and picked up Sarah.

"Ed is here now." Ed said, however Sarah didn't feel the same.

"BACK OFF SUITCASE FACE!" She screamed.

"Sarah's fine." He said.

"Thank goodness that you're alright." Double D said.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Queen Aleena we wouldn't be." Jimmy said, holding the choa.

"Mother rescued you?" Sonia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you should have seen her! She swung from the hole in the ceiling and onto the chain connected to the ceiling and broke us out of this huge birdcage and carried us up to the ceiling and used these ropes on the ceiling to get back to the hole and pulled us out and, and, and, and-"

"Sarah, chill, breath, one thing at a time." Nazz said.

"Where is she?" Manic asked.

"We were jumped by these freaks and she beat them so fast I couldn't even see her!" Sarah said. "Then you guys showed up and she made a break for it, I don't know why though."

"It's because of the prophecy." Shelby said.

"Prophecy?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll explain later, but for now, we've gotta get out of here." Sonic said.

"Who's this?" Double D asked, rubbing the choa's head.

"It's Mr. Yumyum." Jimmy whispered. "But he'd rather be called Canvas."

"This is great!" Nazz said. "We're all back together again."

"Save the sappy stuff for later." Garin said. "We have to keep going before the ghosts figure out that we're here."

"GUYS!"

Topaz and Tails came flying down as fast as they possibly could.

"It's Scar Blade! He's headed this way!" Topaz explained.

"You sure?" Garin asked.

"Are we sure?" Topaz nearly yelled. "Benny threw one of his swords and it nearly hit us!"

"Can't argue with that." Jacques said.

"How do we get away from Scar Blade?" Tune asked.

"We fight." Garin said.

"I think we'd have a better chance of getting the jump on him if we had the black chaos emerald." Topaz said.

"Whatever we do we better choose it quick, he's coming!" Nova said.

As they quietly bickered on what to do, Ed began to start feeling a tickle in his nose.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-"

Topaz noticed that Ed was going to sneeze but she REALLY took notice of was smoke coming from his mouth. She grabbed him and pointed him in the direction of Scar Blade.

"ACHOO!"

When Ed sneezed a fireball was shot from his mouth! The Peach Creek kids were stunned.

"Cool." Manic said.

"Let's go before he realizes what hit him!" Topaz said.

"Right behind you!" Tune said.

"Wait for the rest of us!" Manic called as he ran after them.

"Man, how can anything on run so fast on such sort legs?" Kevin asked.

"Hotshot Kevin would be surprised how fast the youth can get around on their two legs." Rolf said, running after them too.

"GET THEM!" They heard an extremely angry voice yelled.

"I think he knows we're here." Topaz said. "What you think he's more mad about: us sneaking in here or us trying to escape?"

"I'd rather go with getting hit by that fireball." Talaka said.

"Yeah, you're right." Topaz agreed.

"How do we lose these guys?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Like this." Sonia said and shot her laser.

"Topaz, start shooting!" Shelby said, blasting her, own laser gun.

"Manic, give us a downbeat!" Topaz said.

"On it!" The young prince said.

He touched his medallion and his drums appeared, he grabbed his drumsticks and began beating. The whole cave shook violently.

"Manic, take it easy, you're gonna bring this whole place down!" Sonic yelled.

"No, that's the point!" Shelby said.

"What?"

"Look up!"

They saw several stalactites hanging from the ceiling.

"You're not going to-"

"Don't worry, Double D. It'll just keep them busy long enough for us to get out of here!" Topaz said.

Just like she had said, the stalactites began falling right in front of the ghosts.

"Let's move!" Manic said as his drums turned back into his medallion.

"I've got a better idea." Shelby said, reaching for something on her wrist. She pressed a button on it and another surprise came from her: several holograms of them and the crew appeared. "RUN!" She screamed.

The crew followed the fast hedgehog out through a tunnel.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"Holograms, our friend, Shurie, made the com-links that made those holograms." Shelby explained.

"They're made of special protons to make them life like, they're probably fighting the ghosts right now." Topaz finished.

"But what about Queen Aleena?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself.' Shelby said.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Trust me, I know." She said.

"We both know." Topaz corrected.

"This way!" A voice called.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Shelby cried.

"What now?" Eddy yelled.

"This way, quickly!" The voice said again.

"I know that voice." Shelby said, smiling.

"I do too." Topaz said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Smith!"

"You read my mind!"

"What are you two talking about?" Shadow demanded.

"Smith, he was a commanding officer at Ohu, until…" Topaz couldn't finish.

"He was killed when a bunch of rocks from Gajou fell on top of him while trying to kill Kaibutstu." Shelby said sadly. "He was one of the best of the Ohu warriors."

"Hurry up!" Another voice said.

"JOHN!" Shelby and Topaz cried.

"John?" Double D asked.

"One of the three highest ranking in Ohu, that includes Gin!" Topaz said.

"Gin?" Ed asked.

"Get over here now!" Another voice yelled.

"Red Tiger?" Shelby asked.

"Red Tiger!" Topaz said.

"Red Tiger?" Sonic asked.

"His real name is Akatora but it means red tiger. He was a tiger striped fox A.K.A. a Kia-ken." Topaz explained.

"He died blinding the demon bear, Akakabuto." Shelby explained.

"Akakabuto, from that legend?" Garin asked.

"Oh, it's no legend." Shelby said. "We've met those who survived, including the leader, Gin and his son Weed."

Garin smiled, knowing that she wouldn't lie about something like this.

"So what do they want?" Jacques asked.

"My guess would be to lead us to safety." Topaz said. "And I'm wiling to follow them, with that thing on our tails." And she pointed to Scar Blade who was climbing over the fallen rocks.

"I'm with you." Shelby said.

"I know I'm gonna regret this later." Eddy said.

"Let's just go already!" Knuckles yelled.

"You guys better hurry!" The one called Smith called.

"We're coming, keep your fur on!" Sonic called.

"Watch your mouth." Sonia said. "I once heard that these guys were tough in their time."

"We're still tough! Now get in here!" Akatora yelled.

"We're comin' we're, comin'!" Shelby said and followed the voice.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Sonic called.

"Trust me, this is no trap." She smiled.

"Wait for me!" Topaz called and flew after her.

"Should we risk it?" Sonia asked.

"I say we go for it." Manic said. "We'll never know until we check it out."

"He's right." Kevin said.

"Let's go." Nazz agreed.

They followed the two girls into the tunnel. As they went through the crying seemed to be getting worse louder and louder.

"It's scary." Tails whimpered.

"Don't worry little buddy." Sonic said, holding the young fox's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I'm scared." Tune whimpered.

"It's okay, we can trust Shelby and Topaz." Nova said, picking the tiny hedgehog up.

As they continued, they could hear Shelby and Topaz's voice.

"Brian!" Topaz cried. They could hear something fall and hit the ground.

When they rounded a corner, they saw Topaz, seemingly hugging what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old male fox but they then saw that he was transparent, a ghost.

"Brian, I've missed you so much." Topaz nearly cried.

"It's okay sis." He said, stroking her head.

"He's your brother?" Double D asked.

"Yeah." She said, rubbing her face into his chest.

"Where's Shelby?" Shadow asked.

"Over here."

They saw the blue hedgehog standing next to another ghost, a red tiger striped fox with a mean look on his face.

"Where's Smith?" Topaz asked.

"Making sure everything's alright." The red fox said.

"Who are these guys?" Eddy asked.

"This is Brian, my big brother." Topaz said, holding his arm.

"And this Akatora." Shelby said.

"Alright, I've had just about enough with these ghosts." Eddy said.

"For you're information Brian was my best friend before he died!" Topaz snapped.

"Yeah, and I know if Icy was here, her father would be here too!" Shelby said. "Wait a minute, where are mom and dad?"

"They're elsewhere." Akatora said.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"We've created a secret group within Scar Blade's forces so we could bring him down." Akatora explained, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"So that the living wouldn't fall to the curse on this place." Brian said. "And you guys better get out of here before you fall to it too."

"What's the curse?" Manic asked.

"If you don't get out of this cave and soon you'll become ghosts yourselves too and fall under Scar Blades rule." Brian explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now things are getting bad, if they don't get out of that cave and soon, they'll turn into ghosts! R&R if you want to find out what happens next.


	29. Walking Into Walls

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked at Brian in shock.

"A…Are you sure?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah." Brian said, nodding his head.

"But how did you get back here, aren't you and the other supposed to be in the afterlife?" Topaz asked. "You were there the last time we went to the Spirit Pool!"

"I know we had to come here though, by order of Queen Aleena." Brian said.

"Our mom told you to come here?" Manic asked in surprise.

"Oh, so you're the brats she told us about." Akatora said.

"Akatora!" Shelby snapped.

"What?" He yelled.

"Your own brothers have sons of their own!" She said.

"What?"

"So do Ben and Cross!" Topaz added.

"Gin too!" Shelby said.

"Well that's WHAT?!" Akatora nearly fell over. "What…did you…say?"

"You're brothers have sons?" Topaz asked.

"No…after that."

"That Ben and Cross are together and have kids?" Shelby asked.

"No, the last one."

"You mean that Gin has a son of his own?" They both asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" He said.

"Oh, Gin got married to a white hedgehog named Cherry Blossom." Shelby explained.

"And what they name the kid?" He asked.

"They didn't exactly name him themselves." Topaz said, scratching behind her ear.

"What does that mean?"

"You know that P4 creature that was killed late last fall?" Shelby asked. "Well, six months earlier, he first attacked Ohu, Gin ordered for Cherry Blossom to be taken somewhere safe because she was carrying his son. Smith took her away but lost track of her…for twelve years."

"Twelve years?" Double D asked in shock.

"Smith then found their son, who had no name. Not long after giving birth, Cherry Blossom contracted a disease but she forced herself to stay alive but it took a lot of her energy to do so, she became so weak that she couldn't even come up with a name for her son. When Smith found them, Cherry Blossom wasn't looking too good. Her last wish was for her son to return to Ohu and meet his father and she passed away. The kid's new friend, GB, was the one who came up with the name, a strong but small one, just like him."

"And what name would that be?" Akatora asked.

"Weed." Another new voice said.

Shelby and Topaz knew that voice.

"Jerome!"

The dull black and light brown wolf came out from behind a corner.

"Jerome!" Topaz cried, running up to him.

"You idiot!" Shelby said, punching him in the chest. "Do you know how worried you've had us since you died. We would have been toast for sure when we fought Hougen if it wasn't for Weed and the wind!"

"Still the same, I see." Another voice said.

"Smith!" Topaz happily said.

The others were surprised to see a black and white hedgehog follow Jerome but what they noticed was the fact that he only had his right arm. They didn't dare ask about what happened to the other.

"I lost it in a road accident." Smith simply said.

They others looked at him in shock. Had he been reading their minds?

"Smith was one of the oldest of the Ohu soldiers before he died, he knows a lot and is even stronger." Shelby said.

"He jumped the same canyon he had nearly twenty years before and was flying higher then anyone else!" Topaz said and jumped.

"But he doesn't have any wings or anything." Tune pointed out.

"I think she means that he jumped so high that it was like he was flying." Sarah said.

"Exactly!" Topaz said.

Smith just let out a chuckle.

"What about Toube, Lefty and his friends and everyone else?" Shelby asked John.

"They stayed in the afterlife, they still have wounds healing." Jerome explained.

"It's been a few months, Gin recovered in only three days, even after having several people step on his backbone, beaten mercilessly, dragged several hundred miles on his back, just a few inches from death, torn up muscles, and unconscious during his rescue, should I continue?" Topaz asked.

"All that and he recovered in only three days?" Double D asked in surprise.

"He was at a healing spring for those entire three days!" Shelby said. "Which reminds me, Jerome, why didn't you get that bullet in your leg removed?"

Everyone else just looked at each other. A bullet to the leg, what was she talking about?

"As punishment for my extreme actions in the past." He said quietly.

"You mean OTHER then killing Lector and Thunder?" Shelby asked smoothly.

"He did WHAT?" Sonia cried.

"Killed two killers, Lector and Thunder." Topaz answered.

"He killed two killers?" Eddy asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but the leader of the group, Weed, didn't like it." Topaz said.

"What, why not?" Kevin demanded.

"Anyone who can't understand the importance of a life is no comrade of his, that's what he said." Shelby quoted.

"What's with that kid?" Eddy asked.

"He may not even be thirteen yet but he's still very wise." Shelby said. "He's not the kind to finish off those who are trying escape, he's way too soft, at least that's what GB called it."

"Who's GB?" Knuckles asked.

"A white echidna with black dreadlocks." Topaz said.

"Another echidna?" He asked. "How many do you know?"

"Let's see, there's Mimi, Flame, Teru, Moss, GB, Locke, Teru's dad, Toube-"

"Alright! I get it!" He snapped.

"You asked." She shrugged.

"And now I'm regretting it."

"Exactly, how many friends do you have?" Double D asked.

"We usually lose track at about twenty." Topaz giggled.

"Twenty friends?" Double D asked in surprise.

"That's usually the ones in our town alone." Topaz grinned.

"Really?" Eddy asked.

"There's enough of us to make a single Freedom Fighter group, and we already did." Topaz said with a giggle.

"Are you serious?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, our group would be even bigger if the Ohu warriors would join us." Topaz pouted.

"They don't have to, Butt'nik doesn't want anything to do with them, he knows he'd lose to them so fast that it would make his head spin!" Shelby explained.

"Robotnik, bah, he's nothing more then a hooligan." Akatora said.

"Huh, it's funny, that's what your brother said about Hougen." Shelby said.

"Besides, you've never gone toe to toe with him you'll be a robot so fast that your fur would be sent flying! Or bolts, as the case may be." Topaz said.

As they continued, the others just watched in confusion.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Manic said.

"Probably something that's none of our business." Sonia said.

"Well I'm officially bored." Sonic said.

"Show some respect!" Nova said. "These mobians were some of the greatest champions this world has ever known! Akatora gave his life to blind the demon bear, Akakabuto!"

"Akakabuto? But I thought he was only a story." Sonia said.

"No, according to Shelby and Topaz, they know the same wolf who killed him, Gin!" Nova said.

"Double D, isn't that Japanese back home?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, it means silver." Double D replied.

"He WAS born with silver fur that turned this shade of blue as he got older." Topaz said, walking to Manic.

"This place never ceases to amaze me." Double D said.

"Sounds like a story my brother once told me." Eddy shrugged.

"Smith, do you know where Scar Blade has the black chaos emerald?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." The black and white hedgehog said.

"Great, can you tell us where he has it?" Sonia asked.

"Halt!"

Behind them were several pirate ghosts.

"Oh great." Sonic groaned.

"Shelby, you have to get to the Revenge, Scar Blade has the emerald in his quarters." Smith quickly explained.

"The Revenge?" Sonia asked.

"The name of his ship." Garin said quickly.

"Shelby, go! We'll hold them off!" Akatora said, jumping in front.

"You kidding? I've been itching for a fight all morning!" She said.

"If you want a fight…" Eddy started.

"Then you've got a war." Sonic finished.

In less then a second, the ghosts went on the attack, swords and all. Shelby and Topaz grabbed their weapons and followed the others.

"Shell, how about showing these guys a few power cords?" Topaz asked, taking to the air.

"Just what I was thinking!" She said and played the strings.

A blue laser shot from her guitar and hit them straight head on.

"Topaz, show them how it's done!" Shelby told the young fox.

"You've got it!" She said and pulled the trigger on her keyboard.

An orange laser shot from it and hit the targets.

"Now how about a duet?" Topaz asked.

"You've got it!" Shelby answered.

The two pinned themselves to the other's back and started shooting, all the while spinning, causing shots to go everywhere!

"We've gotta try that." Sonic told Sonia.

"Maybe another time." Sonia said.

Double D had become invisible again and was trying to find a way out.

"Oh, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do?" He kept asking himself.

Eddy was now flying about now, stinging any ghosts that he could.

"Wow, this is actually easy!" He said.

Ed was simply charging any ghost in sight and having a blast in doing it.

"None shall stand in my way!" He cried.

Rolf was also charging them but with his new horns instead of teeth.

"ROLF SHALL UNLEASH HIS WRATH NOW!" He kept crying.

Kevin was now able to roll up into a ball and was rolling around, knocking ghosts down like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!" He said.

Nazz had been combining her cheerleader moves with her material arts moves, a babysitter had to know how to fight after all, it seemed to be more of a dance then a fight for her.

"This is fun!" She said.

Johnny was now putting his new pecking ability to good use. He was pecking every ghost that got too close, giving them mondo headaches, with Plank adding a few jumps after they fell.

"POKE! POKE! POKE!" He chanted.

"CHOA! CHOA! CHOA!" Plank chanted.

Sarah was using her own brute strength to get by them but she was mostly using her lungs.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled at the ghosts, causing them to hold their ears in pain.

Garin and his crew attacked with their swords, swiping with everything they had, some using other weapons.

"Send them back!" Garin ordered.

Smith, Akatora, John, Brian, and Jerome attacked with blinding speed. Smith was quick even if he did have only one arm and he still did some damage. Akatora was ruthless, and used his teeth in some cases. John was just as bad he used his fangs a lot. Brian resorted to only his fists and kicks. Jerome, combined all of them together, none of the ghosts could lay a hand on him, or blade in most cases.

"Is this some sort of joke?" John asked.

"Shut up and fight!" Akatora snapped.

"Both of you stay focused!" Smith snapped.

"No need to tell some of us." Jerome growled.

"Don't let your ego get too big." Shelby said, jumping onto a ghost near him.

"I'm really getting sick of these guys." Sonia said, pulling the trigger on her keyboard again.

"I say we give them an earful of music!" Shelby said, strumming her guitar again.

"I'm in!" Sonic said.

"Me too." Manic and Topaz said.

"Then let's jam!" Sonic said.

"Topaz and I have a song in mind, let us take care of it." Shelby said.

"Which one are you suggesting?" Topaz asked.

"Walking Into Walls." Shelby answered.

"Are you sure that this is the right time?" Topaz asked.

"It's now or never, and I'd rather it not be never." Shelby replied.

"Okay." And Topaz readied her keyboard and they began.

Topaz: "She wipes a tear from her brow, she's been crying again, she'd been walking into walls again."

Shelby: "Behind a quivering smile, there's a secret, that goes deeper then the cuts she hides.

Topaz: "Her head's spinning around."

Shelby: "He beat her soul to the ground."

Both: "A grown woman in pain, and all she longs to be, is that little girl, again. She screams inside and all she wants to be…all she wants to be is yesterday's child. She wants to hide, she can't run away…to the safety of yesterday's child."

Topaz: "Curled up shivering alone, she's been hurt again, she's been waking into walls again."

Shelby: "Her children keep her alive, they're a sanity but they're the reason why she has to stay."

Both: "A grown woman in pain, and all she long to be is that little girl, again. She screams inside, and all she wants to be…all she wants to be is yesterday's child. She wants to hide she can't run away…to the safety of yesterday's child. Yesterday's child! Yesterday's child! Yesterday's child! Oh. She screams inside, and all she wants to be…all she wants to be is yesterday's child, she wants to HIDE! She can't run away…to the safety of yesterday's child. Oh, oh whoa…"

As the song faded away into echoes, the royal siblings could almost hear someone crying, the crying…of their mother. Was this song…about her? As they pondered these thoughts, Queen Aleena watched from a distance, letting her tears flow, once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to say these this chapter ends at page 250, and I hope you enjoyed this latest part of the story. R&R please.


	30. Captured

Sorry it's a little late, my brother had a birthday sleepover last night and I had to help clean the house to get it ready. Please enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they opened their eyes for the first time, they could see the others, smiling, the ghosts had run off to escape the music.

"Nicely done!" Sonic said, giving the two a, thumbs up.

"Thank you, thank you." Shelby said.

"You guys are good." Manic said.

"Thanks, Manic." Topaz said.

"Can we get moving? We've got ghosts on our tails and I don't want to be caught!" Eddy snapped.

"We're going, we're going!" Sonia said.

"We'll show you how to get to the Revenge." Smith said.

"Thank you, Smith." Topaz said.

"And when you see Gin, tell him I'm so sorry." He said, bowing his head.

"Weed already did." Shelby said.

Smith looked up at her.

"You and the others were buried in the grounds of Ohu, with great respects." Topaz said, nodding her head. "Gin will remember you, and he still thinks of you, Weed too."

"He always was a good kid." Akatora admitted.

"Oh, that HAD to hurt your pride." Topaz said, nearly bursting out laughing.

"More then you can imagine." The red fox said.

"I now know where your nephews lost their sense of humor." Topaz said.

"I still remember the look on everyone's faces when Ben mistook Kagetora for Ken and tackled him to the ground!" Shelby laughed.

"Yeah, I thought I'd bust a gut!" Topaz agreed.

"You can recap on everything later, right now we've got to get moving!" Akatora snapped.

"Aw, come on, Akatora, where's your sense of humor?" Topaz asked.

"I left it in my last life." He growled.

"Yeesh, where's this guy from? Deadsville?" Eddy asked Sonia. She replied with a quick nudge in the ribs.

"Let's beat it before we're spotted again." Topaz said.

"With pleasure." Shelby said.

"You'll have to get to the main chamber, that's where Scar Blade keeps the ships he steals, the Black Jewel is there, he only tore the name off, you should be able to escape with it." Smith explained. "We'll keep them busy, the rest of you get that emerald back."

"Yes sir!" Shelby and Topaz said, saluting him.

"Let's move it!" Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"We're moving, we're moving!" Topaz snapped.

SWISH!

"What the?" Eddy cried out.

Something fell right on top of them it was fast they didn't even know what was happening.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"I think I know." Topaz said.

A cage had fallen above them, a cage made of bones. Topaz and Tails hid behind Shelby and Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm scared." The young fox said.

"It's okay, little buddy, we're gonna be alright." Sonic said.

"Is Sonic right?" Topaz asked Shelby.

"Is grass green, is the sky blue, is dirt dirty, is water wet, are lambs wooly, does lightning fork, do bears hibernate?" Shelby asked.

"Under those conditions…"

Sarah quickly shushed them. Something was coming. As it got closer, they could feel the air turn icy.

"Smith, you and the others get out of here while you still have the chance, if Scar Blade catches you, he'll make your afterlife a living heck." Shelby told him.

"No way, we're going to fight." Akatora said.

"But if you're busted, the chances of any of any of us getting out of here are next to nothing! You guys are gonna hafta stay low for the time being." Topaz said.

"Now hurry up and go before you're turned into a paperweight!" Shelby said.

"They know what they're taking about, we have to go." Jerome said.

"No! I'm going to stay and fight!" John growled.

"Has he been like this since he died?" Topaz asked.

"Worse, much worse." Smith whispered back.

"Yes, but don't forget that Hougen's followers were attacking him when he died, he died fighting, he's bound to have SOME memory of that." Shelby explained.

"Toube died fighting, and he refused to fall to them, his body froze over and you don't see him here trying to get rid of those freaky ghosts!" Topaz said.

"He was one of Hougen's followers, he was one of the three survivors in his platoon, he was a fighting echidna! He was one of the strongest guys we knew! He knows when the time to stop fighting has come!" Shelby explained.

"He was also stubborn." Topaz added.

"Just like Ben and he's the oldest of the Ohu soldiers." Shelby added.

"I guess you're right." Topaz said, placing her hands behind her head. "But just for the record, I seem more calm then I really am."

"You mean other then the shaking knees and sweating?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Topaz said as her voice started to break.

The air grew colder as the figure got closer.

"Go!" Shelby told them.

"Alright, but we'll be back." Akatora said.

"I know it." Shelby said.

"Scar Blade's coming!" Sonic said.

Once Smith and the others were out of sight, Shelby and Topaz ran to the blue hedgehog's side and waited. A tall green wolf walked closer to the cage, he wore a fancy pirate outfit, a coat, and hat, but he looked terrifying.

"Well, well, we met again, Garin." He hissed.

"Scar Blade, you are nothing but scum!" The tan hedgehog spat back.

"I relish the thought." Scar Blade hissed.

"What are you gonna do, turn us into robots?" Manic demanded.

"Oh, perish the thought, my prince, the good doctor will be doing that, he gets you and your friends and in return, I get to keep Garin and his crew." Scar Blade said evilly.

"Like that'll happen!" Shelby snapped.

"Yeah, he'll just double cross you and turn all of us into robots!" Topaz agreed.

"He's not to be trusted!" Sonia put in.

"The guy's a nutcase!" Eddy said.

"He is pure evil!" Ed added.

"He will probably destroy the entire island by turning it into a factory!" Double D said.

"He's already wrecked the rest of the world!" Kevin added.

"We have yet to see a single healthy tree!" Johnny said.

"CHOA, CHOA!" Plank cried.

"You both are full of darkness." Rolf growled.

"You'd have a better chance of keeping us safe by throwing us into the sea with rocks tied to our necks!" Nazz snapped.

"You can't trust him!" Knuckles said.

"He's tricking you!" Shadow added.

"You can't trust him!" Nova said.

"He'll probably turn you into a robot too!" Tune said.

"He's dangerous!" Tails finished.

Sarah, Jimmy, and Canvas just looked at them in confusion. What where they talking about?

"SILENCE!" Scar Blade's roar shook the whole cave, sending those in the cage to the ground. "BENNY! TAKE THEM TO THE PRISON UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

"Yes sir!" The smaller wolf said. "TAKE THEM TO THE CELLS!"

A few other wolfs came running in, picked up the cage, and started marching off.

"We're not done yet!" Sonic cried. "You can bet that we'll be back!"

"Oh my, I'm shaking in my boots." Scar Blade said. "Take them away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that chapter thirty. R&R please.


	31. Where There's a Will

Well, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow!" Johnny went on.

He had been singing that same song for nearly an hour now.

"JOHNNY! STOP IT!" Sonia roared. "And Eddy, if you bang that cup one more time, I will feed you to the sharks myself!"

Eddy had been banging a tin cup against the bars of their cell, making everyone go nuts.

"What? I'm trying to get us out of here." He shrugged.

"Well it's not working so stop it!" Sonia snapped. It was easy to see that she was stressed out enough as it was.

"I can't believe it!" Manic snapped. "I can't get me picks to work!" He had been spending the last hour trying to pick the lock that held the door closed yet they kept going through it all together and yet it still held the door closed. "This stinks!" Manic cried.

"I can give it a shot." Topaz said. " I can use my tail." The young fox held one of her tails.

"You sure?" Manic asked.

"You're not doing any better." Topaz pointed out.

Manic just gave her a sharp look and went to sit next to Sonic on the floor. As Topaz started using her tail to pick the lock, Double D noticed that Shelby didn't seem to be worried. How was it that she could stay so calm? Did the Crest of Light have something to do with is, or was it the darkness of her past, maybe she really was scared but wouldn't show it for Topaz's sake? Whatever the case, she didn't show any signs of fear.

"AUGH! THIS THING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Topaz cried, grabbing her ears.

"Hey, kill it!" Kevin snapped. "Someone's coming!"

Everyone started to act as normally as they could as a ghost came to the door.

"Get in there you brat!" He snapped and threw someone in.

"Oh yeah! Come back here and say that to my face!" The small figure snapped.

"Imp.is that you?" Topaz asked.

The small figure turned around revealing that he was a dark purple fox probably no older then Topaz. His muzzle, belly, and tip of his tail were a very pale white and his ears were so long that they went out and the sides flopped over, almost like a jester's hat. He had green eyes, red gloves, and red sneakers.

"Oh no, not you two again." He groaned.

"Man, what happened to you?" Shelby asked.

He was beaten up quite a bit and pretty dirty.

"Where's your bandana?" Topaz asked.

"Stupid pirates took it." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bandana?" Double D asked.

"It's his lucky red bandana." Shelby clarified.

"Well, I'm getting it back and I don't give a dirty hanky if you help me of not!" Imp snapped.

"Easy, W-IMP-Y, we've got to get out the cave all together before we all turn into ghosts!" Topaz taunted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Imp snapped.

"Why not, W-IMP-Y!" Topaz said again.

"THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SOOT!" He yelled. "BA-BOOM!"

A small red and purple fireball appeared less then an inch from Imp's index finger and threw it at Topaz! The young vixen easily dodged his attacks with very little effort.

"Come on, W-IMP-Y, you're making it too easy for me!" Topaz said, spreading her tails apart as a fireball flew in between them.

"I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO ASHES IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Imp yelled.

As they others watched, Shelby just sighed, shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sonia asked

"Those two have a love hate thing going on, they're in love but Imp only shows hate towards everything and everyone. He usually just causes trouble but it's pointless trying to get him to stop. I know he has a good heart he just needs the right person to help him let it show and I think that person may just be Topaz, however, they're too stubborn to admit it and when Topaz calls him wimpy she's really saying 'I love you'." Shelby explained.

"Oh." Sonia said, nodding her head.

"However, at this moment I want to know how a certain little "imp" got here to begin with." Shelby said, tapping her foot.

"Good question." Garin agreed.

"C'mon, W-IMP-Y, is that all you got?" Topaz asked, doing a handstand.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOOK LIKE COAL ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Imp shouted, his arms spinning extremely fast, fireballs flying all over.

"YO! GUYS! ENOUGH!" Tails snapped.

The two didn't so much as hear him. They were too busy with the fireballs.

"Come on, W-IMP-Y!" Topaz continued taunting.

"ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE ASHES!" Imp yelled.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sonia yelled. That stopped them.

"Guys, stay on task." Shelby said. "We've still got to get out of here, before things get bad."

"And this is worse." Eddy said. He was starting to sink into the floor with Tune.

"Looks like some of us are already starting to turn into ghosts." Sonic said.

"Well, maybe I could dig us out of here like I did before." Knuckles said.

"Dude, right now I'm willing to try anything!" Manic said.

"You know, I'm starting to think that maybe we're going about getting out of here through the wrong exit." Double D said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean that if we blasted the bars on the window with something, we might be able to get out of here." Double D said, pointing to the window.

"That might just work!" Nova said.

"But how do we blast them?" Tune asked.

"Hey, Shadow, think you could lift me up to the bars?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow asked, walking up to her.

"I'm gonna try to call for Queen Aleena and see if she can help us." Shelby explained.

Shadow nodded once. He cupped his hands together and she stepped into them.

"Okay, now hold it steady." She told him.

"I'm doing my best down here." He growled.

Shelby held her hand to her mouth and made a sound similar to a bird cooing. There was no reply.

"She's out of reach." Shelby said, jumping from Shadow's hold.

"Then what do we do?" Tube asked.

"I've got an idea!" Sonic said, touching his medallion. "If these guys are anything like the ones back home, then they'll hate music. If we play a song, we may just have a chance."

His siblings, liking the idea, touched their own medallions. They already knew what song they were going to sing.

"Count us in too!" Shelby and Topaz said, holding the guitar and keyboard.

Sonic and Shelby: "Where there's a will, there's a way!

Wherever there's a will we can find a way!

Together we'll overcome and become what may."

Manic and Topaz: "Take away our medallions, take anything you want.

But Sonic Underground we can't be stopped!"

All girls: "Well it took a long time for us to find each other.

Ain't nothing gonna beat this sister and her brothers."

Sonia: "WHOA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA."

Sonic Underground: "WHOA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA! YEAH!"

All: "Where there's a will, there's a way!"

Sonia: "OH-OH-OH!"

ALL: "WHERE THERE'S A WILL THERE'S A WAY! WHERE THERE'S A WILL…THERE'S A WAY!"

Nothing happened at first.

"Man, I was sure that would work!" Sonic snapped.

"Maybe it did!" Topaz said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Look!" She pointed to the window. A sort of purple and pink light was coming from the outside!

"Hit the dirt!" Shelby cried, pushing most of them to the ground. Almost the second they hit, a loud blast came from the outside!

"Does she ever just use the door like the rest of us?" Imp asked.

"Shut it, W-imp-y." Topaz said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so late, I went camping with my dad and little bro last night ands then we went out to dinner for Mother's Day. Pretty hectic day, huh? Anyway, please R&R.


	32. Rubies and Emeralds

Sorry that the last chapter wasn't so good, but with summer so close, expect better chapters. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Manic asked.

"Queen Aleena." Shelby said. "She used her staff to make that explosion."

"Then she heard us!" Manic said happily.

"Who couldn't?" Jacques asked.

"Those bars aren't the only things that got blown away." Kevin said. "Look."

The door had been blown out!

"Those who are turning into ghosts get out of here now!" Garin instructed.

"You guys go on ahead." Shelby said. "I'll catch up later."

"But what about you?" Sonia asked.

"I have to get the black emerald back, if Scar Blade keeps it, we can pretty much kiss our planet good bye!" Shelby said.

"But you'll turn into a ghost if you stay in here for too long." Nazz said.

"I know, but I've lived through worse." She said.

"Then I'm going with you." Shadow said.

"Shadow-"

"I'm coming if you want me to or not. I know you'd do the same for me."

Shelby looked at him for a minute.

"Thank you, Shadow." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Imp snapped. "They've still got my bandana!"

"Fine." Shadow said coldly.

"You guys might wanna make it quick!" Topaz said. "I smell gunpowder, and a lot of it!"

"So what?" Eddy asked as he went through the hole in the wall. "They're pirates, they're gonna make gunpowder."

"Not just any gunpowder." Topaz said, still sniffing the air. "This gunpowder is made from Super Rubies and extra powerful ones at that."

"Super Rubies?" Double D asked.

"Gems that make laser guns more powerful, ten fold!" Nova said.

"That is more powerful then the Nitron Laser Jewels from Robot Ravel Ranch!" Ed said.

"We've seen them before." Sonia said.

"Yeah but the powder from grind up ones is highly explosive, just one small mound of the powder could blow up this entire island! That's why we only use them in…bombs." Topaz said, almost scared.

"You're not suggesting…" Sonia said, just as scared.

"They have bombs on this island?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, from how much is in the air…I'd say that there's one giant ones in the middle of the jungle." Topaz said.

"Oh no! The Knakers! We forgot about them!" Eddy cried.

"Oh man! If how could bad could it be if it goes off?" Sonic cried.

"With how much I'm smelling, I guess that it'd take the island off the map!" Topaz cried.

"So not good." Sonic said.

"We'll handle the bomb, Shelby, you Shadow, and Imp get the emerald!" Manic said.

"Done and done!" Shelby said.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic said.

The two groups headed in their own directions, Topaz led one with her nose guiding her to the bomb, while Shadow, and Imp followed Shelby, who could feel the emerald's power surging through the air.

"You getting anything, Topaz?" Tails asked.

"Well air tracking isn't very easy but I'm doing my best." She said.

"This is taking too long, shouldn't we-"

"Hold on, I think I've got something!" Topaz said, cutting Eddy off. "Oh yeah, that's Super Ruby powder if I've ever smelled it!"

"How much can you smell?" Tune asked.

"Too much for normal hand grenade." She said. "There's enough to blow the island and the whirlpools off the map!"

"How can she smell it, I can't smell anything." Nazz asked Nova.

"Foxes have a very good sense of smell, if they train well enough, they can smell things a mile away and how much of it there is." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense." The blond hedgehog shrugged.

"Wait a second." Topaz said, sniffing the air even more. "Night Trait, oh this is bad." She said, shaking her head.

"Night Trait?" Sonia asked.

"The guy we hate the most makes it." Topaz growled.

"Robotnik?" Sonic asked.

"Wrong, Tucker." Topaz corrected.

"Tucker?" Manic asked.

"He's the one who made Night Trait. It's a type of extremely high explosive powder, that, when mixed with Super Ruby powder, can take a small continent off the map! He usually only uses it because, when in a gas or liquid form, can be used as poison. He rarely ever turns it into powder." Topaz said coldly.

"So that's why he's such a threat." Sonic said.

"Wrong, Sonic, Night Trait is just the tip of the ice burg. However, now isn't the time to explain, we've got to get rid of that stuff before they light it." Topaz said, extremely coldly.

The others could only wonder what that Tucker guy did that would make Topaz like that, and they could tell that it was other then the Night Trait.

_Else where…_

"We're almost there." Shelby said. "We're real close, I can feel it!"

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"Positive!" She said.

"I know my bandana is there too! I can feel it!" Imp said.

They entered a few chamber of the cave, one where hundreds, maybe thousands of ships bobbed up and down in the water.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many ships in one place." Shadow said in awe.

"Look! There's the Revenge!" Imp said. "That HAS to be where he's keeping our stuff!"

"And there's the Black Jewel!" Shelby said, pointing to a ship that was a tugboat compared to the Revenge! "Shadow, you get the Black Jewel out to sea, we'll get the emerald."

"AHEM!"

"And Imp's bandana."

"Thank you."

"Alright, but be careful." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Shelby said, winking and giving him a, thumbs up.

With that said, the two headed to the Revenge, Shadow watched for just a few seconds.

"Be careful." He whispered and went to get the Black Jewel ready for departure.

_In the jungle…_

The group had found the Kankers and they had a HUGE bomb with them, almost as big as they were! But Topaz got an extremely sour look on her face when she saw a mark in the shape of a "T" written in old, fashioned quill.

"So what do we do?" Manic asked.

"Keep them busy while I defuse that bomb!" Topaz said.

"With pleasure!" Sonia said, readying her keyboard.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do." Sonic said.

"What's that?" Manic asked.

"We jump 'em!" Sonic said.

"I like that idea!" Eddy said.

"Then let's do it to it!" The Sonic Underground said and went on the attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to update this chapter extra soon since the last chapter wasn't so good. R&R.


	33. Shadow's Medallion

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now all I have to do is get this hunk of wood out of here." Shadow mumbled to himself. "Okay, this thing is ready to sail!"

"Shadow!"

The black hedgehog jumped at the voice.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"Down here! In the water!"

Shadow looked over the edge of the boat.

"Pebble?" He asked.

"That's me!" The young dolphin said.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I got caught in a whirlpool and ended up here!" Pebble said. "Where's you're friend?"

"You mean Shelby, she's getting something." Shadow said.

"So, how many dates have you two been on?" Pebble asked.

"What does that mean?" Shadow asked, blushing slightly.

"You know what I mean, I could see the moment I first saw you! You like her! And I mean more then just a friend!" The dolphin said, doing a back flip.

"I do not!" Shadow shouted, not noticing his red cheeks.

"Suuuuurrrrrrrre." Pebble said.

"Why don't you go eat some tuna?" Shadow growled, not noticing his glowing cheeks.

"Aw, alright." Pebble said. "But I still think you two make a good couple!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Shadow yelled after him but the young dolphin had already swum away. "Idiotic little…"

A soft breeze began to blow, and something slowly drifted into Shadow's sights. It was a piece of paper. It slowly drifted on the wind until it finally reached Shadow's grasp. He carefully grabbed the yellow paper just before it was out of reach. Shadow slowly opened the paper. There was a message on it.

_**To my beloved children,**_

_I long for the day that we will meet again, I have cried so many times because we cannot be together. Like you, I have longed to see all of you again. But know this, my children: the rule of Robotnik will soon fall. The time for us to meet again is fast approaching. But it will take more then just us alone the on thing Robotnik Does not know will be his downfall. But before that time comes, you must discover it for yourselves, Sonia already has and now, my sons must discover its joys or maybe one of you already have. Once you have discovered the joys of Crystal, and Sapphire, I will meet with you in Freedom City but before you do, you must discover the secret of the robotizer. Once you have discovered its secret, you will be able to discover the secret to defeating Robotnik, but you may not even realize it. And once the time comes, you will discover the last of my secrets. I wish the best of luck, to all of you._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Queen Aleena_

Shadow could scarcely believe his own two eyes. Was he reading this thing right? A message…from the queen herself, Shadow could barely breath. Maria had told him stories about her, he had always wanted to meet her, maybe she knew his mother but when he got older, he assumed that she was just a story. But now, he was sure she was real. Because of all the times Maria said that he wouldn't be alive without her, he figured that she knew something about Queen Aleena that he didn't but what it was, he didn't know.

That was when Shadow's gaze came to the bottom of the paper. There were five strange marks but he knew them. Three of them were the royal hedgehog medallions the triplets wore, the fourth was the one he owned, and the last one looked like a microphone. His and the royal triplets' surrounded the microphone and he noticed that the speaker part of it was in the shape of a heart. He cocked his head, wondering what it all meant. And the 'joys of crystal and sapphire', what did that mean?

"I have to find Sonic and the others." He whispered.

_In the jungle…_

"'Scuse me, pardon me, out of the way, comin' through!" Kevin said, rolling past the Kankers.

"POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKE!POKLEPOKE!" Johnny cried, pecking the Kankers like crazy!

"AUGH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Lee cried, running from the nutso woodpecker.

"Hey Kankers!" Nazz cried, drawing their attention away from the bomb.

"What's the matter, afraid we're gonna beat you?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe they're scared of us." Sonia said.

"And maybe it has NOTHING to do with the fact that we have pirates swinging swords." Manic said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Let freedom reign!" Ed cried.

"Very GOOD Ed!" Double D said happily.

"Yeah, it' even got ME going!" Eddy said.

"Uh, could someone tell us what's going on here?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe in a minute." Nazz said.

"Tell Robotnik that the Freedom Fighters are NEVER gonna give up!" Tails said, flying around Lee.

"Stay behind me, Tune." Nova told the small white hedgehog.

"But I wanna help!" He protested.

"It's too dangerous." Nova said. "Fill Sarah and Jimmy in, I'll cover you."

"Okay Nova." Tune nodded and ran to the two foxes.

While the others fought, Topaz started defusing the bomb.

"Okay, now all I have to do is cut this wire and the timer should stop." Topaz whispered to herself, using her one of her tails as a knife. "Please work, please work…please."

The timer above her head faded away from the screen.

"YES! Now to help the others!"

The Kankers were easily overpowered by the heroes, and with the bomb defused, things were looking pretty good.

"GUYS!"

"Huh? Shadow?" Double D asked.

The black and red streak came tearing through a bunch of bushes and he looked like a mess.

"Shadow, what happened?" Sonia asked.

"Message…wind…secret to beating Robotnik…Queen Aleena!" He managed to pant out.

"What?!" The royal triplets asked in shock.

"Here." Shadow held up the rolled up piece of parchment.

Sonia took the scroll and started reading with her brothers reading over her shoulders.

"Whoa." Manic breathed once he was done.

"Seriously." Sonic agreed.

"Wow, what do you think Mother means by 'joys of crystal and sapphire'?" Sonia asked.

"Don't know, but whatever Mom says will defeat Butt'nik, you've discovered it and maybe Sonic or me have as well." Manic said.

"Yeah, but what about those marks at the bottom of the page?" Sonic asked, pointing. "Three of them are our medallions, but what about the other two?"

"Well, that one looks like the medallion Maria gave me before she was killed." Shadow said, pointing to the mark.

"What? You have a royal hedgehog medallion?" Sonia asked.

"So that's what this is." Shadow said, moving a small bit of the white fur on his chest showing the medallion. "She said that it was from Queen Aleena before she died, she told me that if I was ever in danger, all I had to do was to activate it, but I never really understood what that meant. When the queen gave it to her, she said that less then a week before I turned fourteen, I would be able to activate it."

"We learned we were royalty when we were thirteen and turned fourteen less then a week later." Manic said.

"Mother must have known Shadow is important for something and gave him the medallion to be safe." Sonia said.

"You think so?" Sonic asked.

"That's how Mother is." Sonia shrugged.

"Well, I think that it's time we thought Shadow here how to activate a medallion." Manic said.

"I agree." Sonia said.

"That makes three of us." Sonic said.

"Then it's decided!" Manic said. "Shadow, my man, its time to find out what that medallion of yours can do!"

"It's simple, really." Sonia said. "Just place your hand over the medallion, focus some energy…" Sonia performed the actions as she explained and Shadow did the same. "And something should happen." When Shadow touched his medallion, there was a flash of black and red light! When it died down, in Shadow's hands, was a guitar that looked just like Sonic's, but with Shadow's head and his colors.

"Whoa!" Manic cried.

"Astounding." Double D said.

"Whoa." Sarah said quietly. "What was that?"

"It was…amazing! Like something out of a dream, or a play!" Jimmy said.

"Double D, you explain." Eddy said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yeah, while you do that, Sonic, Manic and I will train Shadow with his guitar." Sonia said.

"That's fine with me." Double D said.

"I'll see if there's anything else Queen Aleena put in her message, like some sort of riddle." Topaz said, taking the parchment.

"You'll have to put all of that off until later." Shadow said firmly. "Shelby and Imp still need our help, or did you forget that?"

"Wait, they STILL didn't have the emerald when you left?" Topaz asked. "Then where are they?"

"…Still on the Revenge." Shadow said quietly.

"What? Then we have to go and help her. NOW!" Topaz aid, starting to run back.

"Why worry, from what we've seen, I'd say that she can hold her own very well." Manic said.

"It's not Scar Blade that worries me." Topaz said, slowly stopping.

"Then what is?" Sonic asked.

"See that T on the bomb?" Topaz asked, pointing. "That's his mark!"

"His?" Sonia asked.

"Tucker's! If he's here, then Shelby's his first target!" Topaz said.

"What'll he do?" Shadow demanded.

"I'd rather not say." Topaz said quietly.

"What'll he do?" Shadow demanded again. "What'll happen?"

"If Tucker gets his hands on Shelby, he'll…"

"He'll what?" Shadow demanded.

"…He'll kill her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now things are heating up and if they were before, then this is on fire.


	34. What he do?

I know waiting is killing you guys, so here's the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Imp said.

"What, did you find the chaos emerald?" Shelby asked.

"No, I found my bandana!" Imp said, holding out a red cloth.

"Very nice, now can we please get going?" Shelby asked, tapping her foot.

"Alright, I'll go…away from here!" Imp said. "You can get yourself killed by the ghost captain if you want, but I'm out of here."

"Imp, you're impossible, you know that don't you?" Shelby asked, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, well you're nuts to try and go after Scar Blade." Imp said, tying his bandana around his neck.

"This coming from the guy sent Rainbow's choa to-"

Imp covered Shelby's mouth before she could finish.

"Don't even say it!" He snapped. "Look, I'll help ya as long as you don't say it."

"That's a good boy." Shelby said, patting his head.

"Yeah, yeah don't get sappy." Imp said. Shelby only rolled her eyes in response.

"C'mon, we've gotta move it." She said. "We still have a deadline to make."

"Yeah." Imp said, placing his hands behind his head.

_Meanwhile…_

"He'll what?" Sonic asked Topaz in shock.

"You heard me. He'll kill her if we don't warn her!" Topaz exclaimed.

"But why would he want to kill her?" Sonia asked.

"It's too long of a story, let's just say something happened and now they're both in the other's most hated books. One look at the other and they're fighting tooth and nail." Topaz explained.

"Oh man, they must seriously hate each other." Manic said.

"Hate? HA! That's an understatement! They'd drag the other down to the deepest darkest reaches of the underworld themselves if it would get rid of the other!" Topaz said.

"Man, what he do?" Manic asked.

"Well, let's just say that if it weren't for Tucker, our friend Icy wouldn't be who she is today." Topaz said. "Now come on! We have to hurry! If he so much as sees an exposed point on Shelby, he won't hesitate to kill!"

"Alright, we're coming!" Eddy said. "But I still don't see the big deal is for us to hurry."

"Eddy, if Tucker sees me with you guys, then he'll know that you guys are friends with Shelby, making you his enemy. So he will kill you guys too." Tucker said.

"What?" The Peach Creek kids asked.

"Tucker hasn't just tried to kill Shelby, he's tries to her, me, and our friends! He's attempted to kill them all but, Icy!"

"Why only her?" Sonia asked.

"I think it would be a story you better ask Shelby. She knows the details better then I do." Topaz said, taking to the air. "Now let's move it!"

The royal triplets, Shadow, Tails, Tune, Nova, Knuckles, and the pirates nodded their heads and followed at once but the Peach Creek kids weren't moving. The risks had been raised they themselves could be killed by this nut and just for knowing someone.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Manic called.

"Of course we're not!" Kevin snapped. "I'm not ready to end my life!"

"Yeah, how can you guys just charge head first in action even at the risk of losing your own lives?" Nazz asked.

"Well, we're always risking our lives when we fight Robotnik, so it's nothing new to us. Besides, if we don't help, who will?" Sonia answered.

"I guess that makes sense, but what if you don't come back? What then? Who's gonna stop Robotnik?" Eddy asked. "I mean, it might be right, but what if something bad comes from it?"

The triplets looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic said.

"It's just…" Manic couldn't say it.

"Someone we once knew said something like that before." Sonia said.

"Yeah, he was one of the bravest Freedom Fighters anywhere and he was seriously way past cool." Sonic said. "But one day, he said he had to go to somewhere very faraway and he wasn't sure if he would ever come back."

"And if he ever did, it would be a long time." Manic added. "It's been nearly a year now since he left."

"Yeah, and Sonia here had quite the crush on him." Sonic added quickly, causing her to blush.

"You guys can remember about the past later." Shadow hissed. "Shelby and Imp are still in danger or did you forget that?"

"Yeah, yeah, Shad don't have kittens." Sonic said, walking past.

"So what does this Tucker goy look like?" Manic asked.

"Well he-DUCK!" Topaz cried pushing the others down into the underbrush.

"Hey, what's that big id-"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Topaz hissed quietly, slapping her hand over his mouth. "Look up but don't make a sound."

Everyone looked up and saw a very large and dark transport ship taking to the air. But something flashed. It was a mark in the shape of a 'T' written in old fashion quill, totally made in gold.

"That's Tucker's ship." Topaz whispered.

They stayed quiet as the HUGE ship flew over their heads, revealing just how big it really was, hundreds upon hundreds of yards of dark metal but the whole time, Topaz glared at the ship with hate. They waited until it was out of sight before they came out of hiding.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kevin asked.

"That was Tucker's ship, that was his mark on it. If it's gone, then that means he's no longer here." Topaz explained.

"Why'd you push us into the bushes and slap your hand over my mouth?" Sonic asked.

"Because that thing is really good at finding its pray. If we had been out in the open like we had been, we'd have been discovered. They can also pick up noise very well. Heck it was a miracle it didn't catch you when you were talking, Sonic." Topaz said.

"So what you're saying is that this guy is worse then Robotnik?" Manic asked.

"Oh yeah." The young fox said, nodding her head.

"Well, what does he look like?" Sonic asked.

"Funny you should be the one asking Sonic, because he looks just you, only brown were you have blue with a black belly but he doesn't keep his spines as neat." Topaz said.

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked.

"As serious as your mother." Topaz said.

"Whoa, that's deep." Manic said.

"I know. What's even more creepy is that Tucker looks more like our friend Pyro, who has a red stripe on his top spine." Topaz added. "That stripe is one of the few ways we can tell the difference. At least Pyro isn't as sick as Tucker."

"How bad can it be?" Manic asked.

Topaz leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. Once she was done, Manic's pupils were less then a quarter of the usual size.

"You're kidding!" He cried.

"I wish." Topaz said. "That's how bad he is."

"What she say?" Sonic asked.

"That Tucker guy's willing to kill a sic-year-old rabbit and her choa just to get what eh wants!" Manic cried.

"He's even willing to put Queen Aleena's life on the line." Topaz said coldly.

"That does it." Knuckles said. "If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!"

"Now that is something Mimi or Flame would say!" Topaz said happily. "And if that guy ever shows his ugly mug around us again, I think we have a pretty good chance of beating him."

"Yeah, no one beats us!" Manic said.

"Indeed, we cannot allow someone like this run wild and do as he pleases." Double D agreed.

The others all agreed and headed for the cave, they needed to help out Shelby and Imp before going after Tucker. But the two were having their own problems.

_In Scar Blade's quarters…_

"It's never easy with you, is it?" Imp asked.

"Nope." Shelby said, looking into the room.

Scar Blade was asleep on a canopy and the two had just been quick enough to see him stick the black jewel under his pillow then lay down for some sleep, a way to make sure no one stole the emerald.

"So what 'cha gonna do?" Imp asked.

"Sneak in, steal the emerald, and sneak out." Shelby said, taking her first step inside. "Cover me."

Imp just watched as the blue hedgehog slowly made her way across the wooden floor, doing her best not to make it creek. She ducked behind objects as the Scar Blade tossed around in his bed. After five minutes, Shelby had made it to the side of the bed.

'She made it!' Imp thought.

Shelby slowly and as carefully as she could, slipped her hand under the pillow. She felt something, something hard and smooth. An exited look came to her face. She quickly grabbed it. But the second she did, a hook trapped her hand to a pole that held up the bed! Shelby looked and could see Scar Blade.

It was a trap…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I hope you enjoyed that, and a round of applause for kirby200 for giving me my hundredth review (wild applause). R&R please.


	35. Chaos in the Cave

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Double D slowed to a halt. Where was that screaming coming from? Some one was coming from the tunnel ahead. That's when a small purple blur came to a stop at his feet.

"It's Imp." Topaz said plainly.

"AUGH! YOU KNOW IT'S BAD IF I'M COMING TO YOU, TOPAZ!" He cried, grabbing her hands. "THOSE GUYS KEEP TRYING TO BLAST ME!" And he pointed behind him, totally scared out of his mind.

They could see a group of ghost pirates chasing the young fox, and they were carrying weapons similar to cannons but really small.

"We seriously don't have time for this!" Topaz cried, readying her keyboard.

"FIRE!" Tails cried.

Sonic, Sonia, Topaz, and Shadow released their laser blasts while Nova used a fire spell.

"IMP! GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE!" Topaz yelled.

"No way! I'm not getting turned to ashes!" He cried.

"GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE OR I WILL MAKE SURE ICY WILL TURN YOU INTO AN ICECUBE AND YOU'LL STAY THAT WAY FOR MONTHS W-IMP-Y!" She yelled.

"When you put it that way…" Imp said, slightly scare by her sudden outburst. "BA-BOOM!" And his, own fireballs were flying.

"You keep them busy!" Garin ordered his crew. "I'm going after Scar Blade!"

"On your own?" Sonia asked.

"I've fought him before and survived, and I can do it again." Garin growled. "You just make sure help doesn't come."

"What happened anyway, Imp? Where's Shelby?" Topaz asked.

"Well, she was going to take the Chaos Emerald when she got caught, I was about to help but those freaks jumped me." Imp said, throwing another fireball.

"Oh great." Topaz groaned.

_Meanwhile…_

"WHOA!" Shelby dove as Scar Blade tried to swing his sword at her. For the most part, she had been ducking and dodging, causing all sorts of things to get shattered. She just had to get closed to the canopy to grab the emerald and she'd be out in a flash, literally.

"Ye thinks you're pretty clever, huh Lassie?" Scar Blade sneered.

"I don't think I'm smart, I KNOW it." She said, barely being able to dodge the blade.

"You won't be thinking that once I'm through with you." Scar Blade growled.

"We'll see about that." Shelby said, jumping away from the blade.

"You may work for the queen but that doesn't make you her!" Scar Blade growled.

"Maybe not, but she's trained me well!" Shelby said, landing on the canopy. "And with this, you'll see just how good I am!"

She reached under the pillow and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Now, back away slowly before I use Chaos Blast on ya!" Shelby threatened.

"SHELBY!"

"Guys!" She cried.

Garin kicked the door open and held out his sword. It was clear that he wasn't happy.

"Alright Scar Blade, I'll give you ten seconds to get away from the girl. I'm the on you want, right?" The tan hedgehog said.

"You know me so well, Garin." Scar Blade hissed.

"We know you have the Black Jewel. Before this day is over, we'll be on that ship, escaping this cursed place." Shelby hadn't seen Grain like this in a long time and she knew very well what was coming next.

"I will defeat you." Garin growled. "No matter what, I will defeat you."

"Then come and get it." Scar Blade challenged.

"Shelby, don't get in my way. Stay there." Garin said in a deep voice.

"Done and done." Shelby said with a quick nodd.

And they began.

_Elsewhere…_

"Are we there yet?" Sonic whined.

"Sonic, if you ask that one more time I swear I'll-"

"Sonic, Sonia, we don't have time for this!" Topaz snapped.

"She's right, guys, we have to stay focused or we could lose Shelby and quite frankly, I don't want a death on our hands because you guys have been fighting." Manic said.

"Nicely put, Manic." Double D agreed.

That's when something on the ground caught Topaz's notice.

"Double D, think fast!" She said and threw him the item.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a rod. You can use it for a weapon." Topaz said.

"But why something like this?" Double D asked.

"You can hack into things, right?" Topaz asked.

"Yes." Double D nodded.

"Well, some times you need something to open the computer up to hack it, besides, you can use it for self defense." The young fox explained.

"I suppose." Double D agreed.

"Can we get moving already?" Eddy asked. "I don't wanna miss this!"

"Okay, I think the door was just around the next corner." Imp said, trying to remember the route.

"You think or it is?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know! Get off my back!" Imp snapped.

"How Shelby could think that these two have a love hate relationship I have no idea." Sonia said.

"Hey, I'm still trying to figure out how we can get back home!" Kevin snapped.

"Do you want to be tied up and put back in a closet again?" Sonia asked, causing Kevin to go pale.

"Uh, no, I'm good." He said sheepishly, not even noticing that Eddy was laughing his head off.

"He looks like he just broke my brother's trophy!" Eddy laughed.

"Thanks, I learned that from our friend, Hotshot." Sonia said.

"Aren't we on a rescue here?" Manic asked, tapping his foot.

"Whoa, am I rubbing off on you?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up." Manic said. "I'm just worried, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." Sonic said.

"Forty bucks says that we don't get there in time." Kevin whispered to Eddy.

"And I say we do." Eddy challenged. "You willing to take that bet?"

"Oh, you know it, you'll have to pay me when we get home though." Kevin said.

"I know you will." Eddy said. "But how about we make it more interesting?"

"How so?" Kevin asked.

"If I win, you carry me around Peach Creek for a week and give me your allowance for a month."

"And if I win, you have to spit wash my bike with your tongue and give me your allowance."

"Well, wince it's so sweet, why not add a little more on it?"

"Okay, if you win…I'll give you all the jawbreakers in my garage and if I win, I get to pound you to a pulp for a week or are you scared?"

"Nope, in fact one last time. If I win, you'll be my personal monkey slave for a week and if you win, I'll be your monkey slave for a week plus all of the rest of the stuff put together and the loser has to fight Knuckles."

"You've got a deal!" Kevin said shaking Eddy's hand.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Knuckles called.

"Comin'!" Eddy said and ran to catch up.

"Okay, now the door should be down this hallway and to the left." Imps said.

"You better be right about this, W-imp-y or else I'm gonna-"

Something came crashing through a wall, cutting Topaz off.

"Never mind." She said and aimed her keyboard.

"Put that peashooter down, Topaz, it's me!"

"Shelby, that you?" Topaz asked.

"Who do you think, Icy? Just kidding!" Shelby said.

"What the heck just happened?" Shadow asked.

"That." Shelby said and pointed over her shoulder. They looked into the hole and saw Garin, facing off with Scar Blade, swords clashing, sparks flying, glass being shattered, it was clear that they were fighting to the death.

"Looks like I win our little bet, Kevin." Eddy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter isn't the best, things are getting pretty hectic and I haven't been feeling too well and a slight case of writer's block but I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.


	36. Escape from the Island!

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garin ducked as Scar Blade swung his sword. Left. Right. Duck. Jump. Garin was being pushed to the limit.

"Give it to him Garin, get him!" Shelby cheered.

"Show that ghost what you're made of!" Eddy called.

"You can do it!" Double D and Nova cheered.

Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy started showing off their cheerleading moves as they cheered on the captain and they somehow pulled Ed into it.

"Leave a mark!" Kevin cried.

"You do this, and you'll be even more famous then you already are!" Manic called.

"Come on, you can do it!" Sonic and Sonia called.

Garin jumped onto the wall and held on for a second. He pushed off and swiped at Scar Blade. The wolf blocked each move, it was clear that they were perfect with their blades.

"Show 'im what you're made of!" Topaz, Imp, Tails, and Tune cheered.

"You can do it!" Johnny called.

"CHOA, CHOA!" Plank agreed.

"URBAN RANGERS!" Rolf snapped. "VICTORY MARCH!" And the Urban Rangers started beating on the walls in a sort of victory march.

"Come on! Show this freak what you're made of!" Shadow said.

All the while, Garin's crew was going wild, cheering their captain on to victory.

"C'mon, Captain!" Jacques cheered.

"You can take down this wimp any day!" Talaka cheered.

Neither one were giving an inch. Garin and Scar Blade had fire in their eyes and they weren't showing any signs of going out.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said. "Guys, did you notice something?"

"Yes, I did notice something." Double D said.

"What, what you notice?" Manic asked.

"Scar Blade always dodges to the right." Double D said.

"That's where we'll have to hit 'im." Sonic said, readying his guitar.

"No, Sonic." Shelby said, placing her hand on the guitar.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"This is Garin's battle, if we get in the way, his chances may drop." Shelby explained.

Sonic watched closer. Garin wasn't caring if anything was broken he was fighting for his life, he stayed totally focused on Scar Blade, if Sonic or the others got in the way, his focus would be broken, and he'd be an easy target. If he had an arrow in him, you could tear it out of his body at this moment and he wouldn't even notice.

"Man, he's serious." Sonic said.

"Those two hate each other almost half as much as Shelby and Tucker hate each other and that's saying something." Topaz said.

"Can't we do anything to help?" Double D asked.

"Not at this moment." Shelby said.

Garin and Scar Blade jumped in the air, their swords clashing with such speed that the swords contacted each other nearly twenty times before they landed.

"Man, you'd think Weed would be fighting Kyoushiro." Topaz whispered to Shelby.

"Yes, but Weed and Kyoushiro are allies now, don't forget that." Shelby pointed out.

"You're right." Topaz said, remembering.

(Flashback.)

Shelby and Topaz were in the Time Chamber of Gajou, watching the past unfold before them. It was the only way to learn everything that had happened in the past. They were watching a small, silver blue hedgehog like creature with the ears, tail, and teeth of a wolf fighting a plain white hedgehog with more then two-dozen scars all over his body on a cold winter night and Weed was on his side in snow.

"If you apologize now, I'll forgive you, Weed." Kyoushiro said. "I'm not the demon you I am."

"Kyoushiro! Kill that guy!"

They could see a small, young brown echidna calling from the crowd.

"He's made a big mistake! Anyone who goes against Kyoushiro should be slaughtered!" The echidna went on.

"Look. Look who your words are influencing those around you." Weed said.

"Do it! Kill him!" The echidna said.

"Shut up, Teru!" Kyoushiro snapped. "Hey, someone take that kid away!"

"What…no. I wanna see." Teru protested but an older echidna picked him up and took him away as Weed got to his feet. "No! I really wanna see! No! Let me go!"

"The talking has gone on long enough. It's time to finish what we started." Kyoushiro told Weed.

"As you wish." Weed agreed.

"Listen up, the rest of you! This is the deciding fight! Don't interfere!" Kyoushiro yelled at his followers.

They watched, as Kyoushiro and Weed ran a few yards before Kyoushiro pushed Weed's face into the snow and got ready for his most famous attack. The white hedgehog turned around and started digging in the snow.

"This is a friendly present from me." He told Weed.

"What?" Weed asked. He noticed that Kyoushiros followers who had him surrounded were starting to snicker.

"Which way do you want it? How deep? How wide?" Kyoushiro went on.

Weed looked at him in confusion.

"I'm digging you a grave." Kyoushiro sneered and his followers burst out laughing.

"Kyoushiro, don't make fun about a serious fight!" Weed yelled and charged him.

However, that was what Kyoushiro wanted. His trap was sprung!

"Here it is, Weed."

He started throwing rocks of all sizes at Weed!

"How is it Weed? My present, I mean." Kyoushiro taunted as he found a large rock. "This will end it." And he threw the rock.

It collided with Weed's forehead head on and it sent him backwards onto his back, in a stunned like state.

'I didn't want to kill you Weed, but it was the only way I could keep leading.' Kyoushiro thought.

"It's a shame. Here comes your death!" The scarred hedgehog cried and then jumped nearly ten feet in the air!

"That's it! The leader's final attack!" One of Kyousiro's followers cried.

The white hedgehog's fangs were bared his target was clear there was no way he could miss. If Weed didn't move, he would be killed. Just when Kyoushiro was less then a yard above Weed-

"GARIN!"

(End flashback.)

Topaz was snapped back to reality upon hearing the cry. To her surprise, Garin was in the place as Weed was in her memories and Scar Blade was in Kyoushiro's but with his sword, not his fangs.

"GARIN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Shelby cried.

"CAPTAIN!" Jacques yelled.

Scar Blade was less then a foot above Garin, if he didn't move, he would be killed.

"GARIN!" Everyone cried.

It seemed hopeless, but in a split second, something happened. Scar Blade hit, kicking up a ton of dust. They waited for it to die, scared of what they'd see. What they saw shocked them: there was Garin, standing over Scar Blade, who was on the ground, not moving and blood was dripping from Garin's blade.

"W…What happened?" Tails asked.

"I think I know." Double D said. "When Scar Blade was about to hit, Garin rolled out of the way. And since Scar Blade with the floor with such force, he couldn't free his sword in time to protect himself from Garin's attack."

"I think I get it." Tails said.

"So…is he…gone?" Imp asked.

"I don't know." Knuckles said.

"Uh, guys?" Topaz asked. "I smell Night Trait and Super Ruby powder!"

"What? But I thought that Tucker guy was gone!" Manic said.

"Looks like the Kankers had a second one but it's not as big. Less then a pinch of both, impossible to find they're so small." Topaz explained. "But they'll still make an explosion with the power over a hundred kenos!"

"A hundred! That's gonna vaporize this entire island!" Sonic said.

"And we have another problem." Topaz said, sniffing the air some more. "It's been lit but it's a long trail of gunpowder, probably so they can escape the island and get far away enough to survive but still se the blast."

"How long would you say we've got?" Sonia asked.

"Ten minutes at the most." Topaz said. "We've got to get onto the Black Jewel and get out of here!"

"Alright, Sonic, you and me are gonna get everyone and get them to the boat, take as many as you can." Shelby said.

"That'll be nearly four at a time." Sonic said.

"I can take about eight, we should be able to get everyone to the ship before it blows." Shelby said.

"I'm helping you guys." Shadow said, stepping forward.

'Sorry Shadow, but we need people who can at the speed of sound, not slowpokes." Sonic said, placing his arm around Shadow.

"Slowpoke this!" And Shadow disappeared!

"W…What?" Sonic asked in shock.

"How did he do that?" Double D cried.

"Shadow, where'd you go?" Shelby asked the air.

"I'm right behind you."

"WHOA!"

Everyone was shocked to see that Shadow had reappeared behind Shelby.

"Okay, you can help." Sonic said. "How many can you take?"

"About ten." Shadow answered.

"Then let's do it to it!" Sonic said.

For the next couple of minutes, the three hedgehogs raced back and forth, carrying everyone to the ship, even as Garin began to get ship ready for departure.

"Okay, that's everyone." Sonic said. "Now how do we get out of here?"

'It'll take too long for this thing to get to the open ocean on its own." Sonia said.

"Let alone us finding the way out." Manic finished.

"Looks like we've got only one option." Sonic said. "Shelby, Shadow, and I have to push this thing out to sea."

"I'll tie some ropes to you so you don't fall into the ocean." Double D said.

"Don't bother with me." Shelby said. "I can swim, now let's move it!"

Double D quickly tied ropes around the two male hedgehogs and they lowered themselves into the water.

"Alright on three!" Sonic said.

"Topaz, is everyone inside?" Shelby called up.

"Everyone's accounted for!" The young fox called back.

"Okay, let's do it to it!" Sonic said.

All three hedgehogs revved up their feet and charged! With Topaz on the figurehead, they headed straight for a wall. Topaz got ready for the spell.

**"WIND BLAST!"**

And the gale with winds up to mock 2 hit the, stonewall so hard it was pushed down!

"HANG ON!" Shelby cried as they blasted through the hole.

They didn't stop until they were a few miles away from the island to stop. Shelby sank into the water while Sonic and Shadow hung from their ropes.

"Are you alright?" Double D called.

"We're fine!" Sonic signaled.

"I'll pull you back up!" He called.

Shadow carefully wrapped his arms around Shelby as they were lifted back onto the ship.

"Okay, we're off the island, but where's the-"

BOOM!

"…Explosion." Sonic finished.

They island was lit with red flames as it was destroyed.

"Well, that's one island I won't be going back to any time soon." Nazz said.

"Yeah…" Sonic said. "Let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this chapter isn't the best but the next chapter is going to be pretty good, trust me. R&R please.


	37. Scars From the Past

Here you go, now that summer's here I'll be updating more. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship was making remarkable progress. The currents that were pushing them were strong was the winds were even stronger. At this rate, they'd be home in less then half the time it took them to get to the island. With the speeds they were going at, they'd be home in a matter of hours, maybe by lunchtime the next day.

However, they were about to learn another of Shelby's dark secrets…

"Topaz, what's about?" Sonic snapped.

"SSHH!" She hushed as she pushed him into Shelby's quarters. "I need you guys to hide in here for a few minutes, there's something you need to see!"

"What it is?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Topaz said, pushing them into the closet.

"Can't we at least hide in a place with more space?" Sonia asked.

"If you get in a pyramid you'll be able to fit easy!" Topaz said sharply. "You guys know what I said about Shelby's harsh past?"

"Well duh, who could forget a story like that?" Manic asked.

"Well, you're about to see the extent of her cruelty." Topaz said. "And not just the scars!"

Upon hearing this, they gave each other a worried look. This was going to be big!

"Hurry! She's coming!" Topaz said, closing the door to just a small slit.

"Topaz? What's going on?" She asked.

"You know very well what." Topaz said, tapping her foot. "Time for me to change those bandages."

Shelby let out a groan.

"Sit down." Topaz told her.

Shelby sat on the floor with her back to the closet door.

"Shirt." Topaz reminded her.

"Right." She groaned.

Shelby lifted the back up to her shoulders and what was under shocked all of them! She had two long scars on her back, right where the spines on her back should have been!

"I still can't believe those guys hit you whips so many times that spines fell off!" Topaz said harshly. "I'll be a monkey's uncle before I let anyone do this to you again."

"Then you better change genders, rumor has it their heading to Robotropolis to find me. They're going to want me to be a slave again." Shelby said sadly.

"How about I pay them with a tail! I'll slit my throat before another whip hits you! I mean, look at you! You still need these wounds bandaged after nearly ten years!"

It was clear that Topaz was upset about this.

"Topaz, they're full grown adults, they'll have weapons. Guns, knifes, whips, chains, broken beer bottles, I have no power over them. Besides, they're with Robotnik, if I fight them, I'll go straight to the robotizer. By that time, they'll have me too weak to fight. I won't stand a chance."

"Please Shelby, I know you don't want to go through with this."

"Topaz, if I don't, they'll reveal how to get past the Elemental Creatures. Robotnik will take over our town in an instant. And with Tucker's money, his supplies will be three times larger then it already is. Either way, it's a no win situation."

"Shell, if you go with them, you'll die! You can barely stay on your feet at the sight of those weapons! At least let me go with you, you'll have a fighting chance if I go!"

"No Topaz! I won't allow it! If you go, you'll get captured for sure! You'll be their slave in a matter of seconds! There are Robotnik's most trusted followers! I won't allow you to lose your freedom because of me!"

"Shell, enough with the tension, you're gonna make your wounds start bleeding again!" Topaz snapped.

"I'm sorry." Shelby said quietly.

"It's okay, but I don't see why you won't let me or any of the others help." Topaz said.

"Topaz, they would clip your tails if they caught you. I'm not gonna let them hurt you. You're my best friend, I won't allow you to have your will nearly broken like I almost did!"

"But you've got Queen Aleena on your side and the royal siblings and the Freedom Fighters!"

"Like they would believe that the little squirt that they beat up could ever work for the queen."

"Shelby, you're the one who's always telling me that there's strength in numbers. So why not now?"

"Topaz, I'm going to be out numbered one to one hundred, I doubt you'd be able to survive."

"So what? We've faced twice as many SWATbots at once!"

"Yeah, but the first hit with one of those whips, it just changes ya. And facing them again after barely two years is enough to make someone feel like there's death upon them."

"So what? I was always picked on because of my two tails! Gemstone's stepfather nearly cut off eight of her tails! Onyx and Emerald lost both of their parents! Icy was nearly killed by Tucker only two months after her father died! Rainbow lost her choa to the robotizer! Crystal lost everything she once lived for! We've all had it tough since egg belly came along! I think we can understand that feeling."

It was murder for those in the closet to sit there and listen and watch all of this. The one who wanted to jump out and try to comfort the poor hedgehog was Shadow.

"I can't believe this." Sonia whispered.

"I know! Those jerks are trying to get her back!" Manic snarled.

"Even the creatures from beyond the stars that plagued Rolf's house were more merciful." Ed said.

"Yeah, I thought stuff like this only happened and movies and books and stuff." Nazz said.

"You'd be surprised how much cruelty there is in the world." Double D said. "Ours' and beyond."

"If I ever get my hands on the guys who caused that girl so much pain they'll wish they were dead!" Sonic hissed.

"I've got your back on that one." Knuckles said.

"Yo, make that three!" Manic said.

"Four!" Sonia said.

"I'd say all of us agree." Double D said.

"Well I've just about had enough of just sitting here." Shadow growled.

"Don't blow our cover just yet!" Sonia hissed.

"Shell, if I've said once, I've said a zillion times: you're not going without me!" Topaz's voice said.

"And I've said that you're not going with me!" Shelby snapped.

"I'm going and that doesn't change the fact that you've known this whole time that the others have been hiding in you closet does it?" Topaz said, realizing where she was going.

"Nope." Shelby simply said.

Topaz sighed. "You guys can come out, she knew the whole time."

The closet door sprang open and they fell out.

"Shell, is all of that true?" Manic asked, trying to push Ed off of him.

"As true as Sonic is blue." She said coldly.

"Oh man, how long have you known?" Sonic asked.

"Since Topaz first told you, I have amazing hearing, I heard everything." She said.

"Shelby, who are these people? We'll make sure that they're brought to justice!" Sonia said.

"Even if one of them is a certain posh cat's father?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sonia asked.

"Bartleby's father!" Topaz snapped.

"What? Bartleby's father did some of this to you?" Sonia cried.

"Who's Bartleby?" Eddy whispered to Manic.

"You don't wanna know." Manic whispered back.

"Bartleby's mine." Sonia growled. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when we get back to shore!"

"Yeah, and I can get some of my buds to get the dirt on these guys!" Manic said.

"The Freedom Fighters know about everybody, we can get you the inside scoop on any and all in Robotropolis!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, we've got your back!" Knuckles said.

"No!" Shelby said strongly. "You're all more important then me to saving our planet! You'll get killed for sure!"

"Shelby, it's our duty to protect everyone on this planet, we're not going let someone like you go!" Sonia said.

"Yeah, we're not doing this cause we have to, we're doing this cause we want to!" Manic said.

"You've done a lot for our mom, it's a the least we can do." Sonic said.

"Guys…" Shelby whispered feeling tears building up.

"Hey, don't get all sappy on us." Sonic said.

"…Thank you." Shelby whispered.

"Must have taken a lot to admit that you're wrong." Topaz said.

"More then you can imagine." Shelby said, turning to her.

Sonic quickly grabbed Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Listen guys, I have an idea: we'll take care of those guys for her." Sonic said.

"No objections here, Sonic." Sonia said. "None of you are to touch Bartleby, he's mine."

"I've got the dudes with chains." Manic said.

"I'll give you guys the bird's eye view, they're not gonna get the jump on you guys!" Tails said.

"I've got the guys with guns." Knuckles sneered.

"I'll take care of the rest." Shadow said.

"Alright, but lets' leave Double D and the others out of it. I don't want them to get hurt." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Sonia said.

"So, what do say we get them at night?" Manic asked.

"Deal." Sonic said. "I can see the look on her face when we tell her the news."

_The next morning…_

The ship came to port. Shelby said her good byes and they were off in the van again.

"Man, is it me, or is this thing slower?" Manic asked.

"I think I can fix that." Double D said.

"Okay but make it quick." Manic said, parking the van.

Double D hurried out the door of the van, opened the hood and got to work.

"So, which family took your spines?" Sonia asked.

"I've been in too many to remember." Shelby said.

"Well, at least it's finally over for you." Sonia said, placing her hand on Shelby's back.

From his namesakes, Shadow watched. They both came from very different places, different pasts. So why did he have this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach? It didn't make any sense. And why did he feel like he had to make the people who hurt her pay. He eventually figured it was because she reminded his so much of Maria.

"Maria…" He whispered. "Please…watch over her…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now it's getting interesting, however, did you notice Shelby say 'Elemental Creatures'? Now what are those? Keep reading to find out.


	38. Metal Sonic Underground

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young ones!"

Everyone in the fan nearly jumped out of, their skin at the voice.

"What was that?" Shadow cried out.

"That was the Oracle!" Sonia cried.

"The Oracle? You mean the Oracle of Delphius?" Nova asked.

"The one and only." Manic said.

"What does he want?" Eddy asked.

"It must be important." Double D said.

"Now listen tome very carefully." The Oracle's voice said. "You must not go to that confront in Robotroplis."

"I told you." Shelby said.

"No, none of you are to go." The Oracle said.

"What? Why?" Topaz asked.

"If any of you go, a great tragedy will befall this world." The Oracle said. "None of you will survive that encounter if you go."

"Say 'I told you so' and I'll skin you." Sonic told Shelby.

"They are not the people they say they are. You will face them eventually and soon." The Oracle said. "You are going to get a new mission in only a few minutes, you will meet then right away afterwards. Now, you must not take them for fools. They are dangerous, especially to the hedgehog siblings."

"Why are they so dangerous?" Double D asked.

"You will see." The Oracle's haunting voice said.

"But who are they?" Sonia asked.

"You will see." The Oracle said.

"But, Oracle, if we don't go, they'll reveal how to get to our hometown!" Shelby said.

"That was a lie, to get you out of hiding, and also, a test. Robotnik wanted to know if the rumors about a secret town were true." The Oracle explained.

"Oracle, you know as well as I do that if that town is discovered, we might as well give up to Robotnik! You know the Chaos Emerald are there, if they're discovered, all Heck will break loose! And if they capture the Elemental Creatures then the world is doomed!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, we could end up losing more then our town, we could lose this battle against Egg-belly all together!" Topaz agreed.

"We could?" Everyone else other then the Oracle cried.

"I know, and they could be just what we need to defeat Robotnik as well." The Oracle said in a thinking tone.

"We know that! That's why we can't risk having Lard'nik find out about them!" Topaz snapped.

"Yes, I know." The Oracle said.

"Listen, we won't go if you do something for us." Shelby said.

"And that is?" The Oracle chuckled.

"Tell us where Tucker is." She said with a growl.

The Oracle chuckled slightly and said, "Done."

A pause.

"Ah, there he is." The Oracle said. "He is far from your town, plotting on a way to get a person called…Rika."

"Icy!" Shelby and Topaz said.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"A friend of ours." Topaz said.

"Well he's not getting her." Shelby said, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Knuckles snapped.

"Manic, pull this thing over!" Shelby snapped.

"What? Why?" Manic asked.

"Topaz and I are going to find Tucker and beat him!" Shelby said, grabbing Topaz's wrist.

"NO!" The Oracle snapped. "You must stay with the royal siblings. If you go, things will become drastic!"

"Aren't they already?" Eddy asked.

"He said drastic, Eddy, not dramatic." Double D whispered.

"Oh."

"If we don't go back then who knows that'll happen?" Topaz snapped.

"Don't worry, it will take some time for his plan to come to be." The Oracle said.

"How long?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure but do not worry, you will have more then enough time." The Oracle said.

"You better be right Oracle, because if anything happens to Icy or anyone, I'll-"

"Calm down, Shelby." Topaz said, grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry, but you didn't see Icy when I found her." Shelby said, punching her palm.

"It's alright." Topaz said.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Manic demanded.

"Yeah, I've had it with all the secrets, you better spill the beans better-"

"All will be revealed in time." The Oracle said, cutting Eddy off.

"What about Mother, do you know anything about her?" Sonia asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Oracle said, his voice starting to fade. "My time is running short."

"But did she make it off the island or not?" Sonia asked.

"I didn't even think about that!" Sonic cried.

"You don't have to worry about her." Shelby said with a smile. "If I know Queen Aleena the way I do, she was three steps ahead of that bomb and well out of harm's way before we even knew the bomb was there."

"You think so?" Sonia said.

"Sonia, I know it." She smiled.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Incoming message!" Manic said.

"Well, get that radio on!" Sonic snapped.

Manic picked up the radio and said, "Yo, Cyrus, talk to me."

"We've got a mission for you, Hedgehogs." The lion's voice said.

"Unless it involves chili dogs, I ain't interested." Sonic said. "I haven't had one in nearly a week!"

"Now's not the time, Sonic, this is serious." Cyrus snapped. "Robotnik is planning on building a dam in the river where we gather our water. We'll lose a lot of our water supplies if it's finished. He's already begun construction."

"How long to we got until it's finished?" Sonia asked.

"A good while." Cyrus said.

"Well we better put the pedal to the metal." Manic grinned.

"Oh no." Sonic and Sonia said quietly.

"HANG ON!" Manic yelled and slammed on gas.

For the rest of the trip back to Robotropolis, everyone was being thrown around or holding onto something, screaming for every bump nearly sent them from one to three feet into the air!

"Manic!" Nova cried over the constant bumps.

"STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Nazz yelled as she struggled to hold the door shut.

"Please, Manic!" Topaz, Tails, and Tune cried from where they were hiding under Sonia's blanket.

"GIVE IT A BREAK!" Sonic and Shadow yelled, holding onto the back of the driver's seat.

"Like the candy?" Ed asked from where he was sitting n the floor.

"Ed now is really not the time." Double D scolded, holding onto a pole.

"Someone put the breaks on!" Kevin yelled, he held onto the beds.

"WOO HOO! RIGHT ON!" Johnny cried.

"Sarah, I'm scared." Jimmy wined.

"I'm scared too, Jimmy." The orange fox replied.

"CHOA!" Both creatures cried.

"Rolf would rather wash the hair on Mama's back then, how you say, do this?" Rolf said.

"How the heck did this guy get through Driver's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Driver's Ed? What's that?" Sonic asked.

The Peach Creek kids screamed, this would not end well.

_An hour of bumps and bruises later…_

"SWEET GROUND!" Sonic yelled, jumping from the van and kissing the earth beneath him.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad, am I?" Manic asked.

That was when he saw almost everyone else was doing the same, causing him to groan.

"Look, can we get this mission over with so we can go home?" Manic asked.

"As long as you don't drive." Kevin mumbled.

"Kevin!" Nazz scold.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind the lecture, let's just get this over with." Double D said.

"I'm rubbing off on ya, Double D." Eddy said.

"No, we just don't have the time at the moment." Double D said.

"Did Double D just say that?" Sarah asked.

"I think he did." Jimmy chirped.

"Choa!"

"I'll bet he was replaced by a robot." Johnny said.

" I heard that." Double D said.

"C'mon, we're wasting time." Sonia said, walking to the building.

When they got to the door, they found it locked.

"Allow me." Manic said, pulling something from his fanny pack. He pulled out a thin metal rod, stuck it into the lock, turned, and there was a click. "We're in!"

The doors opened and everyone slipped in as fast as they could.

"Okay, so why are WE the ones breaking into this place?" Sarah asked.

"And why ARE we breaking in at all?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right, you don't know." Sonia said.

"Don't know what?" Sarah demanded.

"You see Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are actually the children of the planet's rightful ruler, Queen Aleena." Double D began.

"We know that." Sarah said.

"Yes, but did you know that we were separated at birth?" Sonia asked.

"You were?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, just after our birth, Robotnik took over." Manic said.

"Ro-bot-nik?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll see, he's the one who turned Mobius into a toxic waste dump." Sonia said.

"We're trying to get our planet's freedom back, we're the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic said.

"But if he took over, why are you fighting him?" Jimmy asked.

"Because when he took over, he roboticized the population, it was a miracle that the royal hedgehog family was spared." Shelby said.

"How did we get away?" Sonia asked.

"Q.A. once told me that one of her royal body guards and his wife sacrificed themselves to save you guys. They held the SWATnots back while Queen Aleena gathered you up and escaped. No one knows what happened to those two, we know that the royal guard was roboticized and his wife was going to be but they just vanished soon after." Shelby explained.

"Who were they?" Sonia asked.

"Don't remember, what I DO remember was that they were foxes." She said.

"Well that narrows it down." Sonic said.

"Let's just get moving. I want this place to go down." Shadow growled.

"What's with him?" Manic asked.

"Don't forget…Maria." Sonia whispered.

"Oh, right." Manic said.

Creeping through the dam soon made it clear that was going to be HUGE, it was already big and it wasn't even done.

Double D, who had become invisible, was an advanced scout, warning the others if he saw any SWATbots up ahead. Using his tail to bang a rock against the steal walls, he made an excellent alarm.

After about an hour of close calls, they finally made it to the engine room, where Robotnik would use the water to make even more energy to burn, take out the engine with a few kenos, you take out the whole thing, killing two birds with one stone.

"Okay, we've made it, now where's Double D?" Manic asked.

"Present." Double D said as he became visible.

"Okay, now we just have to-"

BANG!

Nearly everyone screamed at the gunshot. It had shot at where Sonic's feet had been.

"I'm the only one who could have dodged that!" Sonic said.

"Says you." Shelby said.

"What WAS that?" Tails asked.

"I think I know." Topaz said, taking flight. "Look!"

She pointed to a platform above their heads and what they saw scared them. Four figures stood there in the shadows.

"There are two Sonic Underground and Shadows?" Ed asked.

"No, it must be the ones from that alternate universe we told you about!" Sonia said.

"Not quite." A voice said.

Everyone turned on, their heals to see-

"ROBOTNIK!"

The fat overlord was standing there with a sickening smile.

"That's Robotnik? By the way they described him, I thought he was some sort of monster." Eddy whispered.

"Monsters come in all shapes and sizes, Eddy." Double D said.

"But he's human, we're human too, what's with that? Are they in an all out war with the humans on this planet?' Eddy whispered harshly.

"I'm not even sure if he's alive or not." Double D said.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Look at his arms."

Eddy saw that they completely robotic, making him cringe, wondering what the story behind them were.

"Ro'butt'nik." Sonic spat.

"Nice of you to remember, Hedgehog." The evil overlord growled.

"What are those things, Robotnik?" Sonia demanded.

"Why, I thought you would never ask." Robotnik was with an ugly smirk. "I give to you the Metal Sonic Underground!"

A spotlight fell upon those in the shadows, making everyone gasp. There were robot versions of Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow.

Metal Sonic looked exactly like Sonic, but his eyes were black and his irises were red, his metal was a shiny blue, his palms were yellow and had claw-like fingers and had a guitar that looked just like Sonic's, but black and red.

Metal Sonia, like Metal Sonic, had black eyes with red irises, her metal were the same shades of pink and as for the hair on her head, if you looked close enough, you'd see hundreds, maybe thousands of sharp needles, and in her claw like fingers was a black and red keyboard.

Metal Manic had the same features as the other three, had black and red eyes and yellow palms with claw-like fingers. Poles came from his head, making him look more like Manic, the metal that was painted red to look like his vest shined brightly, and like the other two, had a black and red drum set.

And finally Metal Shadow it was hard to tell if his eyes were open or not because they matched the black and red metal that made the rest of his body. His palms were black as were the tips of his claw-like fingers and he had a guitar like his but it was totally black.

"Impressive aren't they?" Robotnik asked. "They're more powerful, faster, stronger, smarter, and better."

"They may look like us but they're just a bunch of robots that can be beaten!" Sonia said.

"Very well then, let's see just who is more powerful." Robotnik growled. "Metal Sonic Underground! ATTACK!"

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" The four hedgehogs cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry that it's late. Please R&R.


	39. Oh Baby

Sonic charged Metal Sonic head on. The two were clearly in a rage, out for blood, the other's blood. Sonia went for Metal Sonia, being careful not to get caught in the needles. Manic chased after Metal Manic, hoping to reprogram him once he had him in his clutches. Shadow was chasing Metal Shadow all over the place, not planning on letting on letting this robotic fake roam the planet for long.

"Way to go guys, sock it to 'em!" Eddy cheered.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Those voices sent shivers down the Eds' spines. They looked to where the Metal Sonic Underground had been waiting and sure enough, there were the Kankers.

"This beats cable by a long shot!" Lee said.

"Sure does." Marie said.

"Ten bucks says the robots win in ten minutes or less." May said.

"KANKERS!" Eddy yelled. "Get those stinkin' bots away from 'em!"

"It's our boyfriends, guys!" May cried.

"Let's kiss 'em!" Lee said.

"Uh oh." Eddy whispered, realizing what he had just done.

"RUN AWAY!" All three Eds cried as they started running from the Kankers.

"Come back, Dumpling." Kankers said, chasing after them.

"Quick, use your new abilities!" Double D cried.

Eddy flapped his wings and took to the air, flying out of Lee's reach. Double D jumped, did a back flip, a breeze kicked up, and he became invisible, allowing him to sneak past Marie. As for Ed…he didn't DO anything!

"Run Ed!" Eddy cried.

"Oh dear, Ed can't use anything to escape them like we can." Double D said worried.

As his two friends said this, Ed felt his nose start to tickle.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-"

When Double D and Eddy heard him getting ready to sneeze, they remembered what happened last time.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S GONNA SNEEZE!" Eddy cried.

May, however, didn't hear the warning and was approaching Ed from the front. So when Ed sneezed…

"ACHOOOO!"

The fireball flew so fast May didn't even get the chance to get out of the way. Everyone looked away, afraid of what they'd see. Double D was the first to look.

"Oh my." He whispered.

May's fur had only been burned so it was now grey and it only hit the upper half of her body. One by one, everyone looked. A minute went by and nobody said anything or moved. Another minute went by. Still nobody moved, until…

"RUN!" The Kankers screamed.

All three ran out of the room, screaming their hearts out. At first, the Peach Creek kids were too dumbfounded to even move. That was until Eddy smiled and said,

"I think just found our secret weapon to get rid of the Kankers."

"AAAHHH!"

"The Underground, we forgot about them!" Nazz cried.

"C'mon, what's the deal?" Kevin asked. "Not like they can't handle a couple of robots."

"This is different, Kevin." Double D said. "They're going up against robots that look and function just like them, they're just as strong and just as fast. So, relatively speaking, they're going to be fighting themselves."

"Very good, Double D." Topaz said.

"C'mon, they're gonna be creamed if we don't help 'em out!" Eddy said, flying towards Sonia.

"Wait up Eddy!" Ed called, running towards Manic.

"Fellows, wait up!" Double D called, running after them.

"We've gotta help them somehow." Nazz said.

"How can we do that?" Johnny asked.

"I'm thinking." Nazz said, starting to chew her lower lip in worry.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tails said. "I could fly over them and drop some of you guys onto the Metal Sonic Underground, and since they won't know what's going on, Sonic and the other's will be able to get the jump on them!"

"That might work, but it's still a little too dangerous." Nazz said.

"I could peck them!" Johnny said. "Like this!"

He then started pecking the floor like crazy.

"WOO HOO! Watch me go!" He cried.

"CHOA!"

"It may work." Nazz said nervously.

"Well…"

"You say something, Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

"Well, after we were saved by Queen Aleena, I found this in my pocket."

The arctic fox reached into his pocket and held out an ordinary looking paintbrush. That was when Nazz noticed something about it.

"Hey, look what it has on it." She said, pointing just above the metal point. Written in gold were the letters, Q.A.

"Q.A?" Kevin asked.

"Queen Aleena." Nazz said.

"It's…from her majesty?" Jimmy asked.

"It must have SOME use for it." Sarah said.

"Try drawing with it." Topaz suggested.

"Without any water or paint?" Jimmy asked.

"Queen Aleena is a master of magic, you never know." Shelby said.

"WHOA!"

Manic was sent flying over their heads, followed by Metal Manic.

"And you might wanna make that fast." Topaz added.

"What something bad happens?" Nova asked.

"If we don't try it, something bad WILL happen!" Tune said.

"I say go for it." Sarah said.

"…Okay." Jimmy said.

Jimmy looked straight at Metal Manic, brought his paintbrush up to his sights, and painted. As he went, the others noticed that what he was painting was appearing where he imagined it to be. A rope began to appear around Metal Manic but he didn't notice.

"And…done!" Jimmy cried.

The rope around Metal Manic glowed and recoiled around him tightly, holding him.

"Whoa!" Sarah cried.

"Yep, that's one of Queen Aleena's alright." Topaz said.

"And something like this can only be controlled by a true artist." Jimmy bragged.

"Watch it kid or that thing is going in the fire." Kevin growled.

"KEVIN!" Nazz scold.

"Hey, where's Rolf?" Nova asked.

"SHAKLATA!"

They looked to see Rolf running towards the Metal Sonic Underground, carrying something that looked similar to flail.

"Where on Mobius did he get that thing?" Topaz asked, pointing.

"You'd be surprised what he can do." Nazz said in grimace at what he might do.

"ROLF SHALL UNLEASH HIS RAGE NOW!"

They watched as the enraged blue goat was running around, not once hitting the Metal Sonic Underground. Heck he wasn't even aiming at them! He was trying to bring down the dam!

"Uh…I'm going to guest here but it's a bad idea to try and take this place down with us still inside, isn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Bingo." Topaz said.

"WHOA!"

They looked to see Eddy being thrown at the wall by Metal Sonia, who was now going for the real one.

"Not on my watch!" Knuckles yelled and attacked Metal Sonia.

"Ah, ah." Robotnik said. "I have someone for you to play with too. Robo-Knuckles!"

Something hit Knuckles head on, sending him flying into a wall. There was a robotic version of Knuckles that looked ready to fight. Like the robot hedgehogs, Robo-Knuckles had black and red eyes and looked like it was ready to kill.

"Knuckles, watch ou-OOF!"

Tails was now being attacked.

"And lets not forget the Tails Doll." Robotnik said.

Floating in front of Tails was what looked more like an overgrown stuff bear instead of a fox. He was floating and had a red orb or jewel attached to the top of his head, and quite frankly, it looked a little creepy.

Everything started turning into an all out war. Every time one attacked their counterpart, bounced right back. And on top of it all, Music was being played from the weapons of both Undergrounds until they four robot hedgehogs had the living ones trapped in a corner.

"NOW!" Robotnik roared.

The four hedgehogs raise their hands and shot a strange laser beam at them. When it died down, the Sonic Underground and Shadow were unfazed.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonia said.

"And why is everything getting bigger?" Manic asked.

The Metal Sonic Underground, Metal Shadow, Robo-Knuckles, and Tails Doll flew up into the air and back to Robotnik. With the robots out of the way, the others could see the four hedgehogs and could barely believe their eyes.

"What's going on here?" Shadow asked. "Why's everything getting bigger?"

"Uh, guys, everything isn't getting bigger." Eddy said.

"YOU'RE getting smaller!" Double D cried.

"WHAT?"

There was a sudden flash coming from the hedgehogs. It was so bright that the others had to shield their eyes. When it finally died, they were shocked at what they saw: right where the four hedgehogs had been, four baby hedgehogs were in their place. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow had been turned into babies.

"Did that just happen? Tell me that didn't just happen!" Shelby said.

"Oh man." Kevin said in shock.

"Dear lord!" Double D cried, running to the babies. "Ed, Eddy help me over here!"

Eddy flew over and Ed ran as fast as he could.

"We need to get these four out of here." Double D said.

"Yeah, no foolin'." Eddy said, picking up the baby Sonia.

"Aw, he is kicking, the little thing." Ed said, taking Manic.

"Gentlemen, this serious, how are we going to finish this mission and get these four to safety?" Double D asked.

"We'll have to make an unexpected retreat." Shelby said, running over and taking Shadow. "Everyone grab onto me and someone get Rolf!"

"What are you going to do?" Double D asked.

"You'll see, now grab on." Shelby ordered.

Double D and the other did as they were told, except Rolf.

"WHAT?" Robotnik yelled. "STOP THEM!"

"Yo, Rolf, we gotta go!" Kevin called.

Rolf said something in his native tongue but didn't say anything.

"Rolf, you got another badge!" Johnny called. "Come and get it!"

Rolf's ears parked at this.

"Rolf shall return." He growled to Robotnik, as he began to run to the others.

'Metal man shall not get away with this.' Rolf thought bitterly in his mind.

The Metal Sonic Underground landed hard on the ground and charged. Rolf raced to the others, who cried for him to hurry.

"Hurry up!" Topaz cried, not letting go.

Just when the Metal Sonic Underground was a yard away, Rolf grabbed Double D by the tail. Shelby saw this in an instant and cried,

"CHOAS CONTROL!"

There was a flash of light and in an instant they were gone.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Robotnik stuttered which was followed by,

"I HATE HEDGEHOGS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can't be the classics. Anyways, the Sonic Underground have been turned into babies, NOW how are they gonna stop Robotnik? Keep reading to find out. R&R please.


	40. Children Light the Way

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is terrible! This is a disaster! This is the worse thing that has EVER happened!"

For the last hour now, Topaz had been doing this.

"What's so wrong about all of it?" Kevin asked bitterly.

"What's wrong? Our world is in great danger now because the Sonic Underground has been turned into toddlers!" Topaz yelled.

"Ah c'mon, they're just little angels." Nazz said, feeding Sonia.

"They sure don't smell like angels." Kevin commented.

"Nobody asked you." Nazz said.

"When are you gonna change their diapers anyway?" Kevin asked Sarah.

"Oh no, we girls do the feeding, you boys get to do the diaper changing." Sarah said.

"What? We don't know how!" Kevin yelled.

There was a quick blue and Shelby had Sonic in her hands, and they noticed a clothespin on her nose.

"Watch closely guys, next time you're doing it." She said.

She placed Sonic on the floor and began changing his diaper with the guys watching, but there was a slight problem: she was moving too fast for them to see. She then made a quick dash outside and returned with out the dirty diaper.

"What you do with it?" Johnny asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"Just Sleet and Dingo finding out that a put a diaper in their alley." She said, leaning on a wall.

"Alley?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, now that the Kankers are doing Robotnik's dirty work, he's having them as a cleaning crew." She smirked. "And after that alley is done, I'm pretty sure R'butt'nik is gonna have them do an inside job."

The others noticed that she and Topaz were holding in snickers.

"What's so funny?' Sarah asked.

"By inside job she means…HA, HA, HA!" Topaz couldn't even get it out.

"And I quote from the last time they got replaced:" Shelby said. "The bathrooms in my headquarters…haven't been cleaned in months HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The Peach Creek kids couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing, so hard that some of them were rolling on the floor.

"I wish I could have seen Sleet's face!" Topaz howled, hitting the floor.

"I can't breath!" Knuckles yelled.

After a few minutes of laughing, Eddy noticed baby Sonia had crawled up to him.

"Papa." She squeaked and kissed him on the nose.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUUUUUUUTE!" Most of the girls chorused.

"I'm liking this!" Eddy said. "Can we leave 'em like this?"

"NO!" Knuckles yelled.

That was when lips started quivering from the four baby hedgehogs.

"Oh no." Kevin whispered.

All four erupted into cries. It was so bad that almost everyone covered their ears and screwed their faces in pain.

"Okay, I take it back!" Eddy cried.

"What do we do?" Double D panicked.

"Can any of you play anything musical?" Shelby asked.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Can you play?" She asked again.

"Double D can play steal guitar!" Eddy pointed.

"Well can any of you play the drums?" Topaz asked. "Or are any of you good at sight reading?"

"Yeah, most of us." Nazz said.

"Good enough!" She said, pushing them forward.

"What are you doing?" Double D asked.

"You're gonna have to play a song with us, we only have two of three of the instruments we need for the song we need to make them stop crying!" Topaz answered.

"But we can't play rock!" Johnny said in slight panic.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on real quick." Shelby said.

"Are you sure?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, we caught on the very first time we played it." Topaz smiled.

"Topaz, your drums." Shelby said.

"Gotcha!"

Topaz reached into her tails and pulled out her hypercube. She pressed a button on the side and a complete drum set came out.

"You play drums?" Double D asked.

"You can say that." Topaz said. "I can play but I can't play them AND the keyboard at the same time."

"Topaz." Shelby scolded.

"Alright I can but it's hard!" Topaz admitted.

"How can you do that?" Double D asked.

"With my hands at the keyboard and my tails at the drums." She said cutely. "I can also play the violin." And she pulled the instrument out of the hypercube.

"Oh, I can do that!" Ed said, taking the violin.

"NO!" The Peach Creek kids cried.

Too late, Ed had begun. Ed was doing terribly. Everyone, even the babies, covered their ears and screwed their faces.

"ENOUGH!" Topaz roared, taking her violin back. "THAT is NOT how you play a violin! This is!"

Topaz began playing and what Ed had done seemed to reverse at once, however it did nothing to stop the baby hedgehogs.

"Ah, nothin'." Topaz wined.

"We've gotta play one of the Sonic Underground's songs, that'll make 'em stop." Shelby said.

"What song are you suggesting?" Double D asked.

"Children Light the way."

"That's an easy one." Topaz said. "You guys should be able to do it fine."

"How will we do that?" Eddy asked.

"You'll see." Topaz said cutely.

Shelby took more guitars, keyboards, and drums out of her hypercube and handed them to the Eds. Double D, Sarah, and Nazz, were given the guitar, Eddy and Jimmy the keyboard, Ed, Johnny, Kevin, and Rolf got the drums. The girls claimed they'd catch on extremely fast.

"One…two…one, two, three, four!" Shelby cried and they began.

Shelby: "Nothing's quite as beautiful as the laughter of a child,

or the wonder inside every little smile."

All: "They love, and hope, and tenderness or laugher soon will lead,

Children want a world to grow where they feel free.

Teach the children light the way.

Double D: "Help them make a better day."

All: "Show them how to help each other when they fall.

Learning how to get along."

Sarah and Nazz: "To show love yet be strong."

All: "Helps the children light the way for us all.

Teach the children light the way."

Eddy: "They deserve a better day."

All: "Show them how to help each other when they fall.

Learning how to get along."

Sarah, Nazz, and Topaz: "To show love-"

Double D and Shelby: "Yet by strong!"

All: "Helps the children light the way for us all."

Double D: "Let the children light the way for us all."

When they were done, they were stunned. Had THEY done all that? There was only a single sound echoing in the hideout. They looked to see Shelby with a happy smile on her face. She was clapping.

"Very, very good." She said happily. "You guys are NATURALS! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"We…never had a lesson." Double D admitted.

"Really? I'd never have guessed!" Topaz agreed.

"Yeah, I'm ESPECIALLY amazed with one of you." Shelby said.

"No need to point me out." Kevin bragged.

"I wasn't, you're not the one I'm talking about." Shelby said.

Kevin fell out of his seat at once.

"Don't tell me it's dorky!" Kevin cried, pointing to Eddy.

"It's not." Shelby said. "It's him." And she pointed to Double D. "His voice was that of Sonic's."

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. They blinked once. Twice. They couldn't contain themselves any longer. They all fell over laughing.

"Stop laughing!" She snapped. "It's true! His voice sounds just like his majesty's!"

Everyone was starting to calm down by now.

"That was a good one." Eddy said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm serious!" She snapped. "Double D, sing that last line again!"

"I…I don't know, I mean it doesn't seem possible." Double D stuttered.

"Just do it, just like you did before."

With a hint of doubt, Double D repeated the line

Double D: "Let the children light the way for us all."

Everyone stopped at once. She was right, Double D COULD sing!

"I think I'm gonna faint." Nazz said, starting to sway.

"Me too." Jimmy said, swaying as well.

"Oh get over yourselves." Shelby groaned.

"Yeah, besides, it put them to sleep." Topaz said.

"Put who to sleep?" Ed asked.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow!" She snapped.

"How do get them back to normal anyways?" Eddy asked.

"I've got sources all over, one of them is bound to know something." Shelby said.

"How do we find them?' Nazz asked.

"That's the problem, they're all over Robotropolis! It would forever to find them all! At least with only ONE super sonic hedgehog! And even with Chaos Control." Shelby pointed out.

"What if we split up and find 'em?" Tune asked.

Shelby thought for a moment.

"From now, it would probably take 'til…a little far sundown." Shelby calculated.

"You still have those maps of where we can find them, don't you?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah." Shelby said. "Topaz…what are you suggesting?"

"We could use those maps to find them! We could take different ones!" Topaz said.

"Yes, but if we ALL go, there leaves a 'small' problem." Shelby said in a voice that meant there was going to be trouble. "Who's gonna take care of the babies?!"

"Oh, right." Topaz said worried.

"Well I elect the dorks to take care of them, there's enough of them." Kevin growled.

"So you're staying with them, Kevin?" Shelby asked in a knowing voice.

Kevin thought for a moment, and got what she was saying.

"I'M NOT A DORK!" He yelled.

"That's not what I see." She grinned.

"I…AM NOT…STAYING…WITH…THEM!" Kevin roared.

"So, who wants to stay behind and help the Eds out with the kids?" Shelby asked.

No one stepped forward.

"We should leave at least one female with the Ed boys incase a feminine charm is required." Rolf said.

That made sense. One of the girls was going to have stay.

"Don't look at me." Nazz said. "I've never babysat a baby before, let alone four."

"I'm not very sure on what to do at all." Nova whimpered.

"Sarah and I are too young to even try some of this stuff so we're both out." Topaz pointed out.

"So that just leaves me." Shelby said.

"Looks like it." Double D said.

Shelby sighed and said, "Alright, but I'm keeping you three under strict orders to take care of these guys."

After a few minutes of gathering supplies and handing out maps, the others were ready.

"You sure none of you want to stay and help out?" Eddy said in a slight begging voice.

"Don't worry Eddy." Nazz said.

"Yeah, besides, they'll probably sleep 'til we get back." Topaz said and the others took their leave. But as soon as the door closed,

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Great." Eddy groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like they've got their first taste of being parents. Time to learn how to taker care of kids. How will they survive? And Double D has Sonic's singing voice? What's that all about? Keep reading to find out. R&R.


	41. A Day in Robotropolis

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"C'mon guys, have a heart." Eddy begged the babies.

Him, Double D, and Ed had to take care of the kids while Shelby was making a run for some fresh diapers, and some other supplies for the babies.

"When is she getting back?" Eddy cried.

"Calm down Eddy." Double D said.

"How can I? We've got four babies crying their eyes out and they won't stop!" Eddy cried over the noise.

"We just need to wait." Double D said.

Eddy looked like he was ready to start crying himself.

"I'm back!"

A blue blur screeched back to a halt in front of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THEY HAVEN'T STOP CRYING ONCE!" Eddy cried.

"Is this guy serious?" Shelby asked, pointing at Eddy.

"Yes." Double D said.

"Well I have a trick that can do that." Shelby said.

"And that would be?" Eddy asked.

"Watch."

She walked up to the baby hedgehogs, pulled out some bottles, and placed one in each mouth. At once the crying stopped and they began feeding.

"Simple." Shelby said.

"FINALLY" Eddy cried, falling to the floor, causing Double D to sigh,

"If we're having this much trouble, I wonder how the others re doing?"

"Knowing my friends, they're going to not going to give them an easy time." Shelby said.

_Elsewhere…_

"Are you sure we have the right address?" Tails asked Topaz.

"Of course, if there's any Mouser in the world who can help us, it's Spike." Topaz said.

"Mouser?" Tune asked.

"A group of kids trained to steel from Robotnik." Topaz said. "In anyone can help us, it's him, c'mon." Topaz said, running into the building.

"Wait for us!" Tune called, running after her.

Once inside, they saw a bunch of young mobians, some playing pool, others chatting quietly, and some getting into fistfights.

"C'mon, there's Spike!" Topaz said, pointing to the bar.

Sitting there was a blue hedgehog who looked familiar to Sonic and Manic. He had a few quills sticking up but he was totally blue. He had a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt with a black star on it and his sneakers looked just like Sonic's only red and black. But Tune and Tails noticed he had medallion in the shape of a base guitar around his neck but Topaz reassured them it was harmless.

"Hey Spike!" Topaz said, running up to him.

"Topaz, is that you?" He asked. "Man, I haven't seen you in for like ever! How've ya been?" He then grabbed her around the neck and gave her a noogie.

"AK! NO, STOP! HA, HA! UNCLE, UNCLE! STOP IT, I'M NOT FOUR-YEARS-OLD ANYMORE!" Topaz struggled to say through laughs.

"SAY IT!" Spike said. "SAY IT!"

'HA, HA, HA! I'M A MONKEY'S UNCLE, NOW GET OFF!" Topaz choked.

Spike released her, letting her laugh it off.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked.

Everyone in the room turned sharply to him and Tune.

"Was it something I said?" Tails asked.

"It's okay guys, they're with me." Topaz said.

"If you say so." Spike said.

"Spike, we need your help." Topaz said.

"Tucker again?" He asked.

"No, I think I should tell you outside, and I don't think you're gonna take it very well."

_One explained trap later…_

Spike was laid unconscious on the ground from the news. Topaz waved some smell salts over his nose and he instantly woke up.

"The Sonic Underground have been turned into babies?! What strange other world have we entered?" Spike asked, getting up.

"That's what I thought." Topaz said. "Think you and the Mousers can find out anything about that ray gun?"

"From one to ten and back again!" Spike said.

"That's the spirit!" Topaz said. "We have to get going, we still have a bunch of people to find by sundown! C'mon guys!"

She grabbed one of Tune's hands and Tails took the other and they began flying.

"We'll let you know right away if we find anything!" Spike called.

"Thank you!" Topaz called.

_On the other side of Robotropolis…_

"Why are we even doing this?" Kevin asked.

"We're doing it to find a Ms. Fire the Bat and save the Sonic Underground." Nazz answered, looking at the address.

"I just hope we can turn them back to normal and soon." Nova whimpered.

"I think we're here." Nazz said.

Before them was an old warehouse.

"Why would anyone live here?" Kevin asked.

"She is a bat." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah, now come on." Nazz said, running into the building.

"Nazz, wait!" Kevin called, running after her.

"Hold on, don't leave me behind!" Nova called after them.

Once inside, they found themselves in an open area.

"This is creepy." Nova whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Nazz said.

"Who's in my home?"

The three young teenagers cried out at the sudden voice.

"I ask again, who's in my home?"

They could tell that it was the voice of a female but it was still terrifying.

"Who's there?' Nova asked.

"It depends, you're not working for Robotnik, are you?" The voice asked.

"No we're friends of the Sonic Underground. Shelby the Hedgehog sent us." Nazz said.

"You know Shelby?! That changes everything!"

A figure fell right in front of them, causing them to cry out. It was a bat.

"Hello, I'm Fire he Bat." She said.

As she dropped to the ground, they could see her more. She was red with a fluffy ponytail, a dark cat suit with a dark blue heart over her chest, which Kevin was staring at, only have Nazz elbow him in the ribs. She had black gloves that went around her hands with metal plates over her knuckles. She also had long dark boots with dark blue hearts at the toes and small dark glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"So what are you here for?" Fire asked.

"We need your, help." Nova said. "Shelby told us you're a master thief."

"Well not to brag but…"

"Seriously, we need your help." Nazz said.

After explaining to Fire what had happened, Fire was thinking.

"I could break into the base and find the blue prints for that ray and see if I can find the reverse button." She told them.

"Why would there be a reverse button?" Nazz asked.

"Because knowing Sleet and Dingo, there might be a misfire and end up hitting Robotnik, he'd put it on so he could reverse it if something like that even happened." Fire said.

"Oh, so they're clumsy?" Nazz asked.

"That, and Dingo is extremely dumb." Fire said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, c'mon you two, we still have a lot of people to find." Nova said.

"Yeah, thanks again, Fire." Nazz said.

"See ya around!" Fire called, waving after them.

_Elsewhere…_

"Are you sure this the right place, Knuckles?" Johnny asked.

"This is the right address." Knuckles said.

"Urban Rangers, before we seek out the Sun and Moon sisters, we must be fully prepared." Rolf said.

"Forget it, goat boy, we're already there, now hurry up." Sarah said.

"Choa!"

"What is it, Plank?" Johnny asked.

Plank pointed to the roof, and there were two figures standing there.

"Who's there?" One asked.

"Allies of the Sonic Underground!" Knuckles said.

"We're here because we need your help!" Jimmy said.

"You know Shelby? Well that changes everything!" The other one said in much more cheery voice.

"CHOA!"

"Mr. Yum- I mean Canvas, what's wrong?' Jimmy asked.

Both figures jumped from the roof and landed right on their feet.

"You know that whole cat's land on their feet thing isn't true." The second one said.

They were both female cats, the cheery one was green and the other was pink.

"I'm Sun, and this is my twin sister, Moon." The green cat said with a giggle.

"And who are you?" Moon asked, withdrawing a katana sword.

"I'm Knuckles, this is Rolf, Johnny, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, and-"

"Canvas!" Sun said.

"CHOA!"

The tiny choa flew around Sun who giggled.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked.

"Canvas, you're needed back in Ohu." Sun said.

"CHOA!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sarah demanded again.

"This is Canvas, messenger of Ohu." Sun said.

"So…he's not…Mr. Yum…yum?" Jimmy asked, shaking terribly.

"Mr. Yumyum?" Sun asked, thinking. "Is this what you're taking 'bout?"

She reached into the backpack on her back and pulled out a familiar rag doll rabbit.

"MR. YUMYUM!" Jimmy cried.

Moon took the doll and tossed it to Jimmy.

"So, what does Shelby want?" Sun asked.

"You see, the Sonic Underground have been turned into babies and we need to find a way to turn them back." Knuckles explained.

"Whoa." Moon said.

"Don't worry, we'll let you know if we learn anything." Sun said giving, them a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Knuckles said.

'I just hope that's soon.' Knuckles thought. 'I don't want to know what that creep Eddy's, doing to Sonia right now.'

Speaking of Eddy, let's check up on him and the others.

"And that's the whole story." Double D said over the TV like phone. Just because he had to help with babysitting the babies didn't mean he couldn't help. He had been discussing the problem with Cyrus the Lion.

"We may need to hack into Robotnik's files to find a cure, until then they're be stuck as babies." Cyrus said. "I'll send some of the Mousers to find what they can."

"Very well then, I just hope that you find it soon, I'm not sure how much more we can take." Double D said.

"There just babies, how hard can it be?" Cyrus asked.

CRASH!

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" Eddy's voice cried.

"Uh…forget I asked." Cyrus said.

"With pleasure." Double D said.

"DOUBLE D! GET IN HERE BEFORE EDDY KILLS SONIC!" Shelby cried.

"MANIC!" Ed cried.

"HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Double D cried. "Excuse me, Cyrus." And Double D turned the communicator off.

When he came back in, he was nearly run over by baby Sonic, who was followed by a bee who crashed right into Double D. It was Eddy.

"Eddy, what's going on?" Double D asked.

"That kid has been driving me up the wall and I can't take it anymore! I'm just about ready to throttle him!" Eddy yelled.

"Would you chill out?" Shelby asked. "He's only a kid."

"Says you." Eddy growled.

"Where's Ed?" Double D asked, worried because he saw that Manic was missing as well.

"YAHOO!"

Double D's came crashing threw the wall, literally! Ed was riding Manic's hover board, the Top-down, and tied to his back was,

"MANIC!" Shelby cried.

"ED, YOU COME BACK HERE!" Double D cried.

"AND BE GENTLE WITH MANIC!" Shelby added, running after them while holding Shadow and Sonia in both arms.

"Why is she so worried about them?" Eddy growled.

"Because the world relies on them, don't forget." Double D pointed out. "They are the heirs to the throne after all, and the future of this plant relies on them to stop Robotnik."

"Yeah, I guess." Eddy shrugged.

"I just hope the others come back with good news and soon." Double D sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, things are going wonderfully…NOT. Can they cure the Sonic Underground, and still save Mobius? And if so, how will they? Keep reading to find out. R&R please.


	42. Rookies

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me you have good news, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Eddy begged Topaz.

"UH, Spike and his Mouser group are going to keep their eyes and ears opened for anything." Topaz said, slightly worried about Eddy.

"Fire the Bat is going to break in and get the blue prints." Nazz said.

"And Sun and Moon are going to keep their eyes and ears wide open." Knuckles said.

"Good, I called Cyrus and he's going to see if he can find anything out about that ray gun." Double D said.

"Very nice, now, can SOMEONE GET ED BACK DOWN HERE WITH MANIC?!" Shelby screamed.

Ed and baby Manic were outside, riding thermals.

"Oh dear, how do we get them down?' Double D asked.

"You're a chameleon now right?" Topaz asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

"Then you should be able to climb walls easy." Topaz shrugged.

"I can…climb walls?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, just place your hands on the wall, pull yourself up, and make like spider!" Topaz giggled.

Double D was shaking again.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Nova said, taking his hand.

"Ooh, is that a blush I see?" Eddy taunted.

"Eddy!" Shelby scolded. "You'll be fine Double D, don't worry about it."

Taking a shaky breath, Double D pressed his hand to a wall.

_Several climbing attempts later…_

"AHH!"

"How many does that make?" Eddy asked.

"I lost track at forty." Nazz said.

"Seventy-eight." Johnny said.

"That guy is really going for it." Kevin said.

"Well I think we've had Manic in enough danger as it has been." Shelby said.

"What danger? Ed's been going around in a circle the whole time." Topaz said.

"At ten-thousand feet!" Shelby snapped.

"Good point." Topaz said. "I'm going after him."

As Topaz flew off, Shelby stood over the pitiful Double D.

"Double D, have you ever done anything athletic and actually did good at it?" She asked.

"Not really." He groaned.

"I figured as much." She said. "Listen rookie, I'm gonna help you."

"You will?" Double D asked hopefully.

"Yep, I'm going to train you, by the time I'm done, you should be able to climb walls with ease." She said. "However, it won't be easy. Be prepared for anything."

"Yes ma'am." Double D said.

"Come to think of it, all of you need to be trained before you can actually go into any sort of battle against the 'bots." She said. "You lot maybe from another world, but you've barely scratched the surface of what you can do."

"We have?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, some of you I haven't even seen in battle yet. I'm going to train you 'til you drop." She said.

"How so?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy! Give me ten laps!" She snapped.

"Okay." Eddy shrugged.

"Not running, flying. You're going to break your wings in." She said. "Ed, time to use that inner fire in you and control it. Kevin, give me ten laps rolling in your shell. Johnny, you and Plank should make a tag team, you can throw him like a ball and he'll attack your enemies. Sarah, time to put your fox skills into action. Jimmy, time to learn how to use that Paint Brush properly. Nazz, it's time to learn how to use your martial arts properly. And Rolf, I'm going to train you to have some self-control on the battlefield. No more running in without a plan, that's how most rookies get caught."

"Where'd she get all of this?" Eddy asked Topaz.

"Comes from being trained by that nut job, Sergeant Doberman." Topaz said. "He maybe retired but he STILL gets up at five AM every morning. That reminds me, I don't think his wife…got…her…new…glasses…yet."

Upon hearing that, Shelby dropped her general act and froze in place.

"Please tell me you didn't just say: Sergeant Doberman's wife doesn't have her new glasses yet." She said in a scared voice.

"Wish I could." Topaz said, just as scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them were screaming.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT NUT JOB HOLD DOWN THE TOWN'S DEFENCES!" Shelby screamed and taking off in a sonic boom.

"What's with you guys?" Eddy asked.

"Sergeant Doberman's next to blind without her glasses, and she can usually be found on the training grounds with…the…CANNONS!" Topaz screamed. "Oh everything is going to be a wreck, I just know it!"

"Why, what happens?" Eddy asked.

"The last time she fired those things without glasses, we had ten forest fires at once. We were just lucky they were small enough to be contained and everything grew back." Topaz said.

"Oh, that bad huh?" Eddy asked.

One sonic boom later, Shelby had returned, this time with a set of keys in hand.

"I ran as fast as I could." She panted.

"Didn't you go through the secret entrance?" Topaz asked.

"No, I took the risky one." She panted.

"You didn't get hit, did you?" Topaz asked.

"I moved so fast that the lightning didn't even notice me."

"That's good." Topaz said.

"Those two were just about ready to go inside, and on glasses in sight anywhere."

"We were lucky that time."

"Yeah." Shelby said. "Forget training for now, once I catch my breath, we'll work on it." And she fell over, completely wiped out.

"She over did it again but I can't blame her this time." Topaz groaned.

"Is it really that bad?" Double D asked.

"Worse, much worse." Topaz answered. "You guys better stretch and/or warm up while you can, her training is gruesome. She'll have you going for quite a while."

"How long, exactly?" Eddy asked.

"Her ruff past has made her unbelievably strong. She'll have you going for a few hours without a break unless you injure yourself." Topaz said.

"Then Jimmy will be out in a heartbeat, he got a broken foot from a clothes-peg." Eddy said.

"That won't work for her." Topaz said. "Unless you have one of the following, you'll be training. Ahem: swelling, a rash, leaking body fluids, a broken bone, a sprain, something sticking in and/or out of the flesh, a disorder, broken teeth, a cramp, the list goes on! But if you don't have any of them, you'll be training your butt off. All I can say is: good luck."

"That's quite a list." Double D said.

"Yeah, but you'll have to get used to it and fast, you only have so long." Topaz said.

"They never taught us anything like this in school." Double D said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well their training is about to begin with a general like hedgehog. Will they survive? Keep reading to find out! R&R please.


	43. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Underground, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, or The Peach Creek kids I only, Shelby, Topaz, Tune, and Nova.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Peach Creek kids screamed at the sudden wake up call.

"Up and at 'em, maggots!"

They looked to see a large brown dog looming over them. He was dressed as a sergeant.

"SERGEANT DOBERMAN!"

They looked to see Shelby, obviously ticked.

"Uh oh." Topaz said. "She's tapping both feet, he's gonna get it."

It was early morning and quite frankly, everyone was tired.

"Sergeant Doberman…didn't I tell you to stay home?" Shelby asked.

"Of course, I'm just here to get the blue hedgehog who stole the keys to the defense system." He said.

"F.Y.I., Warhead, Shelby took them 'cause of what happen last time you let your wife train without her glasses." Topaz said.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO A COMANDING OFFICER?" Sergeant Doberman yelled.

"Doberman, heal!" Shelby snapped. "We've got enough problems as it is!"

"Oh, and what would be the problem?"

"The Sonic Underground have been turned into babies and we need a way to turn them back, and on top of it all, I have to train these guys-oops!" Shelby slapped her hands over her mouth at what she just said. This could only lead to-

"You need someone to train these maggots? With pleasure!"

"Sergeant Doberman!" Shelby said, trying to stop him.

"Line it up!" Sergeant Doberman ordered.

However, he found that the Peach Creek kids were asleep.

"WAKE UP!"

The kids were awake at once.

'How do I get myself into these messes?' Shelby thought. "Doberman, you can train in military ways but you won't train them way I had planned."

"Why's that?" Sergeant Doberman asked.

She climbed up his arm and whispered into his ear. When she was done, the dog's eyes were very wide.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I can train them in a heartbeat." Sergeant Doberman said.

"We're doomed." Topaz said.

"You can train most of them if you want." Shelby said. "But I'm training Double D personally. He has a lot more to learn then the others."

"Yeah, and I'm training Jimmy to use the Magic Paintbrush Queen Aleena gave him." Topaz said.

"Very well then." Sergeant Doberman said.

"You can paint?" Jimmy asked Topaz.

"My mom taught me how to by the time I was half your age." Topaz said, pulling him into a different room.

"C'mon Double D, we have a lot of work to do." Shelby said, shaking the half asleep boy.

"I'm awake." He groaned.

"Good, now get your shoes and gloves one, we've got some training to do." She said.

"At this hour? It's only six o'clock." Double D said.

"Yeah, Sergeant Doberman let you sleep in a half hour late, now come on." She said, pulling him up.

However, the others weren't quite as willing to wake up.

"No way."

"Forget it."

"And pipe down."

That did it for Sergeant Doberman.

"Now listen up, you lazy brats, being retired doesn't stop me from waking up at five in the morning sharp! Now get up and give me-"

"Honey, come an help me find my glasses!" A high-pitched, older woman's voice called.

"Coming dear!" Sergeant Doberman called.

"Nicely done, Shelby." Topaz said. "I thought the really Mrs. Doberman was here."

"Thank you, thank you." She said. "Now let's wake these lazy bums."

Ten minutes later, the Peach Creek kids were soaking wet with cold water. Shelby had tired every trick she knew to wake them up and that was a last resort.

"Okay, here are your assignments:" Shelby started. "Eddy, you're working on the dummies I set up in the backyard, work on flying and stinging. Kevin, you are to roll into a ball and knock them over. Nazz, work on your martial arts in the dojo I set up. Johnny, you and Plank are working in the backyard with tag teamwork. Sarah, you're with Nazz. Rolf, time to learn some self-control, you're on a course, hit only those your suppose to, hit anything else and you'll have to repeat it. Ed, there are target boards out back, learn how to aim and use your fire breath, or sneeze or whatever you call it. Jimmy is with Topaz, and I've got Double D. Everyone get to where you're suppose to be."

Mostly everyone went outside, however, Nazz, and Sarah headed into another room that would be their dojo while Topaz took Jimmy else where, leaving Double D and Shelby in the living room.

"What are we doing to do?' Double D asked.

"First you need to learn how to fight before we go onto weapons. Do you know any martial arts?"

"No."

"Any fighting style at all?"

"No."

"Oh, we've got so much work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Double D, I'm going to have to train you from the start. I don't have the time to get everything down, so I'll do what Jerome did with Weed."

"And that was?"

"I'm going to teach you the basics and you can work on your skills from there. Make up your own style if you will. After teaching you how to fight with your hands, I'll show you how to use weapons."

Double D gulped. This was going to be a LONG day.

For the entire day, everyone trained their new bodies and skills so they could control themselves. Eddy had finally managed to control his wings and use his stinger and the same time. He could now shrink down to bee size. He was flying circles around Kevin.

Kevin was knowable to control his rolling, and found that he was now incredibly strong he even scared himself as to how strong he was. He also found he could use his shell as a shield for weaker weapons, and with some training, it may even be able to hold off a laser.

Nazz had been training her martial arts to an extent. She found that she could do better then ever before with her new, stronger body. She was also even faster with her punches and kicks, only Sonic could dodge them they were so fast.

Sarah found that she was also faster and stronger in her new body. She could also yell ever, louder then before. And now being a fox meant she was sneakier, so she could more easily sneak up on the Eds, and scare them.

Johnny and Plank were making one heck of a tag team. Johnny could throw Plank he'd hit the enemy, bouncy back, and land in Johnny's hand. And Johnny discovered that the bomb design on his sandals were for more then show: he could some up bombs in his hands and throw them, however he thought they were just extremely low fireworks.

Rolf had been doing the course nearly fifty times before he actually got it right. In that time, he had discovered he could make his horns grow and sharper, making them weapons.

Ed probably was doing better then the others. He was now able to easily breath stream on fire from his mouth without sneezing. He also learned how to use his teeth properly to tear robots apart.

Jimmy was doing great. Under Topaz's wing, Jimmy learned how to control the Magic Paintbrush. He could make the objects appear as close as he wanted or as far as he wanted, that's how good he was doing.

But probably the on who learned the most was Double D. Shelby may have been harsh with him for a while but he quickly caught on. Under her training, he learned how to become invisible without jumping, just Manic had said during their first fight. He also discovered several weapons in the compartments of his gloves. Shelby trained him hard with them but he was learning, fast. Soon the two of them were sparing and Double D was actually having a chance. And the last thing he learned was how to climb walls. This time, he got it right on the first try.

After seeing the results, Shelby knew they were ready to fight Robotnik.

"I can't find them, sweetie!" Sergeant Doberman said.

"Sergeant Doberman, there's an emergency back home, you better check it out." Shelby said slyly.

In a heartbeat, the brown dog was gone.

"He maybe a retire sergeant but he's just as easy to trick back in the day." Topaz smiled.

"Well, you guys have done awesome." Knuckles said.

Kevin was too busy showing off his new strength. He was holding Nazz on one arm and a table on the other.

"So, we've learned enough to help save Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow now, right?" Eddy asked.

"Bingo." Topaz said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the call." Shelby said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Speak of the daredevil." Shelby said.

Double D ran to the communicator on the wall.

"Yes?" He asked.

It was Cyrus, Spike, Fire, Sun, and Moon.

"We've got news on that ray and it isn't pretty." Cyrus said.

"From what the Mousers have found, there's only one o f those ray guns." Spike said.

"And it also has the only cure on a small button on the back." Fire continued.

"And that's not the worst part." Sun said.

"If you don't turn them back to normal by midnight, tonight," Moon continued.

"You won't be able to change them back!" And five ended.

"Oh my goodness!" Double D said. "Thank you, I shall let the others know!" Double D said.

When Double D passed on the news, it wasn't pretty.

"We have to find that thing, and fast!" Shelby said.

"But how?" Kevin asked.

"My sources tell me that Robotnik has the ray in his headquarters, we need to break in and get that ray-gun." Topaz said.

"The sun is already going down! We don't have that kind of time!" Shelby said.

"So what do you suggest?" Nazz asked.

"We'll have to take the babies with us." Shelby said. "We might be able to get the ray gun, but we might not be able to get it back to them in time! I'm gonna be going, so I'll need three others to carry the other three babies. I'm not going to take chances, I'm going to take the three who did the best in their training."

"So, who am I with?" Kevin asked.

"Actually Kevin, you got the lowest score, you're not going." Topaz said.

Kevin tripped over his own feet at that.

"Well if I'm not going, then who is?" He demanded.

"Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy." Shelby smirked.

Kevin and Knuckles nearly had a heart attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy 4th of July! R&R please.


	44. Robotnik's Base

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that it?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, Robotnik's head quarters." Shelby said.

The oval shaped building seemed to be in the shape of the doctor's uniform only completely dark.

"How do we break into that place?" Ed asked.

"Might I suggest the air vents?" Eddy asked.

"That'll do." Shelby said.

"Do you know what kind of bacteria live in those things?" Double D asked.

"Double D, at this point it's our only way in." Eddy said.

"But what about the babies?" Double D asked.

Once h said that, Sonic popped his head out of the backpack on his back and giggled. Sonia did the same from Eddy's backpack, only hugging him around the neck. Manic looked out of Ed's backpack and giggled loudly, causing Ed to go on about how cute he was. Shadow peeked out of Shelby but didn't giggle.

"Get back in there." Shelby said, gently pushing Shadow back in and the Eds followed.

"Where's the best place to start looking for a way in?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I see one!" Ed cried.

They looked to see him pointing to the main entrance.

"No." The other three said.

"What do we do?" Double D asked.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'." Eddy said.

"Can I think?" Ed asked.

"NO!" Double D and Eddy snapped.

"Guys, I think I see our way in!" Shelby said.

"Where?" Double D asked.

"Through that air vent, like Eddy suggested." She said, pointing to one near the ground.

"Oh dear." Double D shivered.

"C'mon." Shelby said, running ahead.

"Wait for us!" Eddy whispered before taking flight.

"Please do!" Double D agreed before becoming invisible.

"Gravy!" Ed called before following.

_Inside…_

"Only a few more hours until the effects become permanent and those annoying hedgehogs will be out of the way forever!" Robotnnik said.

"Of course your grace." Sleet nodded.

"Yeah but, what about those others?" Dingo asked.

"What?" Robotnik asked.

"There were others with them. They helped them escape." Dingo pointed out. "They might come for the ray and reverse the affects."

"I wonder if you would be any smarter as a mobian muskrat." Sleet wondered, pulling out a remote. He aimed it at Dingo and a ray hit him, turning him into a muskrat but it was quite clear that it was Dingo. The orange creature started running and ran straight into a wall.

"Ouch!" It cried.

"Nope." Sleet said, turning Dingo back.

_Outside…_

"RRRRUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!"

The three Eds pulled the air vent cover off its hinges amazingly easily.

"Nicely done." Shelby commented.

"I don't think we've ever done something like THIS before." Eddy said, starting to crawl into the air vent.

"Yes we did, Eddy, remember the monster movie marathon incident?" Double D asked, following suit.

"Movie was good for Ed!" Ed said, crawling after them.

"Will you guys move it?" Shelby asked, quickly crawling after them.

"How far 'til we find that ray gun?" Eddy asked.

"My guess would be that Robotnik is keeping it in his throne room, incase the Freedom Fighters tried to steal it." Double D said.

"Very well put, Double D." Shelby commented.

"A…A…A-"

"No, Ed!" Everyone placed a finger under his nose, keeping him from sneezing.

"Sorry guys, dust makes me sneeze." Ed said.

"Well we don't need any misfired fireballs." Shelby said. "Now let's move it before we're discovered."

"I'm with you." Eddy agreed.

They had crawled a little ways before-

CLANK!

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What?"

"We're trying to not be discovered, not get half the building on us in the first minute." Double D said.

"Oh, right." Eddy sheepishly said.

Eddy slid out of the air vent and quickly took flight, Double D followed suit but climbed along the walls. Ed simply fell out and landed on his belly, making sure Manic wasn't hurt. Shelby was the last one out and landed on her feet.

"Okay, let's split up. We'll be able to kick more butt that way." Eddy said.

"Meet back here in thirty minutes." Double D said.

"How about thirty seconds?" Shelby asked and ran off.

"Let's move out!" Eddy said and flew off.

"Good luck, Ed." Double D said, turned invisible, and Ed just ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

_In the throne room…_

"What have you found out about those Freedom Fighters that helped those hedgehogs?" Robotnik asked Sleet.

"Well, it doesn't look good." Sleet said, throwing only a few files onto the table. "We couldn't find anything about most of them, but ones we did find out were of the yellow hedgehog, the small white one, the two tailed foxes, the black hedgehog, and the blue one."

"Anything about the others?" Robotnik asked.

"No sir, there was nothing about them anywhere we looked." Sleet said.

"That's 'cause they're not from around here."

The Kanker Sisters came in from behind Sleet. Lee continued.

"They're not even from this planet. They're from the same we're from."

"Yeah, and that includes the guys you promised we could have!" Marie said.

"Our boyfriends, the Eds!" May said.

"Hm, so that's the story." Robotnik said. "What about those you do have files on?"

"Well," Sleet started, "The yellow one is that traitor, Nova, the white hedgehog is now called Tune, the male fox is called Miles Prower but it seems the hedgehogs have nicknamed him Tails, the female is called Topaz the Foz, and it seems she can fly with her tails, and the black and red hedgehog is named Shadow."

"Hm, they're not that much of a threat." Robotnik assumed.

"Well, uh, sir?" Sleet asked, pulling at his collar. "It seems that the black and red one has a connection to you."

"So I roboticized some of his family?" Robotnik said.

"Not quite." Sleet said. "You see, it seems he originally lived with uh, your grandfather and your cousin, Maria."

Robotnik was silenced at this.

"So, my grandather's experiment was left him." Robotnik said.

"Not quite." Sleet said again. "You see, he was abandoned and your grandfather and cousin took him in at once."

Robotnik looked like he was ready to explode from that bit of information. He held it in, until,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_In four different locations in the base…_

"What was that?" Ed, Double D, Eddy and Shelby all asked at the same time.

The sudden out burst rang through out all of Robotropolis, Double D was even sure some people back on Earth could hear it, that or a rector scale did.

_In the throne room…_

"I think I've gone deaf!" Dingo cried, running around holding his ears.

"When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I'm going to spill everything and then he'll HAVE to work for me if he has any loyalty to my family!" Robotnik roared.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to capture him and roboticize him?" Sleet asked. "That way, he won't be able to leave."

"No." Robotnik growled.

"No, sir?' Sleet asked, slightly surprised. "Why not?"

"I discovered a weakness in the roboticizer, and one of the Freedom Fighters has discovered it." The evil dictator growled. "Because of it, my empire is in danger of losing workers. A LOT of workers."

"How so?" Sleet asked.

Robotnik grabbed him by his ear and pulled him in close. E quickly whispered it and when he was done, Sleet's eyes where the size of chili dog platters.

"Oh dear, that is bad." Sleet said.

"Yes, the problem is I don't know what they are or how to get them." Robotnik growled.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find those, uh, what did you say they are?" Sleet asked.

"I have no idea! There was no data on them!" Robotnik yelled.

If only Robotnik knew that Double D was right above him, then maybe he wouldn't have yelled so loudly.

"Looks like I have some things to look into." Double D told Sonic. "But first, let's find that ray gun."

"LIFE FORM DETECTED!"

Double D gasped slightly. A SWATbot had spotted him! He should have known they would have heat sensors.

"Hang on Sonic!" Double D warned and started crawling like mad across the ceiling.

"Don't let him escape! He'll tell the resistance!" Robotnik roared.

'Oh, if I'm having this much trouble, I can only imagine what the others are going through.' Double D thought.

_With Eddy…_

"YAHOO!"

Eddy was playing chicken with the SWATbots and their lasers.

"You've got nothin'!" Eddy taunted

"WAAHHH!"

Eddy nearly got hit when he heard that cry. He had forgotten that Sonia was in his backpack. He couldn't take risks.

"I'll deal with you later." Eddy growled to the SWATbots and took off.

He flew a ways until he came to a halt. There was a laser wall ahead, if he wanted to continue, he'd have to disable it.

"I hope I can do this." Eddy mumbled.

He carefully opened what seemed to be the controls and looked in. In a heartbeat, a smile came to his face. He recognized this wiring and could undo it without much trouble.

"All I have to do is unplug the server and green wire and it should go down." Eddy told himself.

After doing so, the lasers went out.

"YES!" Eddy cried. "Hang on Sonia!"

As Eddy flew on, one thing came to his mind, considering the person who taught him how to do what he just did: How did his brother know how to deactivate Robotnik's laser wall?

_With Ed…_

"PERPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"

The SWATbot turned around. The last thing it saw was rows of crocodile teeth. Ed tore the head of the SWATbot from its body and spat it out. He was starting to LOVE being a crocodile.

"Let us hurry Manic!" Ed said.

"Goo." Manic replied.

Ed went on a ways before running into a dead end, literally. He was just lucky Manic wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Uh oh, what do we do now?" Ed asked.

Manic just made a few baby noises before,

"A-A-AH-AH-ACHOO!"

Ed sneezed again. A fireball was shot from his mouth at once, hitting the wall. The fire burned straight through it, making a gaping hole!

"Now why didn't we think of that before?" Ed asked.

Manic giggled slightly and Ed went through the hole, continuing his search.

_With Shelby…_

"Hush little one." She quietly said.

Shadow remained quiet as a group of SWATbots passed by. She allowed the tiny baby to suck on her finger, he couldn't cry and suck at the same time. This would be so much easier if he was asleep.

"Wait, asleep…"

An idea came to Shelby but it was risky.

"I hope this works." She whispered and began singing.

Shelby: "Hush now, my baby, be still now

Don't cry.

Sleep like your rocked, by a stream

Sleep and remember, my lullaby, and I'll be with you, when you dream.

Drift on a river that flows through my arms.

Drift, as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm and holding you I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too.

Hush now, my baby, be still now.

Don't cry.

Sleep like your rocked, by a stream.

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too.

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.

I'll be with you, when you dream."

Shadow slowly closed his eye and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, little one." Shelby said, slipped him back into her backpack, and continued on.

_In three different locations of the base…_

"What was that?" The three boys asked.

They had heard this strange lullaby floating in the air and it had lulled the babies to sleep. What was going on around here?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this isn't my best chapter but I'm still trying. R&R please.


	45. Prepare to Rumble

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eddy!"

The young bee nearly jumped out of his jacket when he heard the sudden voice.

"Who, what, where?" He cried.

"It's me!"

Double D's head suddenly became visible.

"Double D, don't do that, you nearly scared me out of my skull!"

"My apologies, Eddy." Double D said. "But I have news!"

"Unless it has to do with that laser or the roboticizer, I don't wanna hear it." Eddy said.

"The roboticizer has a weakness!" Double D said.

"It what?" Eddy asked

"I'm not sure as to what it is but Robotnik was talking about it!" Double D said.

"There you guys are!"

They turned to see Shelby and Ed come running.

"Any luck?" Eddy asked.

"No." Ed said.

"Nothin'." Shelby said.

"Well, I did see Robotnik in his throne room, but I didn't see the laser gun." Double D said.

"Okay guys, just to make sure I'm not going totally nuts, did any of you hear a lullaby?" Eddy asked.

"You're not the only one who heard it, Eddy. I did as well." Double D said.

"As did I." Ed proclaimed.

"Oh, that was me." Shelby admitted. "I needed a way to get Shadow to sleep so we wouldn't get caught."

"But how did we all hear it?' Double D asked.

"Queen Aleena taught it to me. She sang it to her children before she had to give them up she actually sang it to them as she gave them up. I should have known it would have magical qualities."

"Indeed."

"That's not the only strange thing that's been going on around here." Eddy said. "I ran into this laser wall, not literally, and when I opened up the controls, I recognized everything."

"You, being good with machinery? Oh that'll be the day!" Double D laughed.

"No, I'm serious. My brother showed me how to take it apart, and it worked!" Eddy said.

"Your brother knew how to get past a laser wall?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, he told me I might need to know how to do that someday."

"Interesting." Double D said.

"Can we worry about that later?" Shelby asked. "We're here to save the royal hedgehogs, not discuss technology!"

"She is right!" Ed agreed. "We must hurry before Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow are stuck this way forever!"

Double D and Eddy looked at Ed. Had he just been the voice of reason?

"Who are you?" Eddy demanded.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The Eds looked at Shelby, who looked at her wrist.

"This Shelby, go ahead." She said.

"Shelby? You read me?" It was Tails' voice.

"Clear as crystal."

"We found the ray gun, it's on the ship that Robotnik is boarding now. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch him!"

"Right, thanks!"

"Hurry, we're running out of time!"

"Right, over and out." Shelby turned off the communicator and turned to the eds. "Let's hurry, I know where the Hanger is, follow me."

The Eds followed the blue hedgehog that seemed to know the base better then back of her hand. Until,

"Stop!"

"What we stop for?' Eddy asked.

"Roboticized citizens coming at two o'clock." She said.

Double D became invisible, Eddy fell up high, and Ed and Shelby pinned their backs to the wall. After a few seconds, a group of what looked like robots walked right past them.

"How ironic fate can be." Shelby said, watching the robots go.

"How so?" Double D asked.

"Those three were the guardians of the Sonic Underground before they were robotiziced."

"Really?" Eddy asked. "Who are they?"

"Well, let's start with the big one." She said. "That's Ferral, leader of a group of thieves, and Manic's foster father. The one that looks like she's wearing a dress is Lady Windemere, Sonia's foster mother. And the small light blue one is Sir Charles Hedgehog, or as Sonic called him: Uncle Chuck."

"So, that's roboticization." Double D said in awe.

"Yeah, you never know how bad it is until you've actually seen a victim."

The Eds continued to watch as the three continued on their way and disappeared around a corner. It was worse then they ever thought.

"C'mon, we're wasting time!" Double D said, walking off.

"Yeah, the more time we waste, the better chance of more roboticized victims." Eddy agreed.

"MOBIUS IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!" Ed roared.

"Alright, so these guys are coming to life. We may win this war yet." Shelby smirked and followed them.

_Else where…_

"Prepare for take off!" Robotnik roared.

He was going to look for more victims to roboticize and maybe test out to the ray gun some more. However, his roar was a bit loud, a little too loud, allowing our heroes to find him easily.

"We have to get onto that ship." Double D said.

"There's no time to get inside, so we'll have to get in while it's in the air." Eddy said.

"How do we do that?" Ed asked.

"I've got just the answer for that." Shelby said, reaching into her backpack. "Take a look at these."

In her hands were strange looking orbs.

"Explosives. My friend Shurie made these for me. They'll go off if I want them to, so Shadow was safe." She explained.

"Very well put." Double D said.

"And then I've got these." She now pulled out four pairs of gloves. "The "Just-Sticky-Enough" Gloves. We'll be able to hang onto the ship even when it's moving. Put them on over the gloves you're already wearing, and hurry."

The Eds did as they were told, and put the gloves on as fast as they could.

"Now c'mon!" Shelby said, running up to the ship with Eds close behind her. They placed their hands on the ship and hoped they wouldn't fall.

"Are you sure these gloves are sticky enough?" Eddy asked.

"Trust me, if Shurie says they're sticky enough, they're sticky enough." Shelby said.

They were about to see if she was right because they were taking off! The Eds screamed in fear but after a while, they calmed down, they weren't falling.

"Whoa, these things really work!" Eddy said. "Remind me to use that sticky stuff on them the next time I wanna kiss Nazz! Or Sonia, whoever comes first."

"Eddy, focus." Double D said.

"Yeah, c'mon." Shelby said, starting to climb the ship.

The Eds were a bit reluctant to move from where they were, but followed all the same. When they were on the very top of the ship, Shelby pulled out the explosive. She carefully placed it in front of her.

"Shield your eyes." She warned.

The Eds did as they were told and the small explosive went off. When they looked, there was a small hole, just big enough for all of them to fit in.

"Let's hurry." Double D said, climbing in.

Eddy flew in and Ed and Shelby jumped in. Standing in front of them was Robotnik, and about ten SWATbots.

"Well, well, well, now. What have we got here?" Robotnik asked.

"We're here for the ray gun you used to turn the Sonic Underground into babies!" Double D said.

"Oh really now." Robotnik said.

"Yeah, now hand it over you bucket of bolts!" Eddy said.

"GUARDS!" Robotnik yelled.

The SWATbots got around them, ready to attack.

"Oh well, it's your funeral." Eddy said.

The four mobians quickly tore the robots to pieces, without even breaking a sweat.

"Man, that was just too easy!" Eddy said.

"Agreed." Double D said.

"The ray gun, Robotnik." Shelby growled.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. KANKERS!"

The door behind them opened, revealing,

"KANKERS!" The Eds cried.

"Look, it's our husbands!" Lee said.

"And it looks like they've already got the babies for us." Marie said.

"How sweet." May added.

"We don't have time for this!" Eddy yelled.

"Looking for this?" Lee asked, holding out,

"The ray gun!" The Eds said.

"How 'bout a trade?" Marie suggested. "The ray gun, for good boyfriend presents."

"Or maybe you'd like to skip the presents and go straight to the smooching." Lee said.

"How about a third option." Shelby said.

"What?" The Kankers asked.

"You heard me. A third option."

"What you have in mind?" Lee asked.

"A fight. Eds VS Kankers, winner-take all. In this case, the ray gun." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Lee said. "Considering we kicked their butts last time."

"Yes, but this time, we're better." Eddy bragged.

"How so?" Marie asked.

Eddy flew up into the air, Double D became invisible, and smoke started spilling out Ed's nostrils.

"We've been training." Eddy said.

"We've been training too." Marie said.

"Looks like we've got a fight." Ed said.

Double D looked over his shoulder to see,

"Robotnik's getting away!"

But it was too late Rbotnik was already in the escape pod and was gone.

"I've got the controls, you guys take care of the Kankers!" Shelby said.

"Got it!" The Eds said.

"And let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Lee said, and both sides charged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now with the fate of the ray gun and the four hedgehogs on the line, will the Eds be able to beat the Kankers while Shelby's at the controls? Keep reading to find out. R&R please.**


	46. Eds vs Kankers!

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds made the first move. Eddy attacked from above, Double D attacked from the side, and Ed from below. However, the Kankers moved out of the way, and the Eds ended up crashing into each other.

"Hey! Watch it guys!" Eddy snapped.

"Sorry Eddy." Double D said.

The Eds tried again. This time, Eddy went for Lee, and Double D went for Marie, however, it turns out that the two sisters were standing back-to-back and they just moved out of the way, causing the two boys to crash into each other.

"Eddy!" Double D snapped.

"Get out of my way, Sockhead!" Eddy snapped.

This time, Ed went for May. He shot a fireball at her but it somehow missed! He then started firing more and more at her, but she kept running, just staying out of their reach. This continued, until she ran past the, still squabbling, Eddy and Double D and Ed fired. May ran out of the fireball's path, and now it was heading…straight…for Eddy and Double D! When they saw this, they screamed and ducked just as the fireball flew over their heads!

"ED!" They both yelled.

"Sorry guys!" Ed said.

The Kankers were, LOVING this.

"This fight is in the bag." Lee said.

"Yeah, and we'll be able to kiss them by the time we're done." Marie said.

"I'll take the big strong one!" May said, making them cackle.

"What is going on back there?" Shelby called.

"Ed nearly put us on fire and Double D keeps getting in my way!" Eddy snapped.

"Why I never!" Double D snapped.

"Do not blame Ed!" Ed yelled.

"Looks like our men are fighting." Lee said.

"Over us I hope!" Marie said.

"Yeah." May agreed.

"Like anyone would fight over you three!" Eddy snapped, turning his attention from his friends.

"WHAT?!" The Kankers roared and pounced on the Eds.

When Shelby looked back to see what was going on, she saw fur balls attacking the Eds, who were still being thrown into each other.

"Oh man." She groaned.

As soon as she said that, the Eds were thrown right at the wind-sheild.

"Nice going! You guys did it again!" Eddy snapped.

"'US'? We had nothing to do with this, Eddy!" Double D snapped.

"You guys get off my nose!" Ed yelled.

The argument went on for a few seconds and Shelby had, had just about enough and she made it known.

"ENOUGH!"

That shut them up.

"The problem isn't your powers, it's your team." She said. "There's a word that may be of use to you: Teamwork. Try other tactics! Use each other's powers to your advantage!"

"Yeah, how?" Eddy asked.

"Figure it out! I have to land this thing!" She said.

The Eds looked at each other, and an idea came to mind. Eddy quickly whispered it into Ed and Double D's ear and they figured it would work.

"Let's do it to it!" They said.

"Oh look, they want another round." Lee said.

"Good, I love a good chase before the kill." Marie said.

"This is going to be fun!" May said.

However, the Eds had a surprise: Double D grabbed onto Ed's sides from behind, and Eddy grabbed Double D in the same places. Once in place, Ed started running rather fast, while chopping his arms.

"WHAT THE?!" The Kankers cried.

Ed ran straight through them, sending them into the air.

"What was that?" Marie asked.

"The Batter-Ed!" Eddy said. "Let's go again, Ed!"

Ed gave a salute and did as he was told. This time, when he ran through them, while the Kankers were in the air, they grabbed some beams and held on.

"Try and get us now, boys!" Lee taunted.

"Great, now what?" Eddy asked.

"Um, Eddy?" Double D quickly whispered something into his ear, and he passed it along to Ed. This was going to be sweet.

Double D jumped into the air but didn't become invisible. Instead, Eddy and Ed ran under him and started throwing him up and down.

"Now what are you doing?" Marie asked.

"It's called the Trample-Ed." Double D said.

After a few more throws into the air, and Double D grabbed the same beam the Kankers were on. He then pulled down, HARD. In doing so, the beam broke. Double D let go and he, Ed, and Eddy ran to safety. However, the Kankers were holding onto a part of the beam were a lot of stuff was being held, and it all fell on top of them.

Once everything was on the floor the Eds got closer.

"That wasn't pretty." Eddy said.

"But it had to be done." Ed said.

Clank!

The Eds froze at that. Had something in the junk pile…just…moved?

As Ed would put it: They rose from the metal like vampire vixens brought back from the dead. The Kankers might as well have been vampires from the look of them. They were ticked off at the Eds and they could see that.

"Well boys, I think it's time for plan: Short." Eddy said.

"Very well then." Double D said.

"YAY!" Ed cried.

Double D jumped onto Ed's shoulder and Eddy flew onto Double D's, making them suite tall.

"What's this supposed to be?" May asked.

"The Tower-of-Eddy!" Ed said.

"And we've got a secret weapon!" Eddy said.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a strange green water balloon, filled with a strange green liquid.

"What's that?" May asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Eddy said. "NOSEPLUGS!"

He, Double D, and Ed placed clothes pegs over their noses, much like they did while changing the dippers of the baby hedgehogs.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Eddy cried and threw the balloon.

The Eds took cover while Shelby took a special force field from her hypercube and blocked her, the controls, and the baby hedgehogs. Then the balloon hit.

A small green mushroom cloud came out from the roof of the aircraft. Anyone within ten miles of it would be running for, their lives from the stench. Why? Because the balloon Eddy threw was The El-Mondo Stink Bomb!

In the aircraft, the Kankers had fainted from the smell.

"One hit KO!" Shelby said from her seat. "The Eds win!"

The Eds were speechless. Had they just beaten the Kankers? They had! There was one reaction: "YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, for those of you who don't know, the Batter-Ed, the Trample-Ed , and the Tower of Eddy were all from: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. I couldn't help myself. I was playing it yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my mind.


	47. Power Rings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then Shelby, and the Fox Cub Scouts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicely done, guys." Shelby said as she landed the craft.

"Yeah, and we did it all on our own!" Eddy said. "Wait 'til Kevin hears about this, he's gonna flip out!"

"Indeed!" Double D said.

"WE BEAT THE THREE EVIL WITCHES!" Ed cried happily.

"Yes, now, may we do what we came here for?" Double D asked.

"Oh, right." Eddy said, walking to the Kankers. "Alright, hand it over!"

"Yeah right, like we'll give it up just like that!" Lee said.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Eddy snapped.

"We never keep our word!" Marie said.

"Why I oughta-"

"Chill out, Eddy." Shelby said. "I know how we can get them to give it up."

"How?" Ed asked.

"Stand back." She warned.

The Eds wisely stepped back, wondering what she was up to.

"What are you gonna do? Bake us a cake?" Lee asked.

"No." Shelby simply said.

"Then what are you going to do?" May asked.

Shelby reached into her pocket and pulled out her hypercube.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"A hypercube."

"You gonna bore us to death?" Lee asked.

"You're ignorant. It's not what's on the outside that counts, but the inside."

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"It means that there's something in this thing that'll scare you out of you own fur."

The Kankers looked at each other. Shelby pressed a button on the hypercube, dropped it, and backed up a few feet. The hypercube rattled terribly, making the others wonder what was coming out?

After about ten seconds, it stopped rattling.

'Ha I knew there was nothing-"

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Good lord! What was that?" Double D asked.

A beam of light came from the hypercube, followed by the biggest paw any of them had seen!

"Is that…a bear's paw?" Double D asked.

"Bingo." Shelby said.

The paw was HUGE! It was as big as Eddy and the as wide as nearly three out of four quarters of his bed. In short, this paw was BIG!

"Kanker sisters," Shelby said. "Meet the Akakabuto, the Demon Bear."

A second paw came from the hypercube, which pulled out the biggest bear any of them had ever seen in their lives. Double D estimated that it was twenty-eight feet on its hind legs that was twice that size of the largest bear on record back on Earth!

The Eds were scared but that was nothing compared to how scared the Kankers were because they could see the bear's eyes, and they were glowing yellow!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And know what the scary part is?' Shelby went on. "He's blind in both eyes, even though they glow, but he'll be able to find you. He has a great sense of smell. He'll find and kill you. But if you do as I say, I'll put him back into the hypercube."

"Alright, alright, we'll do anything!" Lee said.

"Good."

Shelby pressed a button on the hypercube and a red laser shot out, and attached itself to the bear's neck.

"That'll keep him restrained while we do business." Shelby said.

"Allow me." Double D said.

"Of course."

Double D walked past Akakabuto, being carefully not to be noticed and walked up to the Kankers.

"Excuse me, but may I have the ray gun?" Double D asked.

"Here! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!"

The Kankers threw it right into his arms.

"Um, thank you. Now, about the roboticizer's weakness?"

"Double D, you were the intruder?" Marie asked.

"Indeed." Double D said.

"I love a guy who plays dirty." Marie swooned.

"Don't get so lovey-dovey right now! We've got a bear to deal with!" Lee said.

"Well?" Double D asked.

"No one's really sure as to what it is." Marie said. "But this is what it does: It allows the roboticized victims to get their free will back!"

The four young heroes gasped! This was the biggest discovery since Robotnik took over!

"How do we obtain it?" Double D asked.

"No one knows, not even Robotnik. He found it in the memory banks of one of his robots but he's not sure as to which one!"

"That will be all." Double D said and returned to the others.

"Quick, turn them back to normal!" Eddy said, holding Sonia.

Ever though he was nervous, he shakily aimed the ray gun at the baby hedgehogs, and fired. A yellow beam shot from the ray gun and hit the four baby male hedgehogs on the floor. After a few seconds they were replaced with their proper teenage selves, clothes and all.

"Whoa! What hit us?" Manic asked.

"We'll explain later." Eddy said. "Now turn Sonia back to normal!"

"Of course." Double D said and fired.

The ray hit Sonia and after a few seconds, she returned to normal.

"What happened? And why am I being held by Eddy?" She asked.

"You four were turned into babies and we took care of you until you were turned back to normal." Ed explained.

"We were?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, I took care of Manic, Double D took care of Sonic, Shelby took care of Shadow, and Eddy took care of Sonia." Ed went on.

"Ed, is that you?" Eddy asked.

"Is that true?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Eddy said, somewhat embarrassed.

"My hero." Sonia said, hugged him around the neck, and kissed him.

"Granddad?" Eddy asked, in a bit of a gaze before collapsing.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Lee yelled.

"A-A-AHEM!" Shelby said, tossing the hypercube up and down. "Don't forget, I hold the leash to the bear in front of you or do you want to see the underside of his paw?"

The Kankers screamed when she extended the leash by a few inches.

"C'mon guys, let's beat it!" Sonic said, picking up Sonia and Manic.

Shadow picked Eddy up and placed him under his arm and Shelby grabbed Ed and Double D's wrists.

"Oh, and by the way, Kankers," Shelby said as she pressed a button the hypercube. "That Akakabuto is a fake!" The bear then vanished into thin air. "It was a hologram! The really Akakbuto has been dead for over twenty years!"

"WHAT?!" The Kankers roared.

"Why I'm gonna-"

Sonic said and took off, leaving a gale of wind behind them.

_Outside…_

"What do we do? Robotnik;s goons will be on us in a minute!" Sonia said.

"Chill sis, we'll come up with an idea." Sonic said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped when Ed screamed.

"What's up, Big Guy?" Sonic asked.

"Something grabbed my leg! SOMETHING GRABBED MY LEG!" Ed cried.

"Who? What?" Eddy asked, starting to wake up.

"It's coming from the sewer!" Manic pointed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Ed cried.

"Uh, Ed, I think you might wanna take a second look." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"Look." She pointed down.

Attached to Ed's leg was a white, gloved hand, with fur white on the cuff. Attached to it was a white arm, the rest was hidden under the manhole cover.

"Come with me, quickly!" A soft yet sweet voice said.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Shelby exclaimed. "Snowdrop?"

The manhole cover came up, revealing the face of a tiny rabbit girl. She was totally white but her nose was black, the same for her eyes, she had black spots around her eyes, a black stripe on her head, and at the ends of her long, floppy ears.

"Shelby!" She said happily.

"Snowdrop, what are you doing here?"

"The Fox Cub Scouts received a distress call from someone in Robotnik's base and they needed some help." The snowy rabbit said.

"Is Snowflake with you?"

"When isn't he?"

"Choa!"

A choa appeared next to the rabbit, only this one was white were Plank had blue, black were there was supposed to be yellow, dark pink wings, and a dark blue bowtie was on his tiny neck.

"Shelby, do you know this pair?" Double D asked.

"I sure do." She nodded. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the sweetest girl I know: Snowdrop the Rabbit and her choa Snowflake."

"It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"Choa!"

"I'm sorry I had to grab your leg like that, it was the only way I could stop you." Snowdrop told Ed.

"It is okay." Ed said.

"Hey guys, I think I just found our way out!" Manic said. "Through the sewer!"

"The sewer?" Double D cried. "It's the home to every bacteria known on our planet!"

"Would you rather be turned into a robot?" Eddy asked.

"Well…"

"Hurry, I can hear the Patrol Bots coming!" Snowdrop said.

She pushed the manhole cover off of her head and climbed out, allowing the others to see her more. She wore a Christmas red dress with a lace collar a green ribbon was tied round her neck like a necktie, and her sneakers were red and green around the base.

"Hurry." She said, pointing into the hole.

"I don't know, it sounds terribly risky, and quite unsanitary, to say the least." Double D said.

"Hey, you're talkin' 'bout my childhood home." Manic said.

"A bunch of our missions start in the sewer!" Sonic added.

"And half the time they were my escape systems from my abusive homes." Shelby threw in.

Double D was worried about what he said and looked into the gaping hole.

"It's either go in and get dirty, or stay up here, and get turned into a robot." Sonic said.

Double D gulped and made his choice.

"Oh, I know I'm going to regret this." Double D said, and began to climb down.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Shadow said.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to be caught out in the open like this." Sonic said, starting to climb down.

Eddy flew down, followed by Snowdrop and Snowflake. Ed began to climb down after there was enough room he was then followed by Manic, Shadow, Shelby, and then Sonia, who covered the hole as she climbed down.

After a minute of going down, Double D slipped and fell. He then hit some sort of water, and he shivered badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS FILTH!"

"Chill out, Double D." Sonic said, jumping down from the ladder.

Eddy then landed next to him, and Snowflake land gently in the water. Ed had slipped and fell face first into the water, and Manic had let go on purpose, just so he could return to the sewer sooner. Shadow activated his air shoes, allowing him to hover about the water, keeping him dry. Shelby jumped from the bottom of the ladder and into the murky water, Sonia brought up the rear, trying her best to find the most shallow of the water.

"Home sweet home." Manic smiled.

"Only to some of us Manic, only to some of us." Shelby reminded.

"Very well said." A voice spoke up.

"What?" Double D cried.

He looked up to see a female fox with a red and white striped bandana on her head, three long and thin bangs sticking out from her forehead, a gold hoop earring hung from her left ear, she had white gloves and sneakers similar to Tails'.

"Gemstone!" Shelby said. "I should have known you would be here."

"You know her?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, she's the famous Gem the Fire Kitsune." Snowdrop said.

"Famous?" Sonic asked.

"I've heard of her!" Manic said. "She was the first mate of a the Black Pearl pirate ship!"

"I've heard of that crew." Sonia said. "But all of them were hung from gallows!"

"All but me!" Gem said. "The captain let me go, the whole crew agreed that if there was one survivor it would be me."

"But why would people call you a kitsune, and what is a kitsune to start with?" Eddy asked.

"They're mystical foxes with nine tails from Japan, Eddy." Double D said.

"Yep, and they don't call me that for no reason." Gem said.

Nine long fox tails popped out behind her, like peacock tail feathers.

"And they didn't put "Fire" on for nothin' either!" Gem said, and in less then a second, flame engulfed her tails.

"I see your point." Double D said.

"I can also make them longer." Gem said, and they grew longer and longer.

"Enough already, Gem!" Shelby snapped. "You're freakin' 'em out!"

"How is she able to do that?" Sonia asked.

"It's the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" A young voice chirped.

Standing near Gem was a small black fox with silver eyes and three long bangs wearing classic blue jeans, a pearl t-shirt with a small heart near the collar, white gloves, and sneakers similar to Tails'.

Next to her was an emerald green fox with hot pink eyes, a blue tank top, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Onyx, Emerald! It's been a while!" Shelby said.

"I know! Oh? Emerald says: Yeah it has!" The small black one said.

"I've missed you guys." Shelby smiled.

"Emerald says: We've missed you too." The black one said.

"What's she talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, I've forgotten our manners." The black one said. "I'm Onyx the Fox, and this is my younger twin sister, Emerald."

The small green fox simply waved.

"Why doesn't she say anything?" Sonia asked.

"She's shy something awful, so I speak for her. I'm in her mind, so all she has to do is think what she wants to say, and I'll say it for her."

"Interesting." Sonia said.

"Hey, they've got two tails just like, Tails and Topaz!" Manic pointed out.

"You're right, Manic!" Sonic said.

Sure enough, the two foxes had two tails.

"That's normal were we're from." Onyx said. "Almost every fox we know had more then one tail."

"That's right!"

They looked above them to see,

"Topaz? What are you doing here?" Sonia asked.

"I'm a Fox Cub Scout too!" The orange fox said. "I got a call from them just after you guys left, and joined them on the rescue mission. We stopped so the others could catch up."

"Others?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, the others who were waiting for your return, they wanted to come along. As well as the colony we saved."

"Colony?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, a colony of Flickies!" Topaz giggled.

"Flickies?" Eddy asked.

"They're a type of tiny bird found only on the Flickies' Island." Onyx explained. "Robotnik was going to roboticize them so he could find the seven Chaos Emeralds but we got them out before anything could happen."

"Hey, there they are!"

The others looked down the sewer to see the others come running and followed close behind was a flock of birds of all colors of the rainbow.

"There you guys are." Nazz said, slowing to stop.

"Oh great, the dorks are here." Kevin groaned.

"Would you stop it with that dorks talk?" Nazz asked.

Kevin groaned and then grumbled something under his breath.

"He's gonna become a 'No-Heart'." Topaz whispered to Onyx.

"Without a doubt." Onyx replied.

Emerald simply nodded.

"How do we get out of here?" Johnny asked.

"The sewers go on for miles, we could be lost down here for a long time." Onyx said.

"No problem." Manic said. "I know these tunnels like the back of my hand, better actually."

"Really?" Gem asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yep. At the end of this tunnel there are three more, the one on the right leads to the open ocean, the one on the left leads outside of Robotropolis, and the middle one leads into the heart of the city." Manic explained.

"Well we can't return the flickies to their island moment, they'd just be recaptured." Onyx said.

"Maybe we can take them home until its safe for them to return." Snowdrop suggested.

"I like the sound of that!" Onyx said.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Gem said. "Okay, we'll take them home but they're not staying there forever."

"The Urban Rangers shall take these Flicky birds home for." Rolf said, and the Eds noticed that he, Johnny, Plank, and Jimmy were in their Urban Ranger uniforms.

"Thanks but no thanks." Gem said. "The Fox Cub Scouts can handle ourselves."

"Surely you jest nine tailed one, female as soft as yourself cannot even hope in handling such a journey." Rolf said.

"PHST! I've fought in daring sword fights, kraken, giant squids, rode on the back of Moby Deep, stared Pyro the Hedgehog in the eyes, I think I can handle it." Gem said.

"Bah! Only men can handle such a journey, and the Urban Rangers are just that, unlike pathetic, wimpy female foxes, who should be learning how to be Mamas." The mobians who knew Gem well gasped, he had just crossed the line.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Gem roared.

"Gem, calm down." Topaz said nervously.

Gemstone spread her legs apart and lowered herself down until her hand touched the ground.

"Gemstone, please calm down?" Onyx asked.

Emerald turned to Rolf and waved "bye-bye" to him.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Gem yelled.

Blue balls of fire appeared at the tip of each tail.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Onyx cried.

Everyone ducked, just as Gemstone threw one of the fireballs. When they looked up, they saw a scorch mark behind Rolf. If that had hit, well, let's just say it would have been ugly.

Rolf opened his mouth to speak but Onyx and Emerald pushed his head into the water.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth!" Onyx snapped.

"Yeah, don't make her do her "Fire Dance"." Topaz agreed.

"As you can see, I can myself." Gem said. "Now I suggest you keep your trap shut or you'll lose it!"

Rolf simply gulped.

"Looks like there's another rival scouting group for the Fox Cub Scouts." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?' Sonic asked.

"Those guys are the best of the best. You need to have two or more foxtails to even try to get in. They have so many badges, that they need three sashes to fit 'em all on. And to get the "Flaming Fire Fox Badge" forget it, only Gemstone has been able to earn it. I can't tall you how many times I've seen people get hurt in it." Shelby explained.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Gem told Onyx and Emerald.

"Gem stone, I'm going to stay with Shelby a little while longer before I come home, is that okay?" Topaz asked.

"Very well then." Gemstone said.

"We should try to get back to HQ." Sonia said.

"Then we'll have to take the middle tunnel." Manic said.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Sonic said and Manic took the lead.

Everyone followed Manic to the middle tunnel, amazed as to how well he knew it. Double D crawled along the walls and ceiling seeing that it was the only way to stay away from the murky water.

"Wait, hold it!" Sonic cried.

"What now?" Eddy yelled.

"Look!"

He was pointing to a latter that led above ground.

"Nice eye, Sonic." Manic said.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here, I'm starting to smell like this place." Sonic said.

Sonic was the first to look out of the hole.

"It's cool." He said and pushed the manhole cover out of the way.

Everyone scrambled out of the hole, most of them were glad to be out of the sewer.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"My guess that we're in the heart of the city." Double D said.

"Wonder how close we are to…" Sonic's sentence trailed off.

"Sonic, what's up?' Manic asked.

"Guys, I know where we are." Sonic said.

"Where?" Sonia asked.

"Look." Sonic said he looked pale.

He was pointing to an old junk heap.

"So, it's just a pile of junk." Sonia said.

"Don't be so sure Sonia, because many times it is not what is on the outside that matters, but more often then not what is on the inside." Topaz said.

"Very well put." Shelby said.

"Well if it's not a junk heap, what is it then?" Sonia asked.

Sonic walked up to the heap, picked a brick off the ground, beat it against a pile nearby in a sort of code, and part of the heap lifted up!

"I KNEW IT!" Sonic cried.

"Knew what?" Sonia asked.

"This is where me and my Uncle Chuck spied on Robotnik! C'mon!" Sonic sped inside. The others looked at each other, shrugged and ran in after him.

The inside was that of a cozy little home, with a fireplace, couch and a room full of computers.

"Wow." Sonia said.

Double D took to the computers at once.

"Incredible, I've never seen such work before."

"Man you had this whole place to yourself?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, just me and my Uncle Chuck." Sonic said with a smile.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Topaz looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Shelby, I'm getting large amounts of energy coming from this house." Topaz said.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

"There's a powerful source of energy coming from…the closet?" Topaz said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Topaz's watch can pick up strong energies and it seems there's one coming from the closet." Shelby explained.

"Let me check it out!" Tails said and dove into the closet.

After a few seconds something popped out of the pile of stuff on the floor. It was a sort of very large gold ring, and it was glowing!

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Beats me, I've never seen it before." Sonic said.

"Uh, guys?" Topaz said. "The scanner is going way over board. There's some sort of energy coming from that ring, and it's so powerful, it's off the chart."

As soon as she said that, something exploded in the watch, forcing her to throw it on the ground.

"Whoa, nothing can do that to one of Shurie's scanners." Shelby said in awe.

"Nothing short of a Chaos Emerald or one of those…what she call it?"

"Power Rings, Topaz.

"Yeah, that's it."

"But the only one who ever succeeded in creating them was the minister of science."

"What's a Power Ring?" Sonic asked.

"Power Rings allow you incredible power for a short time, they would make you much faster then already are, Sonic." Shelby said.

"Really? Let me see that?" Sonic said, snatching the ring from Tails.

Almost the second he did, Sonic was engulfed in light. When it died down, Sonic was standing there with ring in his hand. Sonic turned to a wall, and started running, he even went up it and onto the ceiling.

"I'm faster then ever!" He cried.

"Wait, You said your uncle was called Chuck?" Topaz asked.

"Yep."

"And he was a hedgehog right? Light blue with a white mustache?"

"Yep."

"Then that means, your Uncle was Sir Charles Hedgehog, the minister of science!"

Sonic fell off the ceiling when he heard that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SONIC'S UNCLE WAS THE INISTER OF SCIENCE? Now that was unexpected. R&R please.


	48. The Roboticizer's Weakness

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAY WHAT?" Sonic cried as he managed the bump on his head.

"It's true, only Sir Charles figured out how to make Power Rings!" Topaz said.

"How can you be sure?" Sonic asked.

"Why else would the ultimate power supply in your home?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, and just think of what it would do when if you gave it to a roboticized citizen!" Topaz added.

"Oh, that'd be bad." Sonia said.

"No, it would be good." Shelby informed.

"What do you mean?" Manic asked.

"According to our friend, Shurie-"

"Power Rings will return the freewill to a roboticized person as long as it is activated by someone who is very close to them." A voice said.

"Huh?" The Sonic Underground looked at the door.

Standing there was a young female hedgehog at about the age thirteen. Her light purple spines were curved down and her eyes were a dull pink. She wore a blue bandana on her head, a log dark pink skirt that nearly reached the floor, a pink jacket, white gloves, brown hiking boots, and very large glasses.

"SHURIE!" Topaz cried, ran to the hedgehog, and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, Shurie. Long time no see." Shelby said.

"Likewise."

"Guys, who is this?' Sonia asked.

"This is Shurie the Hedgehog, the smartest person I know." Shelby said.

"Oh, really." Double D said in a slight growl. He HATED it hen someone was smarter then him.

"Yeah, she was the only made out hypercubes and just about every we use during missions." Topaz said.

"She's also the one who told us about the Power Rings." Shelby said.

"Yeah, I've been tracking a signal coming from the rings for some time now, and it looks like I finally found them at just the right time." Shurie said.

"Wait, I'm starting to see a pattern here." Manic said. "Uncle Chuck was roboticized, Ro'butt'nik scans him and a bunch of other 'bots, he gets the info from Uncle Chuck but since there were so many he doesn't know which had the info, there's a weakness to the roboticizer that gives victims their freewill back, and the Power Rings do just that!"

"What are you saying Manic?" Sonic asked.

"I'm saying that your uncle found the cure for the roboticizer!" Manic said.

"That's why I was looking for them." Shurie said. "To study them in hopes of creating more so that the days or the roboticizer would end."

Jimmy started looking into the closet.

"What's this?" He asked.

He pulled out a strange device but it was hard to tell what it was because it smashed up.

"That was the machine that was supposed to create the Power Rings, but as you can see, it's too busted up to even make one." Shurie explained.

"Can't 'cha fix it?' Tails asked.

" I don't know, I never saw the blue prints for the machine." Shurie said.

"How many Power Rings can that thing make?" Sonic asked.

"One every twelve hours." Shurie said.

"That long?" Sonic asked.

"It takes a lot of power to make something like that. Besides, we don't even have the proper energy source." Shurie said. "We'd need the Power Stone."

"You mean this?' Jimmy asked.

He pulled a glowing rock out of the closet. It was twice as big as his fist but it seems like it belonged in a machine.

"The Power Stone!" Shurie said, grabbing it. "If I can fix the machine, then we could get more and more Power Rings every twelve hours."

"How many Power Rings are in there, Jimmy?" Sonia asked.

Jimmy went back in and came out with only three rings on each arm.

"That's all I could find." He said, handing them to Sonia.

"You know, we shouldn't keep these to ourselves." Sonic said. "I think we should let a few other people enjoy them as well."

"But Sonic, Sir Charles created them specifically for the royal triplets. You and your siblings are the only ones who can tap into their power." Topaz said.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Queen Aleena allowed us to look into an old file about the rings created by your uncle, before she deleted it to keep it out of Robotnik's hands." Shelby explained.

"Well, that's not what I was going for anyways." Sonic said.

"What were you going for then?" Sonia asked.

"I was thinking that we could free three certain people from Ro'butt'nik." Sonic said with a smile.

"Wait, you're not suggesting…" Manic couldn't finish.

"Exacto mundo. We're going to free our old folks!" Sonic said.

"Sonic that is your best idea ever!" Sonia said, hugging him.

"Aw, c'mon sis, don't wrinkle the fur!" Sonic tried to whine.

"That's kind of risky." Shurie said. "You've never used them before."

"Queen Aleena once demonstrated for us." Topaz said. "We could help."

"Oh really?" Sonic asked.

"I have a better idea." Shelby said, starting to fiddle with the watch on her wrist. "I recorded it onto my watch."

A hologram was suddenly shot from the watch and displayed in the air.

"Better then a holocube." Topaz commented.

It showed Queen Aleena, holding one of the rings, there was a restrained roboticized person struggling to get free. The queen held the ring out to the area where the heart would be, and the ring and the roboticized victim started glowing. After nearly ten seconds, the light died down, and the roboticized victim looked around confused. But before they could see anything else, the recording ended.

"Just a little more work and it can fully de-robotizice a person." Shurie explained.

"Yeah. Just hold the Ring to where there heart would be, then reach out to them with your heart. They'll be cured in an instant." Shelby said.

"How do we do that?" Manic asked.

"When the time comes, you will know."

"Is everything a riddle with you?" Manic asked.

"No, she's just copying how Queen Aleena taught her." Topaz said.

"You mean these are the teachings of our mother?' Sonia asked.

"Exactly." Shelby said.

"Shelby?" Shadow asked.

"Yes?"

"While I was an infant, I remember hearing you singing a lullaby."

"It was the only way I could get you to sleep so we wouldn't get caught."

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"Well, my mother sang it to me, my birth mother, when I was young."

" Queen Aleena taught it to me." Shelby said. "Maybe your mother worked in the palace, Queen Aleena sang the song a lot."

"She did?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, the song was passed down from her mother, and her mother, and her mother, and then some."

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like us to get going here!" Manic said. "I wanna get Ferral back ASAP!"

"We can't just rush in there Manic. We need a plan." Sonia said.

"Well, I do have a new addition for you guys." Shurie said, reaching into her backpack.

"Shurie, when don't you have something new for us?" Topaz asked.

The light purple hedgehog pulled out a pair of strange sunglasses.

"I call them "Search Glasses". You can use them to find anything." Shurie said.

"Lemme try!" Tails said, placing the glasses over his eyes. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"That's because you need to give them a command on what to find and they'll become like X-rays." Shurie explained.

"Hm, I know! Manic's tools!" Tails said.

The glasses then turned red, and to Tails, Manic's fanny pack became see-through.

"Cool!" He said in awe.

"Let me see!" Manic said, snatching them away. "The Black Chaos Emerald."

The screen remaindered but he could now see through Shelby's pocket, showing the emerald.

"Man, these things are so cool!" Manic said, taking them off.

"Well, I think we know where we're going next." Sonia said.

"And now wouldn't be a better time, Robotnik wouldn't suspect an attack on his head quarters so soon after all this havoc." Sonic said.

"When do we leave?" Double D asked.

"At dawn tomorrow, I'm not letting Robotnik keeping my Uncle Chuck any longer." Sonic growled.

"I'll try repairing the ring maker, the more we have the better." Shurie said.

"I'll stick around and help." Topaz said.

"I'll help too!" Tails said.

"Okay, looks like we've got us a plan. Let's get a good night's rest, and in the morning, that's when we nail 'em!" Sonic said.

It was agreed. In the morning, with the first light, they would sneak into the base and free the three guardians.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the plan work, or will it fail or is it already too late? And what about Shadow's mother? Read the next chapter of Ed Underground to find out. R&R please.


	49. Manic and Ferral

Sorry it's so late. School's started, and being a freshman, I'm going to be busy, but I'll try to update as much as possible. I've also been suffering from a case of writer's block. I'll try to update more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hand me the explosives." Manic whispered.

Double D carefully handed Manic the small device. Manic placed it on the air vent, pushed a few buttons, and ducked back before it blew up.

"Let's move!" Sonic said and crawled into the ventilation system.

"Oh dear, I'm going to need to take another shower after this." Double D whimpered.

"Come on!" Shelby said as she passed him.

"I'm coming." Double D said and followed suit.

Everyone followed the blue hedgehog through the ventilation. Nova used her ability over fire so they wouldn't end up crawling totally blind.

"What do the glasses say?" Manic asked Sonia.

She looked around before turning to her brother.

"They say that Ferral is close by." Sonia said.

"Then let's move!" Manic said.

"Hold on, Manic. Lady Windemere is also close by, I say we go after her first." Sonia said.

"I say we find my Uncle Chuck, he might be able to lead us to the others!" Sonic protested.

"I have an idea." Eddy said.

"What's that Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy placed his hand over his eyes, and flailed his arm around, pointing it at Manic, then Sonia, and finally Sonic.

"That's the order we'll do it in." Eddy said, removing his hand from his eyes.

"So you just chose us randomly?" Sonic asked.

"When in doubt, choose blindly." Eddy said.

"Okay, first we'll get Ferral, then Windemere, then Chuck." Manic said.

"Oh, I hope they'll be alright." Sonia said.

"We'll never know unless we investigate. Now let's move!" Sonic ordered tearing a vent from its screws and jumping down.

"Normally I wouldn't charge head first without a plan, but I'll make an exception for this." Sonia said, following him.

"Yeah, let's rock and roll! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Manic laughed, took out his drumsticks, and followed his older siblings.

"Oh dear." Double D whispered and followed behind.

"C'mon, let's party!" Eddy said, nose diving into the base.

"BELLY FLOP!" Ed cried and fell out of the air vent.

Nova carefully slipped out, and landed right in Double D's arms, making both of them blush.

'Young love, they say it never lasts, but we'll see.' Shelby chuckled to herself in her mind and slipped down.

Shadow jumped down, with Jimmy holding onto his shoulders. Sarah and Nazz landed hard next to them, with Rolf, Kevin, and Johnny following.

"So where do we go?" Sarah demanded.

"According to the glasses, Ferral is that way!" Manic said, pointing down a hall.

"Okay let's go!" Sonic said.

As the others ran off, Manic stayed behind, there were some things he had spotted on a table nearby.

"Oh, I could one of these!" He said. "And this one is even better! Oh, we'll so need these!"

"Manic!" Sonic called. "C'mon! You can steel stuff later!"

"Aw man." Manic moaned, and ran to catch up.

(Flashback)

"Manic, I have some bad news."

The small green hedgehog looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong Crystal?' He asked.

"…Papa says we have to move." The silver blue hedgehog said.

"WHAT!? But why?" Manic demanded.

"He says you're a bad influence for me. He thinks I'll start steeling if I play with you anymore." She said in her young voice.

"But he knows you better then that!" Manic said in his young voice.

"Yes, but Robotnik found out about our friendship, he'll ro-robo-"

"Roboticize?" Manic asked, helping the young female.

"That's it!" She said.

"But that's wrong! So what if we're friends? Robotnik stinks anyway!"

"Manic! He's our ruler! How could you say that?"

"He overthrew the Royal Hedgehog Family! He placed bounties on their heads! And have you ever seen a roboticization process? He doesn't deserve to be called a living being!"

"Have YOU ever seen what roboticing a person does to their family? They can go crazy! I don't want that to happen to my family, Manic!"

The young hedgehog was speechless. He had never seen his childhood best friend like this before.

"I'm sorry, Manic. There's nothing I can do." The silver blue hedgehog started crying slightly.

"Crystal…when are you leaving?" Manic asked.

"Next week, why?"

"Just wondering. I've gotta go."

With that Manic ran back home. He had a week to do what he had in mind. Days slowly passed, as Manic confound himself to his room, working on lyrics for his new songs. If Crystal were leaving, he'd want to let her have something to remember him by. Before he knew it, the day had come.

"I'm going out, Ferral!" Manic called as he ran out the door.

"Where ya goin' my boy?" Ferral asked.

"I've got to deliver something to Crystal before she moves!" Manic said and kept moving.

Manic ran as fast as he possibly could, and he didn't care where he was going, or who saw him, just as long as he got to Crystal's place before it was too late! Then, he finally made to Robo-Road.

"Finally!" He cried as he turned onto Crystal's driveway, only to stop short.

There was a "For Sale" sign in the yard, and the usually brightly lit house was totally dark.

"No. No. NO!" Manic cried, and ran as fast as he possibly could to the front door. "CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! OPEN THE DOOR!" He cried, pounding the door wildly. "Please. Please don't let me be too late." He started crying.

"Hey kid, what are you doing there?" A neighbor called.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Crystal and her folks are, would you?" Manic asked the old cat.

"Why, they moved a week ago." She said.

"WHAT? But Crystal told me that they were leaving today!" Manic cried.

"Well, according to her parents, Crystal was starting to hang out with a trouble maker so they lied and told her that they were moving a week later then they really were. She made such a scene when they dragged her out of the house, she kept calling out for someone named Manic." The old lady said.

Manic was speechless. He WAS too late.

"Do you know where they went?" Manic asked. "I need to get a hold of her!"

"I'm sorry, no." The cat said, shaking her head sadly.

Manic was on the verge of tears. He sniffled a little and ran. He ran all the way back home, again not caring where he was going or who saw him.

"Ferral!" He cried as he ran into their current hideout.

"What is it?" Ferral asked, surprised by the sudden yell.

"I-I-I wa…was g-g-going to C-C-C-Crystal's…b-b-but…" Manic couldn't get it out but Ferral knew what he was trying to say.

"Come here." Ferral said softly.

The tiny green hedgehog wasted no time, and jumped into his foster father's arms and continued crying.

"There, there, it's going to be alright." Ferral said, stroking his spines.

Little did the hedgehog's father know, everything was NOT going to be just fine…

(End flashback)

Ferral mentally sighed, another day of being forced to work for Robotnik. He hadn't even seen Manic once in the last three years. He sometimes wondered if he was even still alive.

"Ferral!" Manic gasped quietly.

Ferral wasn't aware that the very hedgehog he was thinking about was in earshot.

The group was hiding behind a wall, watching Ferral. Manic was spell bound, watching the only parent he had ever known as a child like this. Now being able to see him more clearly, Double D could see that he was some sort of bug like creature wearing a long brown coat and a sort of sweatband around his forehead.

"Ferral." Manic said again, letting his tears show.

"Get ready, bro." Sonic said, taking one of the Power Rings from his backpack.

Manic fingered the ring carefully, thinking back. Back in the day, back in his childhood, if you gave him this, he'd steel it without a second thought. Had he really changed so much?

"Now!" Sonic cried, and jumped from his hiding shot, with Sonia following close behind.

"Hey, big guy! Wanna play Tag?" Sonic taunted, before running up and tapping Ferral lightly. "You're "it"!"

Despite Ferral's surprise, he couldn't stop his robot body from moving.

"Hey, 'bot! Over here!" Sonia called, running in the opposite direction.

Ferral turned quickly. He never had the chance to run after Sonia, because Manic was in his way. Before Ferral could make another move, Ed grabbed him from behind.

"You shall not escape, robot-slave!" Ed cried, holding him tightly.

Manic slowly walked towards him, holding out the ring.

"Forgive me if this hurts, Ferral." Manic said, and held out the ring.

He pressed the ring against Ferral's chest, right where his heart would be. There was a blinding flash of light, that didn't seem to die. If any of them had been able to see, they would have seen two other lights, both coming from Manic: one from his medallion the other from his heart.

Finally, the light died down, the ring was gone, and everyone stared at the robot.

"Did it work?" Sonia asked.

"Manic, wha-what's going on?" The robot asked, in a real voice.

"Ferral, is that you?" Manic asked, tears slowly building up.

"Manic, I…I actually broke free!" Ferral cried.

"FERRAL!" Manic cried and jumped into his foster father's arms.

After three years apart, Manic and his foster father had been reunited.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Again, sorry about the delay, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to write this with school in my way. R&R please.


	50. Sonia and Lady Windemere

Sorry it's so late. I'm having a hard time writing this. Writer's block is killing me and I've also been working on some other stories. Enjoy. -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Manic, what the heck is going on here?" Ferral asked.

"Tell ya later, Ferral. Right now, we've got a major job to take care of." Manic said.

"C'mon, we have to find Lady Windemere!" Sonia said.

"Chill Sonia, we'll find her." Manic said.

"Manic, you know her?" Ferral asked, pointing at her.

"Yeah, known her for about three years, the same day you got turned into a…well." Manic couldn't finish.

"Oh, I get 'cha, so, how many dates you been on?" Ferral asked.

"WHAT?!" Both hedgehogs screamed, making Sonic and Eddy laugh until they fell over.

"Manic, who are all these kids?" Ferral asked.

"They're my friends: Sonic, Sonia, Knuckles, Shadow, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Shelby."

"Pleased to meet 'cha kids." Ferral said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ferral." Double D said.

"Manic, what do the glasses say about Lady Windemere?" Sonia asked.

Manic placed the glasses over his eyes. He quickly checked the information before, pointing down the hallway.

"They say that she's that way."

"C'mon, we don't have much time!" Sonia said, starting to walk ahead.

"What's with her?" Ferral asked, starting to follow.

"Her adopted mom, Lady Windemere, was roboticzed the day you were. We're trying to rescue three certain people from Ro'butt'nik's grasp. You're the first." Manic answered, quickly following.

"What about these other two then?"

"Lady Windemere for Sonia and Sir Charles for Sonic."

"You mean the other two who were roboticzed with me?" Ferral asked.

"Yeah, now c'mon." Manic started dragging his foster father and started catching up to the others.

(Flashback)

The younger Sonia looked out the rain-drenched window and sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong, Sonia?" Lady Windemere asked.

"I'm just…a little lonely I suppose." Sonia said, looking back out the window.

"Now, now my dear. Join me for tea, it will make you feel better." The elder woman said, placing her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders.

The pink hedgehog nodded her head sadly and followed the only person she had yet to call mother. Once in the Tea Room, Sonia quietly sipped her tea, still feeling a little sad.

"Sonia, is something the matter dear?"

"Well, I guess I've just been feeling a little sad lately." Sonia sighed. "Nobody at my school wants to be my friend and all because I'm the best in physical education. I think there's something wrong with me."

"You're more beautiful, dear. That's the way they show that they wish that they had your smile. They're just jealous of you." Lady Windemere insisted.

"You really think so?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. Just you wait and see, things will get better for you."

Sonia thought for a minute.

"May I be excused to my room?" She then asked.

"Why yes, but whatever for my dear?"

"I have an idea for tomorrow's "Write a Song" project."

And with that said, Sonia ran to her room to write her song. She spent well over an hour working on it until something finally came. After a few hours, Lady Windemere entered the room to check on her. To her surprise, Sonia had fallen asleep at her desk, a pencil in one hand.

Windemere smiled, pulled a blanket from the closet and covered the young hedgehog with it. As she placed it over Sonia's shoulders, she noticed a paper with writing on it. It was a song about a girl not being able to fit in because she was different.

Lady Windemere smiled softly at the paper. In her eyes, Sonia deserved an A+.

(End flashback)

Lady Windemere could only remember those days now, not that they'll ever be back now. Robotnik had put her on the crap heap, and now, she was waiting to be crushed in the crusher. It was hopeless to try and call for help her robotic body wouldn't let her. She looked up the shoot she had been thrown down and sighed in her mind. It was hopeless. Of so she thought.

There was a thunder of feet above her making her wonder which Freedom Fighter group it was this time.

"Sonic, stop!" A male with a surfer accent called.

There was a screeching sound and the footsteps stopped.

"She's in there!" The voice said again.

"Oh man, we've gotta hurry. That's the crusher!" A male voice said, which was somewhat similar to the first one.

"The crusher?" A girl asked.

"Sonia?" Lady Windemere thought.

"Robotnik only puts broken SWATbots in there, never roboticized victims!" A third, much older, male said.

"What?" A much larger group of voices cried.

"That does it! I'm going in!" Sonia's voice said.

"Wait, Sonia, don't-"

"Manic, give me those!" She demanded.

"I'm going with you." Another male voice said. "You'll need someone to pull you both out."

"Thanks, Eddy." Sonia said, before there was a loud rusty noise. Someone had opened the hatch.

"Careful, there's bound to be more then Windemere down there." The male with a surfer accent said.

"Don't worry Manic, we will be." Sonia said.

There was a sudden buzzing of bee winds coming down the hatch. After about a minute, two figures came out of the hatch. It was Sonia, who was holding onto a bee, who was flying her down.

"Lady Windemere? Lady Windemere?" Sonia called.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere." The bee said.

It was obvious they weren't going to land because of all the metal everywhere and most of it was rusted. Get a cut from that and who knows what kinds of diseases you could get.

"There she is!" Sonia cried, pointing.

That was when Eddy got a good look at Lady Windemere. She was pale and pretty much had brown hair, what was once qan aqua green dress, with a purple cape. At the moment, she looked like a lifeless rag-doll.

"Let's hurry." Sonia said.

The bee nodded and flew over to Lady Windemere. He carefully set Sonia down next to her foster mother. Sonia reached into the backpack on her back and started looking for something.

"Where is it? She growled through her teeth.

There was then a groaning sound.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

Sonia looked around before figuring out what was going on.

"The crusher has been activated!" She cried.

Sonia grabbed Windemere with one hand and the bee's with the other. Not wasting another second, the bee started flying back up the hatch. But with the extra weight, it was hard to do.

"Eddy, hurry!" Sonia cried.

The bee, apparently named Eddy, beat his wings like never before. Sweat was pouring down his face as he flew, trying to pull them both up.

"Sonia, Eddy, hang on!" The male with the surfer accent called down.

"Duh!" Sonia called up.

"We're sending a rope down! Eddy, grab onto it and we'll pull you up!" A boy called, probably slightly younger then Sonia.

"Just get it down here! The crusher is on!" Eddy called.

There was a loud sound of running feet above them, trying to accomplish…something.

"Heads up!" The surfer called.

A rope fell into their sights, as the bee grabbed in at once.

"Hurry, pull us up!" Eddy called up.

"PULL!" A collection of voices cried together.

The rope gave a sudden jerk upwards.

"PULL!"

The rope went even father up.

"PULL!"

Again.

"PULL!"

"We're almost out of the crusher's path!" Sonia called up.

"Keep going!" Eddy called.

The rope was being pulled as fast as possible.

"We're almost out!" Sonia said happily.

The crusher's walls were closing in on them, there was actually less then ten feet left and they had fifteen feet left to feet to safety. It all depended on which was faster: the crusher, or the people pulling them to safety.

"Oh we'll never make it at this rate." Sonia said, looking back.

"We'll make it, don't worry." Eddy said.

"No. You and Lady Windemere will go on ahead without me." Sonia said.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked, looking back.

Sonia swung her arm upwards and threw Lady Windemere up. Eddy barely managed to grab the robot but still held onto Sonia. However, Sonia had other plans. _She_ let go of Eddy's hand and fell.

"SONIA!" Eddy cried, when he realized that she was no longer in his grip.

As she fell, Sonia began spinning around, and, to Lady Windemere's great surprise, a pink tornado was formed, and it was slowly lifting.

"HA HA! Way to go Sonia!" Eddy cheered happily and continued flying.

"Eddy, I can see the rope!" Sonia called from her tornado.

The young bee looked up to see the rope and smirked. With everything he had in him, Eddy pushed himself and Lady Windemere up towards the rope. Eddy reached out with his free hand and barely managed to grab the rope. Sonia slowly floated upwards, stopped spinning, and grabbed onto Eddy's ankles.

"PULL!" They both called up the shoot.

"On three, everyone pulls at the same time!" The surfer told what sounded like many others. "One…two…THREE!"

With that one word, the hedgehog, the bee, and roboticized citizen were suddenly being jerked up twenty feet in three seconds. They looked down, to see the crusher's sides crash into each other.

"Phew." Eddy sighed, and started climbing the rope, with Lady Windemere in one arm, with Sonia following suit.

Above them, Manic and the others were pulling on the other end of the rope.

"They're almost out!" Double D said, calculating it all in his head.

"Keep going!" Sonic said, starting to walk away from the hatch, still holding on.

"How much does this robot weigh?" Kevin asked, still pulling.

"At the most, I'd have to say, two-hundred pounds." Nazz answered.

"Hold on, they're out!" Manic said, dropping the rope and running up to the hatch.

He pulled on Eddy's hand, helping him and the robot out of the hatch.

"Where's Sonia?" He asked.

" I'm down here!" Sonia called from inside the hatch.

Manic reached inside, and pulled Sonia out at once.

"Thanks, Manic." Sonia said.

"No problem, here's the ring." Manic said, handing her the Power Ring.

Sonia thanked him and walked over to her foster mother, who had been laid on the floor by Eddy. She sighed, held the ring up to Lady Windemere's heart, and focused. At once, the ring started glowing, and, like Manic, a beam of light shot from Sonia's heart and medallion.

Slowly, yet surely, Windemere, slowly felt herself take control. After the light died down she looked around and saw Sonia.

"Sonia, my dear?" She asked, feeling tears build up.

"Lady Windemere?" Sonia asked, to make sure it was her foster mother.

"Yes, my dear."

Sonia couldn't hold herself back. She jumped on top of Lady Windemere and into her open arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry it's so late. Like I said, it was hard for me to come up with this chapter. R&R please.


	51. Sonic and Uncle Chuck

A warning ahead of time, Sonic will act sort of the same way he does in the Fleetway comics so he'll be kind of mean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonia, what were you thinking?" Lady Windemere asked.

"Not now Lady Windemere, right now, we've got one more person to save from Robotnik, right Sonic?"

"Yeah, let's do it to it." Sonic agreed.

"Saving people? Sonia, what have you been doing all these years?" Windemere asked.

"I've been with the resistance to stop Robotnik."

"Yes, but who are all of these people?"

"They're my friends! Lady Windemere, I'd like you to meet, Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Shadow, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Shelby, and Ferral."

"It's very nice to meet you all." The robot did what looked like a curtsy but she could not lift her dress, now that it was metal and part of her body.

"We can take care of the formal introduction later, we've still gotta find Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said, surprisingly firm.

"You're right Sonic. Let's hurry." Double D agreed.

"Sonia, how in the world did you meet someone with such poor English?" Windemere asked.

"Not now, we've gotta save Sir Charles!" Sonia told her.

"'Gotta'? Why, I think I'm going to faint!"

"Do it later, we've got a hedgehog to save!" Manic said, pushing her.

"Oh my!"

"Why do I have a strange feeling about all of this?" Double D asked Eddy.

"Beats me." Eddy shrugged before running after the others.

Double D groaned and ran to catch up to the others.

(Flashback)

"Sonic, run as fast as you can to Uncle Chuck's. Don't look back and don't stop for anything."

"Why, what about you?" Sonic asked his "father".

The large mouse hugged him tightly before saying,

"We'll alright son, but you know what I need to see? The biggest rev you've ever done!" His father told him.

Sonic was surprised. They called his fast running revving but he had always been told not to do it.

"Really, you want me to rev?" Sonic asked in confusion as tears built up in his eyes.

"Sure do pal." His father said. "Now let's see it."

"We love you, son." His "mother" said as she too began to cry and placed her face on her husband's shoulder.

"Go Sonic!GO!" His father told him.

The young hedgehog wiped the tears from his eyes and began running into the nearby forest, unaware of what was happening behind him.

The couple tried to hide in their home, but it was already too late. The door was kicked down by one of most disgusting sights in the universe: a SWATbot.

"Halt citizens! You are under arrest!" It droned.

In the forest, Sonic skid to a halt. There was a strange noise coming from his home, but more importantly, a strange smell. The tiny blue hedgehog turned around, but he soon regretted it: His house was on fire!

"Oh no!" He cried.

The tiny hedgehog really started crying and began to run back towards the doomed house. On the other side, the SWATbots were taking away the only family he had ever known. As the ship left, Sonic was in full view of the house.

"NO!" He cried as more tears escaped his eyes.

The house was erupting in flames, and the heat was blistering. Sonic gasped as he heard something come crashing down inside.

"Sonny!"

The tiny hedgehog turned around at the sudden voice. It was a familiar light blue hedgehog to him. Sonic ran to him at once, and came to a stop right in front of him.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic cried and jumped into his uncle's open arms.

Sonic began crying again as he held onto his uncle's neck.

"It's gonna be alright now Sonny boy." Uncle Chuck said as he petted his nephew's head.

(End flashback)

Sir Charles Hedgehog mentally sighed. The, oh so great minister of science, now a nearly mindless machine. He had made the ultimate mistake years ago, and now he, and the rest of the world were paying for it. He looked to the floor, and sighed again.

He was being forced to accompany Robotnik on a trip to gather more materials for his next line of robots. Sir Charles had no say in the matter, he couldn't even speak freely, and if he did speak, it made him sick to his circuits.

"Come, Charles, it is time to leave." The evil overlander told him.

'If only I had a Power Ring, then you'd be sorry, Ro'butt'nik.' Charles spat in his mind.

Having no control in his body, he was forced to walk forwards and onto the hover unit.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic gasped from where they were hiding.

The group was hiding behind another hover unit, watching Robotnik and his robotic hedgehog slave.

"So he's the last one we're saving?" Ferral asked.

"Yep." Manic nodded.

"And we're doing this again for what reason?" Windemere asked.

"To save Sir Charles and because we're part of the rebellion." Sonia told her firmly.

"Oh, yes."

Sonic was shaking where he stood, he could barely keep himself from jumping out, grabbing his uncle, and running for all his worth.

"Only so many of us will be able to make it on board, six at the limit." Manic said, crunching the numbers in his head.

"Well I'm going!" Sonic said sternly.

"Of course you're going, you're the only one who can save him!" Sonia said. "And that's why Manic and I are going with you!"

"We sure are. You'll need somebody to guard your back while you're saving Chuck." Manic agreed.

"Then we'll be joining you." Double D said.

"What you say, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I said that we're going with them." Double D repeated. "They _will_ be needing assistance."

"And we get to fight Robotnik!" Ed added, jumping like mad.

"Yes, more or less." Sonia said. "He never sullies his own hands in battle."

"'Sullies'? What kind of stupid word is "sullies"?" Sonic asked, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Sullies means to never do the dirty work." Sonia informed him, now becoming annoyed herself.

"Oh brother." Manic sighed. " Look, can we just go?"

"Right, come on, Sonic. Let's go get your uncle back." Sonia said, taking her brother by the hand.

"Well, here goes something." Eddy said, took flight, and followed the royal hedgehogs.

"Here goes Ed!" Ed said and casually walked after him, but not without walking into a few things.

"I best tend to his medical needs. Excuse me." Double D told the others and chased after his friend.

Once he managed to catch up to the others, they were climbing onto the bottom of the ship, and hanging on.

"Whatever you do, don't look down or let go." Manic told them as a joke.

"Wouldn't think of it." Sonia replied.

Sonic didn't need to reply, his grip on the muffler he was holding onto said enough when he bent it. Double D looked nervously to Eddy, who returned the some glance.

"What's with him?" Eddy whispered.

"He's obviously under great stress with the fact that his guardian is so near and yet, so very far away." Double D answered.

"…What?" Ed asked, not quite understanding.

"What I mean is that Charles is near as in his body, yet his mind is very far away." Double D clarified.

"…Oh, I get it!" Eddy declared.

"Hush." Sonia hissed, placing her index finger over her lips.

"How do we get into this tin can?" Sonic asked.

"That's Robotnik's security panel." Manic explained. "The only way past is with a Frequency harminizer." The green hedgehog then gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, look what I "barrowed" from Robotnik: a Frequency harminizer!" Manic then pulled set device out of his backpack.

It looked like a flat circle with a small out put on one side.

"Like I've always been telling Sonic: You never know when you're gonna need this stuff." Manic grinned widely as this.

"Yeah, yeah, just use it." Sonic said, pure annoyance in his voice.

"You might wanna wait until we're in the air, they could call for reinforcements while we're still in the base." Sonia told her brothers.

"Good point." Manic agreed.

"Whatever." Sonic said in pure annoyance.

The Eds simply looked at each other, worried. Sonic was really serious about all of this.

"Hang on, we're about to take off!" Sonia warned them.

They tightened their grips onto whatever part of the hovercraft they were holding. The craft suddenly began to shake violently, and the metal became extremely hot.

"Let's move." Sonic growled and began to pull himself closer to the door.

"Wait until we're in the air, at least." Sonia told him firmly.

Sonic grit his teeth angrily, but didn't move. Double D, now being able to stick his fingers and feet to the something while climbing, quickly crawled closer to the door, and stopped right next to Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" The chameleon asked.

Sonic looked away before saying,

"Look, Robotnik didn't only take my uncle from me, but the foster family Mom left me with. I was only three at the time, so there was nothing I could do about it. They burned our house to the ground after they captured 'em and them away. Uncle Chuck then took me in, so with this chance of getting him back, I'm not letting it get messed up."

Double D nodded, obviously understanding.

"Oh Sonic, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sonia said.

"Yeah, ditto." Manic added.

"Yeah, whatever." Sonic said, turning away.

The group of six remained quiet, even Ed until Manic spoke up.

"Come on, we're in the air. Let's go."

The Eds watched as Manic made like a monkey and climbed across the large amounts of metal that covered the bottom of the hovercraft until he reached the other side, reach up, and pull himself onto the side of the ship.

"C'mon!" Manic called.

"Can't I just fly there?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, if you let go, the force of the wind will knock you away from us!" Sonia informed him.

"Huh, good point." Eddy said, actually thinking about it.

"Ed is next!" Ed declared and began his own climb after Manic.

Eddy and Double D were surprised as to how well he was doing. It was like he had done it a thousand times before. Ed was quick in climbing up the side of the ship and was soon right next to Manic.

"Next!" Manic called.

"Like you said earlier, Eddy: Here goes something." Sonia said and, like the two before her, began her climb across the metal. Eddy let out a whistle as to how good she was.

"Eddy, what are you envisioning?" Double D asked.

"Quiet, the kids are asleep." Eddy said with dreaming look on his face.

Sonic and Double D looked at each other before laughing.

"Wait until Manic hears about this!" Sonic said, holding his torso with one hand, the other holding him up.

"Oh dear, what would his brother think?" Double D asked with a chuckle.

Sonia, on the other hand, had just made her way onto the side of the craft and was being pulled up by her brother and Ed.

"Who's next?" Manic called.

"Here I go." Eddy said, made like a monkey, and followed the princess.

"I didn't know Eddy could do that." Double D said in surprise.

Sonic simply chuckled quietly before saying,

"Love can do all sorts of things to a guy."

Double D nearly fell off when he heard the word "love".

"You mean you think that Eddy is…"

"'Think'? I _know_! Eddy is in love with my sister!" Sonic smirked.

"Okay, I'll give my brain time to conduct that one." Double D said.

Eddy let Sonia and Ed pull him up to their side.

"Next?" Manic called.

"Here I go." Sonic said and began to climb across the metal.

Double D just watched and smiled. He had never felt so true to himself.

(Elsewhere…)

"There they are, your highness." The Oracle of Delphious said, pointing into the image in the water.

Queen Aleena nodded, seeing the new friends her children had made. The water they were looking was in a stalagmite that the oracle had broken the top of and hallowed out, now allowing him to see anything going on in Mobius.

"Tell me, are they truly from…the other side?" The queen asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so." The oracle said in response.

"But there are no mobians in that world, only overlanders." The queen protested.

"Yes, that is true as well."

"Then they transformed into mobians when they arrived."

"Yes, it would appear so."

'Just like him.' Queen Aleena thought and looked deeper into the pool.

(With the heroes…)

Sonic and Eddy helped Double D onto the side of the hover unit, while Manic inserted the Frequency harminizer into a small slot near the door. There was a few beeps and the door opened just enough for them to slip through.

"Here we go." Sonia said as she began to slip in.

The boys slowly and carefully followed her into the hover unit, so not to get caught.

"Okay, now what?" Double D asked.

"We find Uncle Chuck and saved him!" Sonic said, punching his palm.

"Let's do it to it!" Manic cheered and with that said, Sonic took the lead with the others on his heels.

(Meanwhile…)

'Robotnik, I swear, when I get back to normal, I am going to make you pay.' Sir Charles spat in his mind.

If Charles could, he'd be making the most disgusting face he possibly could when Robotnik turned around. However, the evil tyrant was busy ranting to Sleet and Dingo as to what they were going to get.

"And then, we need 500,000 pounds of iron from the new line of SWATbots." Robotnik said, going over the list of metals they needed, and how many pounds they needed.

"You know, that has to be _so_ bad for the surrounding area." An all too familiar voice chirped.

"Sonic!" All four cried, or thought in Charles' case.

"Yeah, and I'm here for one person and one person only." Sonic growled in a dangerous tone as he walked forward. "I want my Uncle Chuck." And he pointed at the robotic hedgehog.

"Ha! He's no longer your uncle Sonic, he is only my slave." Robotnik cackled.

"That's where you're wrong, Robotnik." Sonia said as she stepped in.

"Sonia." Dingo said in a daze, his crush over taking him again.

"We've already turn Ferral and Lady Windemere back to normal." Manic added, stepping forward.

"Terrific, all three hedgehog brats are here, with taunts in hand as well." Sleet said.

"That's where you're wrong, ugly!" Eddy tossed before flying in.

"We have freed them from their control!" Ed then added before tripping and landing flat on his face.

"And it was all thanks to Sir Charles' invention from years ago." Double D said, now crawling along the walls.

"Invention, what invention?" Sleet asked.

"This!" Sonic said proudly and held up the Power Ring.

"A Power Ring?" Robotnik said in astonishment. "So it was _you_ who created those cursed rings!" Robotnik yelled, pointing at Sir Charles. "I'm going to take you apart piece by piece!"

"Not if I can get to him first!" Sonic yelled, holding the ring above his head.

"Oh I don't think you'll have the chance." Sleet said, reached behind his cape and pulled out a laser gun!

"Scatter!" Sonic ordered.

Sleet began to fire at the six, starting with Sonia. She ducked at the first four but then jumped at three that were shot at her feet.

"Okay, I've had enough." She growled dangerously.

She touched her medallion, and her keyboard appeared in her hands.

'In the name of the Queen!' Sir Charles thought in astonishment.

"I like where this is going!" Manic said, jumping from the laser.

He touched his own medallion and his drum set appeared.

"Now it's a party!" Manic said, twirled his drumsticks, and began playing.

'My word!' Charles thought, trying to balance himself with all the vibrations.

"I swear Robotnik, I'm going to save Uncle Chuck TODAY!" Sonic yelled.

"Says you." Sleet said and shot at Sonic's feet.

"Whoa!"

Sonic was mopping like he was on hot coals.

Eddy was having a field day with Dingo, flying all around him and making him dizzy. Ed was also having fun, he was biting into the computers and pulling anything he could out. Double D on the other hand was trying to get Sleet so he could stop the laser but Sleet was moving around too much for him to catch him.

"I've got you now." Sleet said and shot a little too closely to Sonic's feet, causing him to trip and lose his grip on the ring, which skid across the floor…and under one of the computers.

"NO!" Sonic cried, getting to his feet. He reached under the computer, but couldn't feel the ring. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." He chanted as he felt around.

"HA!" Robotnik took this chance and opened the door near the computer. Everyone grabbed onto something so they wouldn't be flung out with the wind. Sonic however, was still looking for the ring. When he finally spotted it, it was being pulled out by the winds.

"I've got it!" Sonic cried and dove for it.

"Sonic, no!" Sonia cried from the pole she was holding onto.

It was too late. Sonic was being sucked out of the hover unit! He managed to grab the ring in one hand, twisted in midair, and grabbed the edge of the hover unit.

"Sonic!" Manic cried, seeing his older brother in trouble.

"We have to help him!" Double D called to Ed and Eddy.

"If we get any closer we'll be sucked out as well!" Eddy reminded him.

'SONIC!' Charles cried in his mind. Something in him broke.

Sonic was losing him grip, he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Sonia, Manic, tell Mom, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"What's he talkin' about?" Eddy asked.

Sonia and Manic quickly understood.

"NO!"

Sonic let go.

"SONIC!" The other five cried.

Someone leapt.

Sonic could feel something cold wrap around his wrist. It wasn't warm and soft like a living creature's hand. It was cold and hard, metal. Sonic looked up and got the biggest surprise of his life.

"I've gotcha. You alright there, Sonny Boy?" The robotic hedgehog asked.

Sonic, for the first time in years, shed tears.

"Uncle Chuck?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 51. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.


	52. The Families Mend

Chapter 52 of Ed Underground, and, well, check the publish date. See it? Now check the last time it was updated. It's Ed Underground's Birthday! I'd like to thank all of you fans for hanging around for so long. Now skipping the long thank you speech, please enjoy the latest chapter everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNCLE CHUCK!" Sonic cried in pure amazement.

"I've gotcha Sonny," Sir Charles said as he, amazingly, pulled Sonic back in without any effort.

Upon seeing this, the resistance members were amazed. This had been done without a Power Ring, for it was still in Sonic's hand. Once his feet were back on the metal, Sonic trapped his Uncle in a hug and the robotic hedgehog did the same.

"It's gonna be alright now, Sonny Boy," Sir Charles said.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sonic whispered.

"Not a chance."

"How sweet. It makes me sick!"

Everyone jumped suddenly remembering the Robotnik was still present!

"Don't move or I'll fire you!" Robotnik threatened as he held a laser towards the two hedgehogs.

Robotnik's threat was beaten, when a certain pink laser was shot at Robotnik's hand, making him drop the laser. Everyone looked at Sonia, who was obviously steamed.

"Don't move any metal Robotnik or I'll zap your bolts!" she threatened. "The same goes for Sleet and Dingo."

The two cronies whimpered as they hid behind their boss.

"Let's get outta here!" Eddy said as he grabbed Ed and Double D.

"Yes, let's," Double D agreed.

Manic started beating on his drums in a certain way.

"We're escaping in style!" he declared.

Before they could even ask what he meant, six slabs of earth came flying in through the open door, flew under them, one for each of them, while Sonic shared one with his Uncle Chuck, and lifted them up.

"Way to go, bro," Sonia smiled.

"Hang on gang!" Manic called before playing his drums again.

The pieces of earth lifted up and flew out of the ship.

"Nicely done, Manic!" Sonic cheered.

"Nicely done indeed," Sir Charles agreed.

"What about the others, where are they?" Sonic asked.

"…There they are!" Double D pointed.

Looking down, they could see their friends and or guardians. Manic starting beating a quick tempo on one of the drums and they slowly dropped until they landed right in front of the small group. Needless to say, seeing their children come flying down on rocks, Ferral and Windamere were speechless. Then they noticed the weapons.

"Manic, what are these? New drums?" Ferall asked when the green hedgehog landed.

"Sonia, a gun?! I thought I thought you better then that!" Winamere scolded.

"It's not just a weapon Lady Windamere, it's also a keyboard," Sonia explained before showing her.

Before their guardians could ask more questions, the weapons turned back into their medallions and the pieces of earth collapsed. Those who had been on them lost their balance for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Oh my!" Windamere said in shock.

"Whoa!" Ferral cried.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Manic asked.

"H-H-How…" Windamere was at a loss for words.

"We'll explain everything back at the base," Sonia said.

"Care to do the honors, Shelby?" Sonic offered.

"My pleasure, Sonic."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the black jewel from her pocket. When Sir Charles saw it, he flinished.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everyone landed hard on the ground. The three robians, who had never heard of Chaos Control, didn't exactly land on their feet. As Windamere looked around, she turned Sonia.

"_This_ is where you have been living for the past three years?" she asked.

"No, I wish though, but no," Sonia said before brushing herself off.

"Huh, classy," Ferral said as Manic pulled him to his feet.

"Not really, I've been in better as of late," Manic said.

"Why, this is out old hideout Sonny Boy," Sir Charles said.

"We know it!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"However, I do have a few questions," Sir Charles said. "First of all where did those two get those weapons," he then pointed at Sonia and Manic, "and how did you meet them?"

"Oh, that…" Sonic tried to come up with a good way of putting it. "Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out, and I'm completely serious: Manic, Sonia, and I are uh, the children of Queen Aleena Hedgehog herself."

(Outside…)

"_YOU'RE THE WHAT OF WHO?!?!"_

(Inside…)

The children and teenagers had taken cover the second Sonic had said that because they somewhat knew what the response would be. Manic, who had a kettle on his head, looked out of the kitchen.

"I think they believed you bro," he said.

Sonia, who had ducked into the closet now having a scarf hanging from one ear, crawled out.

"Did they ever," she agreed.

Sonic, who had dived behind the couch, looked out.

"You took the words out of my mouth," he said.

Double D made himself visible on the fan overhead before starting to climb down. Eddy stuck his now dusty head out f the air vent out to see if it was safe. Ed had simple covered his eyes with his hands, while Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz hid behind him. Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, and Plank had hidden themselves in the computer room.

"Hey, where are Shadow and Shelby?" Sonia asked, taking notice of the missing hedgehogs.

"Up here."

All eyes turned to the ceiling, to see said hedgehogs hanging from the ceiling-fan, which was slowly spinning. Almost all of the boys burst out laughing, while Double D and Tails did their best to hold them in.

"This isn't a joke," Shadow growled. "NOW GET US DOWN!"

After recovering from their laughing fits, Manic got on Sonic's shoulders to help them down. Once they were on the ground, the three guardians walked to the three hedgehogs. Sir Charles spoke first.

"Sonny, listen I-"

"You were the minister of science so you knew our mom, we already know," Sonic beat him to it.

"Sonia, I never would have imagined that you were…" Lady Windamere wouldn't finish.

"I know, it was strange to me too at first but I've gotten used to it," Sonia told her with a smile on her face.

"Well Manic, you're really the prince of thieves now," Ferral told him.

"Yeah well, some habits are hard to break," Manic said with a smirk.

"HA HA! That's my boy!" Ferral said, patting him on the back.

"Wait, where are the others?" Sonia asked.

"Out here!" Topaz said as she ran back into the hideout. "I take it the mission was complete success?"

"You better believe it!" Manic smiled as he hugged his guardian.

"Well that's good news. Tune is outside and Shurie took the machine to her workshop to do a little "exploration" if you know what I mean."

"She has the Ring Generator?" Sir Charles asked in shock.

"Don't worry, she's only going to see what pieces and parts we need to replace after it was smashed," Topaz smirked.

"Smashed?"

"We found the remains in the closet under a lot of junk," Sonic explained.

"Well, hopefully your friend is smart enough to know how to repair it," Charles said.

"I think she can handle it," Shadow said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone's attention turned to Sonic, who was looking at a watch-like device on his wrist.

"S'up Cyrus?" Sonic asked.

"We've got a problem Sonic," the lion said from his end. "We just lost a lot of territory to Robotnik on eastern boarder. We lost our Raw Material fields!"

"What does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"It means they've lost their sources of materials for things such as weapons and armor," Double D explained.

"Exactly," Manic said.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be at a post there!" Sonia cried in realization.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Cyrus said. "We lost everyone there."

"This is awful! I knew I should have come up with a new plan incase we were attacked!" Sonia said sadly.

"You can handle everything Sonia," Topaz said. "Robotnik is too cagey."

"That's no excuse!" Sonia cried.

"Topaz is right sis, Robotnik's holding all the aces, and this is coming from the one who plays poker!" Manic exclaimed.

"That's no excuse! We lost a lot today and that's it!" Sonia said sadly.

"Well, we lost three and gained three more!" Sonic said. "It's just one of those bittersweet days."

"Yeah, like the day we met!" Manic added.

"I suppose…" Sonia admitted.

"They're right you know," Double D said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We should have taken him out a long time ago, before he took over," Sonic said his voice more serious then any of them had ever heard before.

Sonia laughed before saying,

"Sonic, we were just newborn babies."

"So? We were way cool at that age!"

Topaz thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Why not do it now? You can use the Time Stones!"

"The what?" Sonic asked.

"The Time Stones, you know: They take you through time!" Topaz said.

"Topaz, the Time Stones are just a myth," Sonia scoffed.

"They're no myth! They're on Little Planet!" the fox insisted.

"Another myth," Sonia said.

"Little Planet?" Double D asked.

"A very small planet that enters Mobius' atmosphere on the last month of the year and then disappears but reappears the next year," Topaz explained.

"Just like Mobodoon!" Manic said.

"Exactly!" Charles said.

"Mobodoon?" Eddy asked.

"The place we were born!" Manic happily said.

"Well incase you haven't noticed Topaz," Sonia said. "It _isn't_ the last month of the year! And like I said, it's just a myth!"

"Sonia, I know that planet is no myth! My friend Dulcy bumped into it with me riding her!" Topaz said before giving them a cute look. "And while we were there, we saw this HUGE chain keeping it from leaving the planet! With Robotnik's symbol on it!"

"Yeah right," Sonia said.

"And did I mention that I saw Queen Aleena there as well?" Topaz threw in.

_That_ got their attention.

"And you didn't tell us this because?" Manic asked.

"You never asked," Topaz smirked.

"Oh you can't be serious Manic!" Sonia cried.

"Tell me Princess, if there was even the slightest chance of stopping Robotnik, would you take it?" Topaz asked.

Sonia was silent in thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when they get back from one adventure, they head straight for another…or will Sonia let them? Anyways, Happy Birthday Ed Underground.


End file.
